It's Never Too Late
by Bexreader
Summary: Elizaveta has decided to forget her past and focus on her future. A future with Roderick or at least she hopes for one. But all that changes when she sees her old friend whom she has never really forgotten about.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own Hetalia. I just think that it's awesome enough to write about. **

* * *

><p>I hum quietly to myself, trying to focus on dusting but it is so boring. It's funny how I have never really noticed just how many things I have to dust everyday until now. Even though I should since I've worked here for quite some time. My gaze drifts from the porcelain figures to the window by the shelf I am standing beside. From where I am standing, I can see a few birds flying past chirping as they go.<p>

Sometimes I wish that Roderick would let me go outside more often so I can run around and climb trees like I used to. But then I stop myself from thinking like that and realize that he's right to stop me from doing so.

Otherwise, it would seem like I'm more like a boy than a lady. And I _need_ to act like a proper lady; even if I hate acting like one. Because Roderick seems to like me better as a lady and I want him to think the best of me. I do not blame him for having a certain kind of taste, he's very sophisticated and he deserves to have someone just as sophisticated. I just hope that if I act lady-like enough, he'll choose me...

I peer into the adjoining room where he's playing his piano and sigh at the sight of him swaying to the music.

He's so handsome when he's concentrating on his work. Every so often he stops for a moment to writes down a few notes.

We already have a routine. Nearly everyday he will work on a new piece or perfect an old one. Sometimes he'll call for food and sometimes he won't eat until I force him to. Then later in the day, he'll ask me at dinner if I'll listen to him play it to see if it's any good.

I sigh; everything he writes is good, but without words it feels...incomplete. I cannot ever tell him that though. I'm sure that he knows what he's doing and that he likes it without any words.

While I process that thought I continue to move the feather duster back and forth across the porcelain figures that are displayed on a shelf in this room that we never use. I'll never understand the need for these useless decorations, I mean I may respect Roderick and hope that one day he'll notice me more than his indentured servant, but that doesn't mean that I can't have my opinion on things.

I stop dusting for a while, realizing something. Why _don'_t I tell him what I really think this time? What if I tell him to add some words? What is the worst that can happen?

I mean really, it's Roderick I'm talking about. He'll listen to my opinions without judging me. At least I am pretty sure he will. I have never really asked him before...

I smile to reassure myself; I wish I had thought of this before!

"Elizaveta! I'm hungry..." When I turn around, I see Feliciano standing right in front of me. My goodness! How did he get so close to me without me realizing it?

"You are? You poor thing! But you know we have to wait until lunch." I remind him before turning back to my dusting. Poor boy, he's always hungry.

"Oh, okay." He says in a soft, but sad tone. As his footsteps fade I hear a loud grumble.

I quickly turn around again. "Was...was that your stomach?" I ask with my eyebrow raised.

He too turns around to face me with a sheepish smile, "Yes."

Damn...I knew that I should have persuaded Roderick to give him more bread! Two small slices of bread and a bowl of soup is not enough for a growing boy! I realize that he likes to save money, but poor little Feliciano...

There is really only one option, but I know that there are risks that come with it. "Why don't I go get some food?" I suggest with a knowing smile.

Instantly he brightens, "Oh that would be wonderful, Miss Elizaveta!"

"This is our little secret though okay?" I warn him with a look. Roderick would not be happy if he found out that I'm going out to buy more food. But what am I going to do? We only have enough food to get through three meals a day for the week. And Roderick has not skipped lunch for this week. Which I find a bit odd, since he usually does...

He nods seeming oblivious, "Okay, I'll finish dusting for you." My lips turn up into a grin, bless that little boy's heart! He knows exactly what to do to make me happy! Well, he's fourteen, so I guess he is not that little anymore. But I've known him since he was very young so it's hard for me to think of him as anything but little Feliciano.

First things first, I have to check to see if Roderick is still preoccupied. To my relief I see that yes he is. He's still playing away on his piano.

He probably won't notice my absence for a while. I cannot help but sigh, if only he paid more attention to me than his piano.

Sometimes I wonder if me trying to catch his attention is useless since it's almost obvious he's married to that thing.

Knowing that I'm safe, I slip away to my room and change into some trousers and a button down shirt. It feels good to wear trousers again. I check my pockets to make sure that I still have my money in there. Yep, it is. Even though I am breaking a rule by sneaking out, I am no thief. I earned this money when I helped one of my friends with her stall.

Before I can leave I need to find my...oh there it is! I grab my hat and my coat then I'm off for the marketplace. As I go down the stairs I keep an ear out to make sure I can still hear the sounds of the piano keys.

It appears that I am safe for now. Once I reach the door I stop at the door to tie my hair up and hide it under my hat. I don't want him to find out I've been leaving the house without telling him. And in trousers! He thinks that ladies should only wear skirts and dresses.

Little does he know I used to wear trousers all the time. I wonder what he would think of him if he found out? I shake my head and try to relax. I'm outside, where I love to be.

Before I had to go work for Roderick, I was rich enough to live in a house like his.

My parents let me do whatever I pleased, whether it was climbing trees, running, horseback riding or playing with a certain boy. Even now I cannot help but blush at the memory.

Every day that boy and I would go on marvelous adventures and the last adventure when had ended with a kiss and a promise. A promise to be by each other's side forever. But I think we miscalculated just how long forever would last...

All those wonderfully carefree times ended with my parents' tragic death.

My older brother took all the money for himself and left me to fend for myself. For a while I lived at an orphanage, but then I found a job as an indentured servant for Roderick's parents.

When they gave him his own money he asked me to work for him. By that time I had fallen in love with him after seven years of admiring him from afar. I had changed myself to meet his ideals so that maybe one day he would realize he has feelings for me.

So far that has not happened. But I won't give up. I can't go back to the tree climbing girl; I have to stay the way I am. Besides being a lady can be kind of fun…sometimes...if I convince myself hard enough...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Hetalia. I only think that it's awesome enough to write about.**

* * *

><p>After a while I stop and notice that I've been walking for quite some time. It looks like I have already reached the outskirts of the town.<p>

Most of the nobles' estates are in the town, but others like Roderick's and my old home were built on former plantations. My Papa used to joke about how we got our land and the woods near it by building a house.

To be honest, I have no idea why Roderick has his estate out in the country. He is not the type to appreciate the outdoors. And most of the time he stays in his piano room.

As I walk through the town I pass several shacks and boarding houses. And as usual I stare straight ahead to discourage anyone from trying to stop me. It isn't that the people that live here are bad in any way, but the problem is they all want hand outs and once they start begging there is no shaking them off.

Usually I don't use this entrance into town, but usually I pay more attention to my surroundings. Since I do not want to be in this district of town for any longer I decide to take the long way to the town market.

Though I must confess, I have another motive for heading this way. If I keep going this way, I will pass his house. And by him I mean that little boy I used to play with.

I can't remember his name; it is a part of a past I've worked hard to forget. Although that does not stop me from wanting to remember. Sometimes when I'm in town and have time, I visit his house. And by visit I mean that I stand in front of it and hope to catch a glimpse of him.

Oh, what was his name? Gregory? Gerald? Something starting with a G.

Since this is not one of those times I have a lot of time to spend in town, I hurry to his house. When I finally reach the bottom of the long driveway a sight makes me freeze.

He's actually standing in his front yard with someone. Even from the back I know that it's him. In reality how many people have nearly silver colored hair? I can recognize him anywhere, but who is with him?

From my spot I can only see the other person's short brown hair. "Antonio, I have bad news." My old friend says. I nearly flinch with surprise. Though I know it's been a while I was not expecting his voice to be deep.

"What is it mi amigo?" says the guy that must be named Antonio. Their backs are facing me as they walk farther away, but I can still hear them if I strain my ears.

"My parents are forcing me to date this really ugly girl. I brought you here to see her." He tells him with a wave of his hand. He's dating someone? My heart stops and I see the front door open.

Out walks the girl he must be dating. She's dressed in a long pink, lacy dress and has an equally lacy fan that covers her face. All I can see are her beautiful blue eyes and shoulder-length blond hair. Even from here I can tell she's attractive even if her shoulders are on the broad side.

I'm starting to have trouble breathing. "Bonjour, my dear." She calls in a really high and flirtatious voice.

Antonio and my old friend take one look at each other and laugh. Not just a chuckle but laughing so hard they're grabbing their stomachs. Why are they laughing?

"Hey look at that girl over there." The blond girl says to them. She gives me a small wave.

Then I realize she's seen me so I take off. I don't care what direction I'm heading, but as long as it's away from the house and that girl. As I'm running I feel tears forming and starting to run down my cheeks. I turn into a side street in case I'm still in view. Then I lean against a wall and quickly wipe my tears away with the crook of my elbow.

Why am I crying? I shouldn't be crying! I can't be sad or upset because he has a life to live. Can I?

Quickly I shake my head to rid myself of such thoughts. I have my own life to live. And it's much too late to be having regrets about my decision to stay away.

_Feliciano is counting on me to get him some food_, I remind myself to bring my thoughts back to my task. I wipe my eyes again and get off the wall I was leaning on.

Now I just need to figure out what street I turned on so that I can go get food. As soon I get my bearings I start heading towards the marketplace.

As I walk there I chide myself. I need to pull myself together! I should have known better than to walk past his house every time I came here (which wasn't often). I should have _known_ that one of these days I was going to see something I wouldn't want to see. To try and rid my mind of the scene I just saw, I walk quickly as it would actually make me forget about what just happened.

Finally I reach the marketplace and not too soon. From the frantic crowds, I am guessing everyone who came to get their midday snack is leaving. As I wander through I wonder what I should buy for Feliciano.

Maybe I should buy some pasta? He does like pasta. But then he would have to wait even longer to eat it. What can I get him that he will like and that won't get cold before I walk back to Roderick's house?

I wander from stall to stall looking for something that he might like to eat. As I pass each stall I weigh each option with Feliciano's tastes. Maybe some nuts? No, he wouldn't like that. Tomatoes? No, he doesn't like them that much.

Just as I am about to go to next stall, I feel someone tap my shoulder. I turn around and see a guy with these gorgeous green eyes and dark brown hair.

"Sorry to bother you, señorita," He says with a slight accent. It would seem like he's Spanish. "-But I am having a problem that I think you can help me solve." And he's a noble. Great. He looks a little familiar, I wonder where I have seen him before?

I wonder what he's getting at. I spy a frying pan in the next stall I can use for self-defense in case he tries something.

"What do you need help with?" I ask cautiously. As I wait for his answer I study him. His jacket is well tailored and the thread looks to be a gold color. Definitely a noble. So why is he at the marketplace?

"Which tomato do you think looks better?" He holds out two tomatoes for me to see.

At first I have no idea how to react. Finally I settle on looking at them closely. From what I can tell, there is not any difference at all.

"They look the same to me." I reply honestly.

He holds both of them up to his eyes as if he is inspecting them, "I think that you are right, señorita." He sighs. "And now I have no idea which to buy."

"Maybe you should buy them both." I suggest as I inch away.

He turns to me with surprise. "You are right! I should!" He smiles happily at me. I don't understand why he's so happy. It's not like I gave him the tomatoes for free.

"May I help you with something then? It seems to me that you are looking for something or...perhaps someone?" He smile grows wider.

I frown, but I explain my problem. "I just do not know what to buy. I have to bring home some food for…a friend of mine. He is hungry." Oh, please tell me that he is not going to flirt with me! The last thing I need is to get involved with nobles!

He looks thoughtful. "Well, maybe some tomatoes…and bread. Yes tomatoes and bread should make an excellent meal. At least I think so…I am sorry I never got your name senorita." He slaps himself on the head. "Where are my manners?"

I try to fight the smile forming, but I'm unsuccessful. "I am sure you have manners, but I must be going. He is waiting for me."

He nods. "I understand. Good-bye, then." He pays the vender and walks away. Ha, he still forgot to get my name! I smirk to myself as I watch him wave to the vendor and then walk away. But I guess that's a good thing because I don't want Roderick to know I was here…wait one second!

He really does look familiar. Where have I seen him before? As he turns the corner I remember where I saw him.

At my childhood friend's house. He was standing there with him! Antonio, I think is his name.

Now I really want to get out of here. I hurry to the bread cart because Antonio's idea wasn't half-bad. Feliciano does like to eat bread with his pasta. I might as well get some pasta too. For his dinner, since I know we don't have pasta at home.

While I am there I get some pastries, too. Just because I know it will put a smile on Feliciano's face.

I smile and pay the vender before rushing out of the marketplace.

As I exit the town with the sack of food in hand, I hope that Roderick hasn't noticed my absence. The entire way back I worry about him noticing me missing and how angry and or disappointed he would be.

I come up the walkway that leads to the side entrance. In my agitated state, I fumble with the knob but I finally manage to get it open. Oh, I hope the bread is still warm. And that Roderick has not noticed-

"Miss Elizaveta!" Oh, please let that be Feliciano.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I hope that you all are enjoying the story so far.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own Hetalia. I only think that it's awesome enough to write about.**

* * *

><p>"Yes?" I reply softly as I open the door wider. Inside I'm panicking! What if Roderick knows I left without telling him? I'll be in so much trouble! After all, he is my boss and I took an unscheduled break!<p>

Just as I am about to hide the bag in my hands, I see Feliciano popping out from the hallway. He wastes no time in rushing toward me, "Ve~you're back!" I breathe a quick sigh of relief. Thank goodness it is only Feliciano.

I laugh to let out some of my nervousness. "Of course I am. And I brought you food." I hold out the bag for him to see.

He doesn't seem to notice my anxiety as he claps his hands excitedly. "Oh thank you!" Then he closes the space between us to give me a big hug. When he finally lets go his hands reach for the bag.

I roll my eyes at his impatience and let go of it. At least the little Italian will finally be satisified when he sees what I brought him to eat. He takes the bag and opens it with excitement.

"Wow! There's pasta! And bread! And..." He reaches inside the bag and takes out a smaller one. "Are these what I think they are?" He eyes the bag with some hunger and even more excitement than before.

When I see his expression I cannot help but smile. "Yes, I got you a special pastry. But the pasta is for later, okay?"

He gives me another hug. "Oh, thank you so much, Miss Elizaveta! You're the best!" Aww! He looks adorable when his eyes shine like that! It looks it was worth it to go the marketplace just to him look like that.

I return his hug and say "Now hurry up and eat it. Make sure Mister Roderick doesn't see." Because otherwise he will know that I left without telling him.

Feliciano face palms. "I forgot to tell you that he's been calling you for five minutes."

"What?" He didn't think this was something I could have known right when I entered the door? "I need to go." I suppose I should at least be thankful Roderick wasn't calling for an hour.

"He's still in the piano room and I finished dusting!" He calls as I head down the hallway. And I still hear some music which means Roderick is still somewhat preoccupied.

I stop briefly to say. "You're an angel." Then I rush off to the piano room.

"Miss Elizaveta! Wait!" Feliciano calls down the hallway. In a few seconds he appears next to me and pulls my arm. "Your dress!"

I look down at myself. Damn it all! I'm still in my trousers!

Immediately I turn around and head straight to my room. "Thank you, Feliciano!" I call softly so that, hopefully, Roderick will not hear me. I believe I have never climbed the stairs to get to my room as I fast as I am now. As soon reach my room, I shut the door behind me before changing out of my shirt and into my dress. I decide to just roll up my trousers instead of taking them off.

I am in the middle of putting on my apron when I hear Mister Roderick calling me, "Miss Elizaveta!" Oh damn it all!

The strings of my apron are left untied as I toward the door to open it. As I run down the stairs, I frantically tie them as best as I can.

"Coming, Mister Roderick!" I try my best to keep my voice level and keep out how out of breathe I am. When I approach the piano room, I slow down to a walk. After all, it is not very ladylike to run or pant.

As I take a deep breath to level out my breathing, I smooth out my dress and slow down my breathing. When I finally feel that I look respectable enough, I enter the room.

This time I remember to curtsy. "You called?"

To my surprise he is not facing the piano. I wonder if he's done for the day. But I quickly dismiss that thought with a silent scoff. There is no way he is done before lunchtime.

... Unless I've been gone longer than I thought and it _is_ lunchtime. In that case, I'm behind on my chores! Darn that boy and his pitiful eyes! I swear if he wasn't so sweet I would be angry with him. Instead I am a little upset at my ready attitude to drop everything to make him happy. I have too soft a heart for that boy.

Oh, I hope that I'm not in trouble. I've never made Roderick angry and I don't want to start today.

Though I have seen him grow frustated with other maids and indentured servants before. And I never want to be in their position.

Roderick nods. "Yes, I did. I was wondering if you were willing to listen to this piece earlier than usual." And it appears that I can be mistaken. How odd. Roderick usually takes the whole day for a composition. He must be really proud of this one to show it to me so early. "You see, I am pretty sure I am finished with this piece. I want to hear your opinion to see if you agree with me."

Thank goodness this was all. I am so glad that he does not know I went out without permission. Of course. I'd love to hear it. I'm sure it's lovely." I say with a smile. It probably will be. I have never heard him play a song I don't like.

He gives me a small smile then turns towards his piano. He adjusts the papers in front of him before beginning to play. A soft, sweet melody fills the air like a curtain. I close my eyes and listen. It's amazing to me, how well he plays. His hands glide across the keys while his fingers press just the right notes. All I know what to with my hands are to use weapons to hunt and fight. My hands are not trained like his to make beautiful sounds come out of an instrument.

After a few minutes, he finishes with a flourish. Now that the music has stopped, I open my eyes. I've developed a habit of closing my eyes while he plays not only because it helps me concentrate on his music, but it also keeps me from staring at him for too long.

Ever since that one time he caught me staring at him, I have been much too scared to watch as he plays.

His hands hover over the keyboard before he closes the covering over it. That usually means he is done for the afternoon, but since it is only lunchtime I wonder why he did that. Surely he would like to keep playing?

Roderick turns his head to look at me. "What do you think?"

It's then that I notice without really realizing it I walked closer to him as he was playing. Am I really that desperate to be close to him!? No. I refuse to believe that. It was probably just to hear it better.

"It's wonderful." I reply without hesitation. My cheeks burn with both embarrassment and annoyance.

_You should have said something about the words!_ I scold myself mentally. _How will he ever know if you do not say something?_

For a moment he looks concerned. "Not perfect?" Then I realize he must think it's not good because I usually tell him that it's perfect.

"It's wonderful Mister Roderick, but maybe…perhaps…" I stutter. Why am I so nervous? I should not be nervous about voicing my opinions.

"What is it, Miss Elizaveta?" Roderick asks gently, but the impatience in his tone is rather noticable.

"Maybe- that is if you would like-perhaps you could add some words to your piece?" I sound more unsure than I would like and my request becomes more of a question.

He looks taken back at first but then his expression settles into a thoughtful sort of way. "Words?" He finally says.

I nod. "Yes, maybe this time you can add words…" I want to look away, I'm so nervous.

He adjusts his glasses and looks at the piano for a long time before answering. "I am not sure if I can…"

I blush. "Of course. The piece is perfect by itself. I just thought…well never mind." I spin on my heel. "I will prepare lunch now." Then I walk out of the room as quickly as a lady can.

At least he did not say that it was stupid idea. But I cannot get rid of the feeling of embarrassment I feel.

As soon as I turn the corner I hear Mister Roderick call, "Feliciano! Please come here!"

I sigh; thank goodness he's not calling me. I feel embarrassed. Why do I feel embarrassed? It's not like he yelled or told me my idea was the stupidest thing he had ever heard. But that doesn't make me feel any less embarrassed. And now I am starting to think I shouldn't have said anything.

With a shake of my head I try to the incident out of my mind. I am making this into something it is not. I'll just do my best to forget about it.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I know that I haven't put Gilbert in here very much, but I promise that he will make an appearance soon. How soon? Well, you'll just have to keep reading chapters to find out!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own Hetalia. I only think that it's awesome enough to write about. **

* * *

><p>After that rather embarrassing moment in the piano room all I want, and need, is to take my mind off of it. And I figure that working in the kitchen will help so I walk there as quickly as I can. And the first thing I notice is that Feliciano's meal on the table.<p>

He _would_ leave his meal spread around where everyone can see it. With a sigh I pick up the food to store it in the pantry. Hopefully I can put it somewhere Feliciano will be able to see and get it easily without Roderick noticing it. Once that's accomplished I decide that it my turn to have my needs met so I look around the pantry trying to find something good to eat.

Ah! I found something. I take out a wheel of cheese I swear wasn't in here this morning. I am not very particular to cheese, but when I am hungry just about anything looks good. When I pull it out to examine it, a piece of paper falls out from under it. How strange. My curiosity takes place of my hunger. I place the cheese back on the shelf in favor of examining the paper that fell.

Here is what it said:

_Dear Mister Roderick __Edelstein__,_

_You are cordially invited to Master Ludwig's fifteenth birthday ball, this Friday night at seven o' clock. Please come dressed appropriately and it is suggested that you bring a date. Only one servant is allowed to accompany you. _

_The __Beilschmidt_ _family sincerely hopes you are able to come. _

A ball? He's invited to a ball? And who is he going to bring as his date? My blood seems to turn cold and a sense of dread fills me. What if he brought me as his 'servant?' That would be so humiliating considering my feelings for him!

I feel a bit faint.

"Miss Elizaveta?"

At the sound of my name, I turn around quickly. And I nearly jump with surprise when I see Roderick behind me in the doorway. My instincts soon take over and I curtsy. "Mister Roderick."

"What is that in your hand?" He inquires. Without waiting for an answer, he holds out his hand expectantly.

"I believe it's an invitation." I reply, giving him the small piece of paper.

He reads it quickly. "Ludwig's birthday is tomorrow." He looks at me suspiciously. "Why didn't I receive this at once?" That's right! Tomorrow is Friday!

"I found it under a wheel of cheese. I had no idea there was an invitation under it." I tell him truthfully. I sincerely hope he isn't upset, it wasn't my fault that he didn't receive it immediately or maybe I actually forgot... It doesn't seem very likely. Not that I would tell him it was Feliciano's fault because I am not entirely sure it was and I wouldn't want him to get in trouble either way. Still...I can't help but I wonder if Feliciano forgot to give it to him. I am fairly certain that I never brought in a wheel of cheese.

His expression softens and the suspicion in his voice disappears. "Of course. I am sorry I doubted otherwise."

"Miss Elizaveta! Guess what came in while…" Feliciano stops in his tracks. "Oh, Mister Roderick." He bows briefly. Thankfully he stopped himself from finishing his sentence or else we would both be in trouble.

"Feliciano did you bring in some cheese today?" I ask him.

He nods. "That was what I was going to tell you. It came while you were meeting with Mister Roderick in the piano room." He gives me a pointed look that I wasn't unaware he could accomplish, mostly because it seemed too advanced an expression for such an innocent boy. But I do understand what he is trying to tell me: both the cheese and the invitation must have come in while I was out.

Roderick nods curtly. "I see. Well, it seems that I am not going. It would seem odd if I came by myself. And it is much too late to get a date." He pats Feliciano on his shoulder and starts to walk away.

"Wait, Mister Roderick don't you want to go?" Feliciano asks. I want to cover his mouth and tell him not to say anything. Even though I am not very worthy of being Mister Roderick's date, I just don't think I can stand seeing him with another woman. And here is Feliciano trying to convince him to take one!

He smiles wryly. "It is Ludwig's birthday and I have known him since he was a baby." Roderick looks thoughtful before scowling slightly. "But as I pointed out before, Feliciano, I do not have a date." I wonder what he thought of to make him sound so annoyed?

"What about Miss Elizaveta?" Feliciano suggests.

I inhale quickly in horror. This is worse than what I thought he originally planned! What is he thinking? Roderick couldn't (wouldn't) take his indentured servant to a fancy ball! Even if I am still technically part of the nobility, Roderick doesn't know that! And I don't want him to. It is too much of an embarrassment. And he probably wouldn't believe me.

"Feliciano! Of all the crazy things!" I scold as Roderick remarks. "I do not see why not."

We both look at each other in surprise. Did he just...agree? Just as I shot down the idea? I am such an imbecile! Wait perhaps I heard him incorrectly.

Roderick recovers first. "It would be perfectly all right if you do not wish to accompany me to the ball, Miss Elizaveta. I do not want to force you into something you don't want to do."

Oh. My. Goodness. He did actually agree. I really am an imbecile.

And I really must fix my mistake. I shake my head quickly. "No! Mister Roderick it's not that at all! I just didn't want _you _to feel like you needed to take me just because Feliciano suggested it." I give Feliciano a look.

He shrugs his shoulders innocently. I'm going to have a long talk with that boy. It definitely wouldn't be all right to take your maid to the ball as a date. Unless, of course, no one knew I am his indentured servant. But then I would have to

He smiles shyly. "No, I think you would make a wonderful companion." He clears his throat and says. "I will be in the music room, but in half an hour will you come Elizaveta? Then we can decide what to do about what you are going to wear." At the end of this suggestion I feel like I'm walking on air, I'm so happy! Never did I think he would actually be interested in me. Well, he isn't saying that he likes me like that, but he is escorting me to a ball.

As I try to combat the grin that is slowly making its way to my lips, I nod. "Of course, Mister Roderick." It is taking so much out of me to keep my voice from quivering.

"I think for the purpose of tomorrow night you best practice calling me Roderick." He smiles again then leaves me and Feliciano in the pantry. This time I really do think I might faint.

Feliciano shuffles out after him, but then runs back in. That seems odd. I suppose my facial expression must have betrayed my thoughts because then he says "I just wanted to make sure he left." Almost immediately after that sentence he grins widely, "Ve~ Elizaveta! You get to go on a date with Mister Roderick!"

So it is true. Feeling my heart race, I put my hand to my chest as if that will slow it down. Then I make sure to enunciate each word slowly. "Feliciano. Don't. Ever. Do. Anything. Like. That. Again!"

He keeps smiling that silly smile of his. "Ve~ It worked out though, no?" It's as if he really has no care in the world.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!" I exclaim.

Feliciano shakes his head. "I think you were mistaking that for the loud beating of your heart. That means that you're in love."

"YOU HEARD IT?" I exclaim even louder. For fear of it actually being true, I choose to ignore the last part he said. It is too difficult to think that way. Though I was a noble once, it is too late to reclaim that part of my life. And the law is very clear about nobles and indentured servants marrying. I would have to wait until my time was done and- I should really stop thinking about the impossible.

Feliciano puts his hand over my mouth. "Ve~ I think half of the country heard you right now."

Once I feel I have calmed down enough to speak at a normal tone, I push his hand away softly. "Feliciano what were you thinking?" I chose to ignore the fact that I screamed. I don't want to think what would happen if Roderick heard it.

He sighs. "I was thinking that you needed help in the love department. Ve~ You know Italians are known for being…"

I wave away his statement as I have heard him say it before. "Yes yes I know. Very practiced in the love department." I eye him wryly. "I wonder if all fourteen year olds act like you."

He beams. "So you understand?"

I scowl. "I never said that."

He gulps. "But…you got a date with him which means that you can't kill me until after the date."

I almost laugh. Sure, I may get angry enough at the milkman to hit him with a frying pan, but never my little Feliciano. Even if he can be a pain in the behind sometimes.

"If you promise not to interfere with my 'love' life ever again…maybe I'll consider it." I say.

He nods sincerely. "Of course, but only if you don't need any." Then he skips away merrily.

All I can do is shake my head. That boy will never learn. But he did really want to help me. I sigh, feeling tired suddenly.

I'm getting mixed feelings about this.

To relieve some of the fatigue I feel, I sit down on a random crate and then put my chin on my fist to think about what just happened.

Never did I think that Roderick would ever think of taking me to a ball. Well, to be truthful he didn't actually think of it himself, but he did agree to it. That counts for something…right? Right. And I'm happy. Or at least I should be somewhat happy.

But I can't delude myself for very long before my thoughts catch up to me and the subject of them cause me to frown. If I am so happy then why is the memory of what I saw at my old friend's house still taking up most of my thoughts? Nothing about him concerns me anymore.

To take my mind of him I think instead of any problems that may arise from my going to the party.

What if I see my older brother? I don't want to start a scene with him in front of Roderick…or anywhere for that matter. If only he had run off to Turkey with that girl he said he liked as he planned to. But nooo, he found out that our parents died and then he ran off with the money instead.

How I hate him! It wouldn't have been so bad if he had found somewhere for me to live and made sure that I would be taken care of. But instead he drops me off at an orphanage without so much of a good-bye or one of my possessions. And what if he finds out about Roderick? I grind my teeth at the thought of him using Roderick to make more money.

But he is not the only one I have to watch out for. There's also G I have to worry about. He probably won't remember me, but just in case I think I should make sure that I stay away from him. I sigh; it would be really nice to see him though.

As a memory of him resurfaces, I smile.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey! Hey Liz! The Awesome Me is here!"<em>

_I turn around and smile mischievously. "Oh, I do not see any awesomeness yet."_

_He scowls. "Are you coming outside or what?" Though he may have a scowl on his face I somehow know that he is not as annoyed as he looks._

_It is so easy to tease him and I laugh at the realization. "Yes I just need to take off this apron."_

_"Why are you cooking? That is such a girly thing to do."_

_For some reason his comment really annoys me. I put my hands on my hips defensively. "I _am_ a girl after all or did you forget that?"_

_He blushes. "Of…of course not. I am too Awesome to forget a thing like that."_

_I roll my eyes. "Oh yeah? Then why did you think I was a guy the first time we met?" I almost smile at my use of the word 'yeah' It is a commoner word that my parents would surely disapprove of, but it sounds nice when I say it. Somehow it fits this situation._

_"I said sorry! Can we drop it?" He pleads. _

_I giggle. "Okay. I promise not to mention the time you stripped…" _

_He dashes forward to cover my mouth. "I was five! Five years old! And I _said_ sorry."_

_I keep giggling and he goes behind me to get a better grip._

_"Elizaveta! Stop laughing!" He demands. He lets go for a brief moment._

_"Not so awesome now, huh?" I say before he covers my mouth again._

_"Stop it!" He demands again. "Or I'm leaving!"_

_I try my hardest to stop giggling and I push his hand away. "O...okay I stopped…I stopped!"_

_"Good." He says before I shove him. "Hey!" He protests._

_"That is what you get for trying to control everything I do." I tell him before rushing outside._

_"Come back here! The Awesome Me never loses a fight!"He calls from the open kitchen door._

_"That was a fight? It seemed more like a surrender." I comment._

_"That's it you asked for it!" He rushes outside after me. I pull a sword from the hidden compartment in a nearby tree._

_"Care to duel?" I ask._

_He grins. "Loser has to do what the other person says."_

_I nod. "Deal. Now get a sword."_

_He walks over to the tree and picks out his favorite. An old Prussian sword with a black and white handle. We hurry to put our armor on over our clothes. Then we fight. He matches each of my blows and I match his. Always an even match, but I'm planning on changing that. I spin to my left leading him towards a divot in the ground. I smile to myself as he follows. I wait until he's right in front of it then I jump to the right as he thrusts his blade forward. _

_"Ah! My ankle!" He cries as he falls to the ground._

_I instantly run towards him. I never meant to hurt him. Then I see that familiar gleam in his eyes so I poke him gently with the tip of my blade. "I win." I announce with pride._

_He scowls. "Hey! That is not fair you were supposed to come and help and then I would get you!"_

_"Is your ankle really hurt or was that a trick?" I ask. _

_He nods. "Yeah, I lied."_

_Now it's my turn to scowl. "You rotten sneaky little liar!"_

_"Hey, you won." He reminds me. Then he gets up and extends his hand._

_I stare at it for a while before extending mine. We shake hands and I smile._

_"So what should the Awesome Me do?" He asks almost fearfully._

_I think about it for a while, "You…"_

_"You should kiss her, little Romeo!" We both turn to the sound of the voice._

_"Francis, you idiot! She's just my best friend!" He yells._

_"All the more reason." The blond boy says. Then he tosses me a rose. "If you do not I will."_

_"Over my dead body!" We both yell. Then we look at each other and laugh._

_"I know what I want now." I announce._

_He looks at me and grins. "Are you thinking what I am thinking?" We both turn back towards Francis's direction. My friend cracks his knuckles and I grin wider._

_"I say that you need to help me teach this pervert a lesson…a violent lesson." I say._

_Francis's eyes widen and then he turns and runs. Coward. "You will never catch me!"_

_We look at each other before we take off after him waving our swords threateningly._

* * *

><p>I shake my head. Was I really that stupid? I think I was nine when we had that duel. I laugh when I think of Francis's face when we finally caught up to him. My friend poked him with the tip of his sword and Francis punched him because there was a tiny tear in his favorite cape. So I beat him up so badly that he didn't come near me for a month! I didn't like or trust Francis all that much so I didn't really care.<p>

"Miss Elizaveta! Mister Roderick wants to see you!" Feliciano tells me.

I snap out of my memories. "Is he in the piano room?" I ask.

He nods and pulls me towards to hallway. "Come on!"

I shrug and allow him to lead me to the piano room. I need to stop thinking of the past. And everyone from it.

All that matters now is my future.


	5. Chapter 5

** I do not own Hetalia. I only think that it's awesome enough to write about. **

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is alright?" I ask again while fingering the fabric of the dress I'm wearing. This is very new to me. I haven't gotten a new dress since Feliks gave me one for my birthday.<p>

Roderick nods. "Elizaveta, of course! I did say you could choose any dress you wanted."

I look in the mirror once again and touch the soft material of my soon to be new dress.

"It looks wonderful on you, Miss Elizaveta! That shade of green really brings out your eyes." Feliciano says clapping his hands with glee.

"If you don't mind…Mist…Roderick…I think I would like to have this one." I stammer. I remember to not call him Mister Roderick like I usually do. Every time I call him Mister he corrects me.

He nods approvingly. "I think you made a good choice. I will tell the tailor we will take it." He turns around and walks away.

I admire myself in the mirror for a moment longer before going behind the changing screen. It's too bad that I couldn't have gone to the tailor shop that my friend works at. But then again, he would ask a lot of questions. And at the moment I can barely believe this turn of events. It almost seems too good to be true.

As I'm putting on my usual outfit I hear someone stop in front of the screen. I freeze. I hope no one is going to try to go around. Keeping that in mind, I quickly pull down my dress and say "I'm not quite ready."

"Miss Elizaveta, did you see the way he looked at you?" Feliciano whispers happily.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in. It's only Feliciano.

Even though he can't see me, I smile. "You seem happier than I am." I doubt he actually is. It's taking all my will power to not gush with happiness every time Roderick looks at me. Funny, how I can call him Roderick so easily in my head but not out loud. I step out from behind the screen.

He shakes his head. "Never, Miss Elizaveta! I'm just happy that you're happy."

I ruffle his hair affectionately. "And I'm happy that you're happy!" And it's true. He's like my little brother. Ever since he's come to work for Roderick, he's been the little brother that I've always wanted. And I prefer him over the one that abandoned me.

"Are you ready to leave?" Roderick asks, fiving me me a small smile.

That small smile makes my knees shake. "Y…Yes. I'm ready."

"Ve~ So am I!" Feliciano says before rushing outside. Traitor! I thought he was going to stay with me! He knows that I still feel a little awkward around Roderick alone!

Roderick frowns. "Well then." He turns his attention back to me and holds out his hand for me to take. "Shall we go?"

This is so odd, but I like it a lot. I put my hand into his hesitantly. He guides me to the door and I'm sure I must have been blushing furiously. Oh, boy. I'm in trouble if this happens just from him touching me.

"Where is the carriage?" I ask. I look around for the carriage that brought the three of us into town. It's not where I last saw it, which was right in front of the tailor.

"Feliciano had to move it because it was supposedly blocking the road. He should have gone to get it." Roderick replies.

"Isn't this a big road? Surely a small carriage couldn't block the whole thing." That is the brilliant thing I decide to say. Why can't I act normally in front of him? At least I can't make a bigger fool of myself than I have already.

He chuckles. "Well, yes it is a small carriage, but there are rules one must obey."

I smile. "No one is above the rules, I guess." He knows just how to save me from embarrassment. And I get to go to a ball…with him. Oh, someone help me. I have no idea how I'm supposed to act with him! I barely know how to speak when he's talking to me!

One would think that after having a boy as my best friend I would know how to act around them. But my old friend was not the gentleman that Roderick is.

"Ah, here comes Feliciano now." Roderick remarks.

Thank goodness. I turn to my left and see Feliciano bouncing up on his seat as he drives the carriage skillfully towards us. I usually drive the carriage because I'm older and I've been driving longer, but Feliciano begged me to let him drive today. I have a sneaking suspicion that he asked only so I could sit with Roderick inside the carriage.

"Sorry, I left so quickly Mister Roderick. I had to park far away and I didn't want you to be waiting long." Feliciano explains brightly.

"I understand Feliciano. Just be sure to alert me the next time you decide to run off so suddenly." Roderick tells him. Then I'm reminded yet again that he's my boss and that we work for him. It's not as if he's suddenly going to decide that I'm worthy of him.

Feliciano nods. "Okay."

Roderick opens the carriage door and turns to me. "After you, Miss Elizaveta." But when he acts like this, then I'm tempted to forget I work for him.

I blush. "Why thank you, Mis...Roderick."

He smiles winningly at me. "I swear that I will get you to stop saying Mister before my name someday." Why must he act so damn charming?

Now I'm sure I'm as red as a tomato. "Uh..."

So that Roderick can't see my blush, I look up and catch sight of Feliciano trying very hard to hold in his laughter. I meet his eyes and scowl to silence him. Luckily it works and he stops laughing immediately in favor of turning his attention to the road. Smart boy.

"Allow me to help you in." Roderick offers. All I can do is nod as he takes my hand and helps me into the carriage. I could get used to this, but I would rather be sitting where Feliciano is right now. Sitting with Roderick by myself is a bit unnerving.

As he is about to get in I hear his name being called. "Roderick!"

Roderick turns and frowns slightly. "Hello there."

From the small window in the open carriage door I'm able to see a handsome brown haired guy with green eyes walking towards the carriage. Antonio! I shrink in my seat and hope that he doesn't see me.

"Are you going to the Beilschmidt's big birthday party?" Antonio asks.

"I was planning to, yes." He replies coolly. I can see more of Roderick than Antonio so hopefully that means Antonio can't see me very well either.

"Really? I thought that because of the last time you would not come." Antonio sounds genuinely surprised.

"As I recall you helped my idiot cousin pull that prank." Roderick frowns. Roderick was pranked? Somehow I find that funny, even though I would never pull a prank on Roderick. I wonder what his cousin did to him?

Antonio rubs the back of his head. "Yes, about that..."

"You know you do not need to agree with everything he says."

"What happened?" Feliciano interrupts. I smack my forehead. That boy's curiosity is going to get him in trouble. I mean I am curious too but I kept my mouth shut!

Antonio glances up at Feliciano and frowns. "What are you doing here?" He sounds a little surprised to see him. Have they met before?

"What do you mean? I'm supposed to drive the carriage." I hear Feliciano say. He sounds confused. I guess he doesn't know him.

"And keep silent while I am speaking to others." Roderick reprimands. I smack my head again. I knew he was going to get himself in trouble. I inch forward in my seat to look at the both of them.

Antonio glares. "Do not talk to him that way."

"Excuse me?" Roderick looks annoyed. "I will speak to my help the way I want too." I want to disappear. I shrink back into my seat and cringe.

Help. He called us his help. At least he didn't call us what we actually are.

Servants. Indentured servants. I put my head in my hands. I was stupid to think that he thought of us differently. Stupid to think that I could live the way I could have if my brother didn't take all the money. I'll always be a servant. He'll always see me as his help. No date or amount of kindness changes that.

Now Antonio sounds both confused and annoyed. "_Your_ help?"

"Yes, my help! Feliciano works for me." Roderick just looks annoyed. Is he going to be annoyed the whole carriage ride? If he is, I'm sitting in the front with Feliciano. I take a chance and inch forward again.

"Feliciano?" Antonio looks at Feliciano closely. "Your name is Feliciano?"

Feliciano nods his head slowly. "Yes." He sounds a little freaked out. I sigh. If I get in trouble I don't care. I'm going to go to my little Feli.

I open the carriage on the other side, get out then close it. Even before I climb up to up I can I see Feli frozen in place. He gets very uncomfortable around conflict. I climb up next to him and pat his shoulder.

Feliciano jumps, but relaxes when he sees it's only me. Then I slouch so that Antonio cannot see me again. He would ask more questions and possibly end any chance of going to the ball with Roderick.

Antonio is talking to him again. "...I have a boy working for me that looks exactly like him."

"An easy mistake." Roderick nods. "

Antonio shrugs in response. "I suppose so. But I guess I should have known since this boy was not cussing."

Roderick looks shocked. "He...cusses? In front of you?"

Antonio laughs. "At me, actually." Now Roderick looks horrified. I have never of anyone cussing at their boss. How is he not fired? Antonio must really be carefree.

I look at Feliciano, he looks deep in thought.

"Are you okay, én kicsi Felim?" I ask quietly.

He nods. "I just want to go home." He still looks out of it. I wonder what's on his mind. I'll ask when we return home. But it's not our home. Not really.

"HEY ANTONIO! I JUST FOUND AN AWESOME OUTFIT FOR AWESOME ME!" That voice sounds very familiar.

I see Roderick scowl. "I think I will leave before my idiot cousin comes." He gets in the carriage and slams the door.

I take the reins from Feliciano and get the carriage moving. I look back and see Antonio gesturing to our carriage and talking to my old friend. He's frowning and he glances up at me for a split second before I turn back around and pay attention to the road.

"Feliciano? Where is Elizaveta?" I hear Roderick ask.

"I'm up here, Mister Roderick." I say.

"Why?" He asks softly.

I stay silent and focus on the road. I can feel Feliciano staring at me. Probably wondering what's wrong.

"I asked her to, Mister Roderick. Cello is acting up and I didn't know how to calm her properly." Feliciano explains. I sigh. This boy is forever covering up for me.

"Oh. Well, then we better carry on home." He says.

I don't know why I'm upset. I really don't. Maybe it's because the home that Feliciano and I call home really isn't our home. It's our workplace. It's not really our home; it's Mister Roderick's. The only thing I know for sure is that I don't want to talk to anyone right now. I remember how I looked back at Antonio and my old friend. I thought I was going to stop looking back. This bitterness I feel from my past life has to stop. I guess I can't help myself. But I better learn fast to stop looking back and keep looking forward.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Okay so there was only a<em> tiny<em> bit of Gilbert here. But there will be more in the next chapter.****


	6. Chapter 6

** I do not own Hetalia. I only think that it's awesome enough to write about. **

* * *

><p>As soon as we get to Roderick's house I pull up to the road and wait for Roderick to get out of the carriage. I really do not want get off with Roderick. But why is he isn't he getting off? Oh, he must be waiting for someone to open the door for him.<p>

"Feliciano, will you get the door for Mister Roderick?" I ask quietly.

"O...okay." He gives me one last look before hopping off the front seat. When he first did that he cut his knee and Roderick yelled at him for getting blood on his carriage. I wince at the memory and I am forced to remember that we really are very different. Why did I think otherwise? Feli goes to open the door for Mister Roderick.

"We're here." Feliciano says cheerfully.

"Thank you, Feliciano. Will you but so kind to-" I hear the door close. That's all I need to hear to know to leave.

"Ha!" I snap the reins wanting to get away as quickly as possible.

"-put the carriage in the stables." I hear Roderick finish.

I'm not sure why I'm angry. And the fact that I can't understand why I'm angry makes me even angrier! I park the carriage in the barn and get off the front seat. After unhooking Cello and Viola and putting them in their respective stalls I sit down on a bale of hay to think.

Then I look up at the ceiling and I realize that I haven't been in a barn for in a while. When I started working in the Edelstein home I used to stare at the ceiling to their barn for hours and try to find pictures in the lines. I never tried in this one though. Today the only picture that I see is a broom.

I look outside and instead of the flowery meadow I remember from his parents' home I see a grassy one that leads into a grove of trees. It was always so hard to stop myself from running over there and playing. But because I was afraid of what Roderick's parents would say if I did, I always stopped myself. Instead I went to the barn and tried to find pictures in the wood. I was afraid that if I went outside to watch the clouds in the sky, it would be wrong because I would be outside.

Argh! I raise my fist and hit the wall in aggravation. If only my mother had taught me how to be a lady. Then I wouldn't be so afraid to make mistakes. I wouldn't have been afraid to stand up to my brother and take what was rightfully mine!

I bend my neck until my head rests on the wall. I wouldn't have been afraid if she had. If she didn't die.

At memory of her death, I turn and glare at the carriage I parked.

A carriage was the reason for my parents' death. The carriage driver wasn't paying attention and he didn't see the bear until it was a few feet away. The horses got scared and shot off as fast as they could away from it. In the driver's panic he veered the carriage too far to the left and into the river it fell.

The head trauma alone could have killed them. But most people think that my parents drowned. I'd like to think that their deaths were quick and painless. But in end, what does it matter? My parents are dead. And me? I'm alone.

When I blink my eyes, I'm surprised to find that I started crying. I didn't cry when they told me my parents would never come home or at the funeral. Maybe it was because I could hardly believe that they were not going to be there to tuck me in or comfort me when I was sad. But I did cry when I begged my brother to let me stay with him though.

I close my eyes trying to shut the memory out. But it's no use.

* * *

><p><em>"Sadık! Where are we going?" I ask my big brother. I try my best to hold on to his hair as he walks down the street with me on his shoulders. The town's people look at me curiously. Probably wondering why a girl was wearing pants and riding on top of a man dressed so nicely.<em>

_I was curious as to why he asked me to dress so plainly. Maybe it was so I could continue my mourning without wearing black? But just the thought of my parents almost made me feel that empty feeling again. I do not wish to feel that way! So I shove it down and try to smile. Sadik would be here and he would take care of me. And he seemed to look...worried for the past few days. I do not want to add to his worry._

_"My god, Elizaveta! Don't you ever shut up?" He asks._

_I giggle thinking that maybe he would smile. "I can be quiet!" _

_"Then please practice. I have no patience for children." He mutters. Why would he say that? _

_I frown. "But we are going to be living together from now on. We can have duels like we used to and you can read my bedtime stories like Daddy used to. And I can finally have my big brother back." I sigh happily and think of all the fun we will have. Then I am reminded of the fun times my parents and I had together. And I miss them. But Sadik will be here. He is still living._

_He stops walking suddenly, almost making me fall off. _

_He picks me up and holds me so that I can see his face. The sight of his piercing angry eyes makes me want to shut mine. "Now you listen very closely. I am not your big brother. You are not my sister. I will definitely not take care of you or read you bedtime stories. You are the child of my father's second wife and you are in _no way_ my family."_

_My lips begin to quiver and my eyes are threatening to water. "But…" What is he saying?_

_"No buts." He says firmly. Then he puts me back on his shoulders and keeps walking._

_Soon my vision is blinded by the silent tears running down my face. All I can think is _'Why is he saying that? It's not true. He is joking, right? It is a very bad joke.' _He cannot leave me. He is all I have left! He is my only family and family stays together. Papa told me that and Papa never lied to me._

_"We are here." He takes me off his shoulders and places me on the ground._

_I look up and see the faded letters of the orphanage sign. "Why are we here?" Are we going to get a brother or sister? Sadik must want to fill up the places of our parents...but he said that I am not his sister. Maybe he wants a better sister? My body turns cold, does he want to trade me?_

_He brushes off his shoulders avoiding my gaze. "You are an orphan and you do not have any relatives to care for you. So you will be cared for here."_

_I gasp. "What? But I want to stay with you!" I grab on to his trousers and hold on for dear life. This is much worse! Much much worse! And he loves me, does he not? He used to play with me constantly and he would laugh and hug me when I cried. Who will do that if he is gone? When Mama and Papa are already gone and he is all I have left?!_

_"Get off of me!" He shakes me off his leg. "I refuse to care for a little brat who will someday take the money Father should have left for me!"_

_"You went to Turkey with that girl!" I exclaim, but then I remember that I am trying to convince him to stay with me. "But I promise you can have the money just do not leave me here!" I start to sob uncontrollably. He is all I have left! My brother..._

_He huffs. "Elizaveta the only way you would be able to stay with me is if you became my indentured servant. Then all your little friends and their friends will look down on you."_

_I think of a certain crimson-eyed boy laughing at me and leaving me because I'm a servant. Then I shake the image out of my head. "Do not leave me big…"_

_He slaps me. "I AM NOT YOUR BIG BROTHER! What do you not understand?"_

_I cry harder, but if it is from the pain or the reality that he really does mean to leave me alone I do not know. "Please, you are all I have left! I do not care if they laugh; just take me home with you!"_

_He pries me off his leg and hands me to an elderly lady. "You have my permission to do whatever you see fit with her."_

_I try to get out of her arms and back to my brother. "Come back! Come back!" I sob. The lady's hands are like a vise keeping me from my only family._

_"Shush, child. Tell me your name." Her voice is firmly and not comforting at all. But it makes me pay attention to her._

_"El…Elizaveta…_Héd_…_erváry_…Lady Elizaveta _Héderváry_…" __I sob. I have only enough sense to remember my title. _

_"Oh, no child. If you're to live here, you will be simple like the rest of us. Your new title is Miss Elizaveta. And since you're now an orphan we can give you a new last name too. How about that?"_

_I cry even more pitifully. "If I cannot…cannot have my…my last…name…I do not…want…another!"_

_She rolls her eyes and hands me to another lady who also traps me in a vise I cannot squirm out of. As the first lady leaves I hear her mutter. "I can see why he wanted to be rid of her."_

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Sorry...instead of more Gilbert I give you a flashback. Well, he'll be in here sooner or later. Most likely later.<strong>**


	7. Chapter 7

** I do not own Hetalia. I only think that it's awesome enough to write about.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>When Feliciano finds me, I'm bashing my head against the carriage seat.<p>

Why I chose to bang it against the seat is very simple. Before I was banging my head on the wall but then I came to my sense realizing that I didn't want to get a cut or splinters on my forehead. So I decided to hit my head on the plush seat.

Repeatedly.

Why was I doing this you ask?

It's fairly simple really; I wish to pound the memory of my brother abandoning me out of my head.

The Italian boy gasps and I can hear the sound of his quick footsteps running toward me. Seconds later I feel hi s arms pulling me away from the seat and by grabbing hold of my shoulders. Once I have been forced to stop, he turns me around to face him.

"Miss Elizaveta! Don't do that! You'll hurt yourself." He scolds as if I should know better. And really, I should. But this was a special circumstance. It was either this or crying and I did not want to cry.

I rub my head and mumble, "It didn't hurt." To be honest, it hurt a little. But at least I wasn't thinking about what happened. I shake the last bits of the memory out of my mind. "Was Mister Roderick calling for me?" Though I really don't care if he's being calling me for an hour or not, I don't want Feliciano to worry anymore than he probably is.

"No, I was just worried about you. It's been twenty minutes since you went to put the carriage away." He explains, biting his lip nervously after he's finished speaking.

"Has it?" I say nonchalantly. Although I should care since that means I've been neglecting my other duties, leaving Feliciano to either do them or offer excuses as to why I haven't done them.

Feliciano looks at me anxiously. "Are you feeling well?"

I flash a fake smile his way. "Of course why wouldn't I be?"

He doesn't look convinced. "Well." He redirects his gaze down at the ground. "Can I ask you a question?"

Hmm, he seems serious. That would mean that I can happily focus on his troubles and be able to forget mine. I nod slowly, trying not to seem to eager. "I don't see why not. Is something wrong?"

"Yes." He says without hesitation. He's still looking down at the ground.

"What's wrong, Feli?" I ask feeling much more concerned now. I tilt up his chin with my fingers to see his face. "Does this have anything to do with that guy earlier?"

His eyes widen and he regards me with amazement. "How did you know?" Oh Feli. Doesn't he realize how obvious he can be with his emotions.

I roll my eyes with amusement. "Feli, you do realize that you've been acting oddly since he mistook you for someone else."

"I have?" Feliciano asks before frowning "I was thinking about what he said and I remembered that I have an older sister."

"But he said that he had a boy working for him. Not a girl." I correct him.

"I know! I know! But I have a feeling about this!" He yells so suddenly that I jump at his outburst.

Wow, Feliciano never raises his voice. Unless he's shouting with happiness. It really must be bothering him if he's yelling at me. So in an effort to comfort him, I hug him tightly. "It's okay én kicsi Felim. I'm sure we'll figure this out."

He hugs me back. "I hope so." He lets me go after a few seconds. He looks pensive, an emotion that is not usually present on his features. In fact, I think he's actually more than worried. He seems almost...scared. What could he possibly be scared about?

"Ready to go back to the house?" I ask carefully while trying to figure out what could possibly be bothering him this much.

Feliciano nods. "Yes, let's go."

I ruffle his hair in an attempt to put his mind on other things. When I still see that he's not any less stressed I say, "Why don't we have some pasta?"

He smiles widely. "Ve~ Pasta!"

Who knew pasta could mean so much to a person? I shake my head as he goes running off to the direction of the house. It didn't take very long for his spirits to be brought back up. I just hope that his spirits stay up.

* * *

><p>"Miss Elizaveta! Miss Elizaveta! You're going to be late if you don't hurry!" I hear Feliciano call as he pounds on my bedroom door.<p>

I tear my eyes away from the mirror I had been staring at for the last ten minutes. I am convinced that I am undressed.

Maybe I should put something in my hair?

'No,' I think as I shake my head. Does it really matter that much? Who cares what those stuck-up rich people think, anyway? It is not as if they will be seeing me for very long and it is unlikely I will go to another ball unless Roderick invites me again.

I feel my cheeks heat up at the thought. That's right, the only thing that matters is that I get to go to a ball with Roderick.

This is ridiculous, I need to stop worrying and just be myself. Well, not all of myself. I need to remember that no matter what I need to hide my identity.

It's too bad this wasn't a masked ball.

Finally feeling ready, I take a deep breath and open the door. I see Feliciano leaning on the wall looking anxious. He sees me and gets off the wall. "Ve~Miss Elizaveta! I know that you're nervous, but you look pretty! You have nothing to worry about."

I smile. "Thank you, Feli." I'm so lucky to have this little Italian by my side. He has enough energy to keep me focusing on him instead of my nervousness.

"Now let's go!" He practically drags me down the stairs. "Wouldn't want to keep Mister Roderick waiting, right?"

I blush. "No, of course not." That would not be a good way to begin the evening. So I allow myself to be dragged out the door and into the carriage.

"You look wonderful, Elizaveta." I turn to my right where Roderick is. I nearly gasp. He looks so handsome in his evening wear. His coat is tinted violet and it compliments his wonderful violet eyes. _Stop staring!_ I command myself.

After staring, errr...I mean looking him over I remember that I should probably say something, "You also look wonderful, R..Roderick." Ha! I finally said it!

He smiles. "You finally said my name without my title."

He noticed! I return his smile. "Yes, I did."

The rest of the carriage ride is silent except for Roderick telling Feliciano directions.

"Turn right here." Roderick tells Feli. Right? Usually the right turn is last. Unless I haven't been paying as much attention as I thought. I look outside and realize that I was right. We're about to make a wrong turn.

"No, go left. It's a right at the next turn." I want to cover my mouth, but it's too late I've already said the words.

Roderick looks at me curiously. "How do you know the way to the Beilschmidt's house?"

I want to snort at the word house. House? It's more like a mansion!

But I remember that I'm not supposed to know where the mansion is. _Quick! Think of a lie!_ I command myself.

"I…saw the address on the invitation. I happen to pass by this intersection when I go shopping." I explain. Well, it's not a full lie. I do pass this intersection when I go shopping, I just happen to go further down and stare at his house. And there was no address on the invitation if memory serves. Hopefully he won't remember that.

Roderick still looks confused. "Really? But I thought that the marketplace was further up…"

"We're here! Do you want me to hitch the horses on the street or up the driveway, Mister Roderick?" Feliciano interrupts. I thank my lucky stars that Feli has the best timing in the world.

"Please take us up to the house then hitch the horse on the street. If you park up there, we will not be able to leave until morning."

I nod my approval. I remember the few parties I've been to at the Beilschmidt's house. The people who park at the top usually end up drunk and can't go home for a while. My father used to be one of them. I shake the thought out of my head. No! I don't need to think about this right now! I have more important things to think about. Like avoiding certain people at the party.

"Ready, Elizaveta?" I snap out of my thoughts and see that Roderick has already opened the door for me.

I smile. "Yes." He takes my hand and helps me out of the carriage. I know that it's gentleman-y to help a lady out of a carriage, but it makes me feel like I can't do anything for myself. And touching his hand makes me feel nervous. But kind of happy at the same time.

"Well, just to warn you. My cousin happens to dislike me and he might try to pull something. I hope that he has some sort of boundaries and leaves you alone, but there really is no guarantee."

I bite my lip before asking "By the way, if you don't mind me asking that is…I've never heard you speak of a cousin before. How are you and the Beilschimdts related?" I ask. I've been wondering that ever since I heard him say 'idiot cousin.'

He closes the carriage door. "Well, I do not mind telling you. My mother's sister is married to a Beilschimdt. It happened rather recently actually. Only three years ago."

Feliciano waves to me before taking the carriage down to the street. Ah…it makes me nervous when he drives that thing alone.

Then I remember that Roderick and I are having a conversation so I return my thoughts back to him.

That would explain why I never heard that my friend was Roderick's cousin. "But that doesn't make you a direct cousin, correct? It makes you a second cousin at least."

"Third actually. But my Aunt insists that I call them cousins. So I do." Before I know it we're at the door.

"So, the boy turning fifteen…" I start.

"Is my third cousin along with his brother." he finishes.

I suddenly realize something. "Did you get him a present?" The door opens for us.

"Good evening and welcome to Master Beilschmidt's birthday ball." the page greets. "You may leave your coats in the next room."

He smiles. "Feliciano is going to bring it in." He looks amused. "Did you think that I had forgotten? He_ is_ my favorite third cousin."

I laugh. "I bet you have a lot of those and of course not."

"No, actually. I use the word 'favorite' seriously. I am not too fond of his brother."

I gulp. I feel like I crossed as line. "Sorry if I'm pestering you with all these questions." I say. I'm not really sorry but it seems like the polite thing to say. And maybe it will get that look of hatred off his face.

We walk to the room where an attendant is taking coats. "You are not pestering me at all, Elizaveta." he takes off my dark green cape and hands it to the attendant along with his own black outer coat. Hmm, he must have had it in his hands the whole time.

"In fact." he continues. "I am glad you are asking." He smiles and then does something that I never imagined he would do tonight.

He stares at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun! Why is he staring at her? Guess you have to wait until the next chapter. But don't worry the next chapter will be up soon.<strong>

**Guess what?**

**Gilbert is _finally _making an official appearance.  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

** I do not own Hetalia. I only think that it's awesome enough to write about.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Immediately I feel awkward. Why is he staring at me?<p>

"Is...there something on my dress?" I ask before checking down the long light green colored dress. The style is a bit daring because the sleeves are really just bunches of fabric hanging loosely off my shoulders. Usually one would wear long sleeves, but according to the tailor this is the latest fashion.

Although I do like it, I have on a silky semi see-through shawl just in case people stare. Nervously, I smooth out my dress trying to discover if, somehow against all odds, I managed to get something on it.

The feel of Roderick's hand picking up mine distracts me from my worried search of an imperfection on my dress. With some caution, I shift my gaze from my dress to him. He's smiling.

"You look wonderful. Absolutely stunning."

My cheeks burn from the sudden compliment. "Thank you," are the words I manage to get out. I am not this nervous with the men in town that I playfully flirt with, so why does he make me feel so anxious?

He offers me his elbow and I'm sure I turned at least two shades darker. "Shall we?"

I slip my hand around his elbow and smile nervously. "Let's."

"Oh, and if anyone asks…we met at a dinner party." That is the last thing he says before the double doors leading into the ballroom open. The sound of violins and a piano can be heard along with the loud chatter of a large group of people.

I'd say that there are at least 100 people here. At least. I see that the majority of them are on the dance floor. And to my everlasting relief I see that I'm not the only one with barely there sleeves. Almost all the women are wearing dresses that are of a similar design as mine. I wonder if my friend and that girl he's courting are here? A sharp pang of sorrow hits me when I remind myself of yesterday morning. I shake myself mentally.

_Pull yourself together!_ I command myself.

"Names?" The announcer demands in a way that manages to make me more nervous than I already am. I completely forgot that guests are announced upon entering the ball. Though I guess it makes sense that I would forget seeing that I haven't been to a ball in a very long time.

I am just about to make some excuse to leave when I see a blond haired teenager walking towards us in an impatient manner.

"Roderick! Where have you been?" he demands with a slight Germanic accent.

Roderick rolls his eyes. "Hello to you as well, Ludwig. And since you are here, happy birthday."

Ludwig, the birthday boy, rolls his eyes. "Do you realize how long my father has been asking for you?"

It's been a long time but I still remember when Ludwig was a toddler who loved to follow his brother around. His eyes aren't bright with mirth anymore, now the appear as serious as his father's. In fact, he reminds me a lot of his father.

Speaking of his father, did Ludwig just say that Mister Beilschmidt is asking for Roderick? I had thought that he wasn't very close to his distant cousins. He's never had them over and they live in the same town.

Roderick nods. "Ah, yes. I am sure that he is very anxious to speak to me about my business proposal." Business? Since when has Roderick been interested in anything but his piano?

Ludwig notices me for the first time. "Hello, I am Ludwig Beilschimdt. Welcome to my home." He bows slightly. "And you are?"

I curtsy. "I am Elizaveta, pleasure to meet you. And happy fifteenth birthday." I smile. "You must be excited to be getting your sword."

It's tradition that every noble boy in town gets a sword presented to them on their fifteenth birthday to show that they are now entrusted with a weapon to protect their families. Most men never use their swords. In fact, most boys play with their swords when they are younger only to put them away until their wedding days when they use it as part of their suit. It's common for the swords to be used as decoration; locked away in a glass case never to be touched again.

I find that a waste. Sure the handkerchief tied to the handle is made of good quality and gets dirty easily, but the swords themselves are swift and almost graceful when used properly. Luckily, I know for a fact that Ludwig will be forced to use his sword. If I remember correctly, Mister Beilschimdt always carried around his sword. Always proudly displaying it on his belt. I have no doubt that he'll expect his son to have it on hand as well.

His blue eyes light up happily just as they did when he was younger. "I cannot wait to start using it. I have been practicing with my brother with a plastic one. Oh, and thank you for saying happy birthday."

I smile. "You are welcome. I am sure that if your brother taught you, you will be fine. But, remember this: the key to handling a sword is practice and patience. You need to know that a sword is graceful, but can be deadly so do not poke your eye out, okay?" I wink at him, but what I want to do is sigh.

I remember my father telling me the same thing after he gave me my own sword. I was not a noble boy but with my brother gone all the time, and me using his sword in not so secret he finally decided to get me one of my own.

Oh, how I miss using my sword! I wonder if my brother sold it or if it's gathering dust in its compartment.

Ludwig's eyes widened. "That is exactly what he said." I gulp. I forgot I repeated my father's wisdom to my friend when he first came to fight with me. I'm in trouble.

Roderick looks rather surprised as well. "How do you know so much about swords?"

I'm about to reply when Ludwig peers at me curiously and says. "Do I know you from somewhere? I just realized that you look vaguely familiar."

Marvelous. Just marvelous. I laugh off his comment. "I am told that a lot."

"From whom?" Roderick asks. I want tell him to be quiet! He's going to tip Ludwig off!

"From a lot of people." I decide to play the teasing card. "But since you are always at the piano, instead of out and about with me, I can understand why you have never heard people say about me before." Oh, I hope he doesn't take offense to what I said. It's too late to take it back now.

Ludwig smiles and mutters. "Not even a woman can take him away from his love of his piano."

I giggle and whisper to Ludwig. "I have stopped trying."

"I'm sorry, I did not catch that." Roderick says. His puzzled brow shows that he really didn't hear what Ludwig said. Good. I hope that he didn't hear me either.

Ludwig's eyes widen in surprise. "Oh, nothing. Let us go before my father grows even more impatient than he already is."

Roderick raises his eyebrows but says,"then let us not keep him waiting."

Ludwig nods and bows slightly to me. "It was a pleasure meeting you Lady Elizaveta."

My eyes widen. "Oh, I am not a Lady." At least not any more. "Please just call me Miss Elizaveta."

Ludwig blushes. "I..I am sorry for presuming..." I can understand why he's embarrassed. It's not proper to call others by a higher title than they have. I don't really mind, though. It's just a part of me that I have to forget about.

Roderick clears his throat. "We probably should not keep your father any longer..."

Ludwig turns to him and nods. "Allow me to escort you to his study." And with that they left.

Now I'm here alone. I only hope that I can find some way to entertain myself; I wasn't planning on Roderick leaving me here by myself. I had hoped that he and I would be able to spend some time together.

Just as I'm about to look for the refreshment table I feel sudden pressure on my side. I'm about to cry out when I hear a familiar "Ve~ Miss Elizaveta!"

Instead of crying out, I smile and look down to find the Italian holding onto my waist. "Yes?"

"There wasn't any room at the bottom of the hill. By the time I got there every place was taken. I even went down another street!" Feliciano pouted. "What should I do?"

"Where is the carriage right now?" I ask. I hope he didn't just leave it at the door...

"It's in the stables. Well, near the stables." He replies.

"Oh, that's fine. I'll just explain to Roderick why you had to do that." I tell him before ruffling his hair. "Don't look so worried, Feli! You didn't do anything wrong."

He smiles brightly at me. "Okay!" He then turns his attention to pick up a present that I didn't notice before now. From the way he's struggling to lift it, I would say that's it heavy.

"Feli? Is that heavy for you?" I ask him. He puts the package wrapped in red and green back down on the ground.

"Ye..Yes..." He pants. "I dragged it over here. It's really heavy, ve~"

Knowing that he would likely protest, I insist gently. "Let me help."

He pushes my hands away with a shake of his head. "That wouldn't be proper for a Lady to be helping her servant."

With all traces of gentleness gone, I scowl. "Feli? Do you honestly think I give a crap about what others will think?"

"No..." he says hesitantly. "But Mister Roderick would."

I feel like smacking myself, I really forgot my place. I forgot that the only reason I'm here is because I'm Roderick's date. Feli is right. Proper ladies don't pick up large packages.

They, do however, find people to do it for them. I smirk as I realize another way to assist Feli without being improper.

"Miss Elizaveta, what are you doing?" Feli gasps as I head over to a random guy.

I tap the shoulder of a brown haired man and say in my most bubbly voice. "Excuse me?"

He turns around. Antonio! Why do I keep running into him?

"Sì, señorita?" He smiles in recognition once he sees me. "Oh, if it is not the señorita who helped me decide which tomato to get."

I return his smile. "Hello again. I was wondering if you would help me again?"

His smile widens as he nods in earnest, "of course. What do you need?"

I point over to where Feli is standing in shock. "You see, I need help bringing that package to the table where all the other presents are, but my helper cannot seem to lift it."

Again he nods without looking over to where I pointed. "I would be glad to offer my assistance."

"Thank you so much, " I say as I lead him over to the heavy present. Feli steps aside and moves to stand a little behind me.

Antonio leans over and picks it up quickly, "No problema," then he exhales loudly. "Oi, you were right, señorita. Es muy pesado."

Feli whispers loudly. "You told someone else to do it? Isn't he that guy from earlier..."

I quickly cover his cover his mouth, though I suppose it wouldn't matter much if he continued that sentence since Antonio obviously remembers ms. "But why give him more reason to remember me. "Yes, now let him help us then we can go." We follow Antonio over to the table with the rest of the gifts and he lowers it down slowly onto an empty spot.

I smile as he turns around. "Thank you again."

He grins. "De nada, señorita. But I do have a request."

I gulp quietly. "And that would be?" I may have asked for his help, but that doesn't mean that I trust him completely.

He bows and extends his hand with his palm facing up. "Would you join me for a dance?"

I hesitate. "Umm." I motion for Feliciano to help me out.

Feli smiles and puts my hand in Antonio's. "She would love too!"

I glare at Feliciano. He merely shrugs and gestures to go with the Spaniard. The man stares at Feliciano for a moment before shaking his head and wrapping his hand around mine to lead me out onto the dance floor.

Once we find a place among the other dancers he says, "I never got su nombre, señorita."

I look at him blankly. I don't understand Spanish much. "Su nombre?" I repeat.

He looks at me strangely before a look of realization flashes across his features. He laughs pleasantly, "oh, su nombre means your name."

"Ah." I say. I might as well say my name. "My name is Miss Elizaveta."

He stares at me with slightly wide eyes. "Did you say your name is Elizaveta?"

I get extremely uncomfortable. "...yes, I did. It is my name after all."

Why is he staring at me like that? Why do men always stare? First Roderick, now Antonio. I think I'll just get out of here and tell him I'll dance with him later.

I'm about to make an excuse to leave when I hear some perverted laughter behind me.

"Ohonhonhonhon~ C'est fantastique! I love ze way your mind works, mon ami!" Crap...is that Francis? Now I really have to leave!

"Ja! Did you see the look on his face? That was priceless ~Kesesesese!" Wait, a moment. I know that laugh...

"Mis amigos! What have you done this time and why was I not invited?" Antonio sounds a little hurt and his movements stop. I take this as my cue to leave.

"Um, I have to go..." I mumble to Antonio before turning and bumping into someone. "Oh, I am terribly sorry..." I look up and almost gasp. Crap...

The person I bump into looks at me with surprise in his crimson eyes. "Liz?"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Yep, I'm unfair.<strong>

**Sorry that I haven't been writing much. School gets in the way of writing fan ficts. School is annoying. But at least Geometry is a good class to write in. (When the lesson is boring I write. Probably shouldn't do that...Oh well.)**

**Anyway the next chapter will hopefully be up soon. Please R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

** I do not own Hetalia. I only think that it's awesome enough to write about.**

* * *

><p>For a while I can't move. I can't think or process what just happened.<p>

"Mon Dieu! It _is_ Liz!" Francis exclaims excitedly.

Oh, that's right. Even though I had planned to stay away from my oldest friend I managed to end up in here in front of him and his friends. Including the perverted Francis. Where is my frying pan when I need it?

I break away from his gaze. "I am afraid I must be going." I pick up my skirts and rush off to the direction of Feliciano.

"Wait! Liz! Hold up!" I don't look back at my old friend, I just keep going.

When I reach Feliciano I breathe a sigh of relief. "Feli."

"Ve~ Elizaveta! Guess what? Mister Roderick wants me to go to the study with him." Feliciano informs me brightly.

"But..." I protest.

Ludwig raises his eyebrows, "But?" I do a double take. How did I not see him there? Am I that freaked out about bumping into his brother that I can't notice my surroundings?

I don't have much more time to worry about my surroundings because the next thing I know is a hand is grabbing my arm, "There you are!" I don't have to turn to know who it is.

I see Ludwig rolling his eyes. "Bruder, would you mind not harassing my guests? It is annoying." He must not have seen what he wanted to because he sighs then slowly heads over to the hallway leading to the study.

Feliciano notices the older Beilschimdt for the first time. "Um, I think I should be going to the study now. Ve~" He stares at his hand on my arm.

"I will show you where it is." I insist as I remove his fingers from my skin being careful not to catch even a glimpse of my friend. I can't be here. This wasn't my plan at all!

"Please, let my bruder show him the way." My friend tells me. He's in my view now. I look away pointedly.

"Elizaveta! That nice guy, Ludwig, is showing me where to go! So you can stay here!" Feliciano says quickly before dashing away. I forgot that Feliciano also has the worst timing in the world. He didn't stick around to see my hand signals that I use to tell him what to help me with! He must have thought that I wanted to be with the Prussian. I want to face palm. When did I get to be so dependent on a fourteen Italian boy?

"Elizaveta? Is that really you, Liz?" I hear him ask softly.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey you cannot come into people's yards without knowing them!" I yell at a boy running away.<em>

_He stops suddenly and turns around. I stop running just in time to catch myself from bumping into him. "Then can I know your name?" He asks._

_I think about it before saying "Lady Elizaveta Hedervary, but you can call me Elizaveta. What is yours?"_

_"Ooo, if we are going to get fancy then my name is Lord Gilbert Beilschimdt. But you can call me Awesome." I roll my eyes. This kid was making me miss a rare visit from my brother. If my brother leaves before I come back this kid is going to get it! I eye the pond behind him and think about dunking his head in it._

_"Were you spying on us?" I ask him putting my hands on my hips. I don't trust him at all._

_"Nope. I came to see if my friend was here. But I guess I got his house confused with yours." He's blushing. I bite my lip, he sounds like he's lying...but at the same thing he seems embarrassed. I wonder why._

_Then I recognize him. "Are you that kid who thought I was a boy and practically stripped me..." _

_He interrupts. "Elizaveta is a long name. Can I just call you Liz?" His blush is even darker now. If he that boy, then he _does_ have a reason to be embarrassed. "Hey are you listening?" The crimson eyed boy asks before tugging on a strand of my hair._

_I scowl. "Only if I can call you Gil, Gilbert." I don't care if he's embarrassed. _No one_ touches my hair. I smile sweetly and before he can react I push him into the pond._

_When his head pops up for air we stare at each other before laughing loudly._

_"Then I guess I can!" He announces to me smiling widely. _

* * *

><p>It's been a while since someone has called me Liz. I look at Gilbert's eyes. Instead of its usual mischievous glint, there's hesitation. Like if he moves too fast I might run. I've seen that look so many times before, when we were hunting as kids. And I don't think I realized how much I've missed him. But isn't he dating that girl…no that doesn't matter! He's only ever been a friend to me. I've missed his company not his attention. And pretending to be a lady that I'm not has made me miss our antics even more. How we used to pull all kinds of pranks and sword fight and…and that doesn't matter anymore! I can't let him know what happened since we last saw each other.<p>

"I am afraid…" I can't bear to look at his eyes, but I force myself too. "That you are…" I was going to say mistaken, but I can't bring myself to do it.

He steps towards me closing most of the space between us. I don't know whether to stay still or run. Instead I tense up as he brushes some hair out of my eyes.

"You can lie all you want, but I know that it is you." He tells me softly.

Despite my worry, I smile at how quiet he's being. The Gil I remember was loud and…

He grins triumphantly. "I knew it!" There's the Gil I know.

I drop my smile and scowl. "I do not know why you are so happy."

He laughs. "Because it is awesome to be happy!"

I shake my head. "You are still saying that? I would have thought you would grow out of it. You are going to annoy your date like that." I want to slam my head against the wall. What did I just say and WHY did I say it? Not only did I admit I am who he knows I am, but I mentioned his date!

"Okay, first I say I am awesome because I am. Second, I do not have a date. None of the girls I know are awesome enough to be my date."

I raise my eyebrows. "I didn't know that you knew smart girls." It's scary how easy it is to go back to our easy going banter. Like we were never apart.

He frowns. "That was not an awesome thing to say, Liz." Then he grins and closes the space between us. I stiffen in surprise as he engulfs me into a warm embrace.

"I have missed you, Liz." He whispers into my hair.

I bury my head into his shoulder and hug him back. "I have missed you too, Gil." We stay like that until I remember that I came here with a date. Which, surprisingly, took me a long time to remember.

After I let go, I can see his smirk. "So you missed me, huh?"

I roll my eyes. "And the moment of missing you is over."

"You know you love it." he teases.

"Keep telling yourself that." I laugh.

He hugs me briefly again. "I really did miss you."

I punch his shoulder playfully. "Me too. You still a sore loser, Gil?"

He frowns. "The Awesome Me never loses."

"What about all those times I kicked your sorry behind?" I tease.

He scowls. "That is only because I let you."

"Sure, whatever you say, Gil." I giggle knowing that he'll probably protest loudly.

"Whatever I say is AWESOME! THE AWESOME ME IS ALWAYS RIGHT!" He proclaims. I look around and try to see how many people turned to look at us. Hmm, not as many as I thought. Only a third of the people in the ballroom turned to see what was going on.

"Are you embarrassed, Liz?" His accusing tone catches my attention. I turn my attention back to him and look at the arrogant smirk on his face

I grin mischievously. "I do not think that everyone heard you. Do you want to say that a little louder?" I couldn't help teasing him. I really don't mind if he yells. I'm used to it or at least I was. I drop my grin slowly and remember that it was never my intention to speak to him in the first place. So why am I standing here talking to him like nothing has changed, why everything has? I should have told him that I didn't want to speak to him.

His smirk fades into a concerned frown. "Liz? Are you all right?"

I fake a smile. "I am."

He puts his hand on my shoulder, his touch very light. "You know you can tell me if something is wrong right?"

Why did I not want to speak to him again? For some reason I'm having difficulty remembering why it was so important not to speak to him. I might have something to do with his arm on my shoulder…

"Elizaveta, it has been a long time." I turn to the sound of the greeting.

It's Francis and he's smiling that weird smile that freaks me out. "I knew that was you! But only after you and Gilbert hugged was I completely sure."

"It took you that long amigo?" I see that Antonio came over here as well. He rolls his eyes. "I knew it was she said her name. And I never knew her!"

Francis pouts. "You are just upset that you never got your dance."

"Dance?" Gilbert asks. His red eyes narrowing in confusion. How do I still know how to read his expressions after all this time?

"Sí, la señorita over here agreed to dance with me." Antonio informs him.

I frown. "Only because I was forced into it."

Antonio places his hand over his heart dramatically. "You wound me señorita."

Gilbert chuckles and turns his head to look at me. "You were forced?"

I shrug. "He did me a favor and my friend forced me to repay him." He laughs loudly at this though I don't understand what is so funny.

Francis plays along and pats his shoulder with mock sympathy. "She is a heart breaker, mon ami. After all she disappeared on Gilbert and me."

Gilbert stops laughed almost instantly. He frowns. "Yeah where did you go, Liz?"

Oh right, I think this is the reason I didn't want to talk to him. I don't want them to know where I've been.

"Yeah, where did you go, Liz?"

Gil's question repeats over in my head. "I…" I can't make the more than that sound leave my mouth.

Francis tilts his head to the left. "Elizaveta?" He almost looks concerned.

I fake a smile. "Oh. I will tell you guys about it some other time."

Antonio smiles back. "No problema, senorita. We will get the truth sooner or later."

Gilbert chuckles. "Ja! The Awesome Me always gets an answer."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever you say, Gil."

"You are funny senorita!"

"I bet that you are even better in the bedroom…" Francis grins suggestively.

I glare at him. "Have you not learned your lesson? I can kick your sorry…"

"Liz!" Gil starts laughing. He wags his finger in my face. "That is not a very lady-like thing to say is it?"

"Well, was I ever really a lady?" I ask with a teasing tone.

"Nein. You were more like a boy." He replies grinning. Then he turns to Francis. "I think you better listen to her warnings. Remember when she and I chased you with our swords?"

Francis smiles demurely. "As I recall she was the one who did most of the fighting to save you…"

Antonio raises his eyebrows. "Gilbert…Miss Elizaveta had to save you from…Francis?" He chuckles at first, but soon his laughter is uncontrollable.

Gilbert blushes and shouts angrily. "I let her do because I was too Awesome to do it myself!"

Now a whole lot of people turn around to look at us. Some are smiling like they're amused, but most are huffing over the disturbance.

I roll my eyes. This is why I don't like rich people very much. They're all stuffy and act like they always need to be on their best behavior.

"Ohonhon~ so she has all the power in the relationship?" He has a creepy smile on his face. "So can I assume that she also holds dominance in the bedroom?"

Both Gilbert's and my fist punch him at the same time.

"SHUT UP!" We both yell. I'm sure that I'm blushing more now than all the other times in my life combined.

Francis rubs his jaw. "Look what you two did! I was going to woo Miss Kirkland, but now it seems that will not be happening!" He points to his jaw. "Just look at this!" Then he starts moaning. "My handsome face…" God, what a baby. He'll only have two bruises. He's lucky that I didn't break his jaw.

"Amigo, it was never going to happen. Her brother would never let you near her." Antonio reminds him.

"Ja, and I think Alfred Jones is courting her." Gilbert adds.

I have no idea what they are talking about.

"Speaking of Alfred, amigo. I saw him and Roderick walking to your father's study." Antonio tells him. He gives him a pointed look. "Do you have any idea what they are doing?"

Gilbert grimaces. "That rich pansy is here?" He rolls his eyes. "Why the hell is he here?"

"Alfred or Roderick?" Francis jokes. I want to slap him. How dare he make fun of Roderick!

"Roderick, of course. Did you know that he even has a date?" Antonio whispers just loud enough for the three of us to hear.

Francis's eyes widen. "Are you serious, mon ami?" What is this? A group of gossiping old ladies?

"Si si! I feel sorry for the poor girl." Antonio says sympathetically.

"I hope that she will find something more awesome to do than be with him." Gilbert looks like he means it. Why do they hate Roderick so much?

"What does she look like?" Francis asks.

"I do not know. I only saw her brown hair. I wonder where she is?"

"She is right here idiots!" I scold them.

Their expressions would have been funnier if the reason they were so surprised was because of me.

Francis gaps at me. "You…cannot be serious."

"Geez, Liz that is not a funny joke." Gilbert chides. He looks like he actually thinks I'm joking.

Antonio blinks slowly in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

I put my hands on my hips. "Well, let me think about it…YES! Seriously why would I lie?"

"I believe that the reason question is why are _you_ with him?" Gilbert asks looking shocked.

I stare him down and say coldly. "I do not see how that is any of your business." Why is it so shocking to him that I'm with Roderick. Well, not like a steady date. More like a one time thing that might turn into courting. Oh, God why am I rambling?

Francis snaps out of it first. "Well at least someone can be the man in that relationship."

Antonio snickers. "Do you remember that time Vash and him were 'lost' in that maze?" He makes air quotes with his fingers around the word lost.

The French man nods enthusiastically. "Oui, it was hilarious when he was pleading the search party not to mess up his clothes when he carried out." Not to mess up his clothes? Seriously? That must be joking.

"I still cannot believe that a search party was called! I mean he was being so dramatic about it. He still tells that story like it was the most horrible thing ever. The maze was not even that big." Antonio huffs.

"So you really are dating that pansy?" Gilbert finally says. I look at him. His eyes are still a little wide from the surprise, but there's also something else.

"I am not being courted by him if that is what you mean. It is just for this party." I tell him. I cross my arms. "Why do you even care?" This just reminds me that I really have a different life now.

Just as Gilbert opens his mouth I hear. "Ve~ Miss Elizaveta!" I turn around to see the happy Italian bouncing over to me.

"Feliciano, what do you need?" I ask.

He stops suddenly when he sees everyone I'm with. "Wow, I leave you alone with one guy and you manage to get two more." He mutters so only I can hear.

I start to blush uncontrollably. "Feli…"

Gilbert smiles arrogantly. "What's the matter, Liz? Am I too awesome for you to handle?"

I roll my eyes. "Keep dreaming." Then I turn back to Feliciano. "What is it that you need?"

He stops looking at Gilbert and tugs my sleeve. "Mister Roderick wanted me to tell you something about, umm. I can't remember his name…anyway he wants you to stay away from him."

I raise my eyebrows and lean slightly forward towards Feliciano. "How am I supposed to stay away from whomever this person is if I don't know his name?" I know that I wanted to stay away from both Gil and Sadik, tonight and just look how that turned out! Well maybe not for Sadik. I still haven't seen him thank goodness.

"We will just tell you who to stay away from!" Francis interrupts. He puts his arm around my shoulders. "After all, you need to be protected from your date."

Feliciano looks upset. "Don't talk about Mister Roderick that way!"

Antonio raises his eyebrow. "Are you that chico that was driving his carriage?"

Feliciano nods slowly as if he's unsure of himself.

"Why are you protecting him after he talked to you that way?" The Spaniard asks.

"I'm…I work for him. He's my boss." He tells him simply. He's smiling politely.

Gilbert looks at him sadly. "Are you an indentured servant?" When Feli nods he sighs with contempt. "That is too bad. How old are you?"

"Fourteen."

"Almost the same age as Ludwig." He frowns, "That means that you do not get a sword right?

Feliciano shrugs. "Why would I need one? I don't have anything I need to protect."

Francis wipes a tear from his eye. "How sad…Let me comfort the boy!" He rushes towards him with his arms outstretched. Before he could get too close, I punch him.

"Stay away from him." I demand.

"I am not the pedophile. Antonio over here is." Francis says raising his hands in surrender. He rubs his arm. "Why do you always hurt me?"

I hold onto Feli's shoulders and say. "Because I know how you are Francis."

Gilbert laughs obnoxiously. "She has got a point."

Antonio blushes. "That is not true."

Feli brings his head back at an angle. "What's a pedophile?" Sometimes I forget how young he is. I can't believe his asking this now.

The trio starts laughing at Feli's question. Francis throws his arm around Gilbert. "Perhaps a demonstration is in order." He looks toward Feli.

I scowl. "Stay away from him or I will hit you with a frying pan." I warn. Feli wiggles from my grasp and looks at me confused.

"I would listen to her Francis. Those freaking things hurt like hell." Gilbert tells him.

Francis flips his hair and pouts. "I was only talking about Antonio's ward."

Antonio punches him. "Stay away from Lovino as well."

I feel Feliciano tug on my dress. I look at him and see that his eyes are wide with urgency. It looks like he wants to tell me something important.

"Is this 'hurt the most handsome guy in the room' day?" Francis whines as he rubs his arm.

"If it was then I would be very hurt." Gilbert says. He throws his arm over my shoulder and pulls me close and says in my ear. "Right Liz?"

I almost shiver from his breath on my skin. I want to push him away, but I can't seem to find it in me. After seeing Antonio and Francis exchange grins, though, I push him away.

"That would not be the reason I hit you." I tell him. "Now if you will excuse me."

I start to walk away, but Gilbert grabs my hand and pulls me back. "Come on, Liz. You do not want to be alone during this awesome party of my brother's."

"I won't be." I inform him. "I do have a date you know." I feel Feli's stare on Gilbert's hand on mine.

"I hope that was a joke," Antonio says grimacing.

Feliciano frowns slightly. "That's not a very nice thing to say." He pulls my skirt. "Miss Elizaveta let's go please."

I pull my hand away from Gil's and say. "I have to go. But I will be back, okay?"

He lets go reluctantly, and stares into my eyes. "You better this time." At that moment I realize that he must think that I'm leaving again without warning.

I give him a smile. "See you soon, Gil." Then I allow Feli to drag to a secluded corner of the ballroom.

"Miss Elizaveta...what is going on?" He asks his voice laced with confusion.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>This chapter took awhile to write. I had so much make up work to do (you know since I was sick and all) that I only got to this tonight. Because I'm feeling guilty about not writing for a while I think I'll work on the next chapter right now.<strong>****

********EDIT: I think that the next chapter might take just as long because I am working on another fan fict at the moment and I'm more focused on that one than this one. But I will be sure to update as soon as possible.********


	10. Chapter 10

** I do not own Hetalia. I only think that it's awesome enough to write about.**

* * *

><p>I sigh. "Feliciano there's…"<p>

He smiles widely. "I know that you were probably lonely, but you managed to get the attention of two more guys?" My mouth drops open. He sounds…proud. "Good job!"

I shake my head in confusion. "Wait one moment…what are you talking about?"

He bounces in excitement. "That guy in the middle was really into you! Wasn't he that guy that was with you when I left with Ludwig?"

"FELI! Would you listen?" I demand. I put my hands on my hips. "Really Feli! Would you allow me to explain?"

He doesn't looks too affected by my loud voice. "But Miss Elizaveta…the thing is that they looked so familiar with you! In such a short time! And you even punched one of them and he didn't complain or anything…."

"That is enough, Feliciano." I tell him sharply. "I was not even supposed to talk to any of them!"

I lean my head on the wall. Now they'll know about…how my brother abandoned me.

"Miss Elizaveta?" I hear Feliciano ask softly. "I'm sorry for being so annoying. Mister Roderick tells me that I don't know when to stop." I turn to my side and see Feli looking at the ground shuffling his feet.

I pull him into a hug. "Ah, Feli. Do not worry about that. I…just feel a little confused right now. It is not your fault."

"You know it's all right if you speak like a commoner with me." Feli tells me.

I tense up. "I did not even realize I was not."

"You're doing it again." He informs me teasingly. "It's okay. You can pretend to be a noble lady for tonight. But much less mean."

I feel a sharp pang of the reminder. I am part of the nobility. Or at least I was. I fake a smile. "Thank you for understanding. Now don't tell…"

"I know I know. I won't tell Mister Roderick about this. I'm not as dumb as I pretend to be."

"Feliciano." I put my hands on my hips. "You are not dumb. Who told you that?"

"Elizaveta?" I turn around and see Roderick standing behind me. "What are you doing in the corner by yourself?"

"…" My mouth goes dry. When did he get here and how much did he hear?

"I was just telling her who to stay away from Mister Roderick!" Feliciano tells him brightly.

"Oh. Well." Roderick offers his hand. "Shall we dance?"

I nod. Wow…I'm going to dance with him…Snap out of it Elizaveta! I command myself.

I take his hand and we go out to the dance floor.

I curtsy and he bows. I never liked taking dance classes as a child, but now I'm glad I did. I won't embarrass myself in front of him.

I feel his hand on my back and then we dance. Somehow I expected more. Like a floating sensation, but it's only a dance after all. He spins me out gracefully and I catch a glimpse of Gilbert standing with his mouth wide open at us. Oh this is not good.

The song ends and I pull Roderick over to another part of the ballroom.

"Elizaveta where are you taking me?" Roderick asks.

I turn my head slightly to look at him and see Gilbert weaving through the crowd. Got to move so he doesn't…

"Liz!" Catch us. Damn it all. Gilbert smiles his arrogant smile. "Running away from my Awesomeness?"

I huff and look away pointedly. Roderick just looks annoyed. "What do you want Gilbert?"

"A dance." He replies. He smirks. "With your date."

Roderick looks even more annoyed. "Not a chance."

"I believe that it is the lady's choice, non?" Francis appears beside Gilbert.

"So what do you say senorita?" Antonio asks from the left of Gilbert.

I stay frozen in place. "Well…if Roderick does not mind terribly…"

Gilbert huffs. "Mein Gott, Liz just decide for yourself. If he does not agree hit him with a frying pan."

"Hit me with a frying pan?" Roderick exclaims. He looks so confused. I have to get rid of him quickly before he reveals everything. Why didn't I do a better job of hiding the truth?

I turn beet red. "Fine! But just one and no tricks!" I allow Gilbert to lead me to the dance floor and away from Roderick who looks like he's about to protest. Crap. I left him with Francis and Antonio! What if they tell him?

"Gott, Liz. What are you doing with him?" Gil's voice brings my attention back to him. "You do not even act like yourself with him."

I scowl. "Listen Gilbert. Roderick does not know that we know each other from when we were children. Please do me a favor and stop…"

"Stop embarrassing you?" He smirks and bows. "Now Liz, why would you think I would do anything like that?" Oh God is this a waltz? My last dance with my father was a waltz. I force myself to hold in my feelings of sadness. I curtsy and he bows slightly. I guess bowing is too awesome for him.

He puts his hand on the small of my back and wraps his arm around my torso tightly.

I give him a look and he just shrugs and smirks.

"No tricks, Gil." I remind him forcefully.

The violin plays a sharp note and he brings his face so close to mine. "Of course not."

He's a surprisingly good dancer considering that he always skipped out on our required dance lessons. I shake those memories away. How did I get to this? I should have tried harder to stay away from him. I should have told him that I wasn't me. I feel a pang of regret. I have to disappear again; Gil's probably going to be…Well, to be honest I have no idea how he will react.

I feel him spin me out and I feel like I'm gliding. I come back into his arms and I smile despite myself.

"I am an awesome dancer right Liz?" He whispers into my ear.

I force myself not to react. "I think you need a little more practice."

He smiles with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He dips me low to the ground and my breath catches. "How was that?" How is it that I'm not falling?

I just nod and he makes us move, no glide, faster around the dance floor. I can scarcely breathe for some strange reason. I decide to turn the tables and I push myself closer to Gil. He blushes and stammers. "L...Liz?" I flash a coy smile and tilt my head to the side. "What?" I lean in closer to him and when he leans into me, I snap back into my previous position and the song ends.

I move away from him and smirk. "That was for making me look bad."

He regains his composure. "What with me by your side? I made you look awesome."

I wave my hand dismissively. "Whatever you say, Gil." I walk over to where Roderick is. He looks…bored. I think that's good. Hopefully that means that those two haven't told him anything about me.

"Elizaveta, we should spend more time away from those three." He nods in the direction of Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis who are laughing loudly.

I nod. "I agree." I don't know his reason why, but I'm just glad that I don't have to spend time with Gil. When I leave again I might hurt him. And I don't want to do that. Even if he can be a jerk sometimes.

"Kesesesese! So did you enjoy that dance?" I hear Gilbert say from behind me. "I bet you did, I am an awesome dancer after all." I feel myself being turned around to face him.

He's smirking. That smirk of his is so annoying.

"Gilbert, kindly leave us alone." Roderick tells him with some strain in his voice.

"Why? Were you about to do something…scandalous with her?" That has got to be Francis.

I try to turn back around, but Gil prevents me from doing so. He puts a finger to his lips.

I shake my head. "I can't play games with you Gil!" I whisper.

"Who said this is a game? I want you to come and see my parents. They will be so happy to see you again."

"So…Roderick. Where did you meet Liz?" I hear Francis ask.

I tense. Why in hell's name is he calling me Liz? I force myself around and see Roderick delicately raise an eyebrow. "Liz? Why are you calling her a nickname when you just met her?"

Francis snorts. "Just met her? I have known her since…" Gil nudges him.

"Is that not Miss Kirkland…all alone?" He asks.

Francis straightens and clears his throat. "If you will excuse me…there is a certain lady who is missing out on me." He struts over to the direction Gil pointed to.

"She is not there…is she?" I accuse and poke him in the chest.

Gil laughs. "She is…with Alfred." I start to giggle. He would do that!

Antonio laughs with him. "Good one, amigo!"

I hear someone clear his throat. Crap…I totally forgot that Roderick is standing her with us.

"Elizaveta? Have you met them before?" He implores. He's staring between me and Gilbert.

I look and see that I'm still poking him. I blush and put my finger behind my back. "I apologize."

Gilbert rolls his eyes. "It is fine. I do not mind unlike some rich pansies." He gives Roderick a meaningful look.

"I beg your pardon?" Roderick says indignantly.

"You heard me." Gil tells him. "Come with me for a moment, Miss Elizaveta. Our song is playing."

Before I know it, I'm being dragged away. "No, Gil! I can't! I need to stay with him!"

Gil keeps going until we reach the other side of the ballroom. He leads me into the hallway and into a room. He closes the door behind us.

"Tell me what is going on, Liz. You have been speaking like a commoner for a while and I know for a fact that Roderick hates it when the nobility speaks like that. So why would he allow you to if you two really are dating?"

"We are not dating!" I try and avoid the subject. "And why do you care that I am his date for the night?" Was I really speaking like a commoner? I have to be more careful.

"Do not change the subject." He tells me.

"I am not changing the subject! I want to know!" I protest loudly.

"Well then tell me what I want to know!" He shouts.

"You tell me first! Why do you care?" I yell.

He crosses the room and stands in front of me as he says. "You really want to know Liz?" His eyes glint dangerously and he pulls my head toward his and kisses me roughly. I freeze. I think I've lost the ability to move.

He pulls away and stares at me."That is why I care."

I think that I'm in trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>I think that I...need to write more. But I have a <em>ton<em> of homework to do. And I need to read Vanity Fair. Do you know how long that book is? Nearly 800 pages. I'll be done with it by tomorrow, but come on! It will take _at least _five hours. **

**So anyway...I will try my hardest to get to this story as soon as I can, but as most of you know, school gets in the way of things. Hopefully I'll update by the end of the week, but no promises.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Hetalia. I only think that it's awesome enough to write about.**

* * *

><p>"So tell me Liz…why are you with him? And while you are at it, tell me where you have been these past few years." Gilbert demands. I still feel a little shocked at what just happened.<p>

He _kissed_ me…kissed _me_…that was my first kiss. Snap out of it, Elizaveta! I scold myself. You saw him and that girl! He's probably dating her and just playing around with you!

"Hey Liz." He waves his hand in front of my face and a smirk slowly comes to his face, "Was my kiss really awesome enough to render you speechless?"

I snap out of my stupor, "You know the word render? I am impressed."

He drops his smirk in favor of a frown, "That was not a very nice thing to say, was it?" He leans forward towards me until he walks me into a wall. He places his hands on the wall, making it seem like I'm trapped. His face comes closer and closer to mine, but knowing him this is probably a trick of some sort. I put my hands on his chest and gently (for once in my life) push him away. He looks surprised.

"No, Gil…just no…" I say softly. I shouldn't have let him get so close! I was in love with Roderick right? Right? I look at the wounded expression in Gil's face and realize I that I'm not as in love with Roderick as I first thought I was. But, I don't want Gilbert to know what happened with me and my brother. I don't want him to know that I'm a servant now and that I wouldn't be a good marriage match at all. I feel a strain in my chest as I realize that he's too good for me now. And he's with that blonde bimbo whoever she is.

"What is wrong?" He asks.

I scowl, "Are you not dating someone?"  
>He looks taken back, "No. Who told you that?"<p>

I look at his expression. He looks like he's telling the truth. So then who was that girl? "Francis told me something about you and some girl in a pink dress…" I mumble.

"Was this incident two days ago?" He questions. He has a smile tugging at his lips.

I tilt my head to the side slightly. "I think so. Antonio was there too."

He puts his hand to his mouth and fails to hold back his laughter.

"Kesesese!" He laughs. "That was not a girl! That was Francis cross-dressing!"

I feel stunned. Francis…was cross-dressing? Now that I think about it that girl's shoulders did look a little broad. And I thought I saw a bit of stubble on the chin. I want to smack my forehead against the wall. I mistook Francis for a girl? I must have been blind that day. I am such an idiot. "I can't believe he told you about that!" Gilbert finally controls his laughter. "I beat him at a sword fighting and made him cross-dress and walk around town, but first I made him pretend to be my ugly 'girlfriend' to see if anyone would mistake him for a girl. Antonio and I were laughing our asses off!"

I let out a weak laugh. It all makes sense now. And I…am still an idiot. I am such an idiot. I would laugh if I hadn't mistaken him for a girl. This whole time I've been jealous of Francis. Wait…jealous? No, not jealous. I was definitely not jealous. Because that would mean that I like Gilbert and I don't. Right? Right.

"Liz? Are you…" He tilts his head slightly to the left. "You look a little pale."

I shake my head quickly, "I was thinking. I apologize." I decide to try and forget about this little incident.

"So are you going to answer the Awesome Me's questions or do I have to force them out of you?" He crosses his arms with a smirk on his face.

He looks so arrogant! I frown, "No one ever said that I had to."

"So I suppose I do have to force the answers out of you." He uncrosses his arms and comes towards me.

Now it's my turn to cross my arms, "Seriously Gil? You know that I used to beat you up all the time. What makes you think that I would hesitate to do it again?"

"Well for one thing, you are standing in a vulnerable position." He points to my feet and I notice for the first time that I'm standing with one foot slightly in front of the other. I immediately widen my stance. He holds up a finger, "And judging by how soft your hands look, I would say that you haven't touched a sword for a few years. I doubt that you've even handled any sort of weapon for a while. Also, your arms look weak." He lifted a finger for each point that he made. He gives me another smirk, "Those are just some of the reasons I know that you cannot beat me this time."

"My arms do not look weak!" I protest. "For your information I drive carriages and that takes some strength!" I cover my mouth with my hands, but it's too late. I already let the words out of my mouth. I really need to learn to control my thoughts from spilling out so easily.

His eyebrows lift, "Well now we're getting somewhere." He smiles, "I knew that the Awesome Me would get something out of you eventually."

I scowl and roll my eyes. How he managed to get me to say something is amazing, but it's something I can't allow to happen again.

"I am leaving." I tell him making my way to the door. I feel his arms wrap around me.

"I am afraid I cannot let you do that." He says smirking. Don't ask me how I know he's smirking. I can just tell from his voice.

I squirm in his grasp, "Unhand me this instance or I will scream."

He spins me around and mocks disappointment, "Liz Liz Liz" He shakes his head every time he says my name, and "I thought that you could fight your own battles. Now you need someone else to save you? How upsetting." He smiles, "Looks like the Awesome Me won this round."

_He's playing you. Don't engage don't engage!_ My common sense warns me. But my pride takes over control of my mouth, "Of course I can take care of myself! I just have not needed to in a while! How else do you think I have kept my..." Thankfully my hands get to my mouth before I tell him everything. I am almost positive that I am an idiot.

"Kept what?" He demands. He removes my hands from my mouth. "You can tell me, Liz." He looks me in the eyes and says a little softer, "You can trust me."

Crap…those eyes; they're just so…sincere! Damn it!

I look away before I do something stupid, "I cannot tell you, Gil. It…I just…"

He takes my chin and gently turns it back toward his face; forcing me to look at him again. He looks so serious. "Liz, I can help if you really need it. I know that something is going on. I am not as stupid as you think I am."

"I don't think that you are stupid." I take his hands off my chin and turn my gaze to the ground. "I just cannot tell you." I can't.

He stays silent for a moment before saying, "Do you know how worried I was about you?"

I look up and see that he's looking away from me. He lets go of my arms and starts pacing, "I went to go see if you were okay about a week after the funeral and to my surprise you are nowhere to be found. At first I thought you went to our fort in the woods, but then when I could not find you there I went back to your house." He's pacing faster now. I can't say anything as his voice gets more strained with every word he speaks. "I was so worried. I could not find you in the market, you did not go to my house, and Francis had not seen you since you and your brother went to the funeral." He finally stops pacing to look at me. His eyes are flashing with a mixture of hurt, betrayal, and strain. "I finally found your brother and he said that you were gone." His voice cracks just a bit before he looks away again. It's a few minutes before he speaks again. "I thought that you ran away…or that you were dead."

I feel so guilty. He really has been affected by my absence. I know it's wrong to feel happy that he missed me, but I can't help feeling happy about being wanted. I reach for him and rest my hand on his shoulder. His head turns slightly, but he doesn't look at me.

"I am so sorry, Gil." I whisper. I feel surprised at the sound of my voice. It's so layered with emotions that I can't believe that it's my voice. "I never wanted this…but I can tell you this…" I step in front of his line of vision forcing him to look at me. "I never chose to leave with saying good-bye. My brother forced me to go…" I bite my lip. I said too much.

His eyes widen in surprise. "He forced you to go somewhere?" He grips my shoulders tightly for the second time, "Where did you go?"

I wince slightly. He's gripping me very tightly, "Ow, Gil. You are hurting me."

"Sorry." He removes his hands from my shoulders and takes a step back. "Were you forced to go to finishing school or something?"

Hmm, that's not a bad excuse. But that there's a problem with that too. My education pretty much stopped with my being dropped off at the orphanage. Suddenly the perfect idea comes to me. "More like I was forced to stay at someone else's home."

His eyebrows scrunch together, like he's thinking really hard, "What do you mean by that?"

"That's all I can tell you for now." I rub my arms suddenly feeling cold.

He looks thoughtful for a moment. I can't tell what he's thinking. Then he looks at me and smiles, "Okay, Liz. I will not force you to tell if," he crosses his arms and stares at me with a friendly gaze, "you promise to visit or at least write."

I form a shaky smile and feel a sudden urge to hug him. "I promise."

"Good. The Awesome Me will be expecting a visit very soon." He grins wider, but it drops when he looks at me again, "What is wrong?"

I fake a smile, "Nothing. I just…feel cold. This shawl is not very warm." I rub my arms for good measure. In truth, I just don't think I'll see him again. Maybe I should just pay off my dues to Roderick and move to a different town. Then again maybe if he really does care about me he won't mind that I don't have any money. Yes, and maybe Feliciano will stop loving pasta. I need to stop doing this to myself.

He takes off his coat and drapes it over my shoulders, "Here. You can wear it until we get your coat."

"No, Gil…" I try and take it off, but Gilbert gently presses my arms down to my sides.

"It is fine, Liz. I am not cold." His crimson eyes look deeply into mine and I feel myself drawn closer and closer to his lips. I am only vaguely aware that I'm moving at all until the sound of a door swinging open makes me jump.

I look to the doorway and see Roderick standing there with Feliciano behind him.

"Step away from Elizaveta." He orders as he comes over to me.

Gilbert huffs, "You are not the boss of her." I tense up. He doesn't know how wrong he is.

"It is okay, Gilbert. I need to go, but thank you for lending me your coat and showing me the study." I take his coat off my shoulders and hand it back to him. He takes it with a frown. I see the look on Roderick's face and try and think of something that would mollify him, "And the next time you take me on a tour of the house you should probably let Roderick know before taking me off so quickly." I try and put emphasis my words so Gilbert will catch on.

He smirks knowingly, "I will be sure to do that." He winks at me and I roll my eyes. He caught on all right.

Roderick still doesn't look happy, "Yes well, you still should not have run off with my date."

Is it just me or does he sound…jealous?

"Ooo a bit jealous are we, Roddy?" Gilbert teases.

Roderick turns red and stutters, "Come along, Elizaveta. I will take you home." Then he takes my hand and pulls me away.

"Good-bye Gilbert." I say before being escorted out of the room. Ludwig passes me on my way out.

"Good-bye Ludwig." I say to him. He nods and walks into the study.

"What were you thinking?" I hear Ludwig exclaim. Then Gilbert starts laughing. I smile a bit. Poor Gil. He's always the one that gets in trouble. But he always handles it so well. I look to my side at Roderick. But it seems that this time, I'm also in trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>Trouble again? She just can't stay out of trouble it seems. <strong>

**Anyway, sorry this took so long. Hopefully it won't take me so long for the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Hetalia. I only think that it's awesome enough to write about.**

* * *

><p>"Feliciano, we are leaving. Get the carriage." Roderick orders rather rudely. He still has his hand grasped around my wrist. I'm torn between wanting to pull away (because it hurts a little) and wanting to reflect on this moment in time. I mean <em>Roderick<em> is holding on to me. Two days ago he didn't even come near me.

"Uh…Mister Roderick you have to come to the carriage…the driveway is full. Maybe we should stay longer so that more people leave…"

"No! I refuse to stay here any longer with that…that…" Roderick looks livid. I have never seen him this angry before. Then as sudden as his anger came, it leaves. He composes himself once again and takes off his glasses with a sigh. "Very well."

Feliciano looks both confused and afraid, "Very well we'll walk or we'll wait?" Feli throws me a questioning look.

I shrug my shoulders and mouth 'I'm not sure anymore.' I no longer notice the never ending mumbles of the crowd or the music playing in the background. I wonder if Gilbert's presence really affects him this much or maybe…I feel sort of a wave of happiness when I wonder if maybe he's jealous!

"We will walk. I think that we have had enough of this party." Roderick lets go of my hand and starts for the door.

I allow my shoulders to drop. I sigh; maybe he just really hates Gilbert.

"Ohonhonhon, leaving so soon?" I spin around preparing myself for one of Francis's advances.

"You bloody frog! Leave me the hell alone!" I hear an annoyed voice hiss. I see a blonde haired girl slapping Francis's hand away from one of her pigtails.

"A pretty girl like yourself should not be alone." He leans into her and smiles. "You should not be using that language either." I know that look too well. And judging by that girl's disgusted expression I guess she does too.

Her hands clench and her green eyes flash with anger, "Where is Alfred when I need him?"

I don't know why I do it, but against my better judgment I walk over to them. I clear my throat and say, "Hello Francis."

He straightens immediately, "Liz. We meet again."

I smirk, "I see that I did not leave a bruise. You should be pleased."

He frowns slightly, "Not really…"

The girl raises her eyebrows and looks at me warily, "Bruise?"

I see an idea forming in Francis's mind. He swings his arm over me and says, "Yes well. Liz can get a little carried away when she makes lo-" He never finishes his sentence due to my punch to his face.

He removes his arm and grabs his nose, "What was that for?"

I glare at him, "Did I not tell you to stop being perverted? Do you want to end up in the infirmary for another month?"

He glares back at me, "That was not fair. I did not even poke you with a sword this time!" He bows to the other girl who has her hands over her nose for an entirely different reason. "Excuse me." He says before rushing away.

The other girl finally removes her hands from her face and laughs, "That was bloody brilliant!"

I look over my shoulder and to see if Roderick has noticed my absence. He's talking to a man with blonde hair and a serious expression. He may be occupied for some time.

"I could have handled myself, but thank you for punching him. I have wanted to do that for quite some time. But my father," she rolls her eyes, "Well you know how parents are. Always wanting us to be perfect ladies."

I form a shaky smile. "Well, I wouldn't know. My parents died when I was young." Oh, wonderful. I cannot believe that I'm starting to choke up in front of a perfect stranger! I push back my feelings of sadness and pretend that it doesn't affect me as much as it really does.

She looks surprised, "Oh, I am terribly sorry I had no idea…"

I wave off her concern, "Do not worry yourself. I have since gotten over it." I smile to cover up my lie.

The girl shrugs, "If you say so." She regains her composure and holds out her hand, "Lady Alice Kirkland. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Oh, so this _is_ Miss Kirkland Francis wanted to see.

I grin, "Oh then I was right." I shake her hand thinking how odd it is to shake hands with a girl. Usually only the men do it. I decide that I like Alice. She's not girly and she doesn't fall for Francis's tricks.

"Right about what?" She asks me letting go of my hand.

"Francis was talking about some girl he wanted to woo." I chuckle. "But I expected a jealous suitor to be preventing him from 'wooing' her." I smile at her, "I am happy that I was wrong. You are very smart to want to stay away from Francis."

Alice grins, "Well I do have a jealous suitor, but I have no idea where he ran off to. And " she tilts her head slightly, "Are you interested in Francis?"

I feel shocked, "No. Absolutely not!" Me…interested in that…pervert? And here I thought she was intelligent!

She sighs in relief, "Oh, good. I just wanted to make sure." Never mind. She's smart again.

I look over my shoulder again to check if Roderick left. No. He's still there talking to that man. Feli is looking bored and rocking on the balls of his feet. I turn my attention back to Alice.

"So are you close to him? Because earlier you mentioned him mentioning me to you…" She looks curious. Oh that's why she asked. She thinks that we're together a lot.

"No. I was talking to a friend of his and then they started talking about you." She looks a bit worried now. I wave my hands frantically, "But it was not anything to worry about so I would not worry about it."

"If you say so." Alice giggles at my wild flurry of words. "I suppose if you feel like it is nothing to my knickers in a twist then I will not."

Knickers in a twist? That's an odd expression…

"Yo! Alice, I got us some great…hey who are you?" I see a dark blonde haired man with some of the bluest eyes I have ever seen.

"Alfred! You wanker! Stop being bloody rude to…to…" Alice looks at me and bites her lip, "I am sorry I forgot your name."

I laugh. "That is because I never told you." And hopefully I will not have to.

She laughs with me, "I suppose that would explain why I could not remember."

"Hey, the hero is still here." The man looks at me with a bit of jealously on his features. How cute. He must really like her.

Alice frowns at him, "Stop acting like a git, Alfred. We both know that you are here. How can we forget when you speak so bloody loudly?"

"Is this your jealous…?" I let my sentence drop so that if he isn't the one she was talking about then, she won't be embarrassed.

She sighs, "Yes. He is the one I was telling you about." She glares half-heartedly at him, "The one who left me to deal with that bloody frog all alone…"

Alfred holds up his hands in what looks to be defense. "Wait…Francis was bothering you again? I thought since our engagement was announced he would leave you alone."

Alice throws her hands up in aggravation, "Well obviously you were mistaken!"

He smiles and embraces her tightly. "Now that I am here, I will be the hero and make sure he will not come near you."

She huffs, but her cheeks turn red. "She beat you to that." She pushes him away softly, "But thank you for the thought." Her blush darkens and he grins. I feel like I'm interrupting something private.

"I must be off, but it was a pleasure meeting the both of you." I say before backing away.

Alice looks at me with a small pout. "Do you have to go now? You are the only other girl here who uses more than a tenth of their brain."

I laugh at her statement. It's probably true for her as well. "Yes, my escort appears to be leaving. I hope I will see you soon."

Alfred smiles widely. "You seem to be a great girl." He slips his arm around Alice's waist and hugs her from the side. "I hope that we will see you at our engagement ball next week, Miss…" he looks like he's trying very hard to remember my name. I chuckle. It seems that they barely noticed I forgot to tell them my name. Now I just need to think of a way to slip away without letting them know...

"Miss Elizaveta! Mister Roderick has your coat and he says we need to go now." Or Feli can tell them. I sigh as Feliciano suddenly appears at my side. He notices Alfred and Alice and bows. "Excuse me for interrupting."

Alice smiles. "It is no problem at all. Aren't you adorable?"

Feliciano blushes. "Ve~" He hides behind my skirt.

Alfred laughs. "You embarrassed the poor kid, Alice!"

I laugh as well. "Feliciano! There is no need to be embarrassed!"

"Is he your cousin or brother?" Alice asks.

Feliciano stiffens. I tousle his hair, "Neither, but he is like a younger brother to me."

Alfred smiles and nods, "Well you two better go before your escort leaves without you."

I nod to Alice and say, "Good-bye."

"Oh, what the hell." She hugs me briefly. "You better come to my engagement ball to save me from those brainless ladies." She looks into my eyes seriously.

I laugh again, "I will see what I can do. Good-bye again. And Good-bye Alfred."

He nods and waves. "Good-bye. See you next week."

I nod and turn around guiding Feliciano away.

"Miss Elizaveta?" I look down at Feli as we walk through the doors.

"Yes Feliciano?" I ask.

He looks a little embarrassed. "I think that you should have just told them that I was your servant." I stop him from walking further.

I look him in the eyes. "What are you saying, Feliciano?"

He goes back to being his bubbly self. "Oh, nothing. Come on. Mister Roderick is waiting for us!" He drags me to the front doors where Roderick is waiting. What was he trying to say?

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! It only took me a little while to get this chapter written! Hopefully I get the next chapter done in the same amount of time. I wouldn't count on it though.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Hetalia. I only think that it's awesome enough to write about.**

* * *

><p>I wake up to the sound of a bird chirping loudly.<p>

Feeling startled by volume of the noise the bird is making, I bolt out of bed with a frying pan in my hand.

I always sleep with a frying pan under bed ever since Gilbert tried to scare me when I was six during my nap. He put a lizard down the back of my shirt and I hated the sensation of a reptile crawling down my back. I had to take off my shirt to get rid of it!

But thankfully I had the sense to chase Gilbert away before taking it off. I smile at the memory. I got him back by hiding a snake under his pillow. Oh, how he screamed! He had to sleep in the same room with someone for weeks!

I put frying pan back under my pillow after finding that there was nothing to be frightened of. Now I focus back on what I was dreaming about. I can't help but smile while I think about the ball that happened only a few days ago.

When I woke up the next day I had to try very hard to convince myself that it wasn't a dream and that I did see Gilbert and that he…kissed me.

That took a little longer to convince me. But I feel so confused. Before I saw Gilbert again I thought that I had feelings for Roderick, but then Gilbert comes along and sweeps me off my feet. I just don't understand my feelings at all.

Anyway, everything is back to normal and Roderick has Feliciano doing all of the outside errands and I've been stuck inside for two days now! I haven't even been able to slip away to the stable for some fresh air. The only time I have to feel the slightest breeze is when I sit on the window seat in the music room with the window opened just a crack!

_I was never meant to be an inside person. _I think to myself.

My thoughts are interrupted by a chirp. An impatient chirp by the sound of it. I look outside and see that the sun is barely peeking over the horizon; there shouldn't be any birds chirping right now.

CHIRP!

I grit my teeth. Okay now this is starting to get annoying. That bird must have the deepest chirp I have ever heard. In fact, I don't think that should even be classified as a chirp.

I walk over to my window and fiddle with the lock until it pops open. A gush of wind blows in my face along with a puff of yellow feathers.

"Blah!" I exclaim as the bird flies onto my lips. Its claws are scratching my chin!

"CHIRP." Now it's off of my face, but it seems to be demanding my attention. Its wings are flapping wildly and it's flying in circles. Just as I'm about to grab it, it catches part of my hair with its beak and pulls.

"Oww!" I exclaim. I pull my hair back from the bird and that's when I notice the piece of paper attached to its foot. Now that I know what it's trying to do, I grab the bird as gently as I can and bring it to me. My curiousity gets the better of me as I take off the paper wrapped around its foot.

_Liz, _

_Meet me at my house at six tomorrow. I figure that the piano jerk won't be up by then. I need to talk to you._

_The Awesome Me (Gilbert Beilschmidt)_

_P.S If you cannot come send a note with the Awesome Gilbird_

I smirk. Gilbird? I look at the yellow puffball. He's resting on my window still and looking at me. Even his bird looks arrogant.

Smiling, I shake my head and think about it. Roderick told me that he doesn't want me to go out at all. How would I..? I snap my fingers as the idea comes to me. Lady Kirkland asked me to come to her engagement ball! I can see him there, if Roderick agrees to let me go or I sneak out.

I quickly dismiss that thought with a shake of my head. I can't do that. I don't even know where she lives!

As if he'll understand me, I look at Gilbird and say, "Stay here. I'll be right back." He flaps his wings, but doesn't fly away. Hoping that its a sign that he understands, I close the window just in case and then head out the door.

I go downstairs and into Roderick's study to get a piece of paper. Thankfully there's enough light out so I don't need a lantern or candle. Then I start to write.

_Gil,_

_I am not sure if I can. But perhaps we can see each other at Lady Kirkland's engagement ball? Send me a reply._

_Liz_

_P.S You named your bird after you? Really?_

Hopefully he'll write back soon. I make my way up the stairs and see that Gilbird has not moved since I left him. He's well trained or really tired.

I extend take his foot and wrap the piece of paper around it and fasten it with a small piece of string. I open the window and Gilbird hops out, spreads his wings, and flies. I watch until he's a tiny yellow dot. At least someone is free.

As Gilbird flies away, I feel a small bubble of excitement in me and really hope that I get a reply soon. I decide to leave the window open in case Gilbird comes back while I'm doing my chores.

A few moments later I let out a sigh. I hope that Roderick doesn't wake up early today. Because I haven't even started his breakfast. I rush to get dressed and after securing my apron I rush down the stairs and into the kitchen.

When I enter the warm kitchen I find Feliciano asleep on the stool. His head is being supported by a corner and his mouth is slightly open. Aww~ He's so cute! I decide not to wake him and I try to make as little noise as I can while I prepare breakfast.

Luckily I managed to finish preparing Roderick's breakfast without waking the sleeping Italian. I wonder why he's so tired today. Perhaps he stayed up too late? I look at his sleeping figure again. He may always help cover for me, but he's never done anything that Roderick has told him he couldn't do. He's a rule follower even if he can be lazy.

Maybe I'll just ask him after I serve Roderick his breakfast. I use my hips to open the swinging door leading to the dining room and see that Roderick is already seated at his usual place at the table.

He smiles politely. "Good morning, Elizaveta."

I nod. "And to you Mister Roderick. I hope you have not been waiting long."

His smile wavers. "No. No-Not long at all." He watches me as I place his plate in front of him. "Have you really gone back to being that formal with me?"

I look at him, feeling surprised at his sudden outburst. "I-I was under the impression that I could only call you by your first name for the night." I explain. He doesn't look very happy, but not angry either. And why does me calling him by his title bother him so much? It never did before.

This is why I have been trying to avoid him since he told me I couldn't leave the house. He confuses me so much! One minute he's angry with me and the next he's acting like there is nothing wrong.

"I am sorry if that is what it appeared to be…but the offer remains." He looks at me with his violet eyes. "Will you keep being so formal with me? I have known you long enough for you to call me by my given name."

I am sure that I look like a fool with my mouth hanging open. I quickly get a hold of myself. "Well. Perhaps. I think I might just switch between the two until I decide what to call you permanently."

He nods. "Of course if I have company over then, you must show them and myself respect but other than that…" He picks that moment to cut his piece of ham. "You may call me what you wish."

I just nod as my cheeks flush with disappointment. _What were you expecting? That he would except you for what you are and still treat you as a lady? You lost that title long ago._ I scold myself as I go back into the kitchen.

Feliciano looks like he's just waking up. His arms are out stretched and his mouth is open. I smile at him. He looks barely awake, but really cute.

"Good morning, Feli." I tell him cheerfully.

"Ve~ Good morning, Miss Elizaveta." He yawns. His eyes are half closed. How late was he up late night?

"What were you doing up so late, Feli?" I ask.

He freezes and his eyes are wide open. "I'm sorry that I went out without permission!"

I drop the bread I was about to cut. With some surprise I turn around to face him as I say slowly, "You did what?" So much for him always following the rules.

He bites his lip nervously. "Are you going to tell?" He sounds really worried and guilty.

Quickly I shake my head. "No, but you need to tell me why you went out so late without telling me! Do you realize that you could have gotten lost or kidnapped? And no one would have known?"

"I'm sorry." He hangs his head in shame. "I was just…"

I hug him quickly. "Oh, Feli. I hate seeing you sad. Just tell me and then we can figure out what to do with you, okay?"

He nods and hugs me back. "I was trying to find that guy who said there was someone working for him that looked like me." He lets me go to look at me. "But I didn't find him."

Despite the fact I'm still upset he left without telling me, I grin. "Of course not silly. It was probably very late when you went out. He probably was at home sleeping."

He looks surprised. Then he smacks himself on the forehead. "Ve~ I'm an idiot! I didn't think of that!"

I laugh. "You may be silly, but you're not an idiot." Then I look at him seriously. "But honestly Feli, the next time you want to go out…"

"Ve~ I won't do you don't want me too!" He interrupts.

I frown. "Let me finish." He nods and allows me to continue. "Take me with you okay?"

He smiles brightly. "Okay!" He looks at the door leading to the dining room. "What about Mister Roderick?"

Feeling that he's being properly chided by me, I shrug. "I don't think he needs to know. Do you?"

Feliciano shakes his head. "I don't know…what if he finds out?"

"I don't think he will so long as we don't tell him." I let him go and smile. "We can talk more about this later. I need to go and finish some chores, okay?"

Feliciano nods. "Okay!" Then he goes into the pantry to get something to eat. At least I hope so. If not, at least he'll have some privacy to sleep.

I smile to myself and go to a room in the house I haven't dusted yet. The greeting room. We never use it because there are never any visitors. I wish that we would though. The soft green palette always makes me feel at ease. But seeing that we never use it also makes me a little sad.

After I finish cleaning the last corner of the room, I realize that Gilbird could have come back by now. I look at the outside and guess that it has been at least two hours since I sent Gilbird back to Gilbert.

The more I think about, the more it makes me laugh. He just had to name that silly little bird after him. That arrogant idiot, why does he make me feel so giddy?

I shake my head. I_ cannot_ believe I just used the word giddy. I hope that I never use that word ever again! To distract myself I focus on the steps I take to get back to my room. Unfortunately it's not working very well.

My mind keeps drifting back to him. And if I can see him again soon. With that last thought I hurry to the door of my bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so so so so sorry that it took so long to update! I couldn't get on a computer on my vacation. It sounds really weirds saying this but...Spain, France, and Italy demanded all my attention, so I couldn't write. <strong>

**I hope that I will get the next chapter out soon. And thanks to everyone who has been reading this story.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Hetalia. I only think that it's awesome enough to write about.**

* * *

><p>As soon as I open the door I see Gilbird flying around the room. You would think that he'd be tired after flying all the way to Gilbert's home and back. Unless…a scary thought crosses my mind and I rush over to where Gilbird is.<p>

_He better have gone to Gilbert's house or else I'm going to…_

Gilbird lands on my shoulder and drops a bigger piece of paper in my hand. I open it and smile when I see how tiny the writing is on this note. I go to my bed and sit on it. Then I start to read.

_Liz,_

_Kesesese! He needed an awesome name after all! What name is more awesome than mine? You were invited to Lady Kirkland's engagement ball? When did that happen? Was that before or after you punched Francis? (By the way nice job. He has a broken nose.)_

I started laughing. He has a broken nose? That's going to make it harder for him to get dates.

_I got an invitation today and I do not think she knows where you live. I do not even know! That is not awesome Liz. I have to rely on the awesome Gilbird to get messages to you. Anyway I thought since the Awesome Me does not know where you live, Gilbird could give you Lady Kirkland's address. _

Well, what do you know. He really did put her address there. Along with directions. How sweet.

_The Awesome Me hopes that you will come. Send a reply so that I can tell Lady Kirkland you will be coming. _

_Gil the Awesome_

_P.S Francis is extremely upset with you for 'ruining' his chances. I think that it was awesome._

I laugh. He would think that Francis being upset is awesome. I reread the note to find out where Lady Kirkland lives. She lives farther away than I thought. Near my old mansion actually. I frown. I am not looking forward to going there at all.

CHIRP!

I grind my teeth. That damn bird! He is as loud as his owner! I look at the yellow puffball.

"I'm just going to call you a puffball." I announce to Gilbird. He just tilts his head with a curious expression…or something like that. He is a bird after all.

"I will be right back, puffball. Stay." I say to Gilbird slowly.

Gilbird plops down on my bed and it doesn't look like he'll be moving any time soon. I open my bedroom door and step into the hallway.

"Miss Elizaveta?" I jump in surprise and sigh in relief when I see that it's only Feliciano. He looks a bit confused. "What are you doing up here?"

"I needed to do something." I explain quickly.

Feliciano frowns slightly. "If you say so…Mister Roderick has been calling for you…"

After hearing the end of his sentence I don't stay there any longer. "Thank you, Feli!" I call as I dash to the piano room. How is it that he always calls when I am busy? And poor Feli, always having to come and get me!

I shake my head as I turn the corner. I really need to start paying attention.

When I get close to the piano room I smooth out my dress and apron. Then I take a deep breath before stepping in the room.

* * *

><p>I lean on my bedroom door and sigh. I hope that Gilbird hasn't left yet.<p>

A look to where I left him last should tell me. Nope. He's asleep on my pillow.

That meeting with Roderick was so I could hear his latest piece. It was beautiful as always, but I still feel that it needs words! I didn't tell him that though. I've learned my lesson. Then he spoke about me needing to go to the market soon and how he was taking an overnight trip somewhere. I stopped paying attention after that because I was worried about the puffball leaving before I gave my note to him.

While I was downstairs, I took another paper from the study and wrote my note there. Like the last time I didn't write very much. I didn't really feel the need to. All I needed to say was thank you for giving me the directions and that I hoped to see him at the ball. Oh and to tease Francis for me. I grin. He must really be upset.

I feel a little bad for him, but it's funny to me. It's not like he couldn't have blocked me. So really it's his fault.

I blow a low whistle and Gilbird's head pops up. Poor puffball. He was probably comfortable.

With patience that I don't really feel, I wait for him to get up and then I put the note in his beak. "To Gilbert, okay?" I put him on my hand and take him to the window. Then he hops off my hand and spreads his wings.

Perhaps I should feed him the next time he comes. And get some water for him too.

Maybe I should get downstairs and start making dinner for us. I sigh. I really want to just stay here and wait for Gilbird to come back.

I smack myself on the head. I'm starting to think these stupid thoughts again.

_He's nobility! You are a servant! _I scold myself. I open the door and peek out into the hallway.

This time Feliciano was nowhere to be found. As I go down the stairs, I can hear Roderick that is still playing the piano. The same melody he played the day I saw Francis in a dress. I smile to myself. Now that I now that it was him in that dress I can laugh about it.

And I almost do as I pass by the piano room. But luckily my hands make their way to my mouth just in time to muffle the sound. When I get it to kitchen I allow myself to laugh openly.

I can hardly believe that I ever mistook Francis for a girl!

"Miss Elizaveta, what's so funny?" I look at Feliciano and control my laughter. He's peeling potatoes with an amused smile.

While holding back the rest of my giggles, I shake my head. "I just remembered something funny, that's all." I walk into the pantry and pull out some bread. I check to make sure that is hasn't spoiled yet. Thankfully, it's still good. I smell it and smile. It still smells fresh.

While I am in there I grab some vegetables as well and decide that I'll make vegetable soup. I put the ingredients on the table and start to prepare them.

"Miss Elizaveta?"

"Yes, Feli?" I chop the celery and make sure not to make the slices too thick. Last time Roderick complained.

"Can-can you tell me another story, ve~?" He asks meekly.

I look at him from the side and smile. "Aren't you a little too old for stories, Feli? You're fourteen years old now."

He shakes his head. "Not your stories! I've never heard anything like them!"

I smile sadly. That's because the stories I used to tell him are my memories. "Do you really want to hear a story, Feli?"

He nods so rapidly I can only see his hair flying up and down. I laugh at him and then clear my throat. "Okay. Did I ever you the story of when that girl and her friend went hunting and had to stay in the woods overnight?"

Feliciano shakes his head. "No~"

"Hmm. Let me see." I get my thoughts in order as I wash the vegetables in a bucket of water.

* * *

><p><em>"Eliza?"<em>

_I look up from polishing my sword. My father is standing in front of me with a bow and arrow. "How would you like to come hunting with me?"_

_Immediately I stand. "I will get changed right away!" I ran to my room as my father laughed at me. When I dressed I went outside and waited for my father to tell me what to do._

_"Before we go I need to show you how to use a bow. I want to see if you can handle using one." I nod enthusitically. "Of course Papa!" I reach for the bow in his hands, but he holds it over his head._

_"Not so fast, my dear."_

_With impatience in my features, I pout. "But I want to learn now!"_

_"First, let me show you how to position your hands."_

_"Okay…" _

_For the next ten minutes I learn how to hold a bow properly. Finally my Father places an arrow in the quiver and I point it at the tree in front of me._

_"LIZ!" A voice shouts as I let the arrow fly._

_Luckily I had already let go of the arrow before I heard the shout. But that didn't stop me from angrily yelling "Gil, you idiot! What if I moved before I let go of the arrow? I could have hit someone!"_

_My father laughs. "I had a feeling that was Gilbert." He looks at Gil who has just come into view. "Would you care to join us?"_

_Gil's eyes widen. "Really? I would be honored!"_

_My father looks to me. "Well, Eliza? Do you think it would be too much of a problem to allow him to come?"_

_I shake my head. "He needs to learn how to use the bow first."_

_"A bow? Awesome!" Gil exclaims._

_"It takes a while to master, but I am sure that the two of you can catch onto the basics." My father explains before pulling out another bow from behind a bush._

_I give him a questioning look and he shrugs. "I had a feeling he would come over."_

_The both of us blush. "He does not come over _that_ often!" I protest. My Papa barely hides his grin as he hands Gilbert the bow._

_After that my father drills us until we can a load an arrow properly in the bow. He doesn't focus on the aiming part._

_"I feel that the two of you are ready. Let us go!" My father says before taking off in the direction of the woods._

_Gil and I exchange looks before running after him with our bows. "Wait for us, Papa!"_

_"I am going to beat you!" He calls as he runs._

_"No I shall get there first!" I yell. _

_"No I will because I am awesome!" Gil shouts._

_In the end I beat the both of them as always. I grin with triumph._

_"That is not fair! I am older and a boy!" Gil says panting._

_I smirk. "That just shows that talent can beat gender." I turn to my father. "Right Papa?"_

_My father nods. "You are as fast as a rabbit. Now." He takes the bow Gilbert has in his hands. "Let us hunt!" The rest of the day we spent chasing rabbits and deer. Gilbert and I acted as spotters for my father and I even managed to shoot a bird. I felt very sorry for killing it though. After that I let Gilbert and my father do the shooting. Gilbert missed every time._

_"That is enough." My father announced when he had three rabbits and the bird. "It is fun to hunt, but we must remember never to kill more animals than necessary."_

_Gil and I nod. "Of course, sir."Gilbert says seriously._

_"Right Papa." I look to the sky. "Papa? Does it not look as if it will…"_

_A boom of thunder echoes through the forest._

_"Eep!" I exclaim before grabbing onto the closest person to me._

_"Umm…Liz? Are you scared of thunderstorms?" Gil asks with a smirk. I grip his sleeve more tightly as another boom sounds._

_I nod and bury my head in shoulder. He wraps his arms around me and says, "Do not worry, Liz. The Awesome Me will protect you!"_

_"We are going to need some more shelter than you can provide, Gilbert." My father says. I sneak a glance at him and see his worried frown. "I have just the place. Come children."_

_The rain starts to come down as we make our way to the small hunting cabin my father built with my grandfather years ago. I held onto Gil the entire time. I'm sure when I finally let go of him, he and my father could see my blush._

_I slept in my father's arms on the bed while Gil slept on the cot beside us. By morning the skies cleared and we went back to my house. My mother had been worried sick. I remember her scolding us for being out so late. But after Gilbert told her about how I wouldn't let go of him she laughed and I punched Gil for repeating that. I made him promise never to mention I was afraid of thunderstorms to anyone or he would be handicapped until he was twenty._

* * *

><p>"And then her friend went home. She and her parents went with him to explain why he didn't come home the day before. And they went on with their lives. The End."<p>

Feliciano sighs and leans on the table. "Ve~ That one is my favorite."

"Is it?" I ask as I pour soup into three bowls.

He nods. "I liked the part where she held onto her friend's sleeve. Does she end up falling in love with him?"

I almost drop the spoon I was using. "You know what, Feli? I don't know."

"She should. He seems nice." He says before hopping off his stool. "I'll take these to the table." He smiles brightly at me. "You can probably sit next to Mister Roderick now. Since he likes you now and all."

I wait until he leaves before rubbing my forehead. His question haunts me as I go to the dining room.

Do I like Gil that way?

* * *

><p><strong>I tried to get the next chapter up as fast as I could to make up for leaving for such a long time.<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Hetalia. I only think that it's awesome enough to write about.**

* * *

><p>"Miss Elizaveta!" I barely register a hand on my shoulder moving it from side to side. "Miss Elizaveta!"<p>

"Öt percig anyu." I mumble before snuggling deeper into my warm blanket.

"Miss Elizaveta! I don't understand what you are saying ve~ And you said to wake you if I wanted to go out." I hear the person whisper quickly.

I open my eyes immediately after recongizing Felianco's voice. "Feli?"

"Si!" He sighs impatiently. "I have been trying to wake you for a long time!"

I sit up in my bed and see that Feliciano has on his traveling cloak and a small box. My eyes struggle to focus in the dim light. "What time is it?" I ask still feeling a bit groggy.

"Mister Roderick is asleep and has been for at least an hour. Ve~ Miss Elizaveta…you are kind of…well I need to start looking now…" He looks down at his shoes.

He looks nervous. I frown and rub my eyes. "Feli." I complain. "You know I love to sleep. Can't we just wait until tomorrow? I asked Mister Roderick if I could go to the market with you tomorrow…or today depending on how late it really is."

"I…Ve~ But I wanted to go now." He looks pensive.

I sigh and reach for his hair. I tussle it and look him in the eyes. "I'm sure you can wait Feli. I promise that we will do whatever it is that you wanted to do tonight, okay? It might be better to have light out no?"

He nods slowly. "But I really wanted to find him…"

I sigh. "Feli. You realize that the man is probably asleep?"

His eyes widen and he smacks his forehead. "Ve~ I can't believe I didn't think of that!"

I shake my head. "I told you that this morning or yesterday morning…It doesn't matter! What matters is that you must go back to bed and tomorrow we will go to the market and look for that guy okay?"

Feliciano nods his head quickly. "Okay. But will you really take me to see him?"

"I will do my very best." I give me a tired smile. He smiles brightly back at me before slipping out my door and closing it behind me.

I fall back on my pillow and sigh heavily. That boy. I told him this morning that searching at night was not the best way to find someone and yet he gets the idea to do it again. Sometimes I wonder if he thinks things thoroughly. No. I probably shouldn't wonder about sometime I already know for certain. I smile at myself.

Feliciano may be silly at times, but he is a good kid.

* * *

><p>"Miss Elizaveta! Miss Elizaveta! LOOK! There's pasta! Ve~" Feliciano sighs happily with his eyes half-closed.<p>

I laugh. "Yes Feliciano they sell food at the market. I'm glad you noticed." I tease.

He doesn't seem to catch on. "Si, there's a lot of food here." He looks around again. "I think I see more pasta!"

I shake my head and my eyes turn upward and look up at the sky. I wish I could share with my mother how silly Feli is being. But, of course she is not here and I have to buy groceries. I have to grab Feliciano's hand to force him away from the pasta he sees.

"We do have other groceries to buy before we can even think about buying pasta you know." I remind him.

He pouts and gives me this adorably pitiful face. "But…Miss Elizaveta, I'm hungry."

I have to look away to avoid falling for his little act. "Sorry Feli. We'll get some later."

"Ve~Miss Elizaveta~" He tugs on my sleeve. I can't look or else I'll succumb to his adorableness.

I take a cautious peek at him. "We'll come back. I promise."

"Ve~ Okay!" Then he lets go of my sleeve and skips slightly ahead of me.

I shake my head. What am I going to do with him? I stop at the stall to the right of me to pick up some bread. As I'm picking out the loaves I need, I turn occasionally to see where Feliciano has wandered off to.

He's walking straight ahead, turning his head every time he sees something interesting. I look back to the owner of the stall and pay him for the bread. I look back at Feliciano and see him stop abruptly at a market stall and then lean inside with his elbow on the ledge of the stand. I move away from the stall and start walking over to him. For his sake there better not be pasta in the stall. I pick up my pace and I'm about to tap on his shoulder when I see someone familiar.

"Lili?" I ask.

The blond haired girl looks up at me, looking a little startled. "Elizaveta?"

Feliciano looks happy. "You know this bella ragazza, Miss Elizaveta?"

Lily blushes and focuses her attention back at me. "Is he the boy who works with you at Mister Edelstein's home, Elizaveta?"

I nod and ruffle Feliciano's hair. "This is him. Cute isn't he?"

Lili's blush deepens and she bites her lip softly. "Well…"

"That's okay. You don't have to answer if you would not like to, bella." Feliciano tells her with a smile. He leans a little closer to her.

I smirk. What a flirt. Who knew the boy had it in him?

"Uhh…" Lilli's blush now seems to have taken over her whole face. "Well, you're sort of…" she pauses to think. "You're really nice." She squeaks before hiding her face in her hands.

Feli grabs one of her hands and smiles reassuringly. "Ve~ Grazie bella!"

She smiles and then looks at me uncomfortably.

I wink at her and slip away as Feliciano speaks excitedly. "Do you understand Italian, bella?"

She shakes her head and looks at Feli. I smile as I walk away. I don't think he'll be wandering away from Lilli's stall anytime soon.

She moved her stall, which is a little odd. Usually she's farther in the back next to the fish. I smile; maybe she finally grew tired of all the fish smell. She's a sweet girl and an orphan like me. That's how we met. She's younger than I am, but that's all I really know about her age. She looks as old as Feliciano, but then again I'm not sure. She refuses to tell anyone. I guess it's to keep herself a little safer from all the weird guys around here.

She's had a pretty hard life, but she manages to stay optimistic. Her parents gave her up as a baby; the ladies that took care of us say that it was because she was a girl. When I left the orphanage as an indented servant, she left as well. She was adopted by an elderly chocolate maker and he taught her how to make his famous chocolate before he passed away. Now she fends for herself and she's living pretty well.

In truth, I sort of envy her freedom, but I don't have to sit at a stall all day and sell chocolate in danger of melting. Or worry about strange guys constantly flirting with me. I feel less stressed knowing that Feliciano is there with her. He wouldn't help anyone, but at least most of them will stay away. She really needs someone with her that can keep them away.

"Amigo, we have to get them something for their engagement!"

As soon as I hear that, I snap out of my thoughts. Is that…Antonio? Why do I keep running into him?

"Kesesese! They should be happy that the Awesome Me as graced them with my presence."

I feel a rush of excitement. Gilbert is here too? I shake my head and try to control myself. I got too excited about that.

I crane my neck in hopes of catching a glimpse of them. I can't seem to find them.

"Hey, Gilbert? Isn't that chico the one that follows Miss Elizaveta around?" I found them! They're a few stalls away from Lili's right at the corner. Crap…I must keep my feelings under control.

"It is! Let us go see if Liz is with him!" Gilbert pulls Antonio by the arm towards Feli.

"Wait! Gilbert, I must call…" Antonio turns behind him and yells cheerfully. "Oi! Lovino get over here."

"I'm coming." A boy around Feli's age grumbles and slowly stomps over to where Antonio is. I look at him more closely and see, to my amazement, he looks nearly identical to Feliciano! His curl is on the opposite side and his hair is darker, but other than that they look like twins!

I walk quickly over to Lili's stall. Is this the boy Antonio said worked for him?

"Hey, kid." Gilbert says loudly to Feliciano.

Feliciano turns around and his eyes widen. He bows quickly. "Mister…"

Gilbert waves his words away. "Do not be so formal. Is Liz here?"

"Liz?" Feli looks confused. "Do you mean Miss Elizaveta?" I better get over there to save him.

"Feli!" I shout. It doesn't look like he heard me.

"I-I Don't know…ve~" He looks around him. Anywhere but Gilbert. I think he's surprised that Gil is speaking to him. He might be in shock that Gilbert calls me Liz as well.

"FELI! Do you want to get some pasta now?" That certainly got his attention. And Gilbert's and Antonio's. Their faces break into smiles.

"Pasta~!" Feliciano exclaims before toward the sound of my voice. He throws his arms around my waist and hugs me. He lowers his voice. "That guy is asking about you."

I can't stop the smile coming to my lips.

Gilbert smiles and waves at me. "Liz!"

I wave back. "Gil!"

"Feli!" Feliciano shouts. I laugh at him. He looks a little lost. "Aren't we yelling nicknames?"

Gilbert beckons me over to where he is. He's here. Why is he here? Doesn't he have someone to do shopping for him?

I shake my head and go back to Lili's stall. She waves me over to her. I smile and ask. "Was he bothering you much, Lili?"

Her face seems to be permanently red. "No...He's very…flattering actually." She gives Feli a small smile, which he returns without hesitation.

"Liz!" I feel arms wrap around my waist. I blush, knowing exactly who the owner of the said arms is. And I can't believe he's acting so comfortable around me. This isn't proper! Yet…I really don't care. "You should have told me you were going to be here today. That was not awesome of you to keep this a secret." He whispers in my ear.

Ahh…crap. Why does he affect me so much? Maybe I should punch him.

Lili raises her eyebrows and smiles slyly at me. "Got a catch this morning, did you?"

I feel embarrassed. "Ahh…" Yep. Definitely punching him later.

"Chica, where have you been?" Antonio smiles brightly. "Gilbert would not stop talking about you for dias!"

Gilbert's arms leave my waist to deliver a fist to Antonio's head. "I was not!" I giggle and Gilbert sends a glare my way. I smile sweetly to show I don't care.

Antonio rubs his head. "Amigo…that hurt~"

Gilbert is no doubt about to say something about hurting him more when I hear the sound of footsteps and dragging of a heavy object.

"Are we leaving yet, tomato bastard?" I hear a voice ask.

Antonio laughs weakly. "Lovino you should show some respect, no?"

The boy who looks like Feliciano appears behind Antonio carrying a huge looking basket scowls. "Fine."

Feliciano beside me stiffens. I nudge playfully him to try and get him to snap out of it when he loses his balance and falls to the side. I react quickly and catch him before he hits his head.

"Feliciano! Are you all right?" I ask feeling panicked. What is going on with him? Wasn't he just Mister Flirt-a-lot only moments ago?

"I'll go get something cold!" Lili offers. "Watch my stand okay?"

I nod and turn my attention back to Feliciano.

"Fel-Feliciano?" I hear someone whisper. I turn my head only to see who said that. It turns out to be Lovino, who has since dropped his basket on the ground. Then I focus on Feli who hasn't shown any signs of being responsive.

"Liz, I am sure the kid is fine. He probably just got shocked at how Awesome I am." Gilbert tells me with a hint of impatience.

"Gilbert, let her see what's wrong." Antonio tells him cheerfully. "That way I can eat my tomatoes!"

"You have such an odd addiction to those things." Gilbert laughs. "That is so not awesome!"

I try and shake Feliciano awake. "Feli. Feli." I repeat his name over and over. Okay, now I'm worried.

"Is he…okay?" Lovino asks softly.

I nearly jump out of my skin. Without me realizing, Lovino had come over and kneeled next to me. "You frightened me! But, yes I am sure he is fine. He just fainted. Probably from the excitement." I make up a story and hope that he'll snap out of whatever is going on soon.

"Miss-Miss Elizaveta?" Feliciano moans. "My head hurts…" I sit him on the ground gently.

"Liz!" Gilbert whines impatiently. "He's fine."

I turn around and glare at Gilbert. "Can you not wait?" I ask icily.

He freezes for a moment before trying to appear nonchalant. "Sure, Liz. Antonio and the Awesome Me will just eat some chocolate."

Antonio looks a little worried. "Is he really okay? He just-fell."

_Yes and now you are making me nervous! _I want to snap.

But instead I say. "I am sure he is fine. Allow me to check on him first though."

"He seems fine now." Lovino frowns. "Stupid fratello."

"Here's some water." Lili offers. Then her attention is taken by a customer. "I hope he's okay." She says before walking to her goods and showing what she has to sell.

Feliciano sits up a little straighter. He looks at Lovino with wide eyes. "Sor-?"

Lovino turns red and slaps Feliciano before he can finish. "Stupido idiota! Cosa stai dicendo? Tenere la voce bassa!"

I'm about to yell at him when Feliciano smiles and attacks Lovino with a hug. "Non so cosa sta succedendo, ma sono contento di vederti!" Lovino blushes but pats Feliciano's back.

I have no idea what is going on.

Feliciano lets go and then looks at me pleadingly. "Miss Elizaveta? May I go with...uh..." He looks at Lovino and purses his lips.

Lovino sighs. "Are you trying to remember my name?" He asks with his arms crossed.

"...Si..." Feliciano looks embarrassed. He scratches the back of his head and smiles sheepishly.

"It's Lovino you culo." He grumbles with his arms crossed.

"Si, si." Feli smiles his nicest smile. And then pleads with me. "May we go shopping together? Please? I promise not to buy pasta! I'll be good and get everything on the list!"

I frown and look from Feli to Lovino. "Will Antonio not need you..?"

Lovino snorts. "No."

"But are you all right? You just fainted a mom-"

Feliciano shakes his head. "I'll be fine! I promise! I just...uh...fainted. But if Lovi~ comes with me then sh—should! I should be fine!" He stammers excitedly. Lovino looks a little pissed off. What's wrong with him?

I raise my eyebrows. "Only if you promise not to buy pasta..." What is going on? He gets slapped by someone and nows he wants to go shopping with them? And maybe I should get him close by me. He did just faint after all. But I want to talk to Gil and I can't shop and do that at the same time. Well I could, but I don't want to.

"Ve~I won't!" Feliciano jumps up and hugs me. "Bye, Miss Elizaveta!" I hand him the money before he takes off pulling Lovino behind him.

"Tomato bastard, I'm shopping with this freak, okay?" Lovino calls as he is being dragged away by Feli. Now that I think about...maybe it wasn't such a good idea to let him run off...

Antonio only nods in acknowledgement. He looks at the two of us and scratches his head. "Do either of you have any idea what that was about?"

Gilbert and I shake our heads. "Not a clue." I tell him.

I look after the retreating backs of the two Italians. What is going on?

* * *

><p><strong>That took so long to write and I'm sorry I made everyone wait! I had to write and then study. And then repeat that process over and over again. But now I finished my last AP exam and only have to worry about finals in three weeks. <strong>

**Anyway I know I shouldn't have used it, but if I got any of the words wrong blame Google Translate. I used to have my Italian friend translate for me, but she's busy studying. And as for the Hungarian...well...I don't have anyone to translate that.**

**Thanks for continuing to support this story and I hope to have the next chapter up soon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Öt percig anyu-Five more minutes Mommy.<strong>

**bella ragazza- beautiful girl**

**fratello-brother**

**Stupido idiota! Cosa stai dicendo? Tenere la voce bassa!-Stupid idiot! What are you saying? Keep your voice down!**

**Non so cosa sta succedendo, ma sono contento di vederti!-I don't know what's happening, but I'm glad to see you!**

**Culo-ass**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Hetalia. I only think that it's awesome enough to write about.**

* * *

><p>"So…Liz." Gilbert grins widely with mischief in his eyes. "Fancy running into you here." He looks incredibly cocky right now. "Could not bear to be away from the Awesome Me for too long?"<p>

I punch his shoulder and take pride when he whimpers. "You only wish."

Antonio laughs. "Amigo, I am starting to think this chica is stronger than you."

The glare Antonio receives from Gilbert is so full of annoyance and fury I'm surprised that Antonio is still laughing.

"I do not think I need to remind you that I am much stronger than you." Gilbert tells him.

He cracks his knuckles and smiles mischievously. "Would you like to be reminded?"

I roll my eyes. "Oh, Gil. You do not want to start a fight here."

He raises an eyebrow. "And why not?" He'll do it. He doesn't care what happens.

I shrug. "There is not enough space." I gesture around us. The stalls are too close together and people are milling around us.

Antonio sighs in relief. "And I do not carry around my sword like you do, Gilbert." He points to the sword on Gilbert's belt. He doesn't? I look at Antonio's waist and see that he's telling the truth. Is he one of those nobles that put their swords in a glass case? Because if so, then I have lost some respect for him.

"That is right! Yours was broken not long ago, correct?" Gilbert asks with a shake of his head. "I felt bad for you."

Antonio shrugs. "Ah, it was my fault. The sword was obviously too heavy for Lovino."

I frown. "That really is too bad. Are you getting it repaired?"

He nods. "It should be ready for me to pick up in a few days."

Gilbert throws an arm over Antonio's shoulder. "I told him to go to the best. I get my sword sharpened there. The only place worthy of Awesome Me."

I smile. "Really? Is this the place that you get a discount because your family owns the building?"

"Do you remember the place?" Gilbert laughs. "We used to get in so much trouble for taking the swords and testing them. But it was worth using the awesome swords."

I laugh with him. "That's because usually we would dirty them. And they wouldn't look new afterwards."

Antonio smiles. "You two are very comfortable with each other."

Gilbert pulls me closer by draping an arm over my shoulder. "Yes, we sure are! She just cannot get enough of the Awesome Me."

I shake my head ruefully. "You are such an idiot."

Antonio grins. "So, senorita…what brings you here?"

I tilt my head slightly to the right. "Here? As in the market?"

"Yes, Liz! Tell us and so that the Awesome Me does not have to wait!" He demands rather impatiently. He gestures with his hand wildly. "I did not even know you knew about this market. Many nobles do not."

I feel a tugging in my heart as I remember that he doesn't know that I'm no longer a noble. I manage to give him a weak smile and try to ignore the pang of hurt I feel. "Well, Feliciano wanted to come today and I felt that I could not leave him to carry all the groceries by himself."

Antonio smiles. "That is exactly why I come with Lovino. It seems that he cannot carry a lot of things without dropping them." He and I share knowing smiles. It seems that the two Italians are very alike.

Gilbert clears his throat loudly. "You are coming to Lady Kirkland and Lord Jones' engagement ball correct? Because you did tell the Awesome Me that you would come." He frowns.

I nod, but freeze when I remember something. "Ahh…I forgot…."

"Forgot what?" Gilbert asks quickly. "You are coming are you not?"

Is it just my imagination or does he look a little disappointed? I shake my head. "Yes, but I just remembered that I still need to find a dress."

Gilbert smirks. "Is that all?"

"We can help you choose something for the ball!" Antonio offers excitedly.

I tense up. I shouldn't have said anything. This can't turn out well. "No. You do not need to-"

Gilbert takes my hand and pulls me. "We are going to accompany you! And you cannot refuse my awesome help!" He sounds determined. I was afraid of that.

"Sí! You are going with Gilbert are you not?" Antonio asks with a bright smile.

"Kesesese! Who else should she go with other than the Awesome Me?" Gilbert tells him arrogantly.

Antonio glances at our connected hands and I blush. "Claro que sí."

I blush. I have no idea what he said, but…somehow it makes me blush. "Are you sure you want to come? I could really do it by myself-"

"No. The Awesome Me will come whether you want me to or not!" Gilbert announces loudly. A few stall owners glance our way but my warning look silences them from making any comments. Last thing I need is someone to tell Gil and Antonio that I'm an indentured servant. I'll find some way to tell him. But not right now.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you know where you are going?" I ask. Gilbert, Antonio and I have been walking around for a few minutes now trying to find the tailor's shop. Of course I had to tell Lili to give Feliciano a message telling where we have gone so he wouldn't worry. I doubt that he'd actually be very worried, but I feel better about leaving him at the market. I asked Gil if we could find him but he ignored me and dragged me down a random street.<p>

"The Awesome Me always knows where we are!" He shouts. He looks around him and takes off again down a lane. "I…just wanted to take the longer route."

Antonio holds back a chuckle. He has his hand over his mouth and his eyes are betraying his amusement. "Amigo, perhaps we better ask for directions…?"

"Nein! We will find it soon." He is so stubborn.

I roll my eyes and stop Gil by pulling his arm back. I point to the left. "Why do we not try going this way?"

Gilbert looks like he's about to say something, but I already start walking in the direction I pointed to. I knew where the tailor's was all along, but I thought he did as well. I am not going to be pulled in the wrong direction for another few minutes.

"Liz! Wait up!" I hear him call. "Hurry up, Antonio!"

I smile to myself. "Well, why do you not try hurrying?" I call over my shoulder. I keep my pace and when I reach the shop I realize that I cannot buy anything here. I'll just try on a few things that are already made and tell them that I will pick it up later. And then when I don't show up in a new dress, I'll just say I spilled something on my new one and had to wear my old one.

_Yes, that will work._ I think to myself. _It will have to._

"Come on Liz! Let us go inside!" Gilbert once again takes my hand and pulls me inside.

"Amigo!" Antonio whispers loudly. "Perhaps you should not be acting so comfortably with someone who is-" Crap…I forgot that we aren't really children anymore. People will think it improper if we hold hands in public and we are not courting.

Gilbert interrupts him. "Do not worry about it." He gives me a smirk. "What is the matter, Liz? Embarrassed?"

I roll my eyes and remove my hand from his. I wish that we could have been children again so that I wouldn't have to stop holding his hand. "No. But you should be for acting like a child."

"Like what do we have here?" I recognize that voice anywhere. Still, I really hope that's not him.

"Feliks?" I call. "Are you here?" Please don't let it be him...

I see a blonde head pop out from behind a shelf of fabric. I see his familiar grin and suddenly I'm tackled by the ever excitable Feliks. "Like Elizaveta! It's like totally been too long!"

I laugh and give him a pat on the back. "It has. I am so glad to see you again."

"It's been at least like two months! What does like Roderick keep you chained to a wall?" He asks with a pout.

I blush and look away. That's when I see Gilbert and Antonio's incredulous expressions. Damn it. I just realized what that must have sounded like to them. "Umm…Feliks you know that it is not like that."

Feliks furrows his eyebrows, but thankfully says nothing about my change in speech. "Yeah, okay. Totally I was just saying he should let you come to town more."

"Liz? Who is this?" Gilbert finally asks trading a confused glance with Antonio.

Feliks's eyes widen. "Woah, girl we must speak! Like right now!" He pulls me into a room I know is his unofficial office and closes the door behind me all while ignoring Gilbert's loud protests.

"Elizaveta, like girl what is going on? This is like totally weird!" He whines. "We're friends right? So why didn't you tell me you knew Lord Beilschmidt?"

I blush. "It's complicated." I sigh. "But Feliks you can't tell him that I work for Roderick. Or that I work for anyone."

"Why not?" Feliks asks. His eyes widen. "Did you _lie_ to him and told him that you were a noble?" Damn I knew he was going to try and figure everything out! He'll want me to tell him everything!

"No!" I protest loudly. I smack my head and debate whether or not to tell him. I look at him and whisper. "Can you keep a secret?"

He nods vigorously. "Like of course!" He must have seen that I was seriously thinking about not telling him because he pouts and whines. "Elizaveta you _know_ that I never like tell anyone anything!"

I sigh. I can't believe I'm telling him. Why am I telling him? I take a deep breath. "Well, you know how I told you I was abandoned by my brother?"

"Like yeah! I wanted to teach him a lesson because you never like told me who he was!" He frowns. "I was left at that totally horrible place because my parents died. If I had an older brother he totally would have taken care of me and not left me there like a douc-!"

"Liz! What the hell? Come out of there!" Gil knocks on the door. "I thought you said you needed a dress for Lady Kirkland's ball! It is not awesome to leave the Awesome Me waiting!"

Feliks's eyes widen. "Spill faster girl!" He urges me.

"You almost cussed." I say. I feel like laughing. He almost never cusses and it's hilarious when he does.

"Spill!" He demands effectively bringing my attention back to what I was telling him.

"Well he was a noble and I was too before my parents died and Gilbert and I were best friends before I was sent to the orphanage." I tell him as quickly as I can. Then I call to Gil. "Just a minute, Gil! He is helping me pick the kind of fabric I want!"

"You better come out soon or I will break down the door with my awesomeness."

"Oh. My. God. Like…wow." Feliks looks amazed.

I bite my lip nervously. "I know it really sounds weird, but it's true."

"No like I totally believe you. I remember you knew a lot about nobles and what they liked. You like carry yourself differently, too. But like wow. I never would have guessed." He looks me over with awe. "But I can't believe you never like told anyone! You would have been treated like way better!"

I shake my head. "No. I was left at an orphanage and my brother practically shamed me by doing so. And in any case, it's too late to do anything about it. To every noble that Gil knows I'm a lady, but to everyone in the marketplace and the shops I'm Roderick's indentured servant."

Feliks smiles widely. "You like totally called him Gil. You like so like him!"

I blush. "He is my old childhood friend, Feliks! I used to shove his head under water and sword fight with him!"

"Like I said you totally like him!" A mischievous gleam shines in his eyes. "I'm like so going to get the both of you together!"

I slap my forehead with my hand. I should have never told him anything. I should have…

"Come on! Let's like not keep your boyfriend~ waiting!" Before I can stop him he opens the door and says brightly. "Okay so I'll like bring out some dresses for you all to look at!"

I put my head in my hands and sigh. I am going to stay in here for a while and wonder why I am such an idiot.

* * *

><p><strong>Argh! I can't seem to get this chapters out in a timely fashion. I hope that I'll get the next chapter out soon, but I can't say that it'd happen. <strong>

**Thank you for continuing to support this story!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Hetalia. I only think that it's awesome enough to write about.**

* * *

><p>"Liz! I know that I have told you that it is not awesome to make people wait!" Gilbert complains as soon as I walk out of Feliks's office.<p>

I look around. It seems that Feliks is getting some dresses. I allow myself to relax for a moment. I smile sheepishly. "Sorry, Gil. I have not seen him in a while. He needed me to check over something."

Gilbert shrugs as if he didn't really care in the first place. "I suppose you really do not need to explain yourself. I-" Is it just my eyes playing tricks on me or do I see a faint blush on his face? "I was looking forward to spending some time with you."

I punch his shoulder lightly. "I am not going anywhere." I assure him. I shouldn't be making promises I can't keep.

"For now." He mutters so low I barely catch what he is saying. Feliks returns with a couple of dresses in his arms.

"I found these! I totally think this one is your color!" He picks up a forest green floor length dress. "I remember that you said you loved the outdoors and it like reminded me of the forest."

I walk towards the dress he hangs up and run my hands across the fabric. It feels light and soft. Then I check the price tag. Okay, not too an unfair price, but I would never be able to pay for this. Why would Feliks bring out something that is so out of my price range?

I shake my head, but I keep staring at the soft dark green fabric. It's in a different style from the one I wore at the last ball. I look at Feliks. "Recent change in fashion?"

He nods. "You like learn fast!" He looks proud. "Looks like you did learn something when you hung out with me!"

"Not really." I tease.

He frowns, but I know he's not angry. "Well, you didn't show much promise when you were twelve…"

I glare at him. "Just go back to your stitching!"

He laughs. "Yours is like totally worse than mine!"

"Liz, do you like this one?" Without realizing it, Gilbert had slid up close to me. He fingers the fabric from under my arm. In this position his head is over my right shoulder and his body is close to mine.

This type of behavior can't be proper. My cheeks grow warmer and I see Feliks smiling and nodding his head.

"Mister- you over there!" He points to Antonio. "You need something to wear too right? Follow me." I watch as Antonio follows Feliks I catch the smile he shoots Gilbert.

It's the kind of smile that means that I see all the time at the market. When a village boy tries to get a girl to do whatever it is he wants.

I move away from Gilbert and say. "I will go and try this on."

"I am sure you will look awesome, Liz." He shoots me an arrogant smile. "Maybe not as awesome as me, but-" He shrugs. "You can try."

I nod not from understanding, but from habit. "I will return shortly." My feet take me to the folding screen that will hide me from his view. I shake my head, trying to shake some sense back into my head.

I pull my dress over my head and hang it over the screen. I hurry and slip the forest green dress over my head. The fabric feels cool and smooth to the touch. The dress hangs off my hips loosely and spills on the floor around me. Hmm, it's a little long. After making sure that I put the dress on correctly and that everything is covered up I decide to go out.

I come out carefully, trying not to step on the loose fabric around my legs.

"Liz, are you-"

I look up to see why he didn't finish his sentence and end up losing my footing in the process. "Eep!" I squeak as I fall to the ground. I brace myself for impact.

Instead of feeling the hard floor, I feel a softer surface. I look up and see Gilbert holding my arms. My head is on his chest and he's smiling ruefully.

"Liz, you must try and keep your balance." He teases me. "You know if you are ever going to try and be as awesome as me."

I blush and look away. "I think I can stand on my own now."

"I did not hear a thank you." He tells me.

I frown and say. "Thank you for catching me."

He releases my arms with a smile. "Do not trip again." He teases/

"How many times have you tripped?" I ask playfully.

"I do not tell anyone; that would make me look clumsy. But I am so awesome I doubt it would matter much." He says with a smirk.

I roll my eyes and pick up the bottom of dress and walk to a mirror to see if I like it. I let the material fall around my feet as soon as I look into the mirror, I frown. It's fine I suppose. But it's a little boring.

"Eli-Err, Miss Elizaveta!" I hear Feliks yell from the back. "How do you like it?"

I look back at Gilbert to see what he thinks. He's shaking his head.

"I think I am going to keep looking." I call back.

"Wait, like let me go over there. I have something that might make it totally better." His voice seems a little closer now.

Gilbert catches my eye and he shrugs as if he doesn't know what to do. "Whatever you want, Liz."

"Ah! I totally knew this fabric would match your eyes!" Feliks says excitedly. He's carrying a few things, like a long braided belt and a red box and a smaller blue box on top of that.

I eye the things warily, but Feliks just comes over to me and attaches the braided belt around my waist. He pulls up some of the fabric so that it will hang a little over the belt.

I finger the braided belt. It's made of leather. I hope this isn't very expensive.

"Here." He shoves a roll of ribbon in my direction. I catch it easily and look at it. It's purple. This is not going to match.

"Feliks?" I ask.

"Hey! What have I like told you about interrupting?" He says as he starts pinning my hem. "Can you like stand still?"

Gilbert starts laughing. "You still can't keep still?"  
>I glare at him. "Yet who was the one who always won at races?" I see him looking a little embarrassed. "Oh that is right! It was me!"<p>

Feliks stifles a giggle. He's lifted the hem up a few inches so now it's at my ankles.

"Well-" He starts.

"She beat you at races?" Antonio asks as he comes into room. He's now dressed in a reddish jacket with gold trim. That looks _extremely_ expensive.

"How long have you been standing there?" Gilbert demands.

Antonio laughs. "Long enough, amigo."

"Here, this is like so your color!" He holds a pale pink colored flower and puts it behind my ear. He steps back and frowns. "It's still missing something…" He snaps his fingers. "I know! It's the shoes!"

He goes back to the back of the shop and I can hear him fumbling around for something. A few seconds later I hear a crash. "I found it!"

I wonder if he broke something while trying to find it. He comes back into the room with a box.

"Liz, I am going to check out his wares." Gilbert tells me before getting up. He smiles at me and I return it without any hesitation.

"So, take like a look at this." Feliks says after shoving the box into my hands excitedly.

I hand me the ribbon he pushed into my hands before and open the box. In there I find some beautifully crafted high heeled shoes. I take one out and admire them, but then I check the price tag. How are these so little?

I look up to ask Feliks and he just shakes his head. "Last year's design." He explains softly so that Antonio won't hear.

I smile gratefully and look at myself in the mirror. I bend down to put on the shoes, when Feliks stops me.

"Allow me." He bends down to put on my shoes. I feel like a noble again as he straps on the shoes to my feet.

He stands up and puts his hands on his hips and grins widely. "So do like it?"

I look at myself in the mirror and shake my head. He looks a little disappointed. "I love it!" I announce.

He claps his hands. "I like totally knew it!"

I laugh at his excitement. "You do have very good taste."

"I will also take this." Antonio tells him. He points to the back. "I am just going to take this off now. I will be back."

I nod. Looks like he thinks I'm part of his group now. I suppose that's a good sign. Unless he was just being polite.

I smile at Feliks. "Does it look as good as it feels?"

He frowns. "When have I like ever steered you wrong?"  
>"Never." I giggle.<p>

Feliks raises his eyebrows. "Since like when have you giggled?"

I shrug with a smile still on my face. "I do not know! I just feel…" I look at myself in the mirror. "Like I did when I was ten and my parents were alive." I smile at my reflection

sadly. Would my mother have been happy with the way I turned out? If she were alive she would have been helping me pick out all my dresses.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and see Feliks smiling at me. "You should like get out of the dress. I like want to hug you, but I don't like want to ruin the dress!"

"I am going." I go behind the screen and carefully peel off the fabric from my body.

I manage to take it all off without ruining any of the changes Feliks made to it.

After changing I see Feliks and Gilbert shaking hands.

"A total pleasure to do business with you." Feliks tells him.

Gilbert nods. "I will be sure to recommend you to my associates, though I am sure they know about you already."

Feliks looks so happy; I think that he might faint. He catches sight of him and waves. "I'll send you your dress by tomorrow."

"I did not pay for it yet." I tell him, feeling a little confused.

Gilbert laughs. "I bought it for you." Before I can make any move of protest he holds up a hand. "I figured that the Awesome Me should be paying the dress my date is wearing."

For a moment I'm completely speechless. Gilbert is slightly blushing. "That is if you will still be my date."

I blush and look away. When I feel some of my composure return to me I look back at him and smile softly. "I would love to."

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is a shorter chapter. Hopefully the next one will be longer.<strong>

**Thank you for continuing to support this story!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Hetalia. I only think that it's awesome enough to write about.**

* * *

><p>We walk out of the tailor shop and I start heading back to the market. A hand on my arm stops me from going any further. I look back over my shoulder and see Gilbert sheepishly smiling.<p>

"Come with us. We are going out to eat."

It's a tempting offer, but I need to find Feliciano so we can go back to Roderick's home. I shake my head slowly. "I wish I could. But I need to go back. I am expected home soon."

He frowns, but obliges. "I suppose I will see you at the ball?" He asks with a slight stress on the word 'ball.' As if he's afraid I won't be there.

I smile softly. "Of course. I will see you then."

"Are you sure you do not want me to pick you up?" Gilbert asks for what seems like the millionth time.

"No. I do not want to you to do more than you need to." I pat his hand. "I will be there."

A slow smile creeps onto his features. "You better Liz. The Awesome Me will start dancing without you if you are not there in time."

I laugh. "I would not want that!" I wave good-bye and start my walk back to the market. As soon as I turn the corner I allow myself to frown. I really wish that I could have stayed with him and gone to lunch.

But maybe it's better that I didn't. I can't keep showing up with him and act like a lady when every worker and store owner knows that I work for Roderick! Okay, well not every store owner. I haven't had to really worry about people recognizing me because I've been kept away from town since I started working for Roderick's family. By the time I came back to town, I had grown up and no one recognized me. The only reason (I think) Gilbert recognized me is because he and I were close. Anyone who was close to me when I was young should be able to recognize me.

I was lucky that Feliks was on duty. If it had been someone else I could have been in huge trouble. They could have told him the truth before I even had a chance to. And I do plan to tell him soon.

_Do you? _The annoying nagging voice in my head asks. _Or are you just scared that what your brother said was true? That he will laugh at you and eventually ignore you?_

I shake my head and scold myself for thinking such things.

Of course he wouldn't do that! I used to be his best friend. He and I played together as children.

_But that was then and this is now._

I wish that stupid voice would shut up.

I shake my head again and try to focus on my surroundings. It seems that I made it to the marketplace without even realizing it. I wonder where Feliciano is? Oh, I hope he didn't go to the tailor's! I quicken my pace and start searching around me as I remember that I told Lili to tell Feliciano I went to the tailor's.

"Ve~ But I want pasta!"

I smile when I hear that familiar whine. That little imp! He said that he wouldn't buy any!

"Chigi! No! You still need to buy that other stuff!" I hear a rougher voice scold.

"I'll still have enough!" I hear Feliciano plead. I probably would have given in by now.

I come around the corner and see that Lovino shake his head. "No."

"But sor-" Lovino pounds a fist on Feli's head.

"How many times do I have to tell you!" Lovino yells. "You can't just call me that in public!"

"Feliciano!" I call. I look disapprovingly at Lovino who just shrugs and blushes.

"Ve~ Miss Elizaveta! Can I buy pasta?" He asks.

Lovino widens his eyes and looks from me to Feliciano. "Lei è il tuo capo! Non si può dire cose del genere che per lei!" He hisses.

Feliciano frowns and looks at me. "Miss Elizaveta! Can I speak to you privately for a moment?"

I nod and he pulls me away from Lovino. When we are a little further away he whispers. "Can I tell him that you're not my boss? We can trust him! I promise! I know he-him!"

I look back at Lovino and see him shuffling his feet in the dirt. "How do you know him exactly?"

Feliciano has a huge smile on his face. "Ve~ He's my brother!"

I feel myself gaping. My lips seemed to have stopped working. My brain seems to be having trouble thinking as well.

When I finally regain the ability to speak I ask. "What?"  
>"He's my fratello! My brother!" Feliciano announces happily.<p>

I nod my head slowly. "That is what I thought you said." I feel a little light headed. Now I know why Feliciano fainted. He must have been so surprised to see his brother. I look back at Lovino and see him looking around awkwardly. Aww. He's cute. His clothes are a little big for him though.

I frown. Surely Antonio has enough money to buy him clothes that actually fit?

"So may I tell him?" Feliciano asks impatiently while tugging on my sleeve.

I laugh at his antics, but inside I'm wondering if I can really trust Lovino. How do I know he won't tell Antonio? Feliciano seems to trust him because he's his brother, but…

Then I notice something odd. He looks like he's hugging his chest with his hands under his arms. He looks extremely uncomfortable.

I feel a smile tugging on my lips. He looks like I did when I first started developing…Hey what a second!

"Feliciano are you sure he's your _brother_?" I ask while still observing Lovino.

"O-Of course!" he laughs nervously. "I know what my brother looks like."

I walk over to Lovino and ignore Feliciano calling my name. "Lovino!" I call.

'He' looks at me with a light scowl. "Yeah?"

I tilt my head to the right. "Come with me and Feliciano."

Lovino looks to his brother. Feliciano shrugs. "Just come." Lovino shrugs in response and follows me to an empty street away from the market. I check to make sure that we didn't leave the bags at the stall and that no one is around.

Then I look at Lovino. "You are not his brother."

His face turns red. "Of course I am!"

"Ve~ Miss Elizaveta!" Feliciano looks shocked.

I hold out a hand to keep Feliciano from saying anything more. "I have no doubt that you are related to Feliciano. I just don't believe you are his brother."

Lovino looks angry. "What so you think that I'm his cousin?"

I shake my head. "I think that you are his sister."

Lovino looks frozen. Feliciano seems to have taken the same position.

Feliciano snaps out of it first. "That's crazy, Miss Elizaveta! Lovino is a-"

I raise my eyebrow. "Did you not tell me that you had a sister a few days ago? And that you did not remember having a brother?" I stare at him daring him to lie to me. He gulps in response.

Lovino turns on him. "Well, thanks! Idiota! Tu non dirmi che hai detto!"

"Mi dispiace! Ho dimenticato!" Feliciano's lips quiver. "Mi dispiace!"

Lovino finally looks over to me. "What gave it away?" 'His' voice now sounds softer and higher.

I smile kindly. "It looks like your chest is killing you. I just thought you looked like I did when I was going through that."

She looks upset. "That's it?" She looks at me warily. "Are you sure that's it?" I nod.

"Are you going to tell Antonio?" She asks me softly.

Feliciano tugs on my arm. "Please don't tell! My sorella has a good reason!"

I ruffle Feli's hair. "I won't tell." I assure him while letting my 'noble' façade drop. "Besides she'll keep mine, right?"

His face lights up. "Ve~ I can tell her?"

"Tell me what?" She snaps.

"That I work for Mister Roderick like your brother." I shrug my shoulders. "I'm also an indentured servant."

She shakes her head. "But you knew Mister Gilbert when you were younger. I heard them talking about it."

Feliciano looks at me with interest. "You never said that! Ve~"

I feel a bitter feeling threatening to take over me. "I did. A long time ago." I say softly. "Remember those stories I told you Feli?"

He nods and turns to his sister. "She tells the best stories! You would like them! Ve~"

"Those were actually my memories." I interrupt him quickly.

He looks at me oddly. "But…that means…you used to sword fight."

His sister looks impressed. "You were allowed to sword fight?" When I nod she asks. "Did you win a lot?"

I laugh. "Almost every time. Impressed?" I tease.

"No." She says indignantly with her arms crossed. But she's watching me closely.

"Ve~ Miss Elizaveta why didn't you tell me before?" Feliciano whines.

I sigh. "I wasn't planning on telling anyone, Feli."

"Why tell now?" Lovino or whatever her name is asks.

I think about that. Why am I suddenly telling everyone now?

Before I kept my secret like a stingy child refuses to share candy. But it only took one night with Gil to tell everyone.

Well, not everyone. But I told Feliks and Feliciano…oh, and his sister.

But why? I don't have the slightest idea and that scares me. Is it because I've allowed myself to hope that things would return to the way they were when I was ten? Because that's a dangerous hope. One that will never happen.

"I'm using this as leverage." I tell her. "You keep my secret and I keep yours. And tell you how to stop your chest pains."

She seems to be thinking it over. Feliciano on the other hand looks confused as usual.

"But Miss Elizaveta…didn't you trust me?" Feliciano asks.

I smile. "Of course Feliciano. I told you stories of my life remember?"

He smiles widely. "Ve~ That's right!"

"Okay! I accept your offer." Her gaze hardens. "But if ever tell freaking Antonio about me being female. I will freaking tear your hair from your skull."

"Fine." I decide not to ask why she suddenly decided to cuss at me. Something tells me that would just bring on some more colorful language. I wonder why she was nice to me and not Antonio.

"Ve! We can all be friends now!" Feliciano says happily.

"By the way, what is your real name?" I ask.

She raises an eyebrow. "Lovina." She says after a while. "My name is Lovina."

Not that different from her boy name. I stretch my hand out. "Pleasure to meet you Lovina."

She eyes my hand warily, but after seeing Feli's encouraging hand she takes mine and shakes it. "Yeah, nice to meet you and all that crap."

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone! I'm back. And you can expect for the chapters to come faster because I'm out of school! Thanks to everyone that has reviewed this story!<strong>

**As always thank you for continuing to read and support this story.**

**Lei è il tuo capo! Non si può dire cose del genere che per lei! -She's your boss! You can't say stuff like that to her!**

**Tu non dirmi che hai detto! - You didn't tell me you told her!**

**Mi dispiace! Ho dimenticato! -I'm sorry! I forgot!**


	19. Chapter 19

** I do not own Hetalia. I only think that it's awesome enough to write about.**

* * *

><p>"Your sister-" I start to say. "She seems…nice."<p>

Feliciano shrugs his shoulders. "She is. Ve~ Did you buy the pasta?"

"Yes." I answer. We got back to the house about ten minutes ago. Roderick is playing his piano again. I know I have at least an hour before he calls me in to hear his newest piece. "Why were you two separated?"

Feliciano stops what he's doing and looks really sad. "Oh."

"You don't need to tell me Feli. If you don't want to." I tell him quickly. I don't want him to relive painful memories.

He smiles weakly. "Thank you. I'd don't want to talk about now."

I give him a quick hug. "Don't worry yourself."

"Okay." He hugs me back.

I ruffle his hair and he goes back to putting away the goods we bought at the market.

Now I have some time to plan how I'm going to get to the ball. Maybe if I convince Roderick to visit his parents…? But then I wouldn't be able to use the carriage. But everyone would recognize it as Roderick's carriage. Damn it all.

I should have expected Gilbert's offer, but then how would I explain my living in Roderick's home? And there is no way I can walk to Gilbert's home. I would get my dress dirty. Unless there's some way I change then walk a short distance to his home.

But it would be hard to explain why I walked instead coming in a carriage.

Why is this so hard! I need a solution and I need one now!

I hear a pounding on a door. The front door to be exact.

I start to go to it, but Feliciano rushes in front of me. "I'll get it!"

"Fine." I say with a shrug. I'd rather not answer the door. I have more time to think about what I'm going to do about the ball. It's in four days and I still have no idea how I'm going to pull this off!

"Miss Elizaveta!" Feliciano runs into the kitchen waving a note in his hand. "A letter came for Mister Roderick!"

I look at him impatiently. "Well what are you waiting for? Go and give it to him!"

"But-" he shuffles his feet and looks down. "He told me not to interrupt when he's playing."

I sigh. I forgot that he told Feliciano not to bother him while he's playing. Feliciano just doesn't know when to be silent and when to speak. I put down what I was holding and extend my hand. He drops the letter into my palm. "Put the rest of things away, yes?"

Feliciano nods. And then he gets right to work.

I smooth out my apron as I walk; pulling everything back into place. Tucking my hair behind my ears and making sure that it doesn't look too wild. I can already hear the familiar sounds of the piano as I walk down the hallway.

When I get to the door of the piano room I stop and take a deep breath in. When I let it out I knock softly on the door and open it slowly.

Roderick has already stopped playing by the time I close the door behind me.  
>"Yes? What is it, Elizaveta?" He asks.<p>

I walk over to the piano while holding out the letter. "This came for you just now."

"Oh?" He takes it from my hand; his fingers barely brushing my skin. "That is rather interesting."

I blush and try to hide it by turning away from him and looking out the window. Why am I blushing? It was just a brush of skin.

That thought makes the heat in my cheeks even warmer. I shouldn't be feeling embarrassed. It wasn't anything.

"This is…" I turn around at the sound of Roderick's voice. He looks upset.

"What is it?" I ask feeling the red of my cheeks fading.

He looks back at the letter as if he can't believe what it says. "My-my father is very ill. I must go and see him immediately!"

I don't think that I've ever heard him so upset. "Of course you should! Shall I ask Feliciano to pack your things?" Then I remember that if he goes I have to go with him! I'll miss the ball!

Roderick is just staring at the paper. "I cannot believe it."

"Mister Roderick?" I ask softly. I reach out hesitantly and rest my hand lightly on his arm.

He stiffens and then turns to look at me so I continue. "I'll tell Feliciano to pack your things and you can leave as soon as possible."

He blinks and then pats my hand. "No, a carriage will be arriving tomorrow for me. All I need is for Feliciano to pack my things." He looks at me with a frown. "And I think it's best if I were to go alone. It would make things a bit easier."

I nod my head. "I understand. I will tell Feliciano to get right on packing." I pull away from his arm and leave.

"Thank you." I hear him say softly. He said that so low I'm surprised I even heard it. I open the door and when it shuts behind me, I feel a little sad.

His parents were kind to me. His father was always a little stiff, but sometimes he managed a smile for me. Like when he saw me practicing fencing with an old sword.

Of course the next time I tried to find the sword, it was gone. He always thought I should be more of a lady. Like Roderick does.

"Feli!" I call.

It's not long before his head pops out of the pantry. He looks so silly. "Yes, Miss Elizaveta?"

"Go pack Mister Roderick's things. He'll be taking a trip tomorrow."

Feliciano frowns. "But I thought-" He looks around before finishing. "You had a ball to go to?"

"He's not taking us…or at least that is what he said." I tell him quietly. "He's also not taking the carriage. Someone is picking him up." I purse my lips.

"Ve~ You look worried…" Feliciano looks worried now. I can't believe I made him worry. He has no reason to be worried.

"I-" I debate whether or not to admit what's on my mind.

Feliciano frowns. "I am not a child anymore!" He stops frowning and looks serious. "Please tell me. I want to help."

I smile and ruffle his hair. He moves away from under my hand. "Fine, Feli. I just think that this is a little too good to be true that's all." I try to appear nonchalant as I shrug. "I'm sure I'm just overreacting."

He nods. "If that's it, then fine." He smiles. "I'll go and pack Mister Roderick's things now!"

I let out a sigh as he runs out the door. There is he goes, that little nosy child.

At least someone cares about my problems. But, I'm not about to tell him every single hardship I have ever had in my life. That would take a long time and it's too much to put on a fourteen year old. Especially one as oblivious as Feliciano. I love that boy, but _he_ worries me.

I told him the truth though. Somehow this whole incident seems to have been too easy a thing. It should not have been that easy to find a solution.

How perfect this situation seems. Roderick will be away and he's not taking me or Feliciano. I won't have to worry about sneaking out now.

It should not have been this easy. And it's making me nervous. Something is bound to go wrong.

Or I could just be making this something it's not. Maybe luck is on my side and I _am _overacting and everything will be fine. I should be relieved and be thanking whoever is up there for helping me. I should be thinking of what a great time I'll have.

I'd love to believe that, but I can't help but think this is a little strange. Maybe I'll just see what happens. And try not to be so nervous.

The soft piano music coming the hallway relaxes me just a little. That's the one good thing about working for someone who can't stop playing the piano. There's always music while I work.

I pull out the ingredients I need for dinner. A note falls out from under one of the bags.

This is familiar. I smile to myself and see that it's a note from Lili.

_Miss Elizaveta,_

_I didn't get a chance to tell you this, but someone was asking about you the other day. And no it wasn't that Lord Beilschmidt. (How do you know him by the way?) And it wasn't Lord Carriedo either. It was another man. _

_It was strange really. I thought that all the __Hédervárys were dead._

I gasp. And drop the note.

Ah. Now I know why I felt uneasy.

It _was_ too good to be true.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhhhh...don't kill me for the shorter chapter! I kind of made a bet with one of my author friends that I could upload a chapter everyday for a week. So that means <strong>_**both**_** of my stories are getting a chapter every day. I will probably lose this bet.**

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed this story! Reviews are the best creative fuel I can get!**

**As always thank you for continuing to read and support this story.**


	20. Chapter 20

** I do not own Hetalia. I only think that it's awesome enough to write about.**

* * *

><p>It takes me a while to catch my breath. So many questions are running through my head. Why would Sadık want with me? He abandoned me years ago! I never made my previous social standing known. I never went after him and demanded my inheritance.<p>

Why is he bothering me then?  
>Wait! There was more to Lili's note.<p>

I pick it up off the ground and look for the line I had finished reading.

_It was strange really. I thought that all the __Hédervárys were dead. _

_But I guess not. He bought some chocolate from me and asked if I knew anyone named Elizaveta. I told him no because he seemed rather strange. He was wearing this mask that covered the upper part of his face so I couldn't see his eyes._

_Then he seemed sad and said that if I do meet someone named Elizaveta to tell her to come find him at his home. He said that she would know where to meet him and that his name was Lord __Sadık Adnan formally__ Héderváry__. Then he left._

_I don't know if this is really important because I'm almost sure you don't know him. But I thought it was odd and you deserved to know in the slight case it was you. Or it could be nothing and I'm just frightening you with a silly disturbance. I want you to know that I'm doing fine and not to worry so much about me. I can handle myself._

_Oh, and thank you for having Feliciano keep me company. It was nice to have someone to talk to while waiting for customers. And I know what you're thinking. I do _not _like him in that way. But if you do bring him along again I wouldn't complain._

_Come visit me soon._

_Lili_

It's worse than I first thought. He's looking for me! I-I don't need this right now! He'll probably be coming to the ball! I have to tell Gilbert I can't come and-

But I promised him that I would come. I assured him that I would be there and that he could be my escort. This is bad. This is very bad.

I don't want Gilbert to think that I'm disappearing again. But I also don't want Sadık to find me and I most certainly do not want to seek him out.

I really want to go the ball. I want to spend more time with Gilbert, but I don't want to run into Sadık. Maybe if I keep my distance?

I almost laugh. I tried to do that with Gilbert and look how that turned out! I bumped into him and he wouldn't leave me alone because he knew who I was. But maybe if I tell Gil I don't want to see my brother he would help keep him away from me?

He would ask me a lot of questions I wouldn't want to answer though.

I sit down so that I can catch my breath and try to calm down. Not that it's working.

_You've haven't seen him around so maybe he's just waiting for me to come to the house. _I think trying to reassure myself. A glance outside reminds that Roderick will be wanting his dinner in about an hour so I better hurry with making it.

Wait, did she say he was wearing a mask? I look back at the note and reread the part when it describes him. Yes, she did say he was wearing a mask.

He has definitely gotten creepy since the last time I saw him.

Then I remember the other part of her note. I smile, I knew that she would like Feliciano. And I do think that she may have a small crush on him. Though I wouldn't want her to really like him. Feliciano doesn't seem like the type to stay with one person. I mean I saw how quickly he started flirting with her. He's probably the boy that will flirt with every pretty girl. Lili needs someone who will take care of her.

I hope that my brother wouldn't bother her anymore. I worry about her being by herself. And if my brother does anything to hurt her…

Maybe if I busy myself with work I won't be thinking too much about my brother. I really need to stop. I'm almost positive that I'll stop worrying if I get back to work. I hope.

* * *

><p>"And remember to pay the gardener." Roderick tells me as he grabs his coat.<p>

"I will. And I'll be sure to tell anyone who may come by that you are away." I assure him. He's scurrying around picking up as many things as he can hold. Like his music sheets and gloves. Anything that wasn't already packed.

"Make sure that the stable hands clean the stables well this time." He says. Then he pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket. "Better yet…" he writes something down and says. "Tell them just to feed, exercise, and brush them."

I nod. It's kind of cute how he's worrying about every detail. "I will."

He hands the piece of paper to me. "I hope I will be returning shortly. In hopefully a few days."

I nod again and take the paper from him before following him out the door. I pick up a music sheet that he dropped. "Roderick?"

He turns around and sees the music sheet in my hand. He takes it. "Thank you." Then he gets into the carriage that came for him. "Good-bye." He tells me before closing the door.

"Please be careful, Mi- Roderick." I call after the carriage.

I see a hand extend out of the carriage and wave. I stay outside and stare after it until it disappears from view.

I'm still nervous about carriages. I know that he'll be safe, but I can't help but worry.

He told me this morning that he expected to be gone for four days maybe five at the most. It takes at least five hours to get to his father's estate. There is plenty of time for something to go wrong.

_No! _I scold myself. _Don't even think about that!_

I hate it when Roderick has to travel in a carriage when I'm not the driver. I don't know why, but I always imagine the worst. That the driver will make one wrong move and an accident just like my parents will happen. I really need to stop thinking things like that. It's not like I'm special and that if I'm the driver nothing bad will happen. It can happen to anyone.

"Ve~ We have the house to  
>ourselves, Miss Elizaveta!" Feliciano says happily. His cheerful tone takes my mind away from the accident and reminds me of my duties.<p>

I finally turn around towards the house and I sigh. "Yes, but he left us with a lot of chores."

I look at the windows and see how dirty they've become. That is one of the things that he wants us to do. Clean all the windows. That's going to be fun.

I look at the list he gave me. His familiar script covers the entire sheet of paper he has given me.

_Elizaveta,_

_While I am gone I expect you and Feliciano to finish these chores._

_Pull the weeds (in front of the house and anywhere else they may be)_

_Clean all the windows  
>Polish the doorknobs and door handles<em>

_Clean out the stables_

_Clean out the barn _

I grumble when I read that. He has all kinds of junk there. And all of it is heavy. I know that Feli and I can't do it without help. How does he expect us to do it alone?

_Polish the instruments in the music room_

_Wax all the floors_

_Clean out the attic_

_Clean out the basement_

What the hell? How long does he think he's going to be gone for? He said only a few days. This will take me a few weeks! Is he trying to kill me?

_Polish the silverware_

_Oil the door hinges_

_Dust all the rooms_

We do that every day! Well, every week…okay maybe not that often.

_I hope to be back in a few days, but my guess is that I will be there for a few weeks. _

I hope so. Feli and I will never finish this in a few days! He better be gone for a hell of a long time or else we won't get any of this done.

_If I am back within a few days do the things that are marked with a check. I hope to see you and Feliciano soon._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Roderick_

I blush when I read the last two sentences. I can't help it! It sounded sweet…even though he is making me do all this damn work.

Let me see…which ones are marked with a check…?

_Oil the door hinges_

_Dust all the rooms_

_Clean all the windows_

_Polish the instruments_

_Pull the weeds_

That is still a lot of work. And we still need to do the rest of our chores like feed and tend the horses, mop the floors, and I have to cook for myself and Feliciano.

I rub my forehead feeling tired just thinking about all this work. And with all this to do, how am I going to go to the ball?

I can't leave Feli to do all this by himself. We'd probably have to work into the night. Oh, well. I'll figure this out later. But I better do it soon. There are only three more days until the ball! Which reminds me…I better go pick up my dress soon. I groan, why is there so much to do?

"What is it, Miss Elizaveta?" Feliciano asks with a frown.

I smile at him. "Are you up for a challenge?" He won't like this.

He looks hesitant. "What kind of challenge?" Yes, I can already see that he's scared. He does his work when asked, but that doesn't mean that he likes it.

I show him the list. "See this?" When he nods I continue. "This is a list of all the things that need to be done before Mister Roderick returns."

Feliciano looks it over and stares at it for a while. I know he can read so he must be in shock. He looks up at me and whimpers. "All of it?"

"Unless he comes back early, then yes all of it." I tell him.

He looks sick. "Ve~ that's a lot of work, though…"

"I know." I sigh. This is going to be a long week.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, this isn't a very long chapter. (slams head on desk.) For some reason, I can't seem to write very long chapters right now. Maybe it's because I'm supposed to be uploading every day this week...<strong>

**Well, anyway...thanks to everyone who has reviewed and for continuing to read and support this story.**


	21. Chapter 21

** I do not own Hetalia. I only think that it's awesome enough to write about.**

* * *

><p>"Miss Elizaveta! There's someone here for you!" Feliciano yells.<p>

I freeze and nearly drop the flute I'm polishing. Crap! Did I not tell him that I'm trying to keep my identity a secret? I try and figure out how to slip out of the house without anyone seeing.

"Like Elizaveta! I totally have your like amazing dress!"

I sigh in relief. Oh, thank goodness! It's only Feliks. I carefully put down the flute on a towel I placed on the piano.

I run to the front door and see that Feliks is struggling with a big package. He smiles at me when he sees me. "Like there you are!" He puts down the package and playfully hits the back of Feliciano's head.

"That hurt!" Feliciano yelps. His hands fly to the back of his head and he rubs it. "Why did you do that ve~"

"Because like you probably scared Elizaveta!" Feliks scolds him. He turns to me and puts his hands on his hips. "Did he?"

I laugh. "Well, I was trying to find a way to escape." I pull Feli away from striking distance and hug him. "But you know Feli."

"Ve~" Feliciano says while trying to wriggle out of my hug. "I have to finish cleaning that window..."

I let him go and he scampers off. I close the front door and hope that he remembers to lock the window before he starts scrubbing this time. The last thing I need is to hear is Feliciano screaming for help again while he hangs out of a room on second floor.

Feliks laughs. "He's like so adorable!" He picks the package and hands it to me. "Now let's go girl! We have like work to do!"

"Umm, I have to finish my chores..." I tell him. I hold up two fingers. "I still need to polish the instruments and oil the door hinges."

Feliks sighs dramatically. "Like that's not much. I can help you with that."

I shake my head. "But then I have to help Feliciano dust the rooms. And Mister Roderick hasn't sent any notice that he's coming back soon, which means that I have a ton more chores to do!"

He puts his hands on his hips. "I can like totally help! I mean my shop needs some repairs done to it anyway. I can keep it closed for two days and help you!"

"Feliks that's really sweet, but-"

"Elizaveta! Just like tell me why you won't go!" He demands.

I put down the package and cross my arms. "Maybe I'm just being responsible!"

He crosses his arms in response. I scowl and he says "Yes and I hate the color pink. I know that you're responsible, but I saw the way you looked at him! It was like you were the happiest girl in the country." He puts his hands on my shoulders and forces me to look at me. "There is no way that you would totally give up seeing him again!"

I rub my arm and look away. "I learned that my brother is looking for me."

"What?" His hands drop from my shoulders and he pulls me to the nearest chair and he makes me sit in it. "Spill."

So I tell him the whole story. Starting from when I saw Lili's note and my fears of my brother finding me.

"What does he want with me? I didn't even try to take back what was mine. I never told anyone who I really was." I ask him even though I know that he can't possibly have the answers I want to hear. What am I doing? I should have through with my original plan of moving to another town and starting over.

"I don't know..." He paces in front of me. "But I do know that you like have to go to the ball tonight."

Was he even listening?

He sees my expression and holds up his hand to stop me from saying anything. "Wait! Like I have a plan!"

"I'm waiting." I cross my arms again. "It better be brilliant."

"Just tell him!" Feliks exclaims as if it was really obvious.

I hope he's not thinking what I'm think he's thinking. "Tell who what?"

"Tell your like precious Beilschmidt the truth!" He claps his hands and grins.

I stand up and point to the door. "Out. Come back when you can think straight."

"Okay okay. Maybe you should just be really careful, besides it's not like he'll be able to recongnize you with your mask-"

"Mask?" I repeat. He wants me to wear a mask now?

He looks at me oddly. "Well, it is a masquerade."

"It is?" I ask not believing what I'm hearing. "Since when?"

"Since always!" He rolls his eyes and drags me down the hallway. "Do you like ever read invitations?"

"I didn't get one! Lady Kirkland just invited me while I was the Beilschmidt's birthday party." I protest. "Gil never told me that either!"

"He probably assumed that you would ask! Like a normal person!" He sighs. "What am I like going to do with you?"

I realize that we've stopped in front of my bedroom. "Umm-"

"Don't answer that. Did you like bathe?" He asks.

"Feliks!" I yell. "Why would you ask that?"

"So that I know how much time I have to like help you get dressed." He says calmly. He hands me the package he brought. "Your dress is in there. So hurry up and get dressed."

I can't get another word out as he opens my door and shoves me inside. A loud and obnoxious chirp catches my attention.

Gilbird is outside the window. Just what I need. I hope he didn't dirty it.

I open the window and allow the little puffball to fly inside. "Another note?" I ask him as if he can answer me.

"Chirp!" Is the answer I get. He lifts up his leg and sure enough there's a piece of paper wrapped around it.

I pull it off of him and read the short note.

_Are you coming? Do you need the Awesome Me to pick you up?_

I shake my head and smile. I grab a piece of paper from my closet. I decided to keep some on hand in case he wrote to me.

_Yes, I am coming. Were you worried? And _

I think for a moment. Do I need him to come and give me a ride in his carriage?

"Feliks!" I yell.

"Are you like done changing?"

"No! How am I getting to the ball?"

"Isn't your Lord Charming coming for you?" He souns confused. I sigh. I shouldn't have expected him to have an answer.

_And yes I do need you to pick me up. Here's the address._

I tie the note around Gilbird's leg and he flies out immediately. I cross my fingers and hope that this wasn't a bad idea.

* * *

><p>"Stay still!" Feliks commands as he sticks a needle in my dress. "I just need to like fix this and then you're done!"<p>

I do my best to stop fidgeting. I feel a little nervous knowing that Gilbert will have a lot of questions. He's going to find out that I'm staying at Roderick's home!

"Ve~ You look pretty!" Feliciano tells me with a grin.

I smile. "Thank you, Feli. Did you finish cleaning the windows?"

"Yes and I also dusted most of the rooms." He tells me proudly.

"I'm sorry that you had to do that alone." I tell him. I looks at Feliks. "And thank you for helping me get ready." I touch my hair which has been styled into an elegant bun. It took Feliks a while to decide what to do with it. He finally decided to braid my hair and then wrap it into a tight bun and place small pink flowers in random places within it. I think it looks lovely.

He grins. "Yes, well you are like my good friend."

I hear a knock on the door and suddenly I'm more nervous than ever. I feel a chill coming up my spine as Feliciano races to door.

"Ve~ Miss Elizaveta will be right over!" He announces happily.

"Very good. Tell her not to keep the Awesome Me waiting long." I hear Gilbert say.

I'm starting to have trouble breathing. "I can't do this."

Feliks pulls the extra thread and gets up. "Yes you totally can." He tells calmly. "I worked like a long time so you _have_ to."

"Okay." I take a deep breath and try to calm myself down.

"Here's your cape and here's your mask." He puts my deep long green cape over my shoulders and ties the strings around my neck. He puts the mask in my hands along with a small box.

I look at him questioningly. "What's this?"

"Lady Kirland and Lord Jones' engagement gift of course!" Feliks says before rolling his eyes. "He's been wanting cufflinks and she needed new clips for her hair. You can thank me later, but right now you need to go with your escort!" He pushes me towards the door.

I catch my balance just as I cross the main hallway. I can see Gilbert standing there in his new clothes. He's wearing a long black coat that reaches a little past his hips. Undernearth is a white shirt and around his neck is a familiar sight, a black cross. His trousers match his shirt and his boots also look brand new.

"Liz?" He asks. He's shamelessly staring at me as I walk to him. I hope he doesn't do this all night.

I bite my lip nervously. "Hi." I hold the present Feliks gave me in front of my dress and the mask dangles by its strings from my wrist.

His lips break into a grin. "You look-" He steps forward until he's right in front of me. He whispers in my ear so only I can hear him. "Beautiful."

"Thank you." I think my entire face must be red from my blush. I decide to turn the tables and I whisper "You look awesome."

He laughs and pulls me close to him. "When do I ever not look awesome?" But I see the blush spreading across his face and know I caught him off guard.

"Are we going to be leaving soon?" I tease trying to focus on keeping my heart from beating so quickly.

He holds out his hand and I slip my hand around his arm instead. He leans into me and says. "So eager to be close to the Awesome Me?"

I frown and punch his arm softly. "Would you rather I stay far away." I start to pull away. "Because that can be arranged."

"No." He presses his arm against him so that I can't move. "But I can tease you."

I laugh and I turn to Feliciano. "I will be back in a few hours."

"About five." Gilbert adds before guiding me out the door.

"Ve~ Five what?" Feliciano asks.

I wave. "Do not stay up for me, Feli."

Gilbert chuckles. "Do you intend to stay very late?" He smirks at me. Luckily Feliciano picked that moment to close the door.

I punch his arm. "You are so lucky that I do not have a sword."

"Or a frying pan." He rubs his arm. "Will you be hitting the Awesome Me all night?"

"Only if you deserve it." I tell him honestly.

He lets go of my arm and takes the presnt in my hand so that I can climb into the carriage. He waves away the driver and holds open the door for me.

"What a gentleman." I comment.

He smirks and hands me the present before climbing in quickly. The door closes quickly after him. I lift an eyebrow and he shrugs. "The door closes by itself. I am not exactly sure why."

"And why would you?" I ask teasing him.

He smirks again. "The Awesome Me does not need to know why. It is less work so I think it is fine."

"You are rather lazy..." I say.

He shoves me lightly. "And you are not?" He laughs. "I remember you always used to make me put everything away after playing with it. That was not awesome."

I frown. "That was only because my Papa was calling me." Then the carriage starts and I let out a squeak.

"Are you all right?" He places his hand on my arm. "You are not frightened are you?"

"No! Of course not." I shake my head and force a laugh. "Why would you say that?"

"Because you look paler than I am." Gilbert says seriously.

I close my eyes tightly.

I hate riding in a carriage whenever I don't know the driver. It took me such a long time to get used to Feliciano driving the carriage before I stopped shaking. I suppose I thought I got over it, but I guess not. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that my parents hired a driver for the night they died. Instead of having their usual driver they hired one because they didn't want to force him to leave his sick daughter.

"I am not frightened at all." I persist as we go over a bump. I shut my eyes even tighter.

"Liz." Gilbert puts his arm around my shoulder and I open my eyes. He's looking at me with a softness I've never seen in his eyes before. "It is fine to scared you know?"

I breathe in deeply. "I-" We go over a huge bump inn the road and I let out a cry.

He holds me very close and rests his head on mine. "Just focus on something else."

I lean fully on him. "Like how I would be fearing for my life if your father was driving?"

Gilbert laughs loudly. "Only I never allow him to drive with a beer in his hand." His father loves to drink while he's in the carriage.

'Best time to drink!' He used to say to my Papa.

I smile weakly. "Your Mother would not even let us in the carriage."

"That is true." He says thoughtfully. "They have not seen you in some time. They could not believe that you had come without saying hello."

"What?" I sit up straight. He told his parents that I was at his brother's birthday party.

He looks at me strangely. "You should have stayed to say hello. Ludwig said that you did not even tell him who you are."

"R-Roderick said we had to leave right after we left the room." I explain.

"That piano jerk forced you to leave?" He frowns. "He is not awesome at all Liz. Why did you ever agree to go with him?"

I frown now. "What do you have against him?"

He huffs and runs his fingers through his hair. "I do not want to talk about it."

"Why?" I ask before my common sense kicks in. I know I shouldn't pry."

"The Awesome Me does not want to talk about it." He tells me dryly. Then he grins. "So what did you get Lord Jones and Lady Kirkland for their engagement?" Obviously we won't be returning to that subject anytime soon. At least I seem to be feeling better about this carriage ride.

"Did you forget to get a present?" I tease.

"...Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>My dad took the computer with the file I have this written on. So I had to rewrite this from memory...I think I did rather well for remembering so little.<strong>

**Well, anyway...thanks to everyone who has reviewed and for continuing to read and support this story. **

**I cannot stress this enough...REVIEW (please?)**


	22. Chapter 22

** I do not own Hetalia. I only think that it's awesome enough to write about.**

* * *

><p>When the carriage gets to the road that leads to the Kirkland mansion, I'm still laughing at Gilbert. How could he have forgotten to get a present for the hosts? Granted, I didn't get one for them but, that's because I barely know them. Still, Feliks came through for me and I have something for the both of them.<p>

His face is red now, a very visible contrast to his pale skin. "Stop laughing at the Awesome Me, Liz!"

"I- I am s-sorry!" I manage to say between laughs. My stomach is starting to hurt and I think I might never stop laughing.

He crosses his arms and pouts. "Liz it is not awesome to laugh at your escort!"

"Then I thi-think you for-forgot who raised me." I tell him, finally getting a hold of myself.

His lips break into a wide grin. "Remember our first ball? Your Vatti offered to take me since my parents could not come?"

We look at each other before we burst out laughing.

* * *

><p><em>"Liz...your Mutti is laughing at your Vatti..."<em>

_I look at my parents and see that sure enough my Mama is laughing at my Papa. I look at my Papa's hair and notice that he's wearing a funny hat. But it was a gift from the Bonnefoys who are hosting the party...so I do not see what is so funny._

_"Stop laughing!" My Papa exclaims with his face turning redder by the second._

_My Mama shakes her head and holds her stomach as she laughs harder._

_He turns to us and I finally see why she's laughing. Somehow my Mama's paint ended up on his cheeks. So now he has a bright red streak from his nose to his cheek._

_I stiffle a giggle. I turn to Gil and see that he's covering his mouth with both hands._

_"Elizaveta! Mondd meg anyádnak, hogy abbahagyni a nevetést!" He seems more embarrassed than upset, so I allow myself to giggle. _

_"Wha-what did he say?" Gilbert gasps. He's trying very hard not to laugh. _

_I tell him quietly in his ear and he looks away. His shoulders are coming up and I know he really must be holding back his laughter._

_"P-Papa..." I say. "How did t-that hap-happen?" _

_His face gets even redder. "I tried to get your Anya to hurry, but her-"_

_My Mama interrupts him. "I turned and my hand that was holding my-"_

_"She painted my cheek instead of her lips!" He cuts in. He looks toward Gilbert. "You should never get in your date's way while she is getting ready."_

_Gilbert and I look at each other, then back at my parents then at each other. That's when we start laughing._

_"You know it was funny." My Mama tells my Papa as she wipes his cheek._

_He nods and a small smile is tugging at his lips. "I know." He tries to looks serious, but he is failing. "Try not to use me as a source of amusement for the gyerekek."_

_"I was not!" She winks at me. "It was lucky, I suppose."_

_I giggle. I think that she was trying to get him to leave her alone and his cheek paid the price._

_"S-Sir?" Gilbert timidly asks. But I see from his eyes that he is going to say something he knows he should not. But he does not care._

_My Papa looks at him. "Yes?"_

_"It still looks pink."_

* * *

><p>"That was awesome!" Gilbert says after he catches his breath. "Your Vatti was so embarrassed and he told me that I should never let my date laugh at me." He gives me a pointed look. I remember my Papa saying that after my Mama was still laughing every time she looked at his cheek.<p>

I smile sweetly. "Yes, but do you remember what my Mama said?" I don't wait for him to answer. "She told us both that if you know your escort well enough, then they will understand why you are laughing and get over it."

He smiles and shoves my arm playfully. "Your Mutti always had an excuse for teasing your Vatti." He smiles widely. "You are just like her."

I smile softly. People used to say that to me constantly. It's odd to realize that I've missed people saying that. Maybe it's because no one has mentioned my parents around me. I miss talking about them.

He looks at me and for a moment it looks like he thinks he made a mistake. "Liz, are you okay with talking about them?"

"Yes. It may sound odd-" I look out the carriage for a moment, but I'm not really focusing on the scenery. "But I feel better talking about them. No one can really talk to me about them. Sometimes...I feel like I am the only one who remembers them."

I feel his hand on my shoulder. "Liz?" I turn my head back to look at him.

"Gil?" He leans his head into mine and I inch closer to him. I can't focus on anything, but him right now.

"Sir?" We both jump away from each other. Did he see us? The carriage door swings open and the driver holds the door for us. "We've arrived."

Gilbert straightens his coat and nods. "Yes, thank you." He looks at me before shrugging and getting out of the carriage. Is it wrong that I really wanted him to kiss me?

* * *

><p>"Names?" Oh, crap not this again. Why do I always forget about this?<p>

"Lord Gilbert Beilschmidt." Gil tells him.

I suppose it would be too much to ask for someone to spot us so we won't need to say our names. "Umm-" I think of a quick excuse. "I want to surprise the hosts." I tell the announcer.

He nods and Gilbert laughs. "You are so odd, Liz."

"Lord Gilbert Beilschmidt and guest!" The announcer well, announces to the room.

A few heads turn and we make our way into the ballroom. I feel less nervous with my mask on, but that fear of being recognized is still there.

"Gilbert, mon ami!" That can only be Francis. "Ohonhon. Who is this beautiful lady?" Still, flirting?

I scowl and look in the direction I heard his voice. "Finally stopped skulking about your nose?"

He jumps back into Antonio and holds his hands in front of his face. "Non! Non! Not tonight, my beautiful face is still healing!"

"You were the one that caused his injury?" Antonio asks in disbelief. He pushes Francis off of him. "You said you that-"

Gilbert laughs. "Kesesese! You lied to him, Francis?"

I laugh with him. "Do not worry; if you keep your hands away from me I will not come here you."

"Remind me never to get you angry senorita." Antonio grins. "So, I see that you accepted Gilberto's offer." He gives Gilbert a look.

Gilbert nervously laughs. "The Awesome Me thinks we should put our gift on that table."

I cover my mouth with my hand. "Our gift. Right."

"Liz! Please!" He pleads. "You promised not to-"

I hold up my hand. "Fine, then." I did promise him I wouldn't tell Antonio and Francis he forgot to get a gift of his own. Though I desperately want to.

"Promised not to do what?" Francis asks with a grin.

"Nothing you need to worry your 'pretty' little head over." I say sarcastically on the word pretty.

He doesn't catch on. He flips his hair and smiles. "You noticed?"

I roll my eyes and pull Gilbert's arm so we can walk away from him. "Come on Gil."

"We will be back." Gilbert tells them. He grabs my hand and smirks. "So eager to be alone with the Awesome Me?"

I elbow him. "No." I'm glad that I have a mask on because I think that my cheeks are red.

I spot the table where everyone is placing their gifts. And beside it I see a lady with two long pigtails.

"Lady Alice?" I ask when I get closer.

I see the bright green eyes and I know that it's her before she speaks. "Yes? And you might be...?"

I take off my mask so that she can see my face. She immediately grins. "You came!" She walks to me quickly. "I was being to think that you would not show and I would have to face all these stupid ladies by myself."

I laugh and slip my mask over my eyes once again. "Well, I am here now."

"My hero." She says teasingly.

"Hey, I thought I was your hero!" That must be Alfred. He looks from me and Gil to Alice. "Who are you?" He looks over Gilbert suspiciously.

"Jones, you honestly do not recognize the Awesome Me?" Gilbert asks sounding a little put out.

Alice rolls her eyes. "Oh wonderful." She mutters. Then she speaks louder. "Where is that frog friend of yours?"

He waves in a general direction. "Somewhere in that area. My guess is that he is drinking wine."

"Beilschmidt?" Alfred asks as if he finally knows who Gil is.

"Still not very bright are you, Jones?" Gilbert laughs. "Kesesese."

I look over at Alice and she shrugs. "Do you want to place that on the table?"

I nod and put down the present on top on another large gift. "How are you enjoying your engagement ball?"

"Urgh." Is her response. "My brother has been making a mess of things and so many ladies have come over and asked 'Are you not so lucky to be marrying such a handsome young man? Have you shopped for fabric for your wedding dress yet?'" She makes her voice and annoying to imitate the ladies' voices.

I giggle. "That must have been difficult to smile through."

"It was! Alfred was no help as usual. But at least he got rid of those blasted girls in the end." She crosses her arms and huffs. "They just all want to be my maid of honor even though they barely know me."

I nod trying to be sympathetic, but I really can't relate. "Well, maybe if it looks like we are deep in an interesting conversion then they will leave you alone."

"Or cause them to cut in." She says with a smile. "In that case, I can call them rude and force them to leave us alone!" She chuckles. "Brilliant!"

"Trying to steal my date?" Alfred asks me. I didn't notice him or Gilbert come over. He hugs Alice's shoulders.

I think if I could see her cheeks they would be red. "Yo-you wanker, stop doing that."

A poke to my side leads me to look at Gilbert. He's gesturing that we should go. But I kind of want to talk to Lady Kirkland some more. I've never really had a girl my age to speak to. But then again it looks like she and Alfred are busy having a staring contest. The kind that shouldn't be interrupted. She obviously loves him. And he seems as much in love with her.

"I will come and see you again, Lady Alice." I tell.

She glances over at me and frowns. "You are leaving me?"

I tilt my head in Alfred's direction. "He can keep you company while I am dancing."

She looks at Gilbert and smirks. "Right, then. You better go before he gets impatient."

"The Awesome Me does not get impatient!" He protests.

I laugh and tug on his sleeve. "Let us Gil." I don't think that I've laughed this much in a long time. I think that I'm happier than I have been in a long time.

Gil bows his head quickly as his way of saying good-bye. It might have something to do with him. Great, I'm starting to sound like a love-sick lady. But I'm not in love. No, I'm just enjoying his company.

When we are a out of their hearing distance he asks. "If you wanted to dance with the Awesome Me all you had to do was ask."

* * *

><p><strong>Mondd meg anyádnak, hogy abbahagyni a nevetést!- Tell your mom to stop laughing!<strong>

**gyerekek- children**

**Anya- mother**

**Remember that I used a translator for the Hungarian, so if anyone sees something wrong please tell me.**

**Only two more days of the bet...looks like I'm going to win! (cheers) Thanks to everyone for supporting this story!**

**I feel myself dying...slowly but surely...I think it's from the lack of reviews. Just kidding, but seriously I would appreciate some reviews.**


	23. Chapter 23

** I do not own Hetalia. I only think that it's awesome enough to write about.**

* * *

><p>"You said that you wanted to dance?" Gilbert turns his head to glance at me as we walk through the crowd.<p>

I try to dodge a person dressed like a butterfly. "I did." Her wings brush against my skin despite my best effort.

He holds out his hand offering me to take it. "Dance with the Awesome Me?"

I take his hand hurrily before her wings hit me again. "If you insist." I smile at him.

"Then let us go." He leads me through the sea of people and stops there aren't so many people crowding us.

The musicians play the first few notes of a waltz. I know that he is supposed to place his hand on my waist, but I still feel surprised when I feel the warmth of his skin through the fabric of my dress.

I place my hand on his shoulder and we finally look at each other. I barely feel my other hand find his as we stare into each other's eyes. I adjust my shoulders so that I'll have the right posture.

The music begins and I try to let him lead me, but it feels odd. I still can't believe that he can dance this well. He _always_ skipped our dances lessons when we were children.

Always claiming that dancing wasn't awesome enough for him to learn.

"Gil?"

He nods as a way of showing me he's listening. I smirk to myself and wonder if he's concentracting so fully on dancing that he can't even speak. The thought of it amuses me greatly.

"How did you learn to dance so well? I remember that you never went to our dance lessons. You always ran off before the instructor could start."

He chuckles. "Have you been thinking about that the entire time we were dancing?" He spins me around.

When I face him I see the amusement in his eyes. He's going to laugh at me if I tell him the truth. "...Yes."

I was right. "Kesesesese! The Awesome Me is awesome at everything remember Liz?" He pulls me a little closer to him.

"Are you going to answer my question or not?" I inquire. A flash of violet strikes fear in my being. I look over his shoulder and sigh when I see that it's just the fabric of a dress.

_Relax. Roderick is not here. _I try to convince myself. It's so odd how that comforts me. Before I would have been excited to him no matter the circumstances. So much has changed since seeing Gilbert again. I wonder if it's good or bad.

He holds my hand a little tighter and leans in to whisper in my ear. "I will keep it a secret until you tell me yours."

I feel my cheeks heating up once again. I don't know if it's from guilt or from the fact he's so close to me in front of all these people.

He moves back to his original position and I feel the normal temperture of my cheeks return to normal. He hasn't missed a step during our whole exchange.

"I must say that I am impressed." I mutter. I don't know if he heard me or not, but I'm not about to repeat myself.

"That is because I am Awesome!" Of course he heard me. Of course he did. The grin he has on his face is so big it rivals the size of his mask.

I roll my eyes. "And not very modest." I remark.

"Modest?" He sounds confused. Like he doesn't understand the meaning of the word.

I laugh as we glide to the left. "Confused, O Awesome one?" I tease.

He laughs with me. "You called me awesome and that is all I care about right now."

I frown. "You only care about being called awesome?" Why am I not surprised?

"No. Though I do like being called awesome. I care about you being here with me." He spins me out and when he brings me back the song ends.

I can't speak. I'm speechless because of what he said. So I just smile to let him know how I feel.

"Done dancing?" I don't answer but he seems to understand. He takes my hand and leads through the crowd again.

"Amigo! Where are you going?" Antonio emerges from the crowd with Francis in tow.

Francis is nearly falling over himself. Antonio picks him up and straightens him. I can see that he's well on his way to being drunk. He has a glass in his hand, but he's managed to keep all the liquid inside so I know that he's still sober.

"We 'ave been looking for you." Francis slurs. He sways from side to side.

I move back a step. I really don't want him to fall over me. "How much wine has he consumed since we last saw you?"

"About a few couple glasses." Antonio answers sounding very cheerful.

He shouldn't be that cheerful about his friend getting drunk during an engagement party. Especially since he'll be so out of control that he might do somthing to embarrass himself. Like flirt with Lady Kirkland.

"I 'ave only-" He hiccups. "only 'ad a few glasses."

Gilbert chuckles. "Cannot survive this party without them can you?"

I whisper so only Gilbert can hear. "Is he really that upset about Lady Kirkland getting married?"

"Probably not. I think he will get over it as soon as he sees another attractive-"

"I do not believe we 'ave met." Francis puts his arm over some lady's shoulders. "'ave we?"

She giggles flirtiously. "No." She puts her hand on his chest. "Would you like to become acquainted?"

"Ohonhonhon." I can't watch this anymore. I look away. I feel a little ill watching him do...whatever it is he's doing.

"Why do we not leave them for now?" Antonio suggests.

I nod right away. "I agree."

Gilbert, Antonio, and I walk away from Francis and his newfound interest.

"Sorry for leaving you with him but the Awesome Me was dancing with Liz." Gilbert says to Antonio. I can tell that he really isn't that sorry. But I don't blame him, I wouldn't want to be stuck with Francis alone.

Antonio sighs. "He would not stop drinking! I tried to take away his drinks..."

Gilbert chuckles again. "That must not have been awesome."

"Being around him is never good." I say.

Gilbert looks at me. His look says it all. He's about to tease me. "Are you still upset that he took your first kiss?"

I scowl. "You said you would never bring that up!"

"What happened?" Antonio interjects.

"She fell asleep and Francis snuck up on her, which was not very easy, because she's a light sleeper." Gilbert elbows me gently. I roll my eyes in response, then I elbow him back. He continues. "Then he woke her up and kissed her when she opened her eyes." He starts laughing. "She pulled out a frying pan and smacked him so hard he went unconscious." Now he can't stop laughing. "Kesesese! It was so awesome!"

Antonio starts laughing. "Fusososo! I wish I was there."

I smirk. "No, you do not."

"Sh-she claimed I knew about it and chased the Awesome Me back to my home." He says between laughs.

"Did you?" I ask. I never actually caught him and by the time my parents scolded me I didn't want to hit him anymore. Mostly because my Papa threatened to never take me hunting again, but after I told him what Francis did he relented. Although the threat of never going hunting with him scared me.

Antonio can't speak because he's laughing again, but he's shaking his head. "Maybe you shouldn't tell her."

"I did, but he locked me out of your house." Gil admits. He shrugs. "The Awesome Me did not want him to do that. Only the Awesome Me was allowed to pull pranks on you."

I roll my eyes again. "Really? Because I do not think that I wanted you to pull any."

He grins and leans in very close to my ear. "But you enjoyed the Awesome Me's attention, no?"

I blush furiously. "Go away Gil."

This creates a new round of chuckles from Antonio.

What is it about him that makes me blush so much? I think I want this night to go on forever.

"Attention! Attention everyone!" We all turn to the direction of the loud voice.

It's Alfred standing up near the musicians. He and Alice have unmasked and are standing there in front of everyone.

"We would like to thank all of you for coming to our engagement ball and we hope that you are all having an awesome time!"

"Hey! He stole that from me!" Gilbert cries it in protest.

I elbow him sharply to get him to be quiet. "Gil! Listen and then you can shout all you want."

He crosses his arms and it looks like he's pouting. I smirk. He wasn't really changed at all.

"We also have a pleasant surprise for all of you." He continues.

"This should be good." Antonio mutters.

"As I am sure most of you know, there used to be a family that lived in the house down the road."

Where is he going with this? That was my family's home.

"And after seven long years one of the children of that family has finally returned back to town." He announces happily.

As everyone chatters happily I freeze in fear and wonder how on Earth he could have found out. Surely Gil couldn't have told him, right? And why is making this announcement?

And what is the quickest and least obvious way of slipping away?

* * *

><p><strong>Only one more day of the bet! I feel like I'll finally be able to relax!<strong>

**Anyway thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story! I appreciate the feedback and I hope that you will continue to give it.**

**Thanks to everyone for supporting this story!**


	24. Chapter 24

** I do not own Hetalia. I only think that it's awesome enough to write about.**

* * *

><p>"Liz? Did you tell-" I can see Gil look around for me. "Liz?"<p>

I turn back around and walk towards the back of the room. I'm not going to leave because Gilbert was the one who brought me here. But that doesn't mean I can't hide in the powder room for the time being. How did they even find out?

Gilbert wouldn't have told anyone because he would have assumed that everyone would know who I am...or at least assume that I am a noble. And Alice never asked for my title. Did she?

I'm pretty sure that she only knows my name. Feliciano called my name that night. She didn't ask for a title and neither did Alfred. Unless he figured out my secret from my name like Antonio did. But he heard about me from Gilbert, Alfred didn't.

I look back at Alfred and see his cheerful and somewhat vacant expression. There's no way he figured it out. So did Alice figure it out? Before I can think about how she could have possibly found out I hear Alfred's booming voice.

"So without further introduction, Lord Sadık Adnan!"

What? He's here? At first I'm relieved that it isn't me that they're talking about. But that relief is short-lived. I look back and notice the crowd shift to reveal a man with what looks like a piece of cloth wrapped around his head and a white mask covering his eyes.

He looks different from how I remember him, but then again the last time I saw him I could ride on his shoulders. I push that memory back into the farest corner of my mind. I refuse to think about that now. He walks over to Alice and Alfred.

He doesn't take off his mask so I can't tell what he's thinking, but from the sound of his voice he seems confused. "Thank you for welcoming me. It is pleasant to be home again." He pauses for a moment. "I only wish my sister was here."

I snort. I'm sure he does. That lying horrible rotten…

"Liz? Why did you run off?" Gilbert's hand finds its way to my arm. "You did not even tell me where you were goin-"

"Gil I need to go." I interrupt him. I don't care if he thinks I'm acting odd, but I need to go.

He removes his hand and takes off his mask. Now I can see his concern written all over his features. "Liz, is something wrong?" His crimson eyes flash with worry. He never worried about anything before seeing me again. He would laugh everything off and pretend as if nothing was wrong. I'm the reason for this...

Just then Sadık looks my way. He seems to be staring right at me. I feel afraid. I want to run away right now and never return here again. It was a mistake to come here, I don't know why I came. Why did I allow Feliks to convince me nothing would happen? I should have gone with my instinct and not come.

I shake my head and pull his arm. "We have to go. I need to go!"

"Wait, Liz!" He grabs my hand. "Tell me what is wrong!"

"Let's just go!" I say. Sadık steps away from Alfred and Alice and heads in our direction. My voice is high and I feel desparate. "Please Gilbert!"

He looks at me again and then takes my hand and leads me down a hallway. I'm so nervous that I barely notice our surroundings. All I'm interested in is getting far away from my brother.

Hhe practically drags me all the way down the hallway and opens the first door he sees or so it seems. I really don't care at this point. I rush inside and find a seat I can collapse in. I hope he didn't follow us.

"Liz." Gilbert closes the door and turns the lock. I don't answer him, instead I put my head in my hands. I realize that my mask must have fallen and that's how Sadık must have recognized me.

I hear his footsteps stop in front of me, but I don't look up. I feel his hands bring my hands away from my face. "Elizaveta answer me."

"Don't make me say anything." I whisper. I make myself look down at the ground. I've dug myself into a hole. Maybe he'll believe that I'm feeling unwell?

"Why not?" His voice takes on a gentle tone I never thought he could ever have. I see his hands on either side of me, resting on the armrests of the chair. "Please." I can't lie to him when he's acting so kind! I'm such a coward.

I look at him feeling a little pensive and my head is spinning. All I can think about right now are my brother's words.

_And all of your little friends will laugh at you._

I can't tell him. I can't tell him. I can't tell him.

Those words repeat over and over in my mind. Then I wonder. Why can't I just say it?

If he laughs I can always punch him. But, I don't know how many punches it would take to erase the memory of his laughter if it were to happen.

"Liz, you are starting to scare the Awesome Me. Are you even breathing?"

"What a stupid question you, arrogant jerk!" I snap. How is it that he manages to take my mind off of the things? It's like he's trying to calm me down.

He grins. "So you are paying attention to the Awesome Me." He may be grinning, but there's an edge to his voice that leads me to believe he's actually worried.

I bite my lip and realize that he's trying to get me to talk to him. He really is trying to help me...Should I tell him?

"Gil...there's something I have to tell you."

"Like hell there is." He rolls his eyes and lets his head drop. He sighs. "Why are you speaking like a commoner again?"

Crap. Was I? "No, I am not!"

"Gil, there's something I need to tell you." He repeats my previous sentence. He looks at me again with an eyebrow raised. "Yes, you are."

"Can we please not talk about this here?" I plead.

He sighs. "Perhaps I should take you home."

"It is not my home." I reply sharply. My hands cover my mouth as if that will prevent him from unhearing what I just said.

"What?" He asks. He looks really confused now. "What do you mean?"

"You are right. Perhaps we should go." I try and stand up, but Gilbert still has his hands on the armrests. I can't get up.

He leans forwatd me back into the chair. "No, you can tell the Awesome Me right now."

I take a deep breath in. I have to tell him now. There's no escaping it.

"Remember how after my parents' funeral you tried to find me?" I wait until he nods and ignore his perplexed expression. "You said you looked at my house and the cabin in the woods, yes?"

"Yes."

I close my eyes so I can't see his face. "Well that is because...my brother took me to the orphanage the day after their funeral."

I cautiously open my eyes after I don't hear his voice. He seems to be frozen in shock. I wave a hand in his face. "G-"

He grabs my hand and looks me in the eyes. "He did what?" He asks quietly. He sounds dangerously quiet. Like the calm before the storm.

I gulp. "I am not going to saying anything until you promise to calm down."

"Liz, did he abandon you there?" He demands.

I shake my head. "Gilbert you cannot cause a scene here. You will embarrass the both of us."

"If he did, Liz, I will not be the one who be embarrassed!" He vows angerily. I don't doubt it. It looks like he would beat Sadık until his whole body was bruised. And that would not be good. Besides I would probably want to join in. And Roderick would definitely find out about that. I would be in so much trouble.

"No, Gilbert!" I grab his wrists in hopes of keeping him there. "You do not understand. I would also be embarrassing..." I lower my voice. "My boss."

He flinches and then stares at me. "Your what?" This is it. Either he'll never speak to me again or he'll understand.

"My...boss." I take a deep breath before continuing. I look into his eyes and hope he'll understand why I didn't tell him before. "Gilbert, I'm an indentured servant."

* * *

><p><strong>The truth is coming out...but this happens to be the last day of my bet so you might have a longer wait than usual. I probably shouldn't have spoiled you guys...<strong>

**Too late to regret it now though.**

**Anyway, thank you to all my wonderful readers and a very special thank you to my reviewers. Thanks for taking the time to stop and review!**


	25. Chapter 25

** I do not own Hetalia. I only think that it's awesome enough to write about.**

* * *

><p>He's silent. It seems like all he can do is stare at me. I'm starting to get very uncomfortable. As if I wasn't already nervous about telling him the truth.<p>

"What?" He finally asks. His eyebrows are furrowed and his eyes are focused on mine. A look I've seen before, when he's not entirely sure of what he's heard.

I do not want to repeat myself. I didn't want to say it the first place. I look away and hope that he won't force me to say it again.

I feel his fingers under my chin. He uses them to force me to face him. "Explain Liz."

I really don't want to. But now that I've told him there's really no turning back. I wait a few seconds hoping by some miracle someone will interrupt us and save me from having to explain.

It's no surprise when such a thing doesn't happen.

"I-I'm an indentured servant…"

He waves away my comment. "Yes, I understood that, but why?" He lets go of my chin and I hate to say it, but I miss the contact.

This is not the way I thought he would react.

I bite my lip nervously. "Well, after I was sent to the orphanage the ladies there basically stripped me of my title and kept a close watch on me so I would not run away, which I almost succeeded in doing a couple of times. Finally they had enough, so they sent me away to work for a family and I became an indentured servant…" My voice drops a little at the end of the sentence.

"So you did try to leave?" He asks me. His gaze is unwavering as he looks into my eyes. He looks a little angry, but whether it's because I'm an indentured servant or because I lied I'm not sure.

I give a small nod. I'm starting to get confused. Why is he acting this way? Shouldn't he be really surprised or amused? Not serious as he serious as he is right at this moment? The only normal thing is the anger he's feeling.

"So now you know." I say sadly. "I'm sorry for pretending to be something I am not anymore."

He doesn't answer me. Instead, he straightens himself and removes his hands from the armrests. Then he starts pacing the room.

I tilt my head as if by getting a different angle will get me a better view of him. He's continuing to surprise me. I don't know what kind of reaction I thought I was going to get, but this wasn't it.

"Gilbert? What are you doing?"

"I am thinking." He answers me.

I smirk and manage to forget the situation I'm in. "I never thought that was possible."

He stops pacing and looks back at me with a grin. "Ha!"

"Ha? Ha what?" I feel more than a little confused now. Now I'm lost.

He comes closer to me. "You are still joking with me." He says smugly.

I raise an eyebrow. "Yes…" What is he getting at? Great, I wasn't supposed to do that. He's the noble. The higher ranking one and as much as I hate to admit it, I'm supposed to show respect at all times to him.

"So the Awesome Me thinks that you are the same Liz that I have known since the Awesome Me was three years old." He smiles. "So really you are just being yourself." He leans over me by supporting his hands on the armrests of the chair. "So you do not need to apologize."

For a moment I can't do anything. Breathe. Think. React. Three things I should have no problem doing, yet I seem to be frozen in place.

He grins again. His face is right over mine. "Liz. I do not care what name others give you." He lifts my chin up again. His head bends over ever so slightly. "You are still the girl I rode horses and hunted with and that is all that matters to the Awesome Me."

I still don't really understand what is happening. But what I do understand is that his lips are just above mine so I take a chance and meet them.

My second kiss was better than my first. Because this time I was ready for it and I actually had time to kiss back. His fingers have left my chin in favor of holding the back of my neck. And I move my arms so that I'm embracing him around his neck and pull him a little closer to me.

I wonder a bit as to how he's still balancing himself on the armrest, but after he starts kissing me faster and with more vigor I stop thinking entirely.

When we finally break away it's because we can't continue without catching our breaths. He rests his forehead on mine.

"Gil?" I ask still panting slightly, trying to catch my breath.

His hand is still at the back of my neck, his fingers playing with a loose strand of hair. "Yes?"

"Not that I am complaining-" Because I most definitely am not. "But why are you taking this so well? I-" I can't believe I'm asking this now. "-practically lied to you-"

He interrupts me. "About what exactly?" I look at him from under my eyelashes and see he's grinning condescendingly. He's an idiot and yet he's the only idiot whose opinion I care about.

"About-" I try and think about what I've said to him that wasn't true. I never told him about me being an indentured servant, but I never called myself by my previous title. I didn't say that Feliciano was ever my indentured servant. Even when he saw me at the ball, I didn't go through with pretending I was someone else. I only omitted the truth, but I never tried to make something up to make up for it.

He chuckles. "Kesesese! Liz, face it. You are a horrible liar. If you ever tried to lie, the Awesome Me would have known."

I scowl. "But-"

"But what Liz?" He asks. He moves away from me and I have to remind myself not to reach for him. He stands up in front of me with his eyes glinting mischievously. "The Awesome Me will be forced to kiss you again if you do not stop asking questions." He takes my hand and pulls me up in one fluid motion. "But I would not be complaining."

I blush. "Idiot." I mumble. I'm pressed again him thanks to the arm he has around my waist. "I just wanted to know why you aren't as surprised as I thought you would be."

He shrugs and holds me a little closer. "I thought I was not going to see you again, remember? You were gone and no matter where I looked or who I asked I could not find you." I wrap my arms around his waist and lay my head on his chest. I missed him too. I thought my brother was right and he would never speak to me again because of my new lowered rank.

"To be honest Liz, I am just glad you told me the truth. And that you will not disappear on me again." I look at him and see his grin. "The Awesome Me knows where you live now." He seems to be thinking something over. "But who do you work for? And how did you get a date with Roderick? He is such a stuck up pansy that he would never consider going to a ball with someone of a lower rank than him. Even though you are sort of awesome just not as awesome as me."

Here's the hard part. I take a deep breath. "He is my boss."

I feel Gilbert tense. "What?"

"He is my boss, Gilbert. Are you dea-"

Gilbert looks me in the eyes and grasps my shoulders tightly. "Did he ever do anything indecent to you?" He asks sharply.

I feel shocked. So much so that I can't speak for a few moments. "Like I would ever let anyone- NO! He didn't!" I start rambling in Hungarian. "Hogyan jutottál erre a következtetésre? Ez abszurd!Nem, soha!" Then I repeat firmly. "No! What would ever make you think that?"

He sighs. "Because I do not trust that piano jerk!" He loosens his grip on my shoulders. "I just wanted to make sure…" He blushes and looks away.

"Make sure what?" I question.

He blushes and mumbles. "That I- did-" The rest of what he said is so low I can't hear it.

"Speak up Gil!" I command. He just insulted someone and he can't tell me the reason why?

"Because the Awesome Me did not want to learn I did not protect you when I should have!" He says loudly with his whole face turning red.

I wait a second before bursting into laughter. "Gil-" I hug him and then slap his head.

"Oww! Liz!" He cries before rubbing his head.

That was sort of sweet and a little insulting. "I can take care of myself, but thank you for caring."

He scowls. "Does that mean the Awesome Me has to take you back to the piano jerk's house?"

I laugh in response. I'm just so happy that he excepted the fact I'm an indentured servant and doesn't care! I just hope that we don't run into my brother…

"Liz?" He frowns. "You look worried."

I smile and push that thought to the back of my head. "You said that if I thought you my secret you would tell me how you became a good dancer." I smirk. "I'm waiting."

He blushes again. "Oh that."

"Still waiting Gil~" I tease.

He smiles and leans in to kiss me lightly on my lips. "No."

I push him away. "Then I am leaving." I act as if I'm going to leave the room.

"No." Gil pulls me back by my arm into his embrace. "Since you left I was forced to practice with my mother." He scowls. "You know how she is about perfection."

I laugh again. "See I told you should have practiced with me!"

"I wish I had listened." He mutters into my ear causing me to blush.

I'm so glad I decided to tell him. I wrap my arms around his waist again and hope that I will never have to let go.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally updated! Yeah, I know that I promised some of you that I'd update yesterday, but I couldn't find the damn file I saved this chapter on. As it turned out, my stupid brother thought it would be funny to change all of the file names on my computer.<strong>

**Yep, so funny...anyway...you guys know the drill!**

**Thanks for supporting this story and I hope that you will review! Reviews make me very happy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Hogyan jutottál erre a következtetésre? Ez abszurd!Nem, soha! - Why would you even jump to that conclusion? That's absurd- No, never!<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

** I do not own Hetalia. I only think that it's awesome enough to write about.**

* * *

><p>"We probably should go." Gilbert whispers into my ear.<p>

I nod, though I really just want to stay here. "Okay." I let go of him and start walking toward the door.

But he pulls me back over to him. "Liz? Where is your mask?"

"I-" I touch my face remember that it fell off before we entered this room. "It fell off I guess."

Gilbert takes off his mask and puts it on me. "How unawesome would it be if your brother recognized you and tried to get rid of you?" Oh, how tactful of him.

I frown, but allow him to fasten his mask on my face. "He already saw me. That's why I wanted to leave!"

He grins sheepishly. "Sorry I did not know. But the Awesome Me knows now!"

I slap my forehead. "And I am starting to worry."

"Do not worry, Liz! The Awesome Me is by your side." He holds onto my hand and tugs me to the door. Maybe It's not so bad to have him here with me.

"Just try to avoid him." I tell Gilbert.

He grins. "You still want to stay here?"

"Not really, but I understand if you want to stay here longer. We have only been here for three hours." I say with a shrug of my shoulders. I fidget with the belt around my waist. It'd be a shame if I only wear this for only three hours.

He unlocks the door and I go through the door. "If you really want to leave Liz, I do not mind."

I smile. "Thanks Gil."

"I am Awesome." He says. But it seems like he does want to stay a while. He has that look in his eyes that means he's a little disappointed.

"As long as we stay away from him, we can stay a while longer." I tell him. I may end up regretting this decision, but at the moment I care about what he wants. I'm such a hopeless case.

Gilbert grins. "Are you sure, Liz? You do not need to stay just because I do."

"I risked my job to come here. I might as well enjoy it." I tell him.

He pulls me to his side. "Then let us not make it a waste."

I blush. "We- let- just come on." I take his hand and roughly lead him into the ballroom. It's a good thing he gave me his mask so that he can't see the blush on my face.

"Kesesese!" He laughs loudly. Drawing attention to the two of us. A couple of people turn around to see what is going on, but quickly turn back around when they see Gilbert. I bet they're all ready familiar with his antics.

"Ah! There you are!" I hear someone say. Seconds later I feel a hand pulling my wrist.

I look and see it's Alice. "Oh, hello."

"You promised to help me remember?" She says drawing out her words and casually tilting her head in the direction of some laughing ladies.

I smirk. "Oh, right. I suppose that your 'hero' left you again?"

She rolls her eyes. "His father decided that now was a good time to talk about business affairs and that I was better suited to entertaining the guests."

"How ridiculous." I say crossing my arms.

She huffs. "I know." She crosses her arms as well.

"Liz." Gilbert cuts in. "The Awesome one is still waiting."

Alice finally notices Gilbert behind me. "Hello, Gilbert."

Gilbert frowns. "Hello." He looks annoyed that I'm no longer paying attention to him.

I elbow him as a reminder to behave. "Is that Antonio over there? He looks bored."

"And?" He says catching hold of my hand.

I slip out of his loose grip and pat his shoulder. "I will be there shortly."

"Fine." He finally says after giving Alice a soft glare.

She doesn't notice. "Now let us take a turn around the ballroom, yes?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." I agree. Hopefully this way, I can see my brother before he sees me.

"-so annoying! I mean I should make my own decisions!" Alice rants.

I blink a few times and realize I haven't been listening. "Right. It is your life. You need to choose how you want to live it."

She nods firmly. "Exactly! That is what I have been telling my parents this whole time!"

"What does Alfred think?" I'm really not sure what we're talking about.

She grins. "He may be a bit of a git sometimes, but he respects that I want to do what I want. Plus he does not really care for the wedding preparations. He only wishes I would hurry and pick a wedding dress so that we can be married sooner." If that mask wasn't covering her cheeks I think I would be able to how red they must be.

I smile. "Well, then you should try and make him a little happy." I tease.

"That git is happy no matter what." She mutters.

"So is the wedding planned for the most part?" I hope she wasn't talking about how much there is to do while I wasn't listening.

"Yes, but I hate all of it. My Mother really has no taste. Everything is pink." She shudders. "If white was not the traditional color she would pick pink for that as well."

I shudder as well. I'm not that fond of pink, except for the occasional flower for my hair. "That sounds…pink." I have no other words to describe what I imagine in my head. The image of a Alfred in a pink suit amuses and disgusts me at the same time.

"It bloody hell is! I told her that Alfred and I wanted blue and green and she goes for pink! Bloody pink out of all other colors!" She complains. "I do not know how she is my mother."

I laugh. "Maybe you should bribe one of those annoying ladies to help you change her mind."

"Maybe." She says absentmindedly. Then she turns to me excitedly. "But you agree with me correct?"

I nod cautiously. Oh crap, I knew I shouldn't have said anything. "Yes."

"I will not have to bribe anyone if you would agree to help me talk my mother out of this!"

"True." I say before I can think about what I'm saying.

_Yes, this is how you not draw attention to yourself. By offering to talk to more nobles!_

"So you will help?" She asks with a glint of hope in her determined eyes.

How do I get myself into these situations? "…I-" I'm starting to understand her annoyance with Alfred constantly leaving her alone. Where is Gilbert when I need him? "If you think that it is for the best, I suppose I could try…"

She doesn't even let me finish. "Oh thank you!" She breathes a deep sigh of relief.

I notice that we've almost walked around the ballroom. Maybe I should scan the room for Gilbert.

"Umm you are going to hate me." Alice says after a while.

I look at her and see she looks a little sheepish. "Why?"

"I forgot your name again." She admits with a guilty frown.

I laugh. "Do not worry about it. You look like you were just caught stealing something."

She smiles slightly. "It is not very polite to forget the name of a friend."

I feel a little touched. We've only really talked for a little while and she considers me a friend of hers. I smile kindly. "But you did only meet me a week ago." I point out.

"True, but can you please tell me before I feel embarrassed for forgetting it again?"

"My name is Elizaveta, but you may call me Eliza." My mother used to call me Eliza. She felt that she didn't need to say my full name to get my attention.

"Eliza it is then." She decides. "Is your brother here?"

I tense up. How did she know? "M-my brother?"

She nods. "Or you said he was like a brother to you? He was that younger boy at the last ball."

I breath a silent sigh of relief. That was close. I'm glad I kept my mouth shut.

"Oh, Feliciano? He is not here tonight." I tell her.

She shrugs. "I do not blame you for not bringing him. At the last ball there were a lot younger children. Here there are not as many."

It's then that I realize why Feliciano was so down at the last ball. He probably saw all the noble children playing together and having a good time, but he couldn't play with them because of his status. Why didn't I realize it before?

"Yes, while that is true, it is not why he did not come. He told me that he did not want to be a third wheel." That is true. I asked him if he wanted to come, but he said that I needed to be alone with Gil. And that he wanted to finish some chores. He's too kind for his own good.

Alice smirks. "Yes about that." Why do I get the feeling that I won't like her next question? "I see that you have a new escort. First, it was Edelstein and now it's that insufferable git Beilschmidt. I am sorry. I did not mean to call him that. A force of habit." She seems to be forcing an apology.

I laugh in response. "He probably deserves it." I've finally spotted him laughing with Antonio and Francis.

"Are you going to keep me waiting for an answer?" Alice demands impatiently.

I shrug. "I did not hear your question."

"I asked why the sudden change of interest?" Alice asks.

I look back at him and notice that he's winking at me. I blush and look back at Alice. "I was only Roderick's date as a favor to him. Gilbert asked me to be his date because he wanted me to be."

She smirks. "So you accepted Gilbert's request because you are fond of him?"

I blush more. I am so grateful I have a mask on. "We have known each other since we were children. And he understands-" I wonder how to put how much I'm glad that he accepts me for who I am. "He understands how I am."

Alice smiles as if she understands. "Yes, well he certainly looks like he has it bad for you."

"What?" I look back at him and see that every so often he turns away from his conversation to glance at me. If I had any doubt about his feelings for me, they would have disappeared at this moment. "Well. I suppose."

She snorts. "You suppose? The boy cannot keep his eyes off you." She smirks. "Perhaps your engagement will be the one we will be celebrating next." She looks back at him. "Although I still firmly believe he is a git."

I shake my head feeling amused. "But he is my git, no?"

"Right. And Alfred is mine."

We both look at each other and laugh. I think I finally understand what git means.

* * *

><p><strong>And now it's the end of the chapter. Sorry for the wait.<strong>

**I must sound like a broken record by now but here I go again:**

**Thanks for supporting this story and I hope that you will review! **


	27. Chapter 27

** I do not own Hetalia. I only think that it's awesome enough to write about.**

* * *

><p><em>This is just wonderful. <em>I think to myself.

I jump as another crash of thunder can be heard. Of course there would be a thunderstorm as soon as we get to the house. Now he's going to see me afraid again! What is wrong with the world today? It's like it wants me to be put in sort of situations.

Gilbert frowns. "Are you sure you will be all right, Liz?" He's holding the door open for me.

"Yes, Feliciano is here." I say lamely. I look in the dark house and hope that he won't stay any longer to see me get even more scared than I already am.

Lighting flashes in the distance and I can't help but dash into the house.

His frown deepens. "I do not think that is going to help." He waves to his carriage driver and he takes off down the road.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I scold feeling annoyed and relieved at the same time.

He pushes me back inside and closes the door behind him. "The Awesome Me is staying over." He says as it is no big deal. Which it is. It is a _very_ big deal.

"This is not even my ho-" Some thunder interrupts my sentence and I cover my ears quickly as if it will block out the noise.

I feel his arms wrap around me. "You are still scared of thunderstorms are you not, Liz?"

"N-no…" I shut my eyes tightly not wanting to see the lighting. "I can hand-le it."

I hear him sigh. Then my legs leave the floor and I open my eyes. "Where is your room?"

"Wh-what! Put me do-down!" I protest without much determination.

He rolls his eyes. "Just tell the Awesome Me, Liz."

I decide to let him do what he wants. I point down the hall and hear the thunder again. I bury my head in his shoulder.

"You look so-" Gilbert mutters. His voice dies out in the end so I couldn't hear the rest of his sentence. "Liz, I need to know the next turn."

I point upstairs. "Third door." He climbs the stairs and I catch sight of the lighting. "Eep!" I hide my face in his chest again.

"Kesesese~ Liz do not worry. The Awesome Me will protect you." I don't know why that calms me down, but somehow it does.

"Liz is this your room?" I open my eyes only to see if it is my room. I shut my eyes and nod.

He takes a few steps more and gently places me on my bed. He strokes my hair. "Liz, you are such a scared little-"

"Leave me alone!" I tell him sharply. "You were scared of snakes for the longest time!"

I can see his blush even in the dark. "That is because you put one under my pillow!"

"You-" Another crash of thunder. I put my pillow over my head. "How am I going to sleep?" I moan trying to fight off my fear. It's not really working.

I feel Gilbert's arm around me. "Liz, the Awesome Me is here. I will not let anything unawesome happen."

I want to laugh at how he's still so cocky even while trying to comfort me, but I'm a little busy trying to hold back the shriek I want to let out every time the thunder sounds closer.

"Liz? Do you want to change into sleeping garments?" Gilbert gulps seeming a little hesitant.

Well, that would be more comfortable to sleep in, but I really don't want to be alone as much as I hate to admit it. "Y-yes. Wa-wait out-side?"

He frowns a bit before ruffling my hair. "Of course, Liz. I will be waiting outside."

I wait until he leaves the room before dashing to my closet and closing the door behind me. It's easier to get dressed in here because I can't hear the thunder as well and I can't see the lighting. I usually sleep in here whenever there's a thunderstorm so that I don't bother anyone with my yelps and scared shrieks.

I slip my dress off quickly and grab a sleeping garment to pull over my head. I accidently rip a part of the sleeve in my haste to put it on. I'll fix it later. Right now I need to pull down the hem and dash out the door to grab a pillow and if I'm lucky I can grab a blanket as well.

I force myself to listen so I can choose the right time to exit the closet. I hear the thunder and hurry out the door so that I'll have time to look away when the lighting comes.

But I forget that I took off my shoes and I trip over them and end up hitting the edge of my bed.

"Oww-" Then lighting flashes in front of me and I shriek.

"Liz!" Gilbert dashes in the door. "The Awesome Me is here!"

I close my eyes and curl into a ball. I really am scared of thunderstorms.

I feel his hands slide under my legs and the upper part of my back. He picks me up without a problem and places me on my bed. "Geez, Liz. What happened to your sleeve?"

I slap his hand away when I feel it on my skin. "J-Just let me-"

"Did you fall?" he asks again with a hint of concern.

"No." I say before putting a pillow over my head. I'm surprised and relieved that the storm hasn't woken up Feliciano.

He pushes me over to the side and I hit the wall.

I sit up right away and demand. "What was that for?"

"You wouldn't move." He tells me as I hear more thunder. The rain outside is coming down so hard. And that wind…it sounds alive and like it's howling. And here comes the lighting again.

I quickly crawl under my covers and put the pillow over my head again.

"Do you want me to leave Liz?" He asks.

I pick up my pillow and shake my head. "Ca-can you sta-stay. Just unt-til I fall asl-leep?" I ask meekly trying to ignore the thunder.

He smiles and pulls the pillow away from my grip. "Sure Liz. That is why I stayed here remember? I just wanted to be sure that you were fine."

I smile. "Thank you." I get the strong impulse to hug him so I do.

He seems shocked for a moment, but he wraps his arms around me quickly. "Well, I am awesome after all."

The sweet moment has passed. "And now I will be sleeping." I push him away and put the covers over me. "Do not try anything, Gilbert."

"I will not!" He insists as if I've insulted him. I'm about to apologize when he says "Unless you beg the Awesome Me of course."

I pull my frying pan from under my pillow and smack him with it.

"Oww! Liz that was not awesome!" He cries giving me a soft push.

I would have giggled if I wasn't so scared. The sounds outside are getting louder.

"Liz?" He says softly. I don't answer, mostly because I want to sleep now.

He sighs pushes my hair away from my hair. "Ich liebe dich, Liz."

I don't know much German, just some basics that Gilbert taught me. I have no idea what he said, but I'm oddly comforted by it.

As I start falling asleep the only thing I'm aware of is Gilbert's hand stroking my hair and the comfort of having someone there.

* * *

><p>I wake up feeling refreshed for some reason. I never feel refreshed after a thunderstorm. If anything, my neck hurts and I'm uncomfortable from having been so cold the night before. But then again…I am on my bed for a change. I turn over and then see the reason why I'm not in the closet this time.<p>

Gilbert is snoring softly with his head against the wall and arm around my shoulder. I smile. He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping. I look over to my window and see that the morning shows no trace of last night. It's sunny and cheerful and bright.

I sit up and look at him for a while before poking his stomach.

He wakes up with a start and manages to fall off the bed. I giggle. That is so funny.

"Liz!" He protests loudly.

I leap over to cover his mouth and land on top of him. "Shh! Feliciano might hear you and get frightened!" I scold him quietly.

His eyes twinkle with amusement. He removes my hand and now I can see his grin. "So I am your little secret?"

I blush and slip my hand under my pillow so I can grab my frying pan. I grasp it and hit him on the head with it. It makes a satisfying sound when it makes contact with his head.

"Oww! Liz!" He cries.

He can't be quiet to save his life can he? "Gil! Be quiet!" Although...I did just hit him with a frying pan...

"You want me to stop calling attention to myself?" He teases. "But I am awesome people cannot help but give me attention."

I'm about to scold him when I hear knocking.

"Elizaveta? Elizaveta I heard yelling- are you all right?"

Gilbert and I exchange looks. Me sort of surprised and him annoyed. I know he's about to yell something so I cover his mouth. What is he doing home so early?

"Yes, Mister Roderick I'm fine. I'll be down to make breakfast in a moment." I call while giving Gilbert a glare daring him to try and yell anything.

"Elizaveta I told you to call me Roderick." He says sounding amused. "The house looks very clean. Thank you for doing as I asked."

"Of course M-Roderick." Gilbert gives me a glare now.

"I will see you for breakfast then." He and I are giving each other death glares by now.

"Yes, Roderick." I wait until his footsteps disappear before I remove my hand from Gilbert's mouth. "What were you thinking?" I hiss.

He glares at the door. "You call him by his first name."

"He keeps asking me to do so for some reason." I sigh with slight annoyance. "Why do you care? He is my boss, remember?"

"I care because I do not want you to be so comfortable with him." He pulls me close to him. "I do not like to share." I see a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "Remember?"

I smack him half-heartedly. "Yes. You never would let me use your swords though I shared mine." He was a rather stingy child.

He presses my head forcefully towards his and his lips meet mine for a brief second before he says. "I am not willing to share you with him."

I push away from him and give him a soft glare. "I am not property."

"No, but you are mine." He insists with a smirk.

I roll my eyes. "If that helps your self-esteem, Gil." I stand up and he gets up quickly after.

"Any ideas on how I can get past the piano pansy?" He asks.

"Wait until we are eating breakfast and then sneak over to the barn. You cannot cross the field until after breakfast because the dining room overlooks it. Wait until I come for you." I ask with a shrug. "Unless you think that being 'awesome' will save you from being caught."

He smirks. "I think I will wait. That way I can see you before I go."

"Yes yes sure." I say waving my hand dismissively. I'm trying very hard to fight my blush. "I need to get dressed now though…so…" I look back at Gilbert. What should I do about him.

He smirks devilishly. "I can help you with that-"

I smack him on the head again. "You are such an idiot!"

* * *

><p><strong>I finally got the chapter up! Yay, I'm not a complete failure after all! Yeah, well I think I have to go now and write the next chapter. I hope to have it up before the Euro Final on Sunday, but if I don't then you will all have to wait because I have two basketball games to play on Monday and Tuesday. No rest for the weary...Until next time!<strong>

**Thanks to everyone that have been reviewing and I hope that you all continue to enjoy and support this story.**


	28. Chapter 28

** I do not own Hetalia. I only think that it's awesome enough to write about.**

* * *

><p>I finally got to change in peace because I stuffed Gilbert in my closet. He whined until I finally let him out. I hit him multiple times to 'encourage' him to be quieter.<p>

I hope that he's in the barn like I told him to be.

"Ve~ Miss Elizaveta?" Feliciano's voice brings me back to the present moment. I'm supposed to be slicing the bread. Not staring off into space.

He tugs my sleeve and I turn my head to get a better look at him. "Sorry, did you say something Feli?"

He frowns. "I asked if you were okay. Did you have a good time last night?"

I look towards the door quickly checking if Roderick might be in hearing distance. "Yes, I did. Do you know when Roderick came home?"

"No." He shakes his head. "But you slept in. He asked if you were feeling well and I sort of lied and said that you were not really feeling well. So pretend okay?"

I don't need to pretend to be feeling a little sick. I'm worried sick that Gilbert will do something stupid. That loveable idiot. Wait did I just call him a loveable idiot?

"Miss Elizaveta!" Feliciano calls loudly. I look at him with an apologetically.

"I suppose that I'm not paying very much attention to you am I?" I say feeling a little guilty. "I apologize, Feli. I promise to listen now."

He shrugs. "Ve~ I just thought you were distracted because your date slept over…"

I let the knife clatter to the chopping board. "What?" I whisper sharply. "How did you know?"

"Ve~ Whenever there is a thunderstorm I usually come into your room to see if-" He pauses nervously. "If you're okay. Yeah Ve! So I opened the door and I saw your date hugging you while he was sleeping."

I feel a blush immediately on my cheeks. "Oh…"

"You two looked so cute! He was hugging you and you had this smile on your face. Ve~" Feliciano smiles brightly.

"Never speak of that again." I tell him. Then I wonder about a part of his story. "Why did you come to my room again? I told you not to wait for me."

He blushes a little. "Ve, I was a little scared of the thunder. It shook the windows."

"Oh, Feli!" I pull him into a tight hug thinking about how cute he sounds. "You should have woken me up!"

"Miss Eli-zaveta!" He gasps. "Can't bre-breathe!"

I let him go though I want to squeeze him for being so cute. "Sorry, Feli. You just sounded so adorable." I settle for ruffling his hair instead.

"Miss Elizaveta!" He whines. "Please stop, ve~"

I see how he's very embarrassed so I stop for now. "Okay."

"Is he gone?" Feli asks with a tilt of his head.

"Why don't we go into the dining room?" I suggest trying in vain to change the subject.

Feliciano's eyes widen. "He's still here?" He gaps for a moment. "Ve…"

"Don't say a word!" I whisper to him sharply. "The last thing I need is for Roderick to find him!"

He nods and then thinks for a second. "You better make sure that he doesn't know you work for Mister Roderick too. That is if you still want to be your noble self." I listen to the ton of his voice. He doesn't sound bitter at all. He just sounds happy for me. This little boy is too kind to me.

I smile softly. "I already told him, Feli."

"He doesn't care does he?" He yells excitedly. "Ve~ I knew it! I knew he liked you!"

I frantically cover the excited little Italian's mouth before he said something else. I can't believe he just yelled that! What is Roderick heard? He would have so many questions that I do want to answer! "Feli!" I scold.

He looks oblivious. "Mmph." Is what it sounds like he's saying. I'm going to regret this, but I take my hand away from his mouth so I can hear what he wanted to say.

"Repeat that and say it _quietly_." I put emphasis on the last word so that he will hopefully do as I say. And not let Roderick hear.

"I said what." He says sounding a little confused. "Why did you do that Miss Elizaveta?

I sigh, feeling tired suddenly. "You were being a little too loud Feliciano."

"Ve~ Oh…okay." He says with a playful smile. "But he won't ask about it right?"

I roll my eyes and put the bread I sliced in a basket. "That isn't the point Feli." The point is that he heard and he might be smart enough to draw his own conclusions. And I really don't want that to happen. What if he _does_ ask about it?

"What point?" He asks with a confused expression.

I shake my head and give Feli a light push. "Just go to the dining room."

"Ve~ Okay!" He grins and practically skips to the dining room.

I grab the basket and follow Feliciano to go and eat breakfast. Hopefully Roderick will not ask.

Breakfast is quiet as usual. We are all eating silently at the table while I worry about Gilbert and him staying in the barn. I told him to wait at least an hour and if I wasn't there by that time he should leave without saying good-bye. It's not as if we aren't going to see each other ever again. I mean we can talk about that after breakfast and God I hope that Feliciano doesn't go into the barn, because he surely will make a loud ruckus.

"Elizaveta are you all right?" Roderick asks me.

I almost jump out of my seat. "Uhh- sor-sorry. Do you require something, Mi-Roderick?"

He looks at me oddly. "No, I was merely wondering if you were feeling well."

"Oh, yes well." I gulp. "I'm fine." _Very nice, Elizaveta. _I scold myself. _Do you really expect him to look over that nervous tone of yours? Even Feliciano could have sensed that._

"If you are sure." Then he goes back to eating his breakfast.

I feel a little disappointed, but I understand now what my true feelings are.

Feliciano looks over at me with a questioning look. I shake my head as a silent sign that now was not the time to talk.

"Was everything peaceful while I was away?" Roderick asks.

I feel a little surprised. Usually I'm the one that tries to start a conversation. Not him.

"Yes, everything was fine." I tell him before going back to eating.

He's silent for a few moments before speaking again. "Will you come to the music room after we are done eating, Elizaveta?"

I almost drop my spoon. I look at him before answering carefully. "I will come as soon as I finish a chore."

"I am sure it can wait." He says with a frown. But it seems more like a nervous kind of a frown than an upset one.

"It really cannot." I want to see Gil off before he leaves. What could be so important?

Roderick stares at me with authority. "Elizaveta I asked you to do something and I expect it to be done without protest. It is not as if I am forcing you to do something distasteful."

That tone of his makes me want to snap at him. Instead of I think of a possible excuse I can use. I decide to use the 'woman' excuse. "I have something private that needs to be taken care of." I look at him meaningfully.

He turns red and looks down at his plate. "Yes, well. Err- finish that-" He breathes in before continuing. "When you are ready then."

I almost giggle at his discomfort. But that would be rude. I think he deserved to be embarrassed. I know I work for him, but I can't believe that he is suddenly ordering me about like that. I nod as a response and keep my gaze away from him.

"Ve~ Why are you red Mister Roderick?" Feliciano asks.

This time I do laugh.

* * *

><p>By the time I get to the barn, I'm panting. I knew I had to hurry before Roderick got suspicious though I highly doubt he would ever ask why I took so long. I smirk.<p>

I look inside and to my disappointment I don't see Gilbert in here.

This is unfortunate. "Gil?" I take a few steps inside and peer up wondering if he hid in the loft.

"Shh, you do not want to let the piano jerk the Awesome Me is here right?" Gilbert whispers into my ear. How the hell did he get there?

I let out a small sound of surprise and Gilbert quickly covers my mouth with his hand. He's right behind me and I can feel his chest vibrate when he chuckles.

"So-" He leads me backwards towards what I think is the wall. "Can you stay long?"

I shake my head. I do need to get back inside to Roderick even though I'd much rather stay here.

He takes his hand away from my mouth. "I will make this quick then." He leans me up against the wall and put his hands on either side of my shoulder. Somehow this feels familiar.

"Liz, I was thinking while I was waiting here."

"You were thinking for once?" I tease.

He looks really serious. "I mean it Liz. I think that you should come back...You are not an indentured servant." He brushes away a stray hair from my face and looks me in the eyes. "I want you to come with me. I can pay off whatever dues you owe and you can live with me and my family. They would love to have you."

"What about my brother?" I ask. "He would bother you because of me." I don't want him to deal with my brother because of me. He doesn't need to. Wait, am I actually considering this?

He cups my cheeks and stares into my eyes. "Liz, you do not let me get away with anything. You smack me whenever you think that I am being childish even though I am too awesome to be like that. You should not be afraid of him. You are not afraid of me."

"But, Gil what if he tells everyone that I am an indentured servant and what about Roderick? He definitely knows that I am one! I do not think-" I can't finish my sentence because the way my lips are moving now is not meant for speaking. I put my hands around his neck and he keeps kissing me. He certainly knows how to change the subject.

When he breaks away, he bends his neck and puts his forehead on mine. "I will handle your brother if I need to and do not worry about Roderick. I will deal with him."

"Gil-" I press the matter once again. "Not everything is that simple. I have been working for his family for six years. He will not let me go that easily and you cannot exactly just take me away without permission."

"Why not?" He demands. "You are not his property. You. Are. Mine." He brings me a little closer to him. I love his scent. It reminds me of everything I once had. I can't think about that right now though. Right now I need to focus on my idiotic...what should I call him?

"I thought I told you that I was not your property!" I scold him. I hit his head softly.

He catches my hand and brings it back down. "Then I will tell him that you are of noble birth and he cannot keep you working for him." He decides rashly. He doesn't loosen his grip on my hand and I don't try to change that.

"And then what happens with my brother?" I question. When he doesn't answer I sigh. "Gilbert, sometimes when I felt very homesick I thought about running away, but I knew it would not work. Just like I know now."

"It may be difficult, but I swear Liz." He makes me look at him. "I am going to bring you back to where you belong." He leans in and kisses me slowly.

He really needs to stop doing this. It makes it very hard to think and remember to stand.

I pull back reluctantly. But I need air. "Where is that, Gil?"

"With me." He replies easily.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the chapter! Looks like Elizaveta may have a chance to return to the life that she once had after all. Or will she...<strong>

**Anyway, I decided to finish this early in celebration of Spain winning. I'm just that happy. That and some of you may have noticed that there was a chapter 30 for a while, but I took it down. That was because I accidently posted chapter 29 twice. So sorry about that.**

**Once again I would like to thank everyone who has been reviewing. I love that you guys take the time to review! And thanks to all my readers for supporting this story.**


	29. Chapter 29

** I do not own Hetalia. I only think that it's awesome enough to write about.**

* * *

><p>I walk back to the house in a daze. I finally had to hit Gilbert in his stomach to make him leave. He wanted to stay a little longer, but I had to go back to see what Roderick wanted to talk to me about.<p>

I would have liked to stay longer and talk- who I am kidding? I just wanted to kiss him a little more. I'd never let him know that though.

_Damn Roderick and his orders._

I open the door and shut it as quietly as possible behind me. I sneak over to the hallway mirror to make sure that I look presentable. My hair is in disarray and my clothes are a bit wrinkled. I quickly fix my hair and smooth out my dress and apron. Feeling that I look acceptable I walk into the music room and see Roderick sitting at the piano.

He doesn't acknowledge my presence so I wait quietly in the doorway until he does.

It doesn't take very long for him to look up. "Ah, there you are Elizaveta."

"Yes?" I answer.

He turns to his piano. "Come over here please."

I do as he says and walk over to where he is sitting. I stand a few feet away from him. Surely he isn't going to play me something right now? I doubt that he had time to compose anything while he was at his parents' house.

"How was your father?" I ask.

He looks surprised at my question. "He is better now. As it turns out, they really just wanted me to get out of the house and visit them."

He sounds a little annoyed by that. I take offense to the slightly annoyed tone of his voice. If my parents were alive I would have visited them every day.

"I see." I say even though I don't understand why he feels that way.

We are both quiet for a moment. He doesn't look he's going to make any attempt to speak anytime soon so I speak again.

"Is there something that you would like to discuss with me?" I ask carefully.

He keeps his gaze on his piano. "You seemed a bit distracted at breakfast. I just-" He pauses and seems to think over what he wants to say next. "I wanted to know how you were feeling."

Well. That is a surprise. "I'm feeling perfectly fine, thank you for your concern." I feel a little confused. This is the first time he's ever done something like this.

He glances at me from the side. "If you are sure."

"I'm sure." I tell him quickly. "Is that all?"

"No, actually. There is something else that I need to discuss with you." He seems to be a bit uncomfortable. I wonder what he wants to talk about.

"I'm listening." I say when he doesn't say anything for a few minutes.

He takes a deep breath and looks at me. "How long have you been with our family?"

This question surprises me. Just because I feel like it's a strange question to be asking so suddenly. "About six years."

He mutters something that I can't hear very well. What is going on?

"And how old are you exactly?"

I can't keep quiet about this. "I'm sorry, but why are you asking these questions suddenly?"

He sighs. "I realized from my parents that you are nearly finished with your indenture."

"I am?" I feel very happy suddenly. Maybe it is that simple! Perhaps Gilbert was right about things for once! How did I not realize this? If I started my indenture before my eighteenth birthday then I can be finished with it when I turn eighteen or if I worked longer than six years and I'm still not eighteen then I have the choice of ending my indenture and still working, but for pay or leaving all together.

"Yes, you are." He says quietly. "In only a few more weeks actually."

I want to jump for joy, but I keep my composure. "That is surprising." And wonderful!

"I was wondering- no hoping that-" Roderick blushes a brilliant red.

What could he possibly ask to make him blush like that?

"Ve~ Mister Roderick a letter came for you!" Feliciano rushes in with a letter in his hand.

Roderick looks slightly calmer now that Feliciano interrupted us. "Yes? Bring it here." Odd. He usually hates it when Feliciano interrupts him.

Feliciano bounces into the room with a carefree smile. "Here it is!"

"May I be excused, Mister Roderick?" I ask accidently slipping into my old habit.

He doesn't seem to notice as he opens the letter. "That is fine." He seems to be rather engrossed in the letter so I pull Feli with me as I take my leave.

"So what did he want to talk about?" Feliciano asks as soon as we leave the room.

I debate on whether to tell him or not. On one hand, I always share my news with him. Which I am starting to think is odd.

How is it that a fourteen year old Italian has become my confidante? Anyway, I always tell him what is going on with my life. But, on the other hand would he possibly be hurt by me telling him? I mean would it be like I'm gloating that I get to stop serving before him? I look at the happy boy next to me and make my decision.

"He just wanted to know if I was feeling well."

"Ve~ Was that all? Why did he make sure a big deal then?" Feliciano asks with a disappointed sigh.

I smile. "What did you want him to ask me?"

"Ve~ Good job cleaning?"

I ruffle Feli's hair. "Great job cleaning, Feli."

"Ve~" He blushes. "You did more than I did."

I turn around to make sure that Roderick isn't near us. I can never be too careful after all. "But when I went to the ball you stayed behind and cleaned the rest."

He shrugs. "I didn't do very much ve~ Your friend helped me too."

"He did?" I have so much to thank Feliks about.

"D-did you see your date's brother there?" Feliciano asks shyly.

I stop and look at him. "No, why?"

Feliciano blushes a bit. "No reason! Ve~ I better go and clean the stables!" Then he runs very quickly. When did he get so fast?

I begin to wonder about what when he asked about Ludwig. Could it be…that he's fond of him? I'm sure I have a huge grin on my face. I get so excited about this kind of stuff. My goodness what is wrong with me? I shouldn't be supporting that kind of behavior…oh who am I kidding? I live for this kind of stuff. I decide that I will do everything I can to help Feli with his little crush. At least I hope that it's a crush.

I rush to the kitchen and hope that Roderick doesn't come to bother me in the pantry. I need a moment to relax.

* * *

><p>I open my windows wide and smile to myself. Gilbird comes flying in and lands on my bed. This time I have some water and crumbs of bread waiting for him.<p>

I pet his head and take the paper from his leg. After I take the slip from his leg, he goes to drink water. I smile. I'm glad that this time I got some water for him.

Then I turn my attention back to the note.

_Hey Liz,_

_It is the Awesome Me again. I think that we better keep communicating like this so the piano jerk does not know that I write to you. _

I frown. I don't know why it bothers me that he calls Roderick that, but it does.

_So, I asked my Mutti und Vatti if you could stay at our home and they agreed right away. Ludwig seems excited to see you as well. He says that he thinks it is awesome you know about swords. But they want to see you again first. Do you think you can get away tomorrow without the piano jerk knowing? Or will the Awesome Me need to come and get you? Write your answer soon!_

_Gil_

I feel a little anxious. I would love to see his parents again, but I'm not sure that it's such a good idea. What if they ask questions that I'm not ready to answer?

I'm about to write out an answer when another slip of paper falls to the floor.

How interesting. I pick it up and see another note from him.

_You better not make an unawesome excuse, Liz. Stop worrying so much. Everything will be awesome._

Despite feeling unsure before, I smile. How does he know me so well?

Should I tell him about my indenture ending soon or wait a while? And how am I going to sneak out of the house without Roderick realizing it? Maybe that letter will tell him to go somewhere or maybe…if I convince him, he will go to Vash's home.

_Gil, _

_Maybe…I will see what I can do and let you know if I can sneak out. I will try to get out of the house, but at what time do you want me to come? _

_Liz_

I tie the note around the puffball's leg and look at him meaningfully. Nothing. He's just standing there. Eating some more of those breadcrumbs.

I roll my eyes. That is the last time I try to be nice to the thing.

"Elizaveta? Are you in?" I hear Roderick ask with a knock on my door.

I answer without thinking. "Yes." Then I remember that the puffball is still here. I hurrily take the note off his leg and place it in my apron's pocket along with Gil's note.

"Don't leave!" I tell the puffball. He just looks at me and sits on the bed with the water.

Roderick opens my door without asking. This annoys me for some reason.

"May I speak with you?" He inquires.

I nod. "Please come in." Even though you already invited yourself in.

He looks over at my bed and notices Gilbird. "What is _that _doing inside and on your bed?"

He cringles his nose when he says _that_.

"He looked hungry." I tell him feeling defensive. It's as if he thinks that he is the one that has to clean the sheets.

Roderick looks as if he wants to say something, but chooses not to. Instead he stands by the door looking at me.

I raise an eyebrow. "Yes? Do you have something to discuss or shall we stare at each other all day?" Why did I say that?

He looks surprised at my outburst. "Ye-yes well, I do have something to ask you."

"And that is..?" I ask. I'm starting to get a little tired of these quiet pauses.

He clears his throat. "Well, I told you of your indenture ending soon, correct?"

"Yes." I answer. I'm starting to feel confused.

"I was wondering- well rather hoping…" He becomes very interested in his coat button for a moment before looking at me. "I was hoping that you might consider staying longer." He looks…hopeful. Like he really does want me to stay.

This suddenly became more complicated than I wanted it to be.

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to get this chapter done, but I was putting it off for the strangest of reasons. Maybe it's because I got my new DVD of Hetalia today...<strong>

**Well, I have to go back to watching...errr writing. I meant writing. Ha...okay I meant watching. But I'll be back to write soon.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	30. Chapter 30

** I do not own Hetalia. I only think that it's awesome enough to write about.**

* * *

><p>"Wh-" I stop myself and blink a few times. Just to make sure that I'm not imagining things. Or crazy. Because I think he may have asked me to stay in his service longer than I need to.<p>

He seems to have gotten more courage because he doesn't look as nervous. "I would like to know if you would consider to continue working for me…" He looks at me with an expression I have no words to describe. "For pay of course."

I think about it for a moment. I like Gil. I know that for certain. I also know that for some reason, Gil and Roderick don't get along. And if I were to accept Roderick's offer I'd be making Gilbert angry or at the very least, disappointed. I look back at Roderick and realize that I still like him in a way. But do I like him more than Gil?

"Why?" I inquire.

He looks surprised. "Why?" He repeats.

I nod. "I would like to ask why you want me to continue working for you."

"It is because that you work well." He tells me.

I try to refrain myself from asking out loud why he seemed so nervous about asking me to stay. I shrug and look at Gilbird. "I might have to think about that. Someone made me an offer the other day and I would like to see if they'll follow through on it."

"Who made you an offer?" Roderick asks quietly.

Maybe if I thought about what to say before I say it, I wouldn't end up in trouble like this.

I shrug. "I'm not sure that it will happen so I do not want to say anything until it is certain." I look over to where Gilbird has been resting and see that he's no longer over there. I look around until I hear a chirp. The puffball flies to my apron pocket. He dives in and I stifle a giggle. That was so cute and kind of stupid. Yes, he's Gil's bird all right.

Roderick grimaces. "It seems to like you."

"It would appear so." I reach into my pocket and see that the puffball has somehow managed to get the note I wrote to Gilbert in his beak! At least I think that's the note I wrote him. I hold back my gasp and watch as he hops out of my hand and flies out the open window.

Perhaps that bird is smarter than I thought…

"What was that in his beak?" Roderick wonders. I gulp as he looks at me. "What did you have in your pocket?"

"N-Nothing. Just an old note my friend wrote to me when I was young." I lie quickly. Well, it is from my friend. Although I think that we are more than that at the moment…anyway it is sort of old too because he must have sent it an hour ago. So really I'm only withholding a bit of the truth.

He looks at me for a while before nodding. "I wanted to be sure that it didn't take anything too important." He thinks for a moment. "Was that note important to you?"

"No, but thank you for asking." I smile and hope that he leaves soon, so that I can be sure that puffball got the right note.

Huh, strange. Before the Beilschmidt ball I would have been so happy to have Roderick in the same room as me. And I wouldn't have cared for how long he stayed. A lot has changed…

"If you are sure." He says sounding uncertain. Then he inclines his head toward mine. "I will see you at dinner then, I will not be eating lunch."

I nod still feeling very impatient. "Are you sure that you don't even want a piece of bread or fruit? I can bring it to the music room if you would like." I hate that I still feel the need to ask such questions. I should have just said fine and he would have left.

He thinks it over. "If you have the time, would you bring me some bread and fruit?"

"Of course, Mister Roderick." I nod and hope that he leaves soon.

"I shall be in the music room if you need me." He says finally.

I resist the temptation to sigh in relief. I nod.

He takes one more look around before opening my door and walking through it. I wait until he closes it before I fish out the notes in my pocket. Here's the little note Gilbert gave me…here's the note it fell out of. Hmm.

I guess the little puffball _is_ smarter than he looks.

How on did Gilbert train him so well? It must have taken him a long time and a great deal of patience. Well, I am not going to dwell on it. I need to see where Feliciano is. It can't take all that long to muck the stables.

* * *

><p>I walk outside and peer out at the stables. I don't hear anything coming from the stables. But that might just be because Roderick is playing the piano. It sounds really loud for some reason. I turn around to look back inside. Maybe he went back inside-?<p>

"ELIZAVETA!" Feliciano screams.

I snap my head back towards the stables. I feel a wave of fear hit me and run toward the stables. I think of all the horrible things that could have happened to make him yell like that. That makes me run a little faster. My heart starts beating quickly and I pray that nothing terrible happened to Feli. Oh, why did I let him go to the stables by himself?

"FELI!" I throw open one of the stalls and see Feli kneeling over in a corner. A new wave of fear hits me and I feel really scared.

I rush over to him and see that his hand is bleeding. "Feli! What happened?" I try to keep the fear I'm feeling out of my voice.

"Cello, got out!" He says sounding scared. "I tried to stop him, but I accidently got cut on a nail and I had to-" He doesn't look hurt other than the hand. Just shaken.

I pull him closer to me and sigh with relief. "I thought something terrible happened to you Feli. Don't worry about Cello. I'll go look for him."

He whimpers and holds his hand. He's never been very good at handling pain.

I hold him tightly and stroke his hair to calm him down. "Let me see your hand Feli."

He holds it up and I take a closer look at it. Thankfully it doesn't look like he cut it too deeply. But I should probably go and bandage it. "Come inside Feli. We need to bandage your hand."

"No! Mister Roderick will be upset that Cello ran away! You need to go and get him!" Feliciano protests.

I scowl. "Feliciano I would rather have you than a horse. I'm treating you first and then I will go after Cello." I rip a part of my apron and tie it tightly around his hand over his cut. "Let's get you inside."

"O-okay." He says wincing. "But…he is going to be angry…"

"Oh, Feli." I hug him. "It's not your fault. I should have been out here helping you."

He whimpers again and hugs me. "I thought Cello was going to trample me so I ran out of the way and then I scratched myself on a nail. I forgot to close the door and-and-"

I try my best to offer comforting words and to reassure him that everything will be all right. But I don't know how Roderick will react to this. And Cello could be far away by now…

No. I shake my head. I need to get Feli cleaned up and then I'll worry about the horse. I hope that he doesn't get into much trouble. If it were Viola, I wouldn't be too worried. She's a little better than Cello…

I force myself to concentrate on the whimpering boy in my arms.

"Let's go Feli." I say after a few minutes. I help him up and lead him to the door of the stall. "We need to get that hand taken care of."

He walks sullenly towards the house. I feel bad, because I know that I should have told him to wait for me before going out into the stables. I hope that the wound doesn't get infected.

"I'm sorry." He says hanging his head.

I pat his back. "It's not all your fault, Feli." I take him up the stairs but before I can step inside I hear a familiar voice. "You know…it is unawesome to leave horses unattended."

I spin around and see Gilbert smirking on his horse while leading…

"Cello!" Feli yells sounding relieved. Sure enough, Gilbert has a hand on a rope around Cello's neck. I feel pretty relieved as well.

I pull him back with a grin. "Feli!" I scold. "You hurt your hand." But I'm so happy and relieved that I doubt I sound commanding at all.

Gilbert hops off his horse, which stays in place. "What happened little guy?" He frowns with concern.

"I scratched it on a nail." Feli says brightly. I think his happiness has made him temporarily forget the pain he was in.

"Thank you for returning him." I say softly. "How did you know he was ours?"

He points to the woods. "I was on my way to deliver this note to the piano jerk, when I saw this horse running. So I chased it and figured that it might be his." He smirks.

I don't care that he looks like an idiot. I hug him. "Thank you, Gilbert." He just saved Feliciano from missing dinner and a whole lot of scolding.

"Umm." He sounds surprised, but he doesn't hesitate to hug me back. "You are welcome."

Feli chuckles and says. "I'm going to put the horses in stalls…"

Before I can protest I see Feli leading both horses into the stable.

"So what happened?" Gilbert asks looking me over. "You were not hurt-?"

I shake my head. "No, only Feliciano was. Which reminds me…I need to treat his hand." I frown. "I hope that it doesn't get infected…"

"Oh, just use beer or wine to clean it." He says with a shrug. "My Vatti taught us that it helps disinfect the wounds. Then bandage it." He looks at me with another smirk. "Unless the piano jerk does not have the most awesome beverage-"

I smack his arm. "Shut up you idiot!"

"Kesesese~" He picks me up and twirls me around. "You know you love it Liz!"

"Put me down!" I demand in a quieter voice trying to remember that Roderick is at the house. I have to act appropriately even though I want to laugh at him.

Gilbert makes a face, but before he can say anything another voice interrupts us.

"I would advise doing as she says."

I turn around and see Roderick, looking furious, with his arms crossed on the steps leading into the house.

Gilbert puts me down, but pulls me tightly to his chest. He frowns. "Roderick."

"Gilbert, I will not repeat myself. Let. Her. Go." Roderick really does look upset.

I look between Gilbert and Roderick and feel dread. This has to be the oddest day of my life. And I am not enjoying this at all.

What can I possibly do to make sure that this situation doesn't get any worse?

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Ahh look! It's a cliff...hanger. Yeah I'm not all that fair, especially since I haven't updated in a while.<strong>**

****Sorry I took a while with this chapter, I've just been really busy. Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner.****

****As always thanks for the support and reviews! I hope that everyone continues to enjoy the story!****


	31. Chapter 31

** I do not own Hetalia. I only think that it's awesome enough to write about.**

* * *

><p>Roderick looks at my ripped apron and glares at Gilbert.<p>

Oh, this is wonderful…

"Do not say anything that could get me in trouble." I whisper to Gilbert. I don't want this to turn into something it doesn't need to be.

"I should take you away right now." Gilbert growls. But he lets me go and even bows slightly to me. "I apologize for my awesomeness Miss…?"

"Elizaveta." I say trying to keep from laughing. "Awesomeness?"

He grins. "I am always awesome, do not try and deny it."

"Elizaveta, why do you not come inside now?" Roderick makes it sound more like a command than a request.

Feliciano runs over to us. "Oh, Mister Roderick." He notices Roderick standing at the doorway. He looks to me as if asking what to do next. Luckily I have a good idea.

"Feliciano let us clean up your hand." I say grabbing Feli's shoulders and leading him inside.

"Ve~ Okay." He looks from Roderick to Gilbert and frowns.

"Roddy, I have a note from mein Vater." Gilbert says before Roderick could come inside with us.

I take that as a cue to disappear into the kitchen.

"Ve~ Why are they angry with each other?" Feliciano asks with a confused look.

"Why don't we make you pasta?" I ask ignoring his question. I would love to answer him, but to be truthful…I can't. Because I haven't the slightest idea as to why they dislike each other.

"Ve~ Pasta!" Feliciano smiles.

I grab a bottle of wine and drag Feliciano over to the sink. I uncap the bottle and thank my lucky stars that it was already open. That means Roderick won't know I used some. "I'm going to unwrap the strip around your hand now, is that all right?" He nods. I unwrap it quickly so that he barely has any time to react and pour wine over his hand slowly.

"OW!" Feliciano cries pulling his hand away. I quickly turn the bottle upright. I don't want to use more than necessary.

"Feli, I'm sorry but if you want to keep your hand you must let me clean it!" I tell him sternly.

He looks absolutely pitiful as he offers his hand again. I pour the wine over his wound again and he whimpers. I think he may be trying to hold back a cry.

I think that I poured enough now. I turn the bottle upright again and look at Feliciano and his pained expression. "Stay right here and don't move." I command.

He nods and bites his lip. I doubt he will be moving anytime soon. I put the cap back on the wine bottle and place it back on a shelf in the pantry.

"Miss Elizaveta! I think that Mister Roderick is calling us." Feliciano calls quietly. "Will he be upset that you used his best wine to clean my-"

I step out of the pantry and put my hands on my hips. "Then I suppose we won't mention it will we?" I stress the end of my sentence and hope he catches my hint.

He nods just as Roderick pokes his head in the doorframe. He looks more annoyed than I have ever seen him before.

"Mister Roderick?" Feliciano asks. He still has his hand over the sink.

I walk over to Feliciano and wrap a clean bandage I got from the cabinet next to him around his wound. "Is there something you require?" I better be on my best behavior. No telling what will set him off. Just a few minutes of Gilbert being here has him in a terrible mood.

Roderick's eyes flash. "My obnoxious cousin will be staying for lunch."

"Is there anything special you would like to be prepared?" I inquire.

"Ja, some wurst would be awesome." Gilbert shows up behind Roderick with a smirk.

"I thought I told you to wait in the music room!" Roderick reprimands.

Gilbert shrugs. "It was too boring for the Awesome Me. Besides why would someone as awesome as myself listen to you?"

"We don't have any wurst." Feliciano pipes up. I finish tying the bandage firmly and pull his hand away from the sink.

Gilbert looks slightly disappointed. "Oh, well. Just make something worthy of the Awesome Me." He winks at me and I fight the urge to blush. Gilbert turns his attention to Feliciano. He pushes Roderick out of the way and ignores Roderick's loud protests as he makes his way to Feli.

"You-you insufferable-" Roderick looks angry beyond words. I've never seen him so angry that he can't speak. I'm sure that he won't do anything though…

Feliciano looks a little nervous. "Ve~"

"Hey kind is your hand all right?" He bends a bit so that he's almost level with Feli.

Feli's eyes widen. He nods slowly. "Miss Elizaveta treated it." I think he might be really surprised that someone was worried about his hand. Especially a noble like Gil. I can't say I'm too surprised. Gilbert dotes on his little brother. He must have a soft spot for kids.

"Awesome." He smirks and ruffles Feliciano's hair. He looks at me and stands to his full height. "Did you do what the Awesome Me suggested?"

I nod and glance at Roderick who now looks confused. "Yes, thank you for the advice."

Gilbert grins. "So, should do you want to join us in the study?" Why is he asking that? He knows that I work for Roderick. I have to make his damn lunch!

Roderick looks panicked. "Ah, well Elizaveta-" Oh. Right. Roderick doesn't know that Gilbert knows. Is he purposely trying to panic Roderick?

I try and think of an excuse. "The rest of the staff was given the day off and I do not think Feliciano should be working with a hurt hand. So if it is all the same to you-" I give Gilbert a stern look. "I think that I will be preparing our lunch."

Gilbert raises an eyebrow. "The Awesome Me does not mind at all." But other than that he says nothing. Hopefully he doesn't try to make this harder for me.

Roderick breathes a sigh of quiet relief. "Thank you for offering, Elizaveta."

"It is no trouble at all." I say with a soft smile.

Gilbert leans forward slightly. "I am sure that since you are preparing the food. It will taste awesome, right Liz?" He lowers his tone so that only Feli and I can hear his nickname for me.

I scowl. "Yes and the longer you talk the longer the wait for your food is." I turn quickly on my heel and I know that some of my hair must have whipped him. I hold in my smirk.

"It better taste awesome!" Gilbert declares before leaving the room.

I turn back around and see Roderick with a grateful, but small smile. "Thank you for thinking quickly, Elizaveta. My pride could have been lost."

I feel a little angry at his choice of words, but I decide to push those feelings down for now. "Of course, Mister Roderick. I better start on lunch." I decide we are having stew again. With potatoes, since I know that Gilbert is fond of them.

"Yes, just one more question." Roderick peers at Feliciano. "What did my cousin suggest to do?"

I roll my eyes pretending to be annoyed. "Something about being awesome. I really didn't hear. I just said I did it so he would leave me alone." Why does he care? It's not like he asked about Feliciano's hand.

Roderick nods accepting my bluff. "Carry on then."

I hear the piano's keys being pressed harshly and then see Roderick run to the left. I'm guessing toward the music room. "STOP GILBERT! DO NOT TOUCH MY PIANO!"

"MAKE ME~ KESESESESE!" Gilbert's loud voice teases.

I make to slam my head against the wall. Now I'm starting to see why they don't get along.

* * *

><p>"I hope that stew is fine with you." I say to Gilbert.<p>

He smirks. "It will be if there potatoes."

"You never asked her to put in potatoes." Roderick tells him looking rather annoyed. "She probably did not put in po-"

He lifts out a potato chuck in triumph. "Ah! But it seems that she knows when to put in awesome ingredients."

Feliciano looks at me with a frown and I sigh. He wants me to get him pasta. He told me that he has never had potatoes before and that is true. I don't usually put in potatoes because they're not something that Roderick asks for regularly.

I want him to eat a little portion of meat though. Maybe I should serve it on the side for him? But then Roderick would ask why I cooked pasta only for Feli...

Then again...I look over at Roderick and Gilbert. Perhaps he will be too busy fighting with Gilbert.

"-Awesome ingredient such as potatoes! Almost as awesome as wurst!" Gilbert says proudly.

Roderick frowns. "Must you always be so loud?"

I walk into the kitchen and grab Feli's bowl of pasta as well as my bowl of stew. I never thought that Roderick could stay annoyed for so long. It's a little humorous…

"Li-Elizaveta!" Gilbert calls.

I sigh and remind myself that I do in fact like him so I shouldn't kill him. I walk through the door and into the dining room. "Yes?"

"Just wanted to tell you that I am sure that this tastes awesome." He smiles arrogantly.

I blink with surprise. "Thank you." I shake my head slightly and then place the bowl of pasta in front of Feliciano. I put my bowl in front of my seat and sit down.

"That is really unawesome of you." Gilbert says to Roderick with a smirk.

Roderick puts down his spoon to sigh. "I have already allowed you to eat with us and have not kicked you out of my house yet. What could I possibly have done to offend you?"

"Well, I just think that you of all people should have known to wait until we were all seated before you started eating." Gilbert winks at me.

I freeze. Oh, that's right. It's proper manners to wait until all nobles are seated before eating.

Roderick blushes. "Well…"

"It really is not a problem. Usually Roderick does not sit with us." I say. "He usually has a later lunch after he has finished whatever piano piece he is working on."

Roderick gives me another grateful glance which I turn away from. Like I really care about his pride. I just don't want Gilbert to think that he's 'awesome.' I try to focus on eating and not on the smirk on Gilbert's face.

"So, Elizaveta…that is a long name." Gilbert says with a sly smile. "May I call you Liz?"

Really? He is such an idiot! I smirk. "Only if I can call you Gil."

Roderick looks appalled at the both of us.

"So the Awesome Me can call you Liz!" He announces with a knowing look. From that gleam in his eyes I know for certain that he knows that he basically asked the same thing he did when we were children.

Feliciano smiles. "Ve~"

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Bexreader: Hey look the chapter is up sooner than I expected. Yay for forcing myself to make deadlines.<strong>**

**** Spygirl: (sticks out tongue) You didn't do anything, I had to yell at you to hurry.****

****Bexreader: This is my friend, she wanted to type something so I let her.****

**** Spygirl: YEAH! I wanted to make another bet, but Bexreader here says she can't handle another week of updating everyday.****

****Bexreader: I didn't say I couldn't handle it, I just said that I didn't want to do it. Besides you just want to win back your fifty dollars. ****

**** Spygirl: (pouts) I only bet that much because I thought you wouldn't win...****

****Bexreader: Yeah, well your mistake. Anyway, thanks for reading my story and I hope that you continue to enjoy it.****

****Spygirl: Yeah and you should review! If she gets five reviews she'll update tomorrow!****

****Bexreader: I didn't say that! Okay that's it, no more typing for you!****

****Spygirl: I kinda took the computer from her and now I'm going to post this chapter and hopefully I'll actually be able to win a bet for once. ****


	32. Chapter 32

** I do not own Hetalia. I only think that it's awesome enough to write about.**

* * *

><p>The rest of the time is spent with Roderick giving Gilbert glares, Gilbert staring at me, and Feliciano acting oblivious to his surroundings. But knowing Feliciano he probably wasn't acting.<p>

"I hope that you enjoyed lunch." I tell Gilbert. Because if he didn't he will complain.

Gilbert grins. "I think that I may have to hire you as my cook."

I blush feeling surprised at the almost compliment. Then I hear Roderick choke on his food.

"Ve~ Mister Roderick?" Feliciano asks seeming very concerned.

I wonder what caused him to choke? Gilbert's comment? Surely he can't suspect that Gilbert was joking? He can't possibly know that Gilbert knows I'm an indentured servant.

"I would rather not be cooking for you." I tell Gilbert with a playful smile that I'm sure that Roderick can't see.

Gilbert returns the smile easily. "That is a shame." He lowers his voice. "Seems that those hours you spent practicing paid off."

I roll my eyes. "Finally understanding why I could not fight all the time?"

He smirks. Which leads me to believe his next comment will be about his self-proclaimed 'awesomeness'.

"Gilbert." Roderick's voice cuts into our conversation.

Now it's Gilbert's turn to roll his eyes. "Yes?" His tone is hardly cordial, but then again what did I expect? It's obvious that they dislike each other. Which makes me wonder why Gilbert was invited to stay for lunch in the first place.

"Will you give me the letter that your Father wrote to me, now?" Roderick looks very impatient.

"Oh that." Gilbert slides a thin folded paper to him. Then turns his attention back to me. Did he purposely keep that from him just so that he could stay for lunch? If he dislikes him so much why would he want to stay? "Elizaveta? Are you busy tomorrow?"

Oh, I think I understand now.

"She isn't!" Feliciano interrupts with a wink directed at me.

I flush and chance a glance at Roderick. His full attention is on the letter in front of him. But I decide not to press my luck and keep my words guarded.

"I do not believe I am."

"Awesome!" Gilbert says loudly enough to draw Roderick's attention back to us. "Then you would not mind coming to my house for an afternoon?"

What does he think he's doing! "…I suppose not?" Is it his intention to find a reason to for me to come to his home? So that I won't have to sneak out of Roderick's home?

"She and I have something planned." Roderick cuts in. I glance at him feeling surprised. Since when? Or is he just trying to keep me here? That's probably the case. Now I'm aggravated. I may be his indentured servant but he doesn't own me.

Gilbert glares at him. "No. She is free to come to the house if she chooses to." He winks at me. "And I will not take no as an answer."

Feliciano smiles at me. "Elizaveta would love too!"

Gilbert smiles at Feliciano. "This little guy has the right idea."

"If I agree to go will you stop being obnoxious?" I ask him, growing concerned about the color draining from Roderick's face.

"I am only being my awesome self!" Gilbert whines. But I see that he's not upset in the slightest. "I will do what you want if you agree."

"Fine." I tell him curtly. Well, that solves my problem of finding an excuse to go to his home. Now I don't have to make up a story to tell Roderick.

Roderick looks from Gilbert to me in disbelief.

"Should I arrange for a carriage to come for you at your home?" That mischievous gleam in his eyes is back. Is he trying to make Roderick faint?

"Actually I am staying here for some time." I tell him trying to sound casual. I keep the pretense that he doesn't know anything up just so I won't have to explain matters to Roderick.

"Then I will be coming here in the morning." Gilbert decides with a grin. He stands and looks over at Roderick. "Thank you for allowing me to stay for lunch."

"Ve~ Nice to meet you!" Feliciano says.

As Gilbert passes me he stops to whisper. "I will send Gilbird an hour before I arrive so that you will be ready in time."

"You are so thoughtful." I reply with sarcasm lacing my tone.

He smirks again and leaves the room. Seconds later I hear the side door slam shut.

"He really has no respect for my things." Roderick sighs. He looks over at me looking slightly apologetic. "I am sorry that he forced you to go to his home."

"It's no trouble." I say curtly. I'm trying to keep from smiling. For some odd reason, him not knowing that I don't mind going to Gilbert's home is amusing.

Roderick turns his attention to the Italian who hasn't stopped smiling since Gilbert left the room. "Feliciano! Why did you encourage him?" He demands sternly.

His smile doesn't waver. "Because he seemed nice."

I almost laugh at Roderick's next expression. Luckily I covered my mouth just in time.

"I will be practicing in the music room." Roderick informs us. His mouth is in a thin line and it seems that it's taking all of his willpower not to yell at Feliciano. He walks stiffly out of the room.

After I finish taking the plates to the kitchen, I realize I didn't see Gilbert leave. If he left then I would have seen him from the dining room window. I hope he's not causing more trouble.

I left the plates in the sink and resolve to clean them later. I make my way to the back door careful not to make any sound that might alert Roderick as to where I am going. I open the door and see that I was correct. He's still here.

"What are you still doing here?" I ask him. I walk down the stairs.

He turns from his horse and grins. "I almost thought you were Roderick for an unawesome moment."

"But why are you still here?" I press.

He shrugs. "I need to saddle up my horse."

"You could have been finished a while ago." I said with a small smile tugging at the corner of my lips.

He holds up his hands in defeat. "I wanted to be sure that your horses were secure is that-"

"You are really something." I mumble interrupting him. That was sweet of him to do.

"What was that, Liz? You think I am awesome?" He teases.

I smack his shoulder. "I think you are an idiot!"

"Kesesese! I know you still love me, Liz." He grins and leads his horse out of the stable. "I will see you tomorrow. And then we can talk about you living with me."

I blush. "Gil!" I want to smack him, but at the same time I feel sort of happy that he is paying so much attention to me. It's complicated.

I'm still trying to sort out my feelings when he grabs my hand and tugs me gently into his embrace. "You will see the Awesome Me tomorrow." He whispers into my ear.

"You are so arrogant you realize that, right?" I tell him fighting the blush that is threatening to appear on my cheeks.

I can almost hear his smirk. "Try not to miss the Awesome Me too much." Then I feel his lips brush lightly on my cheek.

Before I can properly react, he jumps onto his horse. "Bye, Liz!" He winks before galloping away.

"You are still an idiot!" I call to him. He takes one hand off the reign and waves dismissively to me. I shake my head. Once again I'm torn between wanting to slap him or enjoy the sweet, but small gesture.

I decide to go back inside. I turn around and see a bit of movement from the door. Feliciano was probably spying on me.

Time to focus on something else. Like the dirty dishes in the sink. I sigh.

* * *

><p>"Mmmm." I protest waving my hand in front of my face. I don't bother to open my eyes.<p>

There is something tickling my nose and I'm not enjoying it.

CHIRP!

I roll off my bed in surprise. "Oww!" I sit up and rub my head. I look for the only bird I know that ever makes that chirp.

Said bird is on my bed looking at me with its head tilted as if wondering why I'm on the floor.

I throw a glare at it. "What?"

In response Gilbird lifts his leg. Oh, a note.

"Right." I almost smack my forehead. Today Gilbert is supposed to come for me. He said that he would send Gilbird an hour before arriving. And…I have been ignoring the puffball for the past twenty minutes. Wonderful.

Even though I already know the reason for the puffball's visit, I still untie the note around his leg. I roll it open and read.

_Liz,_

_The Awesome Me will be on the piano jerk's steps in an hour. Do not be late. That would not be awesome. Do not let Gilbird fly away and give him some water._

_Gil_

I roll my eyes. He's ordering me to give his bird water. Jerk.

Luckily I still have some water left in the bowl I left on my dresser. I point to it and Gilbird flies over to it immediately.

"Stay." I order lightly. He chirps in response.

Now, I just need to decide what to wear. All I really have are plain brown dresses for work. And some trousers for when Roderick isn't around to see me. And then the two dresses that I wore for the last two balls. And I can't wear those.

Then I notice a very light blue dress hidden in the back of my closet. It's so light that it almost white. I remember Feliks gave this to me for my birthday last year. For emergencies, he claimed.

Well, I don't see any other options so I take off my nightgown and slip on the dress. Wait…I still need a slip to put under this. I wonder where I put it…?

A few minutes later and I finally find the slip and have put it on. Now I just need to fix my hair. I can already tell that it is a mess. I grab a brush off my dresser, interrupting Gilbird's eating in the process, and start to brush my hair. A few more minutes and I am done. I rush downstairs to start preparing breakfast.

Just because I'm leaving with Gilbert doesn't mean I'm excused from my chores…at least Roderick never said so.

The kitchen is already filled with the smell of cooking. Did Feliciano all ready begin making breakfast? I enter the room and see that Feliciano is making breakfast.

I smile. "Good morning, Feliciano."

He turns around quickly. "Ve~ Miss Elizaveta! You look bella!" He smiles widely.

"Thank you, Feli. Do you need any help?" I ask already grabbing an apron from the hook by the doorway.

He shakes his head. "I think that I have done everything."

"Are you sure?" I ask. I look around hoping to find something out of place so that I will have a reason to do something.

"Oh, Elizaveta…" Roderick is standing in the doorway looking at me. For a moment all he does is look at me.

I look down at my dress thinking that something is wrong with it. Not a wrinkle or stain in sight.

"I- err- wanted to be sure that you still here." He continues as if he never paused. I see a trace of pink on his cheeks. I wonder why he was blushing.

"Yes, but I think that I will be leaving soon." I tell him.

He stiffens. "Yes, I am sorry that you are being forced to go the Beilschmidt's residence."

_You've already said that._ I think to myself. Out loud I say "I will try to make due."

"Yes, well…just be cautious around Gilbert." He says sounding a little worried.

I nod. "I will."

"Do you know when he will be arriving?" Roderick asks me.

I look at Feliciano who has been surprising silent during our conversation. He cuts a tomato and places the diced parts in a bowl.

"He only told me sometime in the morning." I finally tell him.

He nods and stands silently in the doorway.

Then a loud knocking resounds throughout the house. I try to keep my grin to myself. He is so damn loud.

"I am guessing that would be him." Roderick sighs.

I take off the apron and head to the door.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Hi everyone! I'm back with another chapter that shouldn't have taken so long. Anyway, Spygirl has managed to win a bet for once in her life...so next week I'll be updating everyday. Again. Sometimes I think that she wants to kill me.<strong>**

****I won't even have any rest on my birthday...that was really mean of her...****

****Enough about me. Thank you to all my reviewers! It gives me motivation to write faster. Thanks for all your support!****


	33. Chapter 33

** I do not own Hetalia. I only think that it's awesome enough to write about.**

* * *

><p>When I open the door the first thing I notice is Gilbert's grin. The second thing or should I say person I notice is Ludwig.<p>

I blink in surprise. "Hello." I am surprised to see that he came with Ludwig. I wonder what he thinks of me. I told me that I was not a Lady...but Gilbert probably told him that I was.

"Hi, Liz." Gilbert says. "Ready?" Ludwig just stands there looking at me.

Deciding that I would better off focusing on something other than his inquiring stare, I gulp. Then I remember something. I tilt my head. "What about your bird?"

"Oh, yes." He whistles a tune. "He will appear soon enough."

"You are here early." Roderick's voice comes from behind me making me jump in surprise.

I turn around. He looks a slightly annoyed. It's barely noticeable, his annoyance, and yet I can see it plainly.

I look back at Gilbert and see that his bird has appeared on his shoulder.

He shares a smile with me. "I think that I am on time."

"It is good to see you." Ludwig says finally speaking up. I can't tell if he is speaking to me or Roderick.

I feel a tug on my skirt and see Feli attached to me. "Ve~ Hi again."

Ludwig looks at Feli with wide eyes and nods in his direction. "Hallo." He blushes and looks away.

Feliciano just smiles oblivious to Ludwig's discomfort. I start feeling excited.

"And it is good to see you as well." Roderick tells Ludwig politely.

"We should go now." Gilbert announces loudly. He grabs my hand and pulls me gently outside.

I scowl at him. "Let go of my hand."

"That is no way to treat a lady!" Roderick scolds. "Especially one you are not well acquainted with!"

Gilbert and I ignore him. "Let us go now, Ludwig. Say good-bye to your friend."

Ludwig blushes again. "Good-bye Roderick." He nods to Feliciano. "Good-bye."

Feliciano smiles and waves. "Good-bye Master Ludwig."

Gilbert blinks for a moment before frowning. "Call him Ludwig."

"That is not proper!" Roderick protests.

Ludwig is red once again. "It is fine. You may call me what you like." He presses his lips together as if he is unsure of what to do.

Feliciano smiles brightly. "Even Luddy? Ve~" He laughs.

I laugh as well. I ruffle Feli's hair. "You are so funny, little Feli."

"Kesesese~ West, you got a new name!" Gilbert chuckles. "Luddy, I like that."

I'm starting to think that Ludwig will stay that color forever. Feliciano gets embarrassed and turns back into the house. "Ve~ Have a nice time Miss Elizaveta!" He calls before disappearing.

"Feliciano!" Roderick calls after him. "No running in the house!" He nods his good-bye to me before closing the door.

"Shall we go now?" Gilbert asks with a smirk.

I roll my eyes. "If you would like." I look at the red faced boy next to Gilbert and wave. "Hello."

He looks at me and nods. "Hello."

Gilbert puts his hands on my shoulders. I turn my neck to get a better view of him. He's smiling. "We came on horses."

I grin. "Truly?"

"Are you fine with that?" Ludwig asks sounding worried.

I look at him and nod. "It has been so long since I have ridden." I sigh. I really miss riding.

"Oh, I stopped Gilbert from only bringing the horses because I thought you would not be comfortable riding." Ludwig admits. "I did not believe him when he said you enjoyed riding."

My grin wavers, but I try not to let my disappointment show. "Thank you for your concern, Ludwig."

"We can ride at my house." Gilbert promises me. He rubs my shoulders and steers me behind the house where the carriage is located.

"All this just to make a joke?" I tease. "Shall I be honored you took so much time for this?"

Ludwig shrugs. "My brother can be very elaborate with his plans."

"Let us get in the carriage." Gilbert says pushing me softly towards the said object.

"I will hold the door open." Ludwig offers. He opens the side door.

I smile at him. "What a gentleman." I smirk at Gilbert. "Perhaps you should learn from him."

He frowns. "Very funny." I climb into the carriage and sit at the far end. Ludwig climbs in after me.

I smile at him. "How are you doing with your sword?"

This seems to make him brighten instantly. "I love practicing with it. Gilbert helps me a lot."

"West is pretty good." Gilbert joins us. He sits on the other side of Ludwig. "Almost as awesome as we were."

"West?" I ask with a confused smile.

Ludwig blushes again. He looks down at the floor.

Gilbert laughs. "When we first went hunting, I told him to use his compass to find me. I said I would be north of where I was leaving him-"

"Gilbert!" Ludwig protests. "Do not tell her!"

"How about this, Ludwig. You let your brother tell me this story and will tell an equally embarrassing story about him."

Ludwig thinks it over while Gilbert shouts. "Nein! The Awesome Me has decided not to say anything!"

"Okay. If Bruder will not tell you, I will." Ludwig says. Seems like he agrees.

"Nein, the Awesome Me will tell the story." Gilbert argues.

He never could let anyone tell a story that he wants to share. "Okay, I am listening."  
>"So, I waited for at least two hours and he was still was not there. So I went looking for him and he was in the West." Gilbert starts grinning at his younger brother. "He had dropped it and followed the lettering on the compass instead of the arrow."<p>

I laugh and try to control myself. "You are a horrible teacher!"

"I want to hear something embarrassing about Bruder now!" Ludwig interjects.

"There are just so many…" I muse trying to think of the right one. "Oh I have one."

Gilbert gulps. "As long as it is not about how we first met."

I wave his comment away. "No. You were too young for that to be embarrassing." I smile at Ludwig. "Has your brother told you why he how he learned to ride a horse?"

He shakes his head and Gilbert looks confused. Good, he doesn't remember.

"Well, my Father had all ready taught me to ride when your brother came to my house and demanded that I teach him…"

* * *

><p><em>"Liz the Awesome Me has arrived!" A familiar annoying voice calls.<em>

_I stick out my tongue. "What do you want?"_

_"To see what you are doing." He looks around. "What are you doing in the stables?"_

_"Putting away my saddle." I reply._

_"You know how to ride all ready?" He ask in awe._

_I nod proudly. "Yes! My Papa taught me a week ago."_

_"Can I try?" He asks with puppy dog eyes._

_I shake my head. "Not unless my Papa comes outside."_

_"I will go get him!" Gilbert starts to run away, but I hold him back._

_"Papa is taking a nap." I warn. "He does not like to be waken up."_

_Gilbert snorts. "Fine then you teach me." He smirks. "Unless you are scared…"_

_I shake my head. "Not in the least!"_

_"Fine I will choose a horse." He looks around and opens a stall. "This one!"_

_I look at the stallion that my Dad rides. "No. That horse is too big. You have to try a different one."_

_"Nein! I want to ride this one!" Gilbert stomps his foot._

_I grab his collar and force him out of the stall. "No! That is Papa's horse." I close the stall after me. "Do not forget to close the stalls."_

_"Fine. Get me your horse." Gilbert relents._

_"She is right there." I point to a pony. "She will be gentle…I think."_

_"Kesese~ So it is a girl? Then I will just use my charms to make her like me."_

_I laugh at him. "You have charm?"_

_"I just do not use it on ugly girls like you." He teases._

_"You are not convincing me to teach you." I tell him._

_He crosses his arms. "And I thought you were my friend."_

_"Not if you call me ugly."_

_After much banter and teasing he finally gets on my pony._

_"Now what?" He asks impatiently._

_"Now I will lead you around the stable." I say. I grab the reign and do exactly that._

_"Ow!" I turn back around and see that Gilbert has somehow fallen off my pony!_

_I rush towards him. "Are you okay?" I ask feeling extremely worried. "What happened?"_

_"I just wanted to scratch my head and I let go of the reign for a little while…"_

_I start to laugh. "That was so stupid!"_

_"Hey! Just hurry and teach me!" He protests while sporting a blush._

_I smirk. "It takes time to learn how to ride. It does not happen in a day."_

_"Well, I will be the first to be awesome on a horse!" He announces. Gilbert rushes back to get on the pony and manages to pull her mane._

_She stomps around angrily and Gilbert screams. He runs away looking back every so often as I try to calm my pony._

_When I look back at Gilbert I catch him running into a tree._

_I quickly tie my pony to the gate that leads to our private pasture and the run over to him._

_"Owww." He groans before a branch hits his head._

_I start laughing. "You." I try to speak but I'm laughing as I try and see if he is hurt._

_He turns bright red. "Shut up this is all your fault! You should have taught me better!" _

_Seeing him yelling at me and trying to fight off his pain is making me laugh more than I should._

_"-mean. Not AWESOME!" He yells rubbing his head._

_I manage to control my laughter. "You are not bleeding, correct?"_

_"No! Now help me up because my head hurts!" He yells again._

_I shrug, but help him up. "I am sorry that your head hurts."_

_He snorts. "You thought it funny a- AHH!" He screams when he sees my pony in front of him. "Get it away! Get it away!"_

_I start laughing again. "She will not hurt you! What happened to charming her?"_

_"That was before she tried to kill me!" He screams. He tries to run away, but I hold onto his arm because I am afraid he might get hurt again._

_"Gilbert! Stop squirming!" I tell him._

_He ignores me and continues to scream._

_"What is going on here?" My Papa shows up in front of us._

_Gilbert takes one look at him before fainting. And after I catch him, I start laughing again._

* * *

><p>Ludwig can hardly breathing from all the laughing he's doing.<p>

Gilbert has his arms crossed and he's blushing. "Not awesome Liz! You should not tell mein Bruder stories like that! He will stop thinking I am awesome!"

"It was funny though!" I protest. "And my Papa did not even yell at you. He yelled at me." I grin. "I was laughing though, so I really did not care."

"T-that w-was t-tru-true?" Ludwig gasps trying to breathe instead of laugh.

I nod. "Every word."

Ludwig is silent for a few moments. "Is that why you hate ponies, Bruder?"

"THE AWESOME ME IS NOT AFRAID OF PONIES! DAMN YOU LIZ!"

Ludwig and I start laughing again.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Here's the next chapter. Now I have to go to a basketball game.<strong>**


	34. Chapter 34

** I do not own Hetalia. I only think that it's awesome enough to write about.**

* * *

><p>After making fun of Gilbert some more, I start to wonder what his plan is. What has he told his parents so far? Because I would rather not waltz into their mansion and have to tell my life story to them. In fact, I really don't want them to know.<p>

But they would find out sooner or later. It's not like Roderick lives very far from them.

"Bruder?" Ludwig asks. His question brings me out of my thoughts.

"Ja?" Gilbert turns his attention to his little brother.

"Are we still going to sword fight today?" He looks cautiously at me. "Oder brauchen wir, um für einen weiteren Tag zu planen, seit sie hier ist?"

Gilbert laughs and throws me a caring look. "Nein. Sie liebt es, mit Schwertern kämpfen."

"Ich dachte, das war ein Witz!" Ludwig exclaims.

"Fragen Sie den Mädchen." Gilbert replies with a grin.

I raise an eyebrow. "What are you two talking about?"

"Do you really like to sword fight?" Ludwig looks at me with curiosity.

I nod feeling a bit surprised with the sudden questioning. "I am a bit out of practice. Did your brother not tell you how many times I bested him?"

"No." He says with wide eyes.

"Hey! I won sometimes! Ludwig do not listen to her! I was awesome even if she managed to win sometimes!" Gilbert injects.

Ludwig frowns. "Why is it whenever I ask Mutti and Vatti about how you were when you were my age they do not tell me anything funny?" He sounds disappointed.

I smile. "Because he was always at my house. But they should have some stories about him." I frown slightly. "I was ten when I had to…go away. He did not come to my home after that."

"Bruder was talking to Vatti about that." Ludwig tells me seriously.

I force a smile. "Was he?"

Ludwig nods. "I was cleaning though, so I did not hear."

"Cleaning?" I ask. Did I hear him correctly? I look over at Gilbert for an explanation.

He shrugs. "He likes to clean. You should see his room. It is spotless."

I laugh. "Maybe you should teach your brother how to clean. God knows he needs to learn."

"Me? I am already awesome! There is nothing that can make me more awesome!"

"Unless it is learning how to clean." I mutter.

Ludwig laughs. "I think you are right."

"West! You are supposed to be on my side!" Gilbert whines with a scowl. "Not awesome Liz! He is my almost awesome Bruder!"

I smirk. "It is not my fault that you have many faults."

Gilbert frowns. "Nein! I am AWESOME!"

"Do not forget annoying."

"AWESOME!" He persists.

"Childish."

"AWESOME!"

"Loud."

"Obnoxious." Ludwig adds with a small smile.

"WEST! Do not listen to her! You are supposed to think that I am awesome! That is it no sword fighting!"

"Bruder!"

"I will sword fight with you Ludwig." I offer with a smirk directed at Gilbert.

He crosses his arms. "Never mind, West. I will sword fight with you."

I wink at Ludwig. "Are you sure, Gilbert? There is so much I could tell him about you…"

"NEIN!"

Ludwig starts laughing again.

Gilbert stops yelling enough to smile at his brother. He looks up at me and grins.

I feel confused. What is he smiling about? I mean it is kind of cute how Ludwig looks so happy and carefree, but that's how kids usually look.

The carriage stops and Gilbert hops out. Ludwig is still in a fit of giggles so I have to push him a bit to get him moving.

"S-sorry." He manages to say between laughs. "E-exc-excuse me!" Then he runs to the front door of the house after exiting the carriage.

I look after him with amusement. Then I look at Gilbert who is holding out his hand for me to take. "Being a gentleman again?" I ask with a raise of my eyebrow.

"You got Ludwig to laugh again." He replies with a shrug. "He has not laughed in some time."

"But…in the carriage…" I feel so confused and sad. I take Gilbert's hand and hop out.

Gilbert lets the carriage door swing back into place. He looks a little sad too. "I know. That is why I was really happy. I brought him to pick you up because I hoped you might make him laugh." He frowns. "The Awesome Me does not like that you used me as an unawesome source of amusement."

I lean into him and grin. "But you are so funny Gil."

"Awesomely funny." He whispers into my ear.

I look back up at him and see that he's about to lean in for a kiss. But somehow I don't think that will help convince his parents to let me stay with them.

I step away. "Be careful, your Father might be near."

"I do not care." He mutters. But he steps away as well. "Ready Liz?" He offers his arm.

I swallow back all my fears and nod. I take his arm. "Yes."

"Then let us waste no awesome time!" He pulls me to the front door of his home. I remember coming over here as a girl and waiting as my Mama hugged Gilbert's mother. My Papa would take me down from his shoulders and tell me to go curtsy to Gilbert's parents before running off. Then he would shake Gilbert's Father's hand and they would disappear into the study.

I wish my parents were here. I hold Gilbert's arm a little tighter.

"They are happy they get to see you again." Gilbert reassures me. He walks me to the door and pauses there to give me a comforting look. "Do not worry Liz. They will understand. I did not tell them where you have been, but I think we should tell them at some point."

I nod. "I just feel…my parents used to take me here every third Sunday."

"I remember." He smiles softly. "It's the third Sunday today, remember?"

I smile. "You can be very sweet sometimes you know that?"

"I am awesome after all!" He announces with pride.

I frown. "And once again you have ruined the moment."

"Do not be upset just because you know you will never be as awesome as I am." He opens the door.

"Elizaveta…is that you?"

I see Lady Beilschmidt just as I remembered her. Blond and stately with an air of comfort and strength.

Lord Beilschmidt is standing next to her. His beard has gotten shorter, but it is still a very light blond color. It is nearing the color of Gilbert's hair. His light blue eyes follow my movement.

"You look like your Father."

I bite back a sob. No one has said that to me since my parents died.

Gilbert rubs my hand comfortingly before saying. "Vatti? Mutti? The Awesome Me presents my best friend, Elizaveta." I feel a surge of pride hearing him call me his best friend.

Lady Beilschmidt rushes over to me and draws me into a hug. "Oh, kleine." She steps back. "Well, not so little anymore are you?"

"Hallo." I say nervously.

Lord Beilschmidt smiles. "It really has been too long since we saw you last." He pats my shoulder. "You have turned into a fine young lady."

"How long has it been? Ten years?" Lady Beilschmidt asks.

"Almost eight." I correct her.

"See! That is a very long time!" She insists. "Gilbert tells us that you were here for Ludwig's party." She frowns. "Why did you not come and say hello?"

"Leave the mädchen alone. She is here now." Lord Beilschmidt interjects. He smiles at me again. "How have you been, ungarische Tochter?"

I smile at his nickname. "I have been well, német apa." I can't believe I almost forgot about our joke. Once I called him Papa by accident at a dinner party and I was so embarrassed I almost cried. But then he called me his Hungarian daughter and people thought I was calling him a nickname. So from then on I called him my German father and he called me his Hungarian daughter.

"Well, let us go to the dining room and have some lunch yes?" Lady Beilschmidt suggests while taking my hand. "Come Eliza."

I look back at Gil who grins at me. As if he was saying I told you so.

"Eliza, it really has been too long! Where have you been for so long?" She demands.

I just give her a small smile. "That is a tale for another day."

Luckily she catches the hint. "Well, your parents would be so proud of the way you turned out. You have your Father's looks. The same shade of brown hair and green eyes."

"So you have said." I say.

"Gilbert says you act like your Mother." She grins. "I certainly hope so."

I smirk. "Did he also tell you that I am planning on telling Ludwig every embarrassing story I know about him?"

She laughs. "You do act like her!" She hugs me from the side. "Gilbert says that in a few weeks you will have no place to stay. I insist that you stay with us."

That was quick. I look back at Gilbert. He's laughing with his Father, but he meets my eyes and gives me an encouraging grin.

"I would like that very much." I tell her truthfully. "If it is not too much trouble…"

She waves away my comment. "I have missed you and your parents." She looks sad. "I know that Gilbert was depressed for months after all three of you disappeared. We all were." She gives me a small but bright smile. "I think we could use that carefree laugh of yours. You have met my son, Ludwig yes?"

I nod. "He is such a well-behaved boy. It makes me wonder how he and Gilbert can be related." I realize that I spoke brashly about one of her sons.

"Yes, I wonder what happened to him…" She frowns. "I am almost positive it has something to do with those boys. Perhaps you know them? Antonio and Francis I believe."

I nod. "I do know them."

"Then you must know about how they are known for being famous flirts." She shakes her head. "Gilbert is a bit of a flirt as well."

That makes me a little upset, but I do my best not to show it. "I cannot say I am surprised."

"Though you are all he can talk about these days." She says with a knowing grin. "Tell me the both of you are in love and I can finally rest in peace."

I blush furiously. "I am sorry, but what?"

Just then Gilbert shows up at my side. "Mutti, what are you asking her?"

"Liebe…please do not tell me you are embarrassing her all ready?" Lord Beilschmidt quietly asks his wife.

"Szeretni? Ez ... Nem tudom, mit mondjak…" I mumble while trying to control the blush on my cheeks. I am not ready to admit anything right now.

"Oh, nothing we were just talking about the wedding." She smiles deviously.

Gilbert looks more pale than usual. "Mutti you promised not to bring that up!"

I start laughing. At least I wasn't the only one she ambushed.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Finished! Yay! Okay now to work on my other story. Oh and yeah, if there are any mistakes with the translations please let me know!<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Oder brauchen wir, um für einen weiteren Tag zu planen, seit sie hier ist?- Or do we need to plan for another day since she is here? <strong>**

****Nein. Sie liebt es, mit Schwertern kämpfen. - No. She loves to fight with swords.****

****Ich dachte, das war ein Witz!- I thought that was a joke!****

****Fragen Sie den Mädchen.- Ask the girl****

****kleine- little one****

****ungarische Tochter- Hungarian daughter****

****német apa- German father****

****Szeretni? Ez ... Nem tudom, mit mondjak- Love? That ...I do not know what to say****


	35. Chapter 35

** I do not own Hetalia. I only think that it's awesome enough to write about.**

* * *

><p>"Liz does not want to hear about that!" Gilbert protests to his mother.<p>

"Oh, but I do." I assure him with a smile.

She ignores him. "He was a terrible student at first, but then I would remind him that if you ever returned you would want to be impressed by his dancing skills. So he would be quiet and let me teach him for hours."

I stifle a giggle. I knew I was doing the right thing by asking her how Gilbert became such a good dancer. "That color suits you Gil." He has the reddest blush I have ever seen.

"Liz…be quiet."

Ludwig smiles. "Mutti is she really coming to live with us?"

Lady Beilschmidt nods. "Even if I must drag her here."

"That will not be necessary." I assure her.

Lord Beilschmidt laughs. "Good. It would have taken us a while."

We all laugh at that.

Ludwig looks at me curiously and I smile at him. "You've been looking at me like that for an hour now, Ludwig. Would you like to tell me why?"

He blushes. "Sorry." Then he munches on his pastry.

"Eliza will not bite, Ludwig." Lady Beilschmidt coaxes. "When a lady asks you a question you should answer."

"I was just wondering…no never mind." He mumbles.

"Seriously Ludwig." Gilbert rolls his eyes. "Liz is not going to yell at you. Unless you ask her to kiss you." He smirks at me.

"…And you would know this how?" Lord Beilschmidt inquires. He raises an eyebrow.

Gilbert gulps. "I was joking Vatti!"

Ludwig is blushing again. "I was not going to ask that!"

"Of course not dear." Lady Beilschmidt says with a smile. "You are much more interested in that Italian girl yes?"

I almost spit out my tea. Lovina? Wait, I thought she was trying to pretend to be male!

"Who?" Lord Beilschmidt questions. He forgets about Gilbert for a moment.

"No one Vatti!" Ludwig protests. He looks at me for help.

I have no idea what to do. "Um…" I look at Gilbert.

"Hey, my parents were teasing us. Let them tease him." He says before biting his pastry.

"Brothers are supposed to look after each other." I remind him.

"Okay! I will ask!" Ludwig bursts. "I just wanted to know where your parents were!"

My eyes widen and the other Beilschmidts freeze. "No one told you?" I feel a little surprised.

"Well, I was not sure…because I was confused. You told me you were not a lady at the ball so I thought…" He trails off.

"Oh." I say. I can see how he might have gotten confused. I look at my teacup for a moment. "Well, you see Ludwig, my parents died when I was ten years old." I look back at him and smile sadly. "You are very lucky to have both of your parents alive."

He looks sad. "I am sorry that I asked."

"No, it is fine." I offer him another smile. "It is better that you know instead of being confused, yes?"

"You were only seven at the time." Lady Beilschmidt tells her son. "It is normal that you may have forgotten."

Lord Beilschmidt frowns. "How could you have not known it was Elizaveta?"

Gilbert laughs nervously. "West barely saw her. Remember? You would not let him play with us because you thought the Awesome Me would not watch over him properly."

"And I did not really explain to him who I was at his birthday party." I tell his parents.

Lord Beilschmidt nods. "That explains that."

"So, what else should we talk about?" Lady Beilschmidt asks with a smile.

I smirk and look at Gilbert. "I have missed a lot of his life…about sort of messes has he got into?"

Lady Beilschmidt beams. "Oh, well when Ludwig-"

"Mutti!" Gilbert whines before putting his head in his hands. He turns his head to my side and glares at me. "I do not know how I will get you back but I will."

As his mother continues her tale about Gilbert crying over a broken sword I smirk. "But you wanted me to enjoy myself did you not?"

His eyes flash with mischief as he scoots his chair closer to me. "Oh? But the fun has not yet begun."

"-And he yells 'Mutti Mutti! I need new pants-"

I giggle and Lord Beilschmidt smiles tightly as if he is trying not to laugh. Ludwig has the same expression. Both are looking at Lady Beilschmidt with their full attention. I take a sip of tea and nod when she makes a comment about how stingy Gilbert is with his swords.

Then I feel Gilbert's hand on the small of my back. I nearly choke with surprise. I give him a sharp look. He responds with an innocent smile.

"-So then he's trying to sneak back in the house-" Gilbert's hand travels slowly up my back. I do my best to ignore him by listening to the story his Mother is telling. "-without anyone seeing him but I'm hosting my tea party-" His hand makes its way to the back of my neck and he squeezes gently.

I am going to kill him. "Need I remind you that your parents are sitting right in front of us?" I hiss. He's making me want to kill him yet kiss him at the same time!

He chuckles darkly and waits until his Mother looks away from us. "Kesese~ So you do like it, huh?" His warm breath tickles my ear. That…damn tease!

"GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT!" Lord Beilschmidt yells. I jump.

Gil draws his hand away from me. I look back at him and see that without me really noticing he's returned to his seated position a little further from me.

"Ja, Vatti?" He sounds calm. Like he wasn't just trying to seduce me. In. Front. Of. His. Parents.

Lord Beilschmidt looks from me to Gil. "Are you bothering Eliza…again?"

"I thought you would have grown out of pulling her hair!" Lady Beilschmidt exclaims with a stern look at Gilbert. "And you do not have the excuse of wanting to take out her ponytail this time!"

I nearly faint with relief. They only thought he was pulling my hair.

"Huh? Okay. Sorry Liz." He smirks. "You look red. Do you need some air?"

"Ludwig would you take Eliza outside?" Lady Beilschmidt asks with a sweet smile. Oh, maybe they did see. She only smiles like that when Gilbert is in trouble.

Ludwig seems to recognize that smile too because he stands right away. "Come with me, please."

I stand up and throw Gilbert a dirty look. He only smirks again.

Ludwig and I exit the room and head down the hallway. That's when the yelling begins.

"AT LEAST WAIT UNTIL YOU ARE MARRIE-" Then we go outside.

"What did he do this time?" Ludwig mutters.

I blush. "Your brother is annoying."

He looks surprised that I heard him. "I did not mean to pry…"

"You were not prying. Just promise me that you will not become like your brother." I sigh and lean on the wall. "This town can only handle one of him."

Ludwig nods solemnly. "That is what my Vatti tells me."

I laugh. "At least you will not be in danger of turning into your brother."

"Do you not like my Bruder?" Ludwig asks me.

I'm a bit surprised by his question. "No, I like your brother. I just find him annoying sometimes."

"He talks about you all the time." Ludwig admits. "He really wanted me to meet you. He kept saying that you were 'awesome.' I do not think I ever heard him call anyone but himself awesome."

I blink. "You are not joking right?"

"No. I do not joke very often." He tells me honestly.

"Why not?" I ask before I can stop myself.

He looks surprised. "Because I do not see a reason for it." He frowns as if he is thinking. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I that is how I survive with your brother. I joke back with him until he gets too embarrassed to continue teasing me."

"I just ignore him until he goes to bother Antonio and Francis." Ludwig admits.

I look at him with awe. "And that works?"

"Not for a long while." Ludwig says. "I am very patient." He stands to the left of me on the other the side of my left. He was

"Yes, well that is something I am not." I lean my head back on the wall.

"LIZ! LUDWIG!" Gilbert yells. I cover my ears.

"Could you please try and be quiet?" I scold him.

Gilbert grins and takes my hands down from ears. "Hey Liz." He stands in front of me. His hands are still holding my wrists.

"Did you get properly reprimanded by your parents?" I demand.

He grins and slides his hand behind my ear. He uses his thumb to caress my cheek. "Not enough to stop me from doing this…" He mutters. He leans in, but I remember that Ludwig is probably watching.

I step away. "Ready to go inside Ludwig?"

Gilbert jumps away from me and sees that his brother is looking at us with wide eyes. His skin is also a very deep shade of red. "Oh, hey West! I did not see you there!" He sounds rather calm considering he almost made Ludwig watch him kiss me.

I feel really embarrassed.

"Umm…Bruder…?" Ludwig mumbles. "Are you not supposed-? Never mind." He runs through the door faster than I have seen Feliciano run for pasta.

Gilbert smirks. "I thought he would never leave!" He returns to his previous position. But this time he is quick to capture my lips.

I can't help, but kiss him back. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull myself closer to him. I really need to stop doing this. It isn't proper!

He kisses me a little rougher and then I stop caring if it isn't proper or not.

"Vatti says to come in!" Ludwig yells from the door.

I push away, but Gilbert holds my head in place. He kisses me for a few seconds more before smirking. "Ready to go inside?" He kisses my lips again. "Liz?"

I push him away and blush. "That was not proper."

"Since when do you care? As long as you enjoyed kissing the Awesome Me." He grins condescendingly.

As much as I want to yell at him, I know that he's right. I enjoyed that much more than I should have. I really need to stop that. His parents could have seen.

…Then again…they're probably planning our wedding by now.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Okay I finally finished! And head's up, tomorrow there will be no chapter. My friend is allowing me a day off because it's my birthday. I hope that you liked this chapter and thanks for all the reviews.<strong>**


	36. Chapter 36

I do not own Hetalia. I only think that it's awesome enough to write about.

* * *

><p>Gilbert opens the door and laughs. "Liz, calm down. Ludwig will be fine."<p>

I feel really guilty about almost forgetting about Ludwig when Gilbert tried to kiss me the first time. "Still…"

"Liz, the Awesome Me said not to worry." Gilbert tells me again.

We walk back to where we had been eating pastries. "Where is Ludwig?"

"He probably went to the awesome fort I helped mein Vater build."

"You built a fort?" I ask feeling a little jealous. He and I had always planned on building one. Of course all that changed as soon as I went to the orphanage.

Gilbert frowns. "Ja, but it was not the same without you. So I awesomely gave it to West."

"Gilbert…" I hug him. "Did you really miss me all that much?" I feel terrible even it wasn't my fault that I had to go away.

He stiffens at first, but then returns my hug. "It was not as awesome without you there. Francis was a wimp whenever we fought and I did not really start having fun until Antonio showed up." He pulls back so I can see him grin. "He had this really awesome axe and we played with it all the time. Until his Vatti found out and took it away."

"I wish I was there." I say with a sigh.

"You are here now, ja?" He asks with a bright smile. He grabs my hand and pulls me back in the direction we were heading to.

"Right." I agree. I allow him to drag me to where we were sitting before.

"Eliza! I was wondering-" Lady Beilschmidt begins speaking immediately. "How do you know Roderick Edlestein?" I almost faint. "Gilbert said that he was your escort for Ludwig's ball."

"Oh, well…he did not have a date he asked me at the very last moment to be his." I reply. It's not a lie. It's the truth. I just left a lot of things out.

Gilbert frowns. "Mutti stop asking her such unawesome questions."

Lord Beilschmidt chuckles. "Jemand ist eifersüchtig"

"Vatti!" Gilbert protests with a blush appearing. "Sie sind so schlecht, wie Mutter"

"I am not!" Lady Beilschmidt interrupts with a frown. She turns to me. "Tell them Eliza!"

I laugh. "I do not know what any of you are talking about."

They laugh as well.

"I almost forget that you understand very little German!" Lord Beilschmidt says with a small smile.

"You will learn some while you are here." Lady Beilschmidt promises.

I nod. "That sounds nice." And it does. That way I won't be kept out of their conversations unintentionally and I'll know when Gilbert says something that he shouldn't.

Gilbert grins at me. "We can start lessons right now if you would like." By the way that his eyes are gleaming I doubt I will like the lesson will be taught.

"Maybe next time." I tell him. "I would rather hear more stories about you!"

He blushes as his Mother jumps right in with another story. "Oh I remember there was this time when-"

I sit for another hour hearing story after story of Gilbert's escapades. I think that Lady Beilschmidt is actually enjoying herself by embarrassing her son.

As I sip my tea, I take in my surroundings. Everything in the sitting room is open and airy, from the open windows to the chairs facing each other. Lord Beilschmidt smiles widely as Gilbert tries to hide his face in his hands. Ludwig came in half an hour ago and has been sitting by his father ever since. I love how this is. How they look like such a normal family. It really makes me wish that I had one to be a part of as well.

Once I move in with them maybe I could feel like I belong...but it almost seems wrong for me to want to intrude on their family.

Darn this heartache I always feel. I wish that it would go away so that I could enjoy the story Lady Beilschimdt is about to finish.

Lady Beilschmidt pauses to take a sip of her tea. Gilbert takes that chance and jumps up. "Liz, I promised we would go horseback riding, right?"

Nodding, I push off the chair and stand. Lady Beilschmidt frowns. "Be careful, ja Gilbert?"

"I can take care of myself." I tell her in hopes of reassuring her.

She smiles tightly. "I know, but…" She shakes her head and nods to Ludwig. "Did you want to join them?"

He nods slowly before taking a careful glance at me.

His mother follows his gaze and looks at me with a kind smile. "That is if you are fine with it-?"

"I promised to take West first." Gilbert says with a grin. "You do not mind right Liz?"

"No, at all!" I shake my head and smile.

Ludwig looks over at his brother and then nods. "We should waste no time then."

"Come on Liz!" Gilbert grabs my hand and drags me once again but this time it's outside.

I look back to make sure that Ludwig is following us.

He is. And he's still wearing that serious expression of his. I think I am going to make it my mission to get him to smile as much as possible.

We hurry without really noticing the rooms and people we pass on the way to the door that leads to the stables.

"We only have three horses." Gilbert tells me. "One is mein Vater's." He points to the beautiful brown stallion in the stall to the right of me.

"Wow." I admire the beautiful horse. "I'm guessing that only you and your Father ride it?"

"He hasn't been broken in quite yet." Gilbert admits. "Vater only lets me ride him for now. But you can ride mein awesome horse for now. I think you should ride Mutti's horse West."

Ludwig nods hesitantly. I can tell something is bothering him.

"What is it Ludwig?" I ask when Gilbert leaves to go and get the saddles.

He looks slightly surprised by my concern. "Nothing."

"Are you sure? Because you look a little upset." I inform him before placing my hands on my hips. Hoping I look like I mean business, I stare at him.

He turns to me with a frown. "Gilbert never lets me ride his horse."

"Oh." Softening my look I turn my gaze back to Gilbert. I can't believe that he's still that stingy with his things. Ludwig is probably wondering why I'm allowed to ride it when he isn't. "Do you want to ride it?"

He looks at me with a strange expression. It takes a while before he actually answers me. "Maybe a little. She is a very good horse."

I can't help but smirk. "And she must be simply charmed by her rider."

Ludwig finally smiles. "I never really noticed."

"What are you both whispering about?" Gilbert asks. "The Awesome Me wants to know."

I look at Ludwig who seems to be nervous suddenly. Maybe he doesn't want his brother to know what we were talking about? Well if that's the case I should think of something else. Suddenly a thought that I really was wondering about comes to me. "Oh, I was just wondering aloud on how I was going to ride in a dress."

Ludwig looks more relaxed now. Maybe I was right. I wonder why it mattered to him whether his brother knew or not.

Gilbert looks me over. "If mein Mutti can do it, I am sure you can."

"Your Mother probably rides on a daily basis." I tell him. "I have not been on a horse since before the funeral."

Gilbert's eyes widen. "Seriously Liz?"

"Did I not all ready inform you of this?" I ask him before putting my hands on my hips.

He scratches his head. "Well, then I am not sure you should write my horse. She can get a little wild if you do not know what you are doing…"

"Why do I not just watch you and your brother ride for a while?" I suggest.

"Ludwig will not mind if he does not ride first." Gilbert protests.

I roll my eyes. "Yes, but I would." I smile and push him towards the horses. "Just go. I want to see how well you taught your brother."

Gilbert puffs out his chest. "Of course I taught him awesomely!"

"I will be the judge of that." I announce with a laugh.

"Do not mess up West!" Gilbert orders.

Shake my head at him, I turn to Ludwig and smile. "Do not worry. Just have fun."

Ludwig smiles. "I will." He goes over to a horse that I am guessing is his Mother's.

I punch Gilbert. "Oww!" he cries.

"Why were you trying to make him nervous!" I demand.

"He will be fine." Gilbert says. "He is such a serious little guy. He is not as awesome as me of course, but he is sort of awesome."

I smirk. "I do not know…I think he might be slightly more awesome than you."

"NO ONE IS MORE AWESOME THAN ME!" He yells.

I almost laugh. "Just go and ride with your brother."

He looks like he's about to say something, but then Ludwig calls. "Bruder!"

"I better go and see what he needs from the Awesome Me." Gilbert tells me.

As he runs over to where he is I can hear him ask "What is it West?"

Taking the break I have, I use that chance to find a place to sit. As I look around I keep in mind that if I even get my dress the slightest bit dirty, then Roderick will be suspicious. I can't risk doing that.

Not when I'm so close to getting out of being an indentured servant.

"Liz are you watching?" Gilbert demands.

I drag a random chair that I found in a corner and sit down. "Now I am."

Both of them look very happy up on their horses. It's cute how Gilbert looks over at Ludwig every so often. Like if he doesn't check up on him then something might happen.

Ludwig is staring straight ahead very seriously as if he's in the army. He turns to look at me with a small smile.

Gilbert reaches over and ruffles his hair. "Kesesese~ West are you going to move anytime soon?"

"Bruder! Why did you touch my hair?" Ludwig exclaims unhappily.

I giggle. I would have never guessed he was so particular about his hair. But I guess that it must take him some time to get it slicked back like that. He looks really cute with his hair messed up like though.

Gilbert laughs again and his horse shoots forward. "If you want revenge you have to catch me!"

Ludwig doesn't hesitate to chase after his brother. "You will pay for that Bruder!"

"Better go faster, Gil!" I yell after him.

Gilbert turns around to stick his tongue at me. Then he goes back to teasing his brother. "Kesese~ Come on West you can go faster!"

I laugh as Ludwig not only catches up to him, but pokes him with a wooden sword. Where did that come from?

I hear mutters from inside, but I don't take any note of it. It's probably the servants chattering about the brothers' antics.

"You will pay West!" Gilbert pokes him with his own sword.

Ludwig just smiles and tries to catch his brother. I love watching them chase each other. He looks so content chasing his brother on horseback. Gilbert is such a good brother to Ludwig, I wish that mine was as good as Gilbert is.

"Just try Bruder!" Ludwig shouts. He turns his horse away and Gilbert goes after him.

"Better catch up before he leaves you in his dust, Gil!" I yell.

Gilbert points his sword at me. "You are next, Liz!"

Ludwig manages to poke Gilbert in the back while he was distracted.

It must have taken him by surprise because he almost falls off his horse. He manages to grab his horse's neck but he's dangerously close to

"Bruder!" Ludwig cries in concern. He stops his horse and look check if his brother was all right.

"Gil!" I get up from my chair to get a better look. I don't rush over there because I might scare his horse if I do that.

Gilbert straightens himself. "I am fine. West, do you want to see Liz and I sword fight?"

Ludwig looks from me to his brother. "Sure."

"Are you prepared to lose?" I taunt. Still, I'm a bit worried. Maybe he's just trying to make an excuse not to get on the horse again.

He grins. "You will be the one losing Liz!"

I'm still wondering if this is just a ploy to get off his horse or if he really just wants to fight. Either way, I don't care. All I can think about is getting my hands over a sword again. Feeling the grace of a sword being wielded in my hand.

It doesn't matter that I haven't touched a sword in years. I mean I used to play with them when I was seven. I can't really forget the feel of one in my hand.

"Hey Liz." I look up in time to see the hilt of a sword being thrown at me. I catch it in time.

Gilbert grins. He has his own sword in his hand. "Ready?"

I grin back. "No armor?"

"Same rules." He points to some armor while I practice a few swings. It takes me a short time to get used to it. It seems heavier than I remembered, but I manage to get the feel of it by the time I reach the armor. I put it over my dress and see Ludwig smiling in the background.

"Excited?" I ask him before fastening the last strap.

He nods. "I have never seen anyone fight. My Vatti refuses to play around."

"Well, I actually like to do this." I tell him with a smile.

"Ready now, Liz?" Gilbert asks with another grin.

I nod and hit his sword with mine. "Same rules yes?"

"Yes." He and I wait for a moment. "Ludwig tell us when to begin, ja?"

Gilbert and I face each other. Our eyes connect and I can see the playfulness in his eyes. I feel very excited, but I control myself. If I let my excitement control my movements, I'll lose. I need to stay calm to make the right decisions.

"Ready?" Ludwig asks. Gilbert and I nod. I fix my stance and Gilbert shifts his arms into a better position. "Fight!"

For a moment both of us are still. Then I make the first move. I fake to the left and attack right. Gilbert barely deflects it. "I think you lied Liz." He attacks next.

I step to the side and dodge it. "About what?" I thrust and he blocks it.

"I think you have been practicing." Now he thrusts and I block it easily.

"Not since we were children." I tell him. I see his legs spread apart and grin. I poke at one of his legs making him off balance. Just as I'm about to thrust and win I hear a gasp.

"Elizaveta what are you doing?"

I turn around quickly. Oh…this is not good.

* * *

><p><strong>So jealous of everyone in Europe right now. Unbelievably jealous. They get to watch the Opening Ceremony for the Olympics live! And I have to wait two more hours! <strong>**That is so unfair...**

**Well on a brighter note, I finished the chapter! Reviews are always appreciated!**


	37. Chapter 37

** I do not own Hetalia. I only think that it's awesome enough to write about.**

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" Gilbert demands.<p>

Ludwig turns and frowns. "I hate to agree with my Bruder, but you being here is unexpected."

All I can do is hide the sword behind my leg and look at Gilbert.

Alfred just looks from me to Gilbert. "I just came here with Roderick. Your Father, him and I are working on something."

"Roderick is here?" I ask. I exchange a glance with Gilbert. Okay, I can't help it. I know that I shouldn't, but I really want to.

I bring my sword up and poke Gilbert's armor. "I win."

"NOT FAIR! You are such a cheater, Liz!" Gilbert shouts.

Ludwig laughs loudly. "She did win after all!"

I take off my armor. "I could not resist. Sorry." I hand the armor and sword to Ludwig as he tries to control his laughter.

Alfred stares at me before laughing. "Gilbert finally lost a match!"

I pull at my dress to make sure that I look somewhat presentable. That was a bit unfair. "Why do we not forget about that?"

"Nein, you still won." Gilbert grumbles.

I give him a look. "Let us just forget about this fight." I look at Alfred. "We are forgetting it ever happened." I say meaningfully.

Alfred looks surprised but he shrugs a moment later. "Fine."

"Why-?" Ludwig starts to ask. But he seems to think better of it and he shakes his head. "Never mind."

"Gilbert, your Father sent me out here to tell you that you are needed in his study." Alfred tells him.

"Tell him I will be there in twenty minutes." Gilbert tells him. He puts his sword on the ground.

"You should probably go, Gil." I tell him. I tug the strap that holds his armor on.

"Gil?" A voice asks in astonishment.

I turn around and see that Roderick is standing right next to Alfred.

I think I may be in trouble.

Gilbert scowls. "So you did come. Is that what that letter said?" He takes off his armor. "Piano pansy."

Roderick huffs. "I do not see how that is any of your business." He glances over my way with a sort of…if I didn't know any better I would say that he looked sad.

I look back at Gilbert and whisper. "Gilbert you should go. Do you really want to make me explain my situation to everyone here?"

He glares at Roderick. "Fine. But only because it is you, Liz." He points to the door. "Let us go." He starts walking into the house. The other two follow him in the house.

Ludwig frowns. "I completely forgot that Vater invited them to come today."

I walk over to Ludwig carrying Gilbert's armor. "What are they even here for?"

"Vater is on a committee that works for the capital. Apparently some person has been attacking noble families." Ludwig tells me. "Vater has been meeting with all the noblemen so that he can be assured that they can protect themselves and their families."

Well, this is unexpected news. I thought this sort of thing really only happened in the bigger towns or in cities. Our town is not small, but it is not very large. I can't help but feel a little worried. There is always that chance that something might happen.

I realize that Roderick is the only one living in his home. "But what could he possibly do to help ensure that?" I doubt that Roderick would be able to protect himself with if he was trained by Lord Beilschmidt.

Ludwig shrugs. "He did not tell me." Ludwig stiffens. "I was not supposed to tell…"

"I will not breathe a word of it to anyone." I assure him. I'm starting to get worried. I'm more concerned than ever about Roderick's well-being.

"Do you promise?" Ludwig asks seriously.

I want to smile, but I copy his serious expression and nod. "I promise."

"Good." Ludwig says. He keeps his serious expression.

"Do you think that our town is in any risk?" I ask him.

Ludwig glances at me as if he trying to decide whether or not to answer me.

I hold up one of my hands. "I promise that I will not repeat anything that you tell me."

He nods and seems to think it over. "I do not think so. Otherwise Vater would have called a town meeting."

That comforts me. It is possible that I am worrying about this a little too much. I wonder if that is why Gilbert was so adamant about me living with his family. Does he want to keep me safe?

I shake my head. I am making this something that it is not. I must stop doing that.

"Shall you go inside?" Ludwig asks me.

I nod. "We should." I follow him inside. It's then that I realize Roderick is in a room with Lord Beilschmidt and Alfred. Both who think that I am still a noble.

I try to calm myself. It's not as if they will speak only of me, right? I'm just a lady. They have more important things to talk about and Gilbert is in there with them.

_Everything will turn out fine. _I tell myself.

Famous last words.

* * *

><p>"Elizaveta!" Roderick comes into the room where Ludwig and I are discussing the best way to trap a fox.<p>

"Yes?" I ask before standing. I can see that he's upset about something.

Gilbert comes running into the room. I can see that he looks guilty about something.

…He didn't tell did he?

"May I speak with you for a moment?" Oh no. He knows. I can tell from the way his eyes look. They're wide with surprise and disbelief.

"You cannot believe everything Alfred says." Gilbert blurts out. "Half the things he says are nonsense." He seems to be trying to help even though the damage is done.

I try to keep my facial expression innocent, but it's extremely hard especially since he is staring at me like that.

"Bruder?" Ludwig asks. "Is there something wrong?" He looks around the room. The tension in the room has gotten intense.

"Maybe it is better that you leave." Roderick tells him quietly. "You as well Gilbert."

Ludwig looks at his brother. It's as if he won't leave until Gilbert says he should.

Gil nods stiffly toward him and Ludwig gets up and leaves. When the door closes behind him Roderick gestures to a chair. "Should we sit?"

"If you would like too." I say. Gilbert didn't leave to my relief.

"I insist." Roderick says tightly. As if he is barely controlling himself from shouting.

This is not good.

I sit in the seat I was sitting in before he came in.

Roderick takes the seat Ludwig sat in not a moment ago. "Alfred said the strangest thing."

Definitely not good.

"He told Gilbert to thank you for coming to his engagement ball." Roderick looks stern. "And that Alice enjoyed the gift you gave her." He sighs. "What I would like to know is why he seemed to think you were at his engagement ball."

I gulp and look at the floor. "Because-"

"Because I had a date that looks a lot like Liz." Gilbert interrupts me. He stands behind my chair. I look up at him.

He looks protective, but I don't think that Roderick will believe anything but the truth.

"You really expect me to believe that?" Roderick asks with disbelief. "And why are you still here? You have nothing to do with what I am asking her-"

"I think I may have more business with it than you realize." Gilbert answers coldly.

"You do not!" Roderick exclaims standing.

Gilbert grips the back of my chair. "You do not know anything."

"It is you that knows nothing!" He retorts angrily. "She happens to be my indentured servant and if what Alfred says is true she snuck out without permission!"

I gasp sharply. He recoils as if he can't believe what he just said.

"Hmm." Gilbert says sounding smug. "I was wondering when you would admit it."

I turn around see that he's smirking. "Do you honest find this amusing?" I demand.

He looks down at me and rubs my shoulders. "No. But at least he finally admitted it."

"Take your hands off her!" Roderick orders.

I shrug Gilbert off. To be honest I can't believe his actions. Just a moment ago he was lying for me. Now he's just making this harder to handle.

"Elizaveta explain." Roderick demands.

I glance at the men in the room. "I did go to the ball."

"But…you never…" He looks like he can't believe me.

"And Gilbert was my escort." I tell him looking at the floor.

There's a moment of silence. "What?"

I look at Gilbert who nods as if he knows what I want assurance of.

"I- well we wanted to go to the ball together." I look back at Roderick. "And honestly? I have had so much fun. I was able to be myself for the first time in years." I feel a weird sense of freedom explaining this to him.

Gilbert smirks. "Had fun with the Awesome Me?"

This time I don't care that Roderick sees that I hit him. I can vaguely hear him gasp, other than that…nothing.

"LIZ! Not awesome!" Gilbert protests.

"Stop acting like an idiot then." I tell him.

He grins and steps forward. "That's the Liz I know."

"You barely know her." Roderick tells him.

I shake my head. "No. I have known him since I was three years old." I ignore his shock and continue. "He and I were playmates and were taught to fight, hunt, and shoot together. We would ride horses every Saturday and our parents would come over to his home every third Sunday and his family would come to our home every first Sunday." I pause. "He knows a lot more about me that you do."

Roderick looks dumbfounded.

Gilbert looks proud.

I feel liberated and strong. I finally feel like I'm free. From what I don't know. Maybe it's from my secret being kept for some long. Whatever it is…I like it.

I can only hope that is feeling doesn't fade when Roderick decides to speak again.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I am very very <em>very<em> sorry that I haven't answered most of them. I have been really busy lately, I promise to get back at them at some point.**

**Anyway tomorrow will be the last day of updating everyday!...I think...I hope...what day is it? I'll figure it our later.**


	38. Chapter 38

** I do not own Hetalia. I only think that it's awesome enough to write about.**

* * *

><p>Roderick gaps like a fish for a few moments while I brace myself for whatever he is about to say next.<p>

"H-How is that even possible?" He finally asks.

Gilbert answers for me. "Because we were childhood friends." He rolls his eyes.

"How?" He repeats with more force. He looks at me with confusion. "She is of a lower class-"

I can already see the outrage in Gilbert's eyes.

"Actually, I am not." I say quickly before Gilbert can yell.

"But you and Feliciano-" Roderick shakes his head. "I do not understand."

Gilbert snorts. "You would not. I told you that-"

"Gil." I say his name sternly. "Would you let me explain?"

"He just called you low class!" Gilbert reminds me with a glare in Roderick's direction.

I sigh. "No he did not. Calm down please." I turn my attention back to Roderick. "Before I was left at an orphanage I was part of the nobility. My parents and Gilbert's parents were close friends. And Gilbert and I became friends as well."

"She was almost as awesome as me at sword fighting." Gilbert adds. He smirks when Roderick looks horrified.

"You did what?" Roderick asks in almost a whisper.

I shrug not quite sure how to react to him. "My Papa felt that it was important that I learned to protect myself."

"The Awesome Me always thought it was because you did not like being left out." Gilbert grins mischievously.

I growl. "Who was the one last to learn everything?" I don't give him any time to answer. "That would be you."

"It was not my fault that mein Vatti was always busy!" Gilbert protests.

"Excuse me." Roderick clears his throat. "Let me get this right…Elizaveta, who has been working for my family for years happens to be part of the nobility and knows you from her childhood. But you never told me any of this?" He sounds a little hurt.

I frown and step closer to him. "I am sorry if I offended you, but honestly I was not planning on telling anyone. I was going to finish my indenture and then move away."

"What?" Gilbert demands from behind me. "You were just going to leave?" Now he sounds hurt and angry.

I turn to look at him in his eyes. This is really something that we should talk about without Roderick in the room. "Yes, but Gil I was scared. I did not know if anyone would have been able to help me. I did not know if my brother would find me. And…I think we should talk this later."

Gilbert looks as if he is going to protest further, but he glances at Roderick and then closes his mouth.

"I had no idea." Roderick comments. He looks at me with a softness I've never seen him display before.

"I did not want anyone to know." I inform him quietly. "As I said before, I was never planning on telling anyone."

"How did you end up telling Gilbert?" Roderick demands. Is it just my imagination or does he sound jealous? No, he can't be jealous. He's never shown that he likes me in that way.

"Because I am awesome!" Gilbert blurts. I shove him lightly.

"At the Beilschmidt ball he figured out I was me." I think of how awkward that sounds.

Roderick appears conflicted. "So, if I had never asked you to accompany me to the ball…you would have left?"

I shrug. "Or perhaps I might have stayed." It all depended on whether my brother managed to find me.

"I, for one, am glad that you came." Gilbert grins. I know that he's telling the truth. "It was awesome when I saw you there."

I don't try to hold back my wide and happy smile. "You said as much."

"Liz." Gilbert holds my hand and smirks. "I think that you should move as soon as possible."

"What?" Roderick interrupts. "I thought that you were going to talk her out of it."

I look at Gilbert with confusion. He can't possibly be planning on telling Roderick right now that I will be moving with the Beilschmidt's. Right?

"She will be living here with my family." Gilbert informs him with a hint of triumph in his tone.

Roderick's eyes widen. "You cannot be serious."

"Gil! Right now? Really?" I demand an explanation! He doesn't need to throw this at him right now.

"Ja, Liz. It is not like it is a secret anymore." Gilbert shrugs.

Roderick looks floored. Like it's too much for him to handle at the moment.

"Roderick?" I ask hesitantly. I'm starting to get worried. He hasn't spoken in a few minutes.

Gilbert rolls his eyes. "Probably being an unawesome piano pansy."

"Stop calling him that." I chide Gilbert. "Why do you dislike him so much?"

Gilbert stares at him with contempt. "Well, since you told him your 'secret' I guess I could tell you."

"Well?" I question impatiently.

"He and I had a disagreement." Gilbert frowns.

"No kidding." I say dryly. "Is that why you can barely speak to him without an insult slipping out?" I already knew this!

"Gilbert." Roderick warns. "I think that she does not need to know about it at the moment."

I frown. "And I think that I do." I look at Gilbert. "Tell me." I order him.

* * *

><p><strong>Wah. Curse my Dad and him forcing me to go to sleep early! I have to finish the rest of this chapter tomorrow. But by uploading this I win the bet. Ha! Take that, Spygirl! You owe me fifty more dollars!<strong>

**In other news, thanks for reviewing everyone! And for reading!**


	39. Chapter 39

** I do not own Hetalia. I only think that it's awesome enough to write about.**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you want to know?" Gilbert questions. "You may think differently of-<p>

"You are stalling are you not?" I pout. "Gil~ You said you would tell me!" Normally I don't turn to whining and pouting, but it works like a charm.

Gilbert blinks as if he can't believe what he's seeing. I'm not surprised. I almost never do that and he knows that from when we were children. "Yes. So the Awesome Me will tell you-"

"Elizaveta I really do not mean to be rude, but I think that this matter is private between the two of us." Roderick cuts in once again.

"Is it really that horrible Roderick?" I ask him. Now I'm really curious. Why would he refuse to tell me? It must be horrible or embarrassing.

Maybe it's just because I'm being nosy? That would also make sense.

He turns red. "N-no i-it is n-ot horrible." He stutters.

"Eliza! Where are you dear?" I hear Lady Beilschmidt call.

"Kesese~ That was awesome Liz! You embarrassed him!" Gilbert laughs. Then he walks over to the door. "She is in here Mutti! With the Awesome Me!"

"Gilbert, you may be too arrogant for your own good." Lady Beilschmidt shakes her head looking very amused. She turns to me and smiles. "Now there you are! I wanted to show you something I found." She pulls out a small box and smiles sadly. "Your Mother let me borrow it and I never got the chance to give it back." She hands it to me.

I stare at it before opening the box. I gasp.

"It was her prized necklace. I was shocked when she let me borrow it. She told me that she wanted me to wear it." Lady Beilschmidt looks both sad and regretful.

"When  
>did she give it to you?" I ask still staring at the beautiful necklace. I knew that my Mama loved butterflies, but I forgot that she had this necklace made because of them. Tiny blue stones are embedded in the wings of the four tiny butterflies hanging off the chain. A lone butterfly has diamonds in its antenea.<p>

"My husband and I were leaving for the capital and there was to be a ball. I didn't have anything that your Mother thought would suit me." She answers smiling.

I'm so absorbed in admiring my Mama's necklace I forget that anyone else in the room until Lady Beilschmidt speaks again. "Oh, Roderick! I did not even see you there!"

My head snaps up and I look towards him feeling embarrassed for some strange reason. It feels uncomfortable to have him watching me.

"Hello." He bows respectively to her.

"Awesome necklace. She really loved butterflies did she not?" Gilbert's voice comes from right behind me.

I nearly jump. "Yes, she did."

"Remember when we would catch butterflies for her in jars?" He asks before grabbing my hand discreetly. I guess whatever his parents told him made him think twice about publicly displaying affection.

I smile widely and twist my neck so that I can see him. He's leaning slightly over my shoulder, I'm guessing so that he can see the necklace better.

"Yes. She would sketch them for hours and then tell us to let them go." I loved seeing her face light up and then seeing her rush from whatever she was doing to get her sketchbook and a pencil.

It didn't matter what she was doing. She would drop it and try to get her things so she could sketch it.

* * *

><p><em>"Mama! Mama!" I call excitedly.<em>

_"Hmm? Yes, my darling little vadásznő?" She answers while still stirring the soup absentmindedly. She looks a little bored._

_"The Awesome Me and Liz caught something today-" Gilbert shouts until something catches his attention. He sniffs the air. "Are you making wurst?"_

_"Yes." She throws an amused grin at him. "You are around so much that I have learned how to make it."_

_"We caught a butterfly!" I blurt. I hold up a jar proudly. "I have never seen one like this before! It has blue wings just like your necklace!"_

_My Mama is already out of the room. "Wait one moment! I am going to get my sketchbook!"_

_Gilbert and I laugh. Until I remember the soup. "Something is still cooking Mama!"_

_"I will get back to it later!" She calls._

_Gilbert frowns. "Hey what about mein awesome wurst?"_

_"Lila!" I call to our paid servant. "My Mama needs you to watch the food!" Then I run to my Mama with my jar in my hands._

_"Wait for the Awesome Me!" Gilbert calls after me._

_I see my Mama looking through her chest of drawers. "Where is it?!"_

_I look around and see her sketchbook by the window. I hand the jar to Gilbert and run to the window. I grab the sketchbook and then go to her. "Mama, I have your sketchbook."_

_She turns around and smiles. "Ah! There it is." She ruffles my hair. "Thank you vadásznő." Then she looks toward the kitchen. "Wait our dinner!"_

_"I told Lila to handle it." I tell her before she can run to the kitchen._

_She sighs and smiles again. "Such a responsible girl. Let me see this butterfly you caught."_

_Gilbert places the butterfly on the table and she gets straight to work._

_"Hmm, you are right. This one does have blue wings. How beautiful!" She mumbles as her hand makes light strokes on the paper._

_She looks so relaxed and happy at that moment. I am always happy to be the cause of her smile and I really wish I could do so more often._

_I look back at Gilbert and smile. I suppose I will have to thank him for helping me. He smiles back and points to the kitchen and at the both of us. _

_I nod to show that I understand. He is going to get food for the both of us. He slips off and I turn my attention back to my Mama. The afternoon light is lighting her brown hair making certain strands look a reddish color._

_"Come here Eliza." My Mama beckons with her finger. _

_I take a few steps and look over her drawing. "It is pretty, Mama."_

_"That is not why I called you over here." She laughs. I smile happily and she lifts me onto her lap. "I forget how big you are getting." _

_"Papa says when I am older I can ride his horse." I tell her proudly._

_She shakes her head. "Sometimes I wonder if I had a son instead of a daughter." She faces me toward the sketch. "You realize that when you are older you will be a Lady, yes?"_

_I nod seriously. "Yes. Papa said that I might not be able to ride or hunt all the time."_

_"Sometimes not at all my little vadásznő." She corrects me. "I love your adventurous spirit Eliza, but if your brother really does go off to Turkey with that girl then you must be the responsible one that must carry on the title."_

_"Does that mean that I will not be able to play with Gilbert anymore?" I ask._

_She makes a few strokes on the paper. "Not roughly. I wish that you could always run freely, but young ladies have duties and for you can be no different. You know why you were allowed to hunt, swordfight, and ride yes?"_

_"Because I was a sickly child and Papa thought exercise would make me stronger." I answer._

_She smiles. "Yes. But that is not the reason why we still allow you to do it." _

_We are both silent for a few moments. The only sound is the one the pencil makes across the paper. As I think I wonder if I could ever success at being a lady like my Mama._

_"Mama?" I do not think that I could ever be a lady. Maybe I will pretend that I am a boy._

_She nods. "Yes, vadásznő?"_

_"Even if I cannot be a perfect lady will you still smile like you do when I show you a new skill I have learned?" I ask almost fearfully. I do not think that I would be able to succeed at being one._

_She stops sketching and looks at me softly. "Oh, Eliza of course I will. As long as you never try to be someone that you are not. I do not expect you to be a perfect lady. There is no such thing. All I ask is that you learn when the proper time for play and work are." She lets out a small chuckle. "Because I do not want you to turn out like me who jumps excitedly at the word 'butterfly.'"_

_I laugh and snuggle close to her. "But I think that it is funny, Mama!"_

_She kisses the top of my head. "I believe that it has been at least three hours since you last ate. Go and join Gilbert in the kitchen and eat."_

_"I love you, Mama." I say before jumping off her lap._

_"I love you too my vadásznő."_

* * *

><p>I put a hand over my mouth in a feeble attempt to hold back sobs.<p>

That memory of her was so vivid. It was as if it was a short moment ago.

"Liz?" Gilbert's voice reminds me of where we are.

I remove my hand from my mouth and rub my eyes. "I-I am sorry. I do not know what came over me." I miss her so much.

Two arms engulf me in an embrace and I lean into them. Gilbert. I can tell from the scent of his clothes. "It is all right, Liz."

"Oh, Eliza we miss her too." I feel a hand on my shoulder.

I allow a few tears to fall and shuffle closer to Gilbert. "I did not realize how much I missed her until now." I place my head on his chest. What is it about him that makes me feel so safe around him?

A hand runs through my hair. I'm guessing that it is Gilbert from the way his left arm is shifting.

"Roderick why do you not go to the study with my husband? I am sure that he still needs to speak to you." I see Lady Beilschmidt from the corner of my eye lead Roderick out of the room.

He looked so awkward as if he was not sure what to do.

"Liz, I am sorry." Gilbert says softly.

I shake my head. "It is my fault. I mean she…they…died a long time ago."

"And when was the last time you really talked about them?" Gilbert asks.

A very long time ago. I suppose he is right, but I feel like I am a little girl again. And I just let Roderick see me and Gilbert together.

Maybe he will mistake it as a friendly gesture?

I doubt it.

Gilbert trails his fingers down from my hair to my chin. He lifts it up and my head tilts back. He looks at me with such concern and genuine care. "I think that you should come here as soon as possible. Roderick knows now."

I stay silent. That isn't the thing that is stopping me now. Now, it's because I'm worried about him. He can't defend himself. If there really is someone that is attacking nobles, then how will he be able to defend himself _and_ Feliciano?

"Liz? You have that look on your face when you know you are about to disappoint someone. And I am guessing that it is not the piano pansy." Gilbert sighs. "This is will unawesome will it not?"

"Gilbert, I am worried." I tell him before looking away.

He lets go of me. "Here we go again." He gives me a stern look. "Liz, do you really think the Awesome Me will let anything happen to you?"

"No! Gilbert that is not it." I say quickly. "Lu- I heard about the man that is attacking-"

"Who told you about that?" Gilbert looks angry.

I step away from him cautiously. "I just heard it. Is it true?"

He crosses his arms. "It was one of the maids was it not?"  
>"No! Gilbert, why will you not just tell me?" I demand. "I am not a fragile little lady that will faint as soon as you tell me the news."<p>

"I know Liz. But the Awesome Me- argh! Just drop it Liz." He runs his hands through his hair.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt do you really think that I will not ask your father? You know that I will."

"Not awesome Liz!" He tells me with a frown. "There is a reason why I do not want to tell you."

"Like how Roderick refuses to let me know what the two of you were fighting about?" I cross my arms and turn away from him. "Gilbert, I trusted you when I told you my secret. Why can you not trust me?"

"Liz, do not do this to me right now." Gilbert groans. He plops down on a seat. "The Awesome Me is only trying to protect you."

I turn away from him again.

Right now I can barely believe him! Just because I was crying a moment ago…I am not a little girl anymore and I'm stronger than most people. I can handle whatever he tells me. It was only because I haven't thought of my parents for such a long time.

"Liz, it is not that I do not trust you! It is just that-" Gilbert sighs. "I want to protect you from it from as long as possible."

"That is the real reason you want me to come here to stay as soon as possible is it not?" I demand.

"…Yes." I hear his footsteps coming closer to me. "Liz. Please just trust me a little more."

"You know what Gilbert?" I say. "I am not sure what to do." I really am not. Before it seemed so simple. Go with Gilbert. Be a noble again and try to stay away from my brother.

"This is not awesome." He sighs again. "I am sorry Liz. If you would like I can tell you about why Roderick and I do not get along."

"It is not just your secret to tell is it?" I remind him. Though I am really curious as to why.

"My guess that the piano pansy just did not want you to think of him differently." He turns me around so that I can face him. "Liz, please stop doing that. It is not awesome."

"Doing what?"

"Looking at the Awesome Me like that."

"Like what?" I know that he hates it when I look really vexed with him. But I am really upset with him at the moment. Why can't he just trust me?!

"Liz!" He whines. "Liz, the Awesome Me promises to explain everything! I just cannot at this moment. My Vater made me promise not to tell you."

Oh. So that is why he refused to tell me.

"Fine." I say softening my features. "Gil, I am sorry I just thought you did not want to tell me because I am a girl and too delicate for such things."

"Liz, I can promise you that the Awesome Me will never think that." He smiles widely.

I smile back. "Thank you Gil."

He smirks. "You hit way too hard to be delicate."

I drop my smile and smack his arm as hard as I can.

* * *

><p><strong>I assure all of you that I am not dead. Nor am I abandoning this story! Because not only would my friends kill me but I would never be able to.<strong>

**It's just that I had the worst writer's block ever. And then my parents took me to Disneyland and it's kind of hard to write while you're riding Space Mountain. On the up side the line was long so I wrote a lot of this chapter while waiting. Then after that I went to my cousin's house where there was _no internet_ and I had this chapter sitting on my computer...for five days.**

**Sorry for the wait, but at least the chapter is long-ish. Hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner.**

**As always thank you to everyone reading and an extra thank you to those that review!**


	40. Chapter 40

** I do not own Hetalia. I only think that it's awesome enough to write about.**

* * *

><p>I'm back at Roderick's home.<p>

But he hasn't spoken to me since we returned yesterday. He would not say a word the entire carriage ride to his home. I hoped that him ignoring me wouldn't be that noticable, but somehow even Feliciano sensed the tension between us.

A loud pounding on the door stirs me from my thoughts. "Liz! You still in here?"

Oh, that's right. He may just be upset that Gilbert is staying with us.

"One moment!" I fix my room a little and make sure that my apron is stored in the chest next to me. I tried to put on my apron yesterday to make dinner and Gilbert just glared at it with such an intensity I got a little scared. From that point on I decided that I shouldn't wear the apron any more. "You may come in now."

He opens the door and grins easily. "You want to go outside?" He's practically bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Did your Father not ask you to come here to 'protect' us? How would leaving the house help?" I ask him as I place my hands on my hips. I raise my eyebrow for good measure.

"And I will be protecting you." He tells me. He leans his shoulder of the door frame and keeps that grin of his trained at me. Why does he have to look so attractive just standing there?

I groan. "Gil." I sit down on my window seat so that I can still keep him in my line of vision. He's really being impossible.

"Liz." He mimicks. He grins again. "If you really want the piano pansy can follow us in his carriage."

Like that will really solve anything. "No, Gilbert. Plus I still techically work for him." Plus he seems to be in a terrible mood since Gilbert pesters him at every available moment. He still won't tell me why.

Now he frowns. "I still think that I should pay him..."

"What? So I can be bought like a slave? I do not think so!" I cross my arms stubbornly.

"That is not what I meant!" He protests waving his hands. "Liz. You know that is not what I meant! Techically you owe him a debt I am merely offering (awesomely) to pay him back for you."

"And my position still stands." I inform him. "No."

He sighs and walks over to where I'm sitting. "Well, let us go and eat then." Of course. If he doesn't get to do what he wants then he needs to eat. But now that he's mentioned food I feel hungry.

Just as I am about to agree, he takes my arm and practically drags me down the stairs.

"Gil!" I exclaim. As we go down the stairs I lose my balance on a step and fall. "Gil!"

He turns at the sound of my voice and manages to catch me before I fall on my face. "Watch your step, Liz!" He grins and steadies me. "Maybe I should carry you down."

"No!" I protest loudly. But it's too late. He's already picked me up and thrown me over his shoulder. "GILBERT!"

"Kesese~" He laughs. "What? Are you not enjoying the view of my awesome backside?"

I blush darkly. Why would he say something like that. Obviously he's been spending too much time with Francis.

"Miss Elizaveta?!" I hear Feli exclaim.

Gilbert almost bumps into Feliciano.

"Sorry Feli!" I call.

Feliciano only smiles. But he seems to be watching the two of us closely.

"Sorry Feliciano!" Gilbert calls over his shoulder. We reach the bottom of the stairs and he finally puts me on the ground.

I glare at him and he flashes me a grin in response. "Better?"

I try to hold my grin back, but I don't succeed. "Try to remember it yourself next time."

"But first I am hungry!" He announces. He grabs my hand and pulls me again. I don't even try to resist. I know that it will be useless.

I shake my head at him. In many ways he reminds me of a child. It's as if a small part of him never grew up.

We get to the kitchen and I slip my hand out of his grasp. He looks slightly disappointed.

I turn away so that he can't see my faint blush. "What would you like?" I ask him.

"What do you have?" He questions. I look back at him. He's looking around the kitchen as if he's trying to see the food choices.

Hmm...that's a good question. "Let me see what we have in the pantry."

"Look for some wurst." Gilbert tells me before sitting on a nearby seat.

I shake my head. "No. If you really want some food then you have to look for what you want." I may work for Roderick, but I don't work for Gil.

He shrugs. "I thought it was worth a try." He smiles at me just as Feliciano comes into the room.

"Of course." I wave to Feli when he starts to back out of the room. "Feli!" He looks as if he's about to leave so I decide to use the only word that will keep him in the room. "Just in time. Do you want some pasta?"

"Ve~ Si!" He shouts excitedly. Feliciano rushes into the room with a wide smile. "Did you make some?!"

I shake my head, but before I can answer Gilbert cuts in.

"What happened to making my awesome wurst?!" He complains.

I grab a nearby frying pan and smack his arm. "Be quiet! I already know what you want! But I will not be making it if you keep pestering me."

Feliciano jumps from my sudden sharp tone of voice.

"OW! Liz that hurt!" Gilbert exclaims. He rubs his arm and scowls at me.

"Oh, please. I thought with you being 'awesome' you would not think such a weak blow would hurt." I tease.

"Ve~ I think that I need to clean the...dining room! And the library!" Feliciano rushes out of the room as fast as he can. Which is pretty quickly. "Call me when the pasta is ready."

He scowls once Feli is gone. "Not awesome Liz."

I shrug and walk to the pantry. "Do you want food or not?"

"Ja, but I would rather not be attacked." He tells me. I look behind me and see that he followed me into the pantry.

After a quick sweep of the pantry I find that we are out of everything all ready. "How is that possible?" I mutter.

"Was?" Gilbert asks as if he's not really paying attention. "Did you say something, Liz?"

"We are out of food for some reason." I say while I try to remember what we had been eating for the last two days. We didn't eat all that much.

Gilbert shrugs. "Maybe Antonio and Francis ate most of it."

I look at him sharply. "WHO?!"

"They came over here yesterday." Gilbert shrugs as if it is no big deal. "I was bored of the piano pansy and you went to bed."

I sigh heavily. "You are buying the food then."

He looks as if he's about to complain so I flash a glare at him and let my hand hover over the frying pan.

"Fine." He grumbles.

"You cannot just take food without asking Gilbert! And you certainly cannot-" I stop talking because it looks like he's not even paying attention to me. I sigh and decide to drop the topic. "Let us just go into town."

"Finally!" He lets out a deep sigh.

I ignore his comment and walk towards the piano room.

"Where are you going Liz? The front door is in the other direction." He points to the foyer.

"I need to let Roderick know that I-"

"What do you need to tell him for?" Gilbert narrows his eyes.

I sigh. "I just do not wish to worry him if he notices that I am not here." Not that I think he will. But I do not want to cause trouble for the last weeks of my indenture. And old habits die hard.

Gilbert frowns. "You are just wasting our awesome time."

I freeze. "Did you just call me awesome?" Well, it was indirectly...but it still counts!

He grins. "What are you happy about that?" He teases.

"So you do admit it?" I challenge with a grin.

He leans into me with that smirk of his. "Only if you want me to." His voice lowered at the end of the sentence along with his head.

"Ahem."

I jump away from Gilbert feeling embarrassed while Gilbert rolls his eyes.

"You were interrupting our awesome moment." Gilbert complains.

I blush and shake my head. "I was just coming to see you."

Roderick raise an eyebrow. "Were you?" He glares at Gilbert. He looks at me with a softer expression. "I was rather hoping that you would listen to my newest piece."

I haven't been asked to listen to any of his pieces in a while. Maybe I should go and listen for a while... "I think that would be-"

"You are out of food." Gilbert interrupts. "We were just going to the market to buy some more."

Roderick's semi-hopeful expression turns to one of disgust. "Must you always interrupt people's conversations?"

Gilbert smirks. "Only returning the favor." He grabs my hand and pulls me to the door. "There we told him, now come on Liz."

"Gil!" I scold. I send an apologetic look to Roderick. "Perhaps when I return...?"

He shakes his head. "If time permits." He turns around and walks to the piano room.

I don't really have time to react to his strange behavior because Gilbert is all ready pulling me outside.

"GILBERT! How many times must I tell you to be kinder-"

He silences me with a quick peck on my lips.

He smirks when I'm freeze. "The awesomeness too much? I think I like it better when you are not angry with me."

I scowl. "That still does not excuse your behavior."

"What if I do it again?"

"..."

"Well?"

"I will hit you with a frying pan." I decide before picking up my pace.

I hear his footsteps come closer. "No horses?"

"What? Your feet cannot handle a few miles?" I tease.

"Nein! My awesome feet can go on for miles!" He boasts.

I giggle. "You are such an idiot."

"I am awesome!"

"Whatever keeps you from crying yourself to sleep at night." I tease him. I love how it's so easy to just joke with him. And how natural it feels to walk beside him.

"The Awesome Me would never cry myself to sleep! I am too awesome!" He protests loudly.

I laugh at him. "Would you like to scream that louder? I do not think the entire country heard you."

He grins and yells out louder. "I AM AWESOME!"

"Of course you are." I say sacastically. I can't help but have a smile on my face.

"You are just jealous that you cannot be as awesome as me."

"Sure I am." I tell him.

I let my mind wander as he starts talking about how he is so awesome. Even though I'm upset that he managed to eat all the food in Roderick's pantry, at least I get to go to the market.

I smile when I remember that I may get the change to see Feliks and thank him for my dress and for Lady Kirkland and Lord Jones' presents. He'll probably tease me about Gilbert.

I wonder if Lili is doing well. I hope that she hasn't been bothered lately.

Then I remember her note to me.

Gilbert turns back to frown at me. "Liz? Why did you stop?"

What if my brother is still searching for me at the marketplace? Maybe going there was a bad a idea.

"Liz?"

I shake my head and try to cover my momentary terror with a shaky smile. "Sorry, what did you say?"

His frown deepens. "What is wrong Liz?" His crimson eyes flash with concern.

"N-nothing." I laugh nervously. "I was just trying to ...remember what we are supposed to but at the market."

"You are such a terrible liar." He smirks, then goes back to frowning. "What is wrong."

I sigh knowing that he'll continue to press the matter until I tell him. I stop walking.

"I-I just remembered one of my friends from the market told me that she saw my brother asking around for me." I tell him while trying to make it sound as if it is no big deal. "But I am sure that he is no longer there." I hope.

He seems to be thinking it over. "Are you sure that you do not want to go back to Roderick's-"

"No." I say firmly. I am not going to let my brother decide what I can do or not. "Besides I am sure that he will not be there."

He sighs and shrugs. "If you insist." Suddenly a grin appears on his face and I get a little scared.

"Gil...what-" He pulls my hair and then runs.

I grit my teeth. He is so dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it took so long. The first week of school is tiring. I had to write two essays and take five quizzes. And it's just the first week. <strong>

**(slams head on desk) APs are killer. I'm starting to think that it stands for A Punishment.**

**Well, enough about me.**

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and alerts! I really appreciate the support. Oh, and I'm thinking of writing another story soon...with an OC in it because (sadly) I think this story may be ending soon. Not to worry though, there are at least twelve chapters to go. Anyway I'd like to hear what character you would like to read about. There's a poll on my prolfile so...yeah you can vote there.**

**Thanks again!**


	41. Chapter 41

** I do not own Hetalia. I only think that it's awesome enough to write about.**

* * *

><p>"Kesesese!" Gilbert laughs.<p>

I growl and smack his arm. "That was not funny!" I beat him to the market and almost got ran over by a carriage while doing a victory dance.

After Gilbert made sure that I wasn't scared and that I was perfectly okay he started to tease me. It's helping take my mind off the incident so I'm grateful.

"You are fine." He smiles. "Do you want me to check you over to make sure that you are not hurt?" He has that teasing look in his eyes.

I shake my head. "Let us just go and do what we need to." I start walking in the direction of Lili's stall.

"Hey Liz slow down." I look behind me and see that Gilbert is having a hard time weaving in-between the crowd.

Sometimes I forget that he hasn't been with me for a large portion of my life. It's as if I expect him to know the best way to fight through the crowd when the market is crowded like I learned.

It feels odd knowing that he wasn't part of each and every adventure I've had since our childhood. Not that there were many adventures in the first place.

Being an indentured servant isn't all that exciting.

"Maybe you should hurry up. " I tease.

"Maybe you should stop suggesting that the Awesome Me be less awesome."

I wait a few seconds to process what he said, only to find that I can't. "That makes no sense."

"Only because you are not awesome enough to understand." He tells me with an arrogrant smirk.

That smirk of his can be really annoying sometimes. "Let us just go to Lili's stall."

"Who is Lili?" Gilbert asks. His eyebrows furrow like they usually do when he's confused.

"She runs a stall here and she does not know that I am of noble birth so please do not bring it up."

"Wow."

I turn slightly to get a better look at him. "What is so-"

"I just did not realize how much you wanted to keep it a secret." He shakes his head.

What did he expect? I couldn't have told a lot of people. Then my brother and half the town would know where I was.

"What did you really expect, Gil?" I ask quietly.

He shrugs. "I do not know." He reaches for my hand and squeezes lightly. "But at least I found you."

My cheeks darkly instantly. How does he do that?! "Gil!" I protest weakly.

"No one will care you know." He informs me. As I look around I know that he's right. Everyone is too wrapped up in their shopping to notice that we are holding hands. So against my better judgement I allow him to keep holding my hand. Besides it feels...nice.

Until I see Lili's stall.

"Oh wonderful." I mutter. Gilbert frowns and looks over to where I'm glaring.

There is a huge group of men surrounding her stall. I can only imagine how frightened she must be. She's handled crowds before, but some of these men are leaning into her stall.

"Elizaveta!" She calls. I'm surprised she could see me over them, but there she is waving me over frantically. I pull away from Gilbert and walk faster.

A few of them turn around and look me over. One of them even has the stupidity to leer at me.

Gilbert growls beside me. "I will kill him."

"No, Gil. They are not worth it!" He can't fight any of them. That would ruin his reputation and none of them are worth doing that. I hold his hand again. "Promise that you will not do anything that might get you in trouble."

"Fine." He says through his teeth.

Now the both of us are only steps away from the group of men.

"The show is over!" Gilbert announces loudly. "Now leave before the Awesome Me makes you." He cracks his knuckles as if he really wants one of them to stay so he can punch them.

Apparently none of them wanted to be in a fight because they all leave. And they probably saw Gilbert's expensive clothing and did not want to get in trouble for roughing up a noble. Though I doubt any of them would have been able to beat him.

I hear a loud sigh of relief. "Thank you." Lili looks absolutely exhausted. "I thought they would never leave."

"Lili! Are you all right? Did any of them do anything to you?" I look her over before hugging her tightly.

"Yes, no and do you have any water?" She pants slightly. "My throat is dry."

"Gilbert go and get some water please!" I order.

"Nein what if those men come to bother you?" He crosses his arms. Then he looks at Lili. "...Fine, but if they approach you again scream."

I smile. "I will now please go and get some water!"

Lili follows Gilbert with her eyes as he walks through the crowd. "Who is he?"

"Someone I know. Now how did all those men end up here?" I really would rather she not ask about him.

She sighs again. "They were passing by and one of them saw my stall and called the rest of his friends over. The next thing I know I'm stuck in a sea of men." She looks at me seriously. "Wasn't he that man that was here with you the last time?"

"Yes. How long were they bothering you before we came?"

"About fifteen minutes. You realize that man is a noble right?" She looks at her chocolate and sighs. "I need to find a better way to cool these off."

"Excuse me."

Lili and I look at a man with blond hair and green eyes. Who also happens to be a noble.

"Yes sir what would you like?" Lili asks.

He looks awkward. "Dark chocolate, the best you have."

She nods and puts a pleasant smile on her face even though she probably is really tired. "Right away sir. How much? A pound?"

"Four pounds please." He tells her.

I study him as discreetly as possible while Lili grabs the chocolate. He looks like the male version of her. Even their hair is cut in the same style. He looks at her curiously. Not like the other men who look at her like she's their next meal. As if she intersts him. Hmm.

"Four pounds of dark chocolate." Lili announces happily. "That would be twelve silver coins."

He nods and drops a gold coin on the counter. "Keep the change." Then he takes the chocolate and begins to leave...only to bump into Gilbert.

"Hey! Watch out for the Awesome Me!" Gilbert shouts. He places a half full cup of water on the counter.

I hand it to Lili and exit the stall with a towel in hand. "Oh, Gilbert it is just water."

The other man glares at Gilbert. "Oh wonderful. I just had to run into you."

"Kesesese~! You still have that chocolate obsession?" Gilbert laughs. "You and the piano pansy are so frugal. Buying things at the market instead of in town."

"Maybe I like this chocolate better!" The man shouts at him.

Gilbert rolls his eyes. "Sure Vash." He takes the towel from my hands and wipes himself off.

Vash looks really angry at Gilbert. "Can you ever just be quiet and mind your own business?! What are you doing at the market anyway?!"

"Just helping her." He nods to me. "Have you met Liz?"

"No I do not think so." He looks at me for a moment and I think he recognizes me from a visit. But he doesn't show any sign of knowing me.

"Hello." I curtsy and then take the towel from Gilbert. "Sorry about the water." I wipe Gilbert's shirt. "As for you, why can you not handle the smallest of tasks?"

"Hey!" Gilbert lifts his hands defensively. "It was not my awesome fault!"

Vash rolls his eyes. "Send my regards to your family." He says with forced politeness before leaving.

"Wait! Sir!" Lili runs after him with the chocolate.

He turns around and Lili hands him his chocolate. "You nearly forgot your chocolate."

"Thank you." He tells her with the smallest of smiles. Then he leaves.

Lili comes back over to us excitedly. "I've never seen a gold coin before!"

"Now you can leave your stall for a while yes?" I ask her.

Gilbert looks a little shocked. "You have never seen a gold gold coin before?"

She shakes her head. "Never. My chocolate is only three silver coins per pound for the richest chocolate I have. I normally only sell two of those per week." Lili looks happy. "I'm so glad that I made extra today!"

"I'm so proud of you!" I hug her again. "Now please come with us. We're going to see Feliks."

Lili looks unsure. "Oh...I don't know. Maybe I can sell more..."

I frown and look around. Then I spot a familiar face. "AH! Henry's daughter is here today! She's watched your stall before right?" I don't wait for her to confirm what I know. "Kim!"

Kim turns around. "Oh hi Elizaveta!"

"Could you do Lili a favor and watch her stall? She really needs a break." I ask her.

She looks at her Dad who nods his consent. "Okay!"

I turn to Lili. "See? Now come with us."

Lili sighs, but exits her stall. "Remember to keep it cool, please."

Kim nods. "Okay. And take a long break okay?" She looks concerned. "I saw those guys. But my Dad was with a customer so I couldn't get him over here."

"That's okay, Kim. Elizaveta came." Lili smiles and then waves. "You can have a small stick if you get hungry."

"Thanks!"

Then I pull Lili away. "Come on Lili. You really need to take a break."

Gilbert who had been silent the whole time finally speaks. "Ja, you should listen to Liz."

Lili looks at him curiously. "If you don't mind me asking, sir-"

"Just call me Gilbert." He interrupts me.

"-Gilbert. How did you and Elizaveta meet?"

Gilbert and I exchange glances. He seems to be asking permission to tell her the truth.

"We met at the ball." I tell her.

"At my brother's birthday ball." He adds.

Lili frowns. "Weren't you going with Roderick?"

I suddenly remember that I wanted to tell her what will happen soon. "Oh! Lili did I tell you? My indenture will be ending soon!"

Lili brightens instantly. "Oh Elizaveta! That's wonderful! I know that you wanted to leave town as soon as your indenture was done!"

Gilbert looks at me. "Was? You are still leaving?"

I shake my head. "Not anymore. I decided to stay Lili. Didn't Feli tell you?"

"No. But I'm glad you decided to stay." And she does look happy. "I don't know what I'd do if you left."

"Finally let me set you up with a boy?" I suggest. She makes a face.

"No! Look you may be perfectly happy flirting with everyone that passes you, but I don't."

Gilbert raises an eyebrow and smirks. "Oh, so you like to flirt do you Liz?"

I blush. "I do not!" Sure I flirted a _tiny_ bit with Roderick when I thought that he was my best chance and to get certain characters away from Lili, but not because I wanted to!

He pulls me to his side and wraps an arm around my shoulders. "Maybe I should keep a closer eye on you then?"

Lili shakes her head at us. Then she stops. "Elizaveta it's that man! The one that was asking about you!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews, favorites and alerts! I really appreciate the support. <strong>

**Remember that I'd like to hear what character you would like to read about. There's a poll on my prolfile so please vote there.**

**Now I got to go. College football starts today with USC! XD**

**It's kind of a family tradition to watch USC play.**

**Thanks again!**


	42. Chapter 42

** I do not own Hetalia. I only think that it's awesome enough to write about.**

* * *

><p>I stop walking immediately.<p>

He's standing at a stall chatting with the baker. Like it's normal. As if he does it everyday.

Gilbert looks confused. "Liz? Who is she talking about?"

I never told him about the note. Gilbert doesn't really know my brother. So maybe I can just steer them away from him.

Then I catch sight of his mask. What? He's wearing a mask here? Who does that?

"Let's just go." I tell them. "We have to go see Feliks before his break time."

Luckily Lili agrees right away. "I almost forgot! If he takes his break now we won't see him until who knows when?"

I smile a little uneasily to Gilbert, but grab his hand and pull him in the opposite direction.

"Liz? Is something wrong?" He frowns, but doesn't try and pull his hand away.

Instead of looking at him directly I look at our connected hands. "No." I am such a terrible liar!

"Why are you lying to the Awesome Me?" Now he does stop.

Now is certainly not the time to be asking me these questions. I just want to put as much distance as I can between my brother and I.

"Gil, we cannot leave Lili walking alone now please just keep walking."

Gilbert doesn't look like he believes me, but he does as I say. "Fine."

Wonderful. Now he's annoyed.

I wish I could tell him that it's not that I don't want to tell him, but that I'm scared. I really don't want to run into my brother.

When will I stop being such a coward!?

"Lili? Like no way! I was totally about to go and like visit you!"

There is only one person in town that speaks like that.

I smile and sure enough when I turn the corner I see that Feliks has Lili in a death grip.

"Fe-Feliks! I n-need to brea-breathe!" Lili gasps.

"Oh like that's right!" Feliks puts her down and frowns. "You look like so totally tired! You really need to take breaks more like often."

"Doesn't she?" I say.

Feliks looks over at me and rushes over to hug me. "LIKE ELIZA!"

He hugs me tightly and I give him a simple pat on the back and smile.

Suddenly he's pulled away from me.

"HEY!" Feliks complains.

"That was long enough." Gilbert says simply. It looks like he pulled Feliks off of me.

I can't help but laugh. "You get so jealous easily!"

He turns red quickly. "No! That would be so unawesome!"

"Yes you do!" I agrue teasingly.

"I do not! I am too awesome to do something so unawesome!"

"Liar~" I sing-song.

"Am not!" He nearly shouts looking extremely red in the face. He must be so embarrassed.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Totally are!" Feliks cuts in.

We both stare at him.

He shrugs. "What? It looked like you weren't going to stop until like one of us interrupted."

"Hi Feliks! Thanks for the presents you gave me for the engagement ball!" I say quickly.

"Did they like totally love them?" Feliks asks in a demanding voice. "Tell me the truth!"

"I don't know. I didn't stand long enough to watch them open it." I admit.

Feliks gasps dramatically. "Like why?!"

I glance at Gilbert. "We didn't feel like staying."

"Oh. Like okay." He looks worried.

Gilbert looks bored when I turn to look at him.

"Gil? Do you want to go and do something while I catch up with Feliks and Lili or-"

"Ja. I will be back soon." He smirks. "No flirting."

"I do not flirt!" I protest.

He laughs. "Kesese~ Sure you do not Liz." He walks away and calls over his shoulder. "Try not to be too unhappy without the Awesome Me there."

I blush but yell. "I will not be upset at all!" He laughs in response.

"So...like spill." Feliks demands as soon as we can't see Gilbert.

"Spill?" I ask feeling a bit confused.

Feliks sighs and rolls his eyes. "Like tell me what happened! And why he doesn't look surprised that you're using 'commoner speak.' Because like the last time you spoke all noble-y."

I feel shy all of a sudden. "Ah, well you see-"

"What do you mean she spoke noble-y?" Lili cuts in. Her eyebrows furrow in confusion. "She doesn't speak like one."

"Last time she came to my dress shop she totally did." Feliks puts his hands on his hips. "Did you not tell her?"

I shake my head feeling a little ashamed. "Uh...no?" I was planning to...much later, but I didn't want her to worry about anything.

Feliks throws his hands up in the air in frustation. "Do I have to like do everything around here?"

"What is going on?" Lili asks. Now she looks a little annoyed. "Am I the only one who doesn't understand what's happening?"

"Like totally Lili! See Elizaveta here is of noble blood. I didn't even like know until she came into my dress shop with her like boyfriend. They've known each other since they were like kids. And he is like in love with her or something."

"By the way Feliks thank you for everything!" I add in quickly before he can say anything else. "The dress, the gifts, and for helping Feliciano with our chores."

Feliks waves off my comment. "You like totally deserved the night off. And like it wasn't that bad, your chores I mean."

Lili, however, doesn't seem ready to change the subject. "What!?" Lili exclaims. Her eyes are wide when she looks at me with disbelief. "He's the reason you stopped chasing after Roderick?"

"I never chased after Roderick!" I protest. Because I never did. I just thought that if I could get him to like me I might have a chance at a better life.

"Like the cat is totally out of the bag." Feliks says with a smile.

Lili and I stare at him. I'm confused.

"What do you mean by that?" Lili asks cautiously as if she doesn't really want to hear the answer.

He sighs. "Like never mind." He looks around us. "Like maybe we should talk about this somewhere quieter?"

I look around as well and notice that some people have started to walk slowly around us, as if they're trying to listen to what we're saying.

"I agree." I say. I start to walk over to an alleyway that will provide us with some privacy when someone bumps into me.

I fall to the ground so quickly that I don't have time to put my hands out or try to land comfortably. (As if there is such a way to fall.)

"Elizaveta!" Lili cries out with alarm. "Are you alright?"

"I'm so sorry!" A low male voice quickly says. I feel an hand around my arm and then the person tugs me off the ground.

"Like Elizaveta! Are you alright?!"

But Feliks isn't the one who pulled me up.

No. It happens to be my brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter, but it's all I had time for! Anyway you may have another long wait for the next chapter. Sorry!<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and alerts! I really appreciate the support. **

**Remember that I'd like to hear what character you would like to read about. There's a poll on my prolfile so please vote there.**


	43. Chapter 43

** I do not own Hetalia. I only think that it's awesome enough to write about.**

* * *

><p>I pull my hand away from him immediately and scowl. "I'm fine. Let's leave."<p>

He looks shocked. "Eliza?"

"No." I say sharply. I look meaningfully at Lili and tug on Feliks's hand. "We have to go."

When I saw my brother at the market before, I expected to be frozen in fear or worry that he would bother me. But now that he's standing so close and actually talking to me all I feel is fury.

"Wait-" My brother tries to say. I ignore him.

"Elizaveta like what is going on?" Feliks demands as he tries to pull his wrist free of my grip.

Lili shakes her head. "Not now Feliks."

I say nothing as Feliks loudly complains. "Like please let me go! This is totally weird!"

"Feliks!" Lili hisses. "_Not now!_"

Her voice scared even me, so it's not surprising that Feliks shut up right away.

"Eliza! Eliza wait!"

How dare he. How _dare _he call me that?!

Doesn't he know that he lost the right to call me that when he abandoned me? I almost makes me stop so that I can give him a piece of my mind. But then I remember that it wouldn't be wise for me to start a fight.

I stomp away from his voice pulling Feliks behind me. Lili walks briskly next to me dodging people before they bump into her.

Hopefully we'll lose him in the crowd.

Then I'm reminded of Gilbert. What will he do if he can't find us?

"We're going to your dress shop." I tell Feliks.

He just nods with a pained expression. From his facial expression I'm guessing that my grip on his wrist is a little too tight. Oops. I loosen my grip and continue to lead him through the crowd of people.

"ELIZA! I need to speak with you!" My brother calls over the chatter of the crowd.

Some people stop to look at him, but most continue to go on their way.

"Elizaveta, we should take our short-cut! He's catching up to us." Lili points to the nearly empty side street.

I nod and a few moments later we run down the side street.

I look back over my shoulder to see if he's following us and to my relief I can't.

"Elizaveta we have to like go down this street now!"

Feliks pulls me to the right and we continue to run all the way to the dress shop.

* * *

><p>"Lock the door just in case!" Lili tells Feliks. She's biting her nails, a sure sign that she's scared and nervous.<p>

Feliks rolls his eyes. "Like there is no way he like followed us."

That same feeling of rage I felt when he called me Eliza bubbles. I can't believe him! I begin to pace and mutter some pretty colorful words about my brother in Hungarian.

"So uh...are you like going to tell me what like that was about?" Feliks puts his hands on his hips and stares at me.

When I don't answer he turns to Lili. "So? Like I'm waiting."

"That man was asking about Elizaveta the other day." Her voice lowers a bit, but I can hear her clearly. "I think he's her brother."

"WHAT!?" Feliks yells. "Like I'm going to like give him a piece of my mind!" He grabs a needle from his sewing kit and goes to the door.

If I didn't know he was serious I would have laughed. For the second time that day I grab his wrist.

"Feliks...no. I know he deserves it-"

"More like he totally deserves it!" He interrupts while waving his needle around. The needle almost pricks my hand so I take a step back. I've never seen him so outraged.

"-But!" I say loudly to get his attention. "You don't need to get in trouble for me."

Lili shakes her head. "It's not a good idea for you to draw attention to yourself...remember? You made that scary noble angry yesterday?"

Feliks seems to have calmed down. "Pfft! Lili he totally deserved it! He was like wearing this stupid scarf and like tormenting his indentured servants! That's like against the law!"

"Feliks you know it's not a good idea to make any noble dislike you!" I chide. "He could put you out of business with the flick of his hand!"

Then I hear a loud pounding at the door.

We all freeze.

The loud knocking continues even more urgently.

"Do...do you like it's him?" Lili whispers.

Feliks seems to have lost his earlier courage and shakes with fear. "Maybe if we be quiet he'll go away..."

"LIZ! Not awesome! You cannot leave the Awesome Me outside while-"

I ignore the rest of his rant and breathe normally. "It's just Gil."

Then I open the door and scowl. "Could you please be a little more considerate of the people that have to listen to you yell?"

"They should be happy that the Awesome Me is letting them hear my awesome voice." He smirks and looks inside. "May I come in now?"

For some reason this makes me blush. "Yes." I step aside and let him in...only to catch sight of my brother looking right at me.

I must have the worst possible luck in the entire world.

Quickly I shut the door.

Lili glances at me and we can faintly hear a voice cry, "Eliza!"

"So...did you buy anything at the market?" It's more of a nervous question than a curious one. Anything to drown out the voice of my brother.

"Ja, I bought some wurst und-" He pauses to dig through a paper bag. "This."

My hands reach out to take it before I really register what he has in his hands.

It's a pink flower encased in a box.

I observe it curiously. Why is it in a box?

"Because it is not actually real. It is like a hair thing...for your hair? The Awesome Me does not really know what the guy said." I guess I asked the question out loud. Gilbert shrugs. "It is awesomely soft though."

"May I take it out?" I wonder. I look at Gilbert for approval.

He nods. "I bought it for you." He quickly turns away so that his line of vision doesn't include me.

Feliks sighs contently. Lili looks like she thinks Gilbert is sweet.

"Thank you. You did not need to you know." He really didn't. Not that I'm complaining though. I think I actually like this.

He shrugs again. "It is because I am awesome." But I can see the slightest trace of pink on his cheeks.

I smirk and step closer towards him. "Well thank you." Then I stand on my toes and give him a soft kiss on the cheek.

He blushes darkly and looks like he's trying hard to keep his composure.

"Feliks can you help me put this in my hair?" I turn around.

Said guy is currently standing with his mouth open.

"Feliks?" I prompt. "Help me please?"

That gets me to snap out of it. "Huh? Oh like sure." He takes the box from my hand and opens it. "This is like really nice quality. It looks sort of like the one I lent you for the ball. But like so much better."

As he fastens the hair piece I look over at Gilbert. Did he buy it for me because I worn one just like it at the ball?

"Oh, it looks nice!" Lili says with a soft smile. She holds up a small mirror so that I can see myself.

It really does look like a real flower. My reflection in the mirror reaches up to touch it. Gilbert wasn't joking it does feel soft.

Gilbert finally looks at me again and smirks. "Do you like it?"

"Yes." I say without hesitation. "I do like it."

He comes closer and brushes some of my hair behind my ear. "You look...nice in that."

"I never knew you could give compliments so easily." I tease to hide my embarrassment. His fingers are still playing with a strand of my hair.

He's about to say something when we hear knocking on the door for the second time.

Feliks rolls his eyes. "Like I thought I put up an 'out to lunch' sign!"

It's not until Feliks puts his hand on the door-knob that I remember who saw me. "Wait Feliks-!"

But it's too late, he already opened the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter, but it's all I had time for! The next chapter should come before this week is over.<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and alerts! I really appreciate the support. **

**Remember that I'd like to hear what character you would like to read about. There's a poll on my profile so please vote there.**


	44. Chapter 44

** I do not own Hetalia. I only think that it's awesome enough to write about.**

**Wow once I started writing this I couldn't stop...well enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Like can't you read the sign-" Feliks finally looks at the guy in front of him.<p>

Sadik pushes him away and heads over towards me. "Elizaveta! You have to listen to me."

For a moment I'm frozen. Then my view of him is blocked by Gilbert.

"Who are you?" Gilbert demands.

I can't see him, but his shocked tone of voice gives me an idea of his facial expression. "Little Gilbert? You grew up rather quickly..."

"You may address me as Sir or Mister." Gilbert says coldly. "Now answer my question."

I peek over Gilbert's shoulder. "He needs to leave." I narrow my eyes at him.

"No, Eliza you need-"

"Do not _dare_ call me that!" I snap. "You may never call me that."

His mouth turn into a sad frown. "I suppose you would be angry at me and I do not blame you, but you must listen-"

"Wait...Liz is he your brother?" It seems that Gilbert has finally figured it out.

"So he _is _your brother..." Lili says looking at him with a scowl. "You, sir, are a dirt bag."

"Like more than a dirt bag." Feliks growls. "Oh the things I would like totally say if ladies weren't like present."

I almost laugh. But then I remember that I want him to leave me alone.

"I am." Sadik finally says. "To answer your question G-umm Herr Beilschimdt. And yes little girl I did act like one to Eliza...veta." He looks towards me beseechingly. "But really Elizaveta you must listen to what I have to tell you."

Gilbert tenses. Oh no. I know what he wants to do.

I grab his arm. "No, Gil!"

"He damn well deserves it!" Gilbert protests throwing a dirty look at my brother.

"I know Gil, but please not in here!" I plead.

"Look please just allow me to speak first and then you may do whatever you wish with me." Sadik says. He takes off his mask and stares at me. "Elizaveta I promise I will leave you alone if you please just listen to me."

"Why should I?" I snap. Wet tears start to build up at the corners of my eyes. "You did not listen to me when I pleaded for you to let me stay."

"I know. And I am so sorry. But it was for your own safety." He replies in a gentle voice. "I know that you must harbor some...anger towards me and I really do not blame you, but believe me when I tell you that I never wanted to hurt you. But you could not come where I went."

I huff. Like I would ever believe that. "I am no longer the child that used to follow you around. You _abandoned _me. And you did it only a day after I lost both my parents. Why should I ever forgive you?"

Gilbert pulls his arm out of my tight grip. "Come on, Liz. We should go." He drapes an arm around my shoulder protectively.

"It is about the NMN movement." He says desparately.

That makes Gilbert stop. His hold on me gets a little stronger. "How do you know about that?"

"Because they have been targeting our family for years." He says softly.

I have no idea what he's talking about. But from the sound of his voice, I'm guessing that it isn't good.

"You have ten minutes." I tell him. "Feliks do you have any chairs we can sit on?" I only asked because I fear if he doesn't move soon he will stay in that position of shock for a long time.

Lili elbows Feliks to get his attention.

"What? Oh, chairs. Like wait right there." Feliks almost trips over his own feet on the way to his office.

Lili shakes her head. "I better go and help him." She throws one last look at my brother before following Feliks into his office.

"How do you know about that?" Gilbert demands as soon as they are out of hearing distance. "My Vater has been very careful not to let others know about them."

Sadik shakes his head. "I knew about them much longer than your father." He looks incredibly sad. "I will tell you what I know."

Feliks comes back with two chairs and Lili carries another one with difficulty.

"There is like one behind you, Elizaveta." Feliks tells me.

I nod and look at Gilbert. "Sit."

"You are the lady are you not?" He says with a shake of his head.

Not taking no for an answer I push him on the chair and sit on his lap. "We are sharing."

Sadik raises his eyes at this, but I don't really care what he thinks. He lost all of my respect a long time ago.

Feliks places his chair next to Lili and makes my brother walk over to where Feliks is sitting to get a chair.

"Your ten minutes starts now." I tell my brother as soon he sits down on the chair.

"It was about two weeks before their deaths, you were out with Gilbert and I just handed Father a letter that came for him..."

* * *

><p><strong><em>I didn't know at the time, but that note was one of many that was to follow.<em>**

_"Father what is that note about? Did Lord Beilschimdt tell you that he won yet another bet?" I teased._

_Father's expression remained set in a frown._

_"Uh...Father I was only joking. I know that you usually win your bets." I laughed nervously. "Really what is wrong?"_

_That seemed to snap him out of his troubled thoughts. "It's nothing, Sadik. Just an empty threat." Father smiled reassuringly. "Now tell me about your travels."_

_I smiled. _

_**I trusted that Father would never lie to me. So I dismissed it as just a strange incident. Nothing more nothing less.**_

* * *

><p>"But it was not an empty threat." I interrupt fearing that I might be right. "Was it?"<p>

Sadik looks upset. "No."

* * *

><p><em>"Father what is this?" I waved a letter in my hands as I stormed into Father's study.<em>

_My step-mother looked at me with interest. "Your Father is asleep. Do you have a problem?" She looked worried. "Is something wrong?"_

_"Have you see this letter?" I demanded shoving it in her face._

_She took it from me gently and began to read it out loud._

It is unforunate that you continue to ignore our warnings, but seeing that you are one of the more respectable nobles in this town we send this last warning: Vote against the new taxes.

If you do not we will be forced to take action. Your business in the local market must also be increased and as well as descending your support for the foreign shops in town. Again if you do no follow our instructions we will be forced to act out violently on both you and your family.

_She snortsed. "Just who do this people think they are?" She rolled her eyes. "Forced to act out violently indeed."_

_"This is serious!" I protested. "You need to alert Lord Beilschimdt that you have been getting threatening notes so that he can send for some soldiers to protect you and Father-"_

_"Sadik." She said forcely. "Do not worry yourself over something like this. If they really were serious they would have tries something by now. The date on the letter is a week ago. And why would soldiers come just to protect us? We are not as important of a family as the Beilschimdts."_

_"But-but there must be something!" I persisted. "What if all your lives really are in danger? Think of Elizaveta-!"_

_Her expression settled into a frown. "Nothing will happen to her because nothing will happen to us." She got up to pat my arm._

**_She sounded so sure...I decided to drop the matter for a while, but I asked one of my...ahem...associates for advice._**

_"They say it is nothing so it must be." Heracules yawned._

_"And what if it is not?" I insisted. "What if their lives truely are in danger?"_

_Heracles blinked sleepily. "Then you should do something just in case."_

_"Like what!?" I demanded._

_"Like make sure that they do not go anywhere without an escort." Heracles replied._

_"Who would I ever get to follow them around without-" I smiled at my friend. "Say...how would you like to earn some more money?"_

_He sighed. "As long as I get to take naps at some point."_

**_So we decided that he would follow them in the daytime and I would keep an eye out at night. But then, at the ball..._**

_"Where are my parents?" I asked the host of the ball._

_"Oh? They left. They said something about promising their daughter they would be back before-"_

**_I do not stay to hear the rest. Quickly I rushed to my horse and pushed it as fast as it could go. I prayed that I was only being parnoid and that nothing would be wrong._**

**_But when I turned the bend I saw some people outside their carriage off to the side of the road before the bridge that leads to our house. I was still far away, but I could hear some of the things they said. They were yelling so loudly._**

_"You think we don't try? Your kind never supports our businesses and they fail and then we have no jobs and no money to pay taxes!"_

_A loud mummur of agreement resounded through the crowd._

_"I am sorry for your troubles, but that paper you are trying to force me to sign will have no effect over people's decisions to shop where they wish."_

_"Your kind says nothing but lies!" Another voice yells._

_"Down with Noblilty!" Another voice shouts._

**_I started to get very scared. So I urged my horse faster._**

_"They should all be hanged!" Said another._

_Everyone voiced their agreement. "Hear, hear!"_

_"Please let us go!" Father pleaded._

**_It all happened so fast..._**

_"Throw them in the river and see if they can swim in their fine clothing!" The man who I first heard shouted._

_"Drive the carriage into the river!" The men shouted to the driver._

_The driver nodded wickedly and flicked his wrist to make the horses drive directly into the river. He untied their reigns and then the carriage fell._

_A loud cheer resounded through the crowd._

**_I quickly changed directions and made my horse go towards the river. The carriage was sinking quickly. I jumped off my horse and dove into the freezing water. I tried to get the door open, but it was stuck. I pounded on the door._**

_"Father! Father! Mother! Please open the door!" I cried._

_"-We shall end their harsh rule over us! Starting with his family!" Said a man. _

**_I paused for a moment feeling dread. I thought of how you must have been asleep in bed. And that you might have had Gilbert over or another one of your friends. Then I finally got the door open when it was underwater._**

**_I pulled out Father...and he_**

* * *

><p>Sadik can't speak for a few moments.<p>

Gilbert shifts uncomfortably.

Feliks looks pained and Lili is biting her lips to keep from crying.

Much how I am right at this moment.

"Was...he-?" Gilbert finally rasps.

Sadik nods. "He had hit his head on impact. By the time I got to her she...she had..."

My eyes fill with tears. "They never deserved that!" I start to cry. Was everything I heard about their deaths being an unfortunate accident a lie?

Gilbert squeezes my shoulders and wraps his arms around me. "Liz..."

I turn around and bury my head between his shoulder blade and neck. Even with my best effort to calm myself I can't stop my tears. "Bu-But...it was an accid-acciden th-that is what t-he-ey tol-told me!"

He holds me tighter. "Did you really have to tell her that? You better not be telling her a lie or else I will beat the life out of your miserable unawesome body!"

Please be a lie. An accident I could forgive...but what he just said...

Why were those people not punished?

"I really wish that I was only telling her a lie. You probably know it is true anyway. Your Father kept you close after that did he not?" Sadik seems to be challenging him to deny it. "I know that they posted what they did...gloating about it."

I feel sick to my stomach. How could people be so cruel!?

Gilbert is silent as he rubs my back comfortingly. Then he snaps angrily. "That still does not explain why you left her at the orphanage or slapped her!"

"I recieved another note basically telling that my Father and Mother died to prove a point and that unless I did something to meet their requests some unfortunate incidents would occur."

I turn around just to see his expression.

He really does look sincerely worried. "I was planning on running away to safety. But I did not know what was safe. I thought about bringing you Elizaveta...but I could not. I would be constantly on the run because I was not only trying to get away, but trying to find the organization that started this whole idea of 'No More Nobility.' The ones that were responsible for their deaths."

Lili looks upset. "Do you know how horrible it feels to be left there? To feel like no one wants you?!"

I could hardly see the reason for leaving me at an orphanage even with his excuse. So I tell him that while trying to keep my voice even.

He looks pained. "I thougth that no one would ever think to look for you in the orphanage. And that if I said that I never cared you would never try to run away to find me...and I told you that your friends would laugh if they found out so that you would not try running away to them. I am so sorry I slapped you. I-I still feel horrible. I thought someone was watching us and catching on to who you were so I-" He stops and looking at me with regret. "I am sorry Elizaveta."

"You still like slapped her." Feliks says accusingly. I catch him mutter a swear word under his breath.

"What about that stuff about the inheritance?" I demand. "You kept saying that you wanted it all to yourself."

He nods. "I did say that. You were always a smart girl, Elizaveta. If I had just left you there without a reason and told you everything but the part about the inheritance what would you have done?"

I think it over. What would I have done?

I probably would have thought he was lying. Sadik always gave me a reason for doing anything. Even when I asked why his eyes were a different color than mine. He always gave me a reason. For the eye color he said, _"Because it is. I was born with a different eye color and that is all there is to it."_

"I would not have believed you. Because it would not have made any sense." I say slowly.

His story is starting to make more sense, but I think it would be easier just to go on thinking that he's lying.

"Exactly." Sadik says with a relieved sigh.

"But why were you trying so desparately to find me?" I demand. "Could I just have been safe being an indentured servant?"

"...you really were an indentured servant?" He asks.

I nod. "That was what you hoped for was it not?"

"No...to be quite honest I really do not know what I hoped for. Just that they would not find you." He mutters something under his breath.

"Speak up." Gilbert demands.

"You asked why I came...it is because they did manage to find you." Sadik looks upset. "The same organization that killed our Father and your Mother are back in town to finish the job."

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, cliffhanger. I'm so mean.<strong>

**I know that most of you were thinking that he was a horrible guy, but I've had this angle planned for the every beginning! **

**Thanks for the reviews, favorites and alerts! I really appreciate the support. I honestly can't believe that I've recieved this much support for this story. So thanks!**

**Remember that I'd like to hear what character you would like to read about. There's a poll on my profile so please vote there.**


	45. Chapter 45

** I do not own Hetalia. I only think that it's awesome enough to write about.**

* * *

><p><em>"You asked why I came...it is because they did manage to find you." Sadik looks upset. "The same organization that killed our Father and your Mother are back in town to finish the job."<em>

My body's temperature decreases immediately.

"What?" I manage to croak. "How? Why?"

Sadik looks concerned when he steps toward me. "Elizaveta I think you should sit before you collapse."

Gilbert grabs my arm to steady me. "He is right, Liz. Your face is pale."

"Almost as pale as yours?" I mutter.

"Kesese~ She is fine." Gilbert chuckles.

Feliks frowns at me. "Like I'll go get you some water."

"Is Elizaveta in danger?" I hear Lili ask Sadik quietly.

He pauses before replying, but I can't hear what he says because Gilbert starts to talk.

"-Always trying to be more awesomely pale than I am."

That gets my attention. "I do what?"

Is he making fun of me?

"Kesese~ Ah, Liz you look so cute when you are confused." Gilbert smirks.

I punch his arm lightly while trying to stop the blush I feel coming on.

"Hush."

He only smirks and pulls me closer to him. It feels nice when he's this close to me.

"Do you think he is lying?" He asks in a low voice.

The question surprises me. Not because I haven't thought if he was lying, but because I wasn't the only one was wary of Sadik's story.

"I am not sure." I reply in the same tone. "I want to believe that he was only protecting me, but I do not want to believe such a terrible thing happened to my parents. Or that people are trying to-"

Gilbert puts a finger to my lips. "Do not think that way. I would never let anyone as unawesome as them get near you."

I hear someone clear their voice.

Gilbert and I look up and see Sadik shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Elizaveta I know that you are not fond of me at the moment, but I must ask..." He gives Gilbert a hard stare. "Are you promised to him?"

...Is he asking if we're engaged?!

I blush and shake my head. "No! We are not engaged- or promised or anything of the sort!"

"What business of yours is it anyway?" Gilbert demands putting a hand on my shoulder.

"She does happen to be my younger sister!" Sadik growls. "You better not have done anything improper with her!"

Gilbert huffs. "And you care about this now?"

"I am serious Beilschimdt...if you so much as kissed her hand..." Sadik glares at him angrily.

I feel a little sad. My Papa probably would have reacted the same way. But I'm also rather annoyed. Gilbert is right, what business is it of his anyway?

"Sadik please do not try and be-" When I see that glint in Gilbert's eyes I trail off. What stupid thing is he planning now?

"Kissed her?" Gilbert smirks. This cannot be good. "You mean like this?"

He grabs my hand and pulls me close to him. In one swift move he tips my chin up and brings his lips onto mine.

For a moment I'm so shocked I can't do anything.

Then I hear the familiar sound of a sword being drawn. Gilbert smiles into our kiss and breaks it soon after he grabs his sword.

They're just about to fight when Lili steps between them waving her hands wildly.

"No! Just stop please!" Lili cries. "Don't fight in here!"

Both Sadik and Gilbert lower their swords.

Seeing her frightened expression reminds me that she's as scared of swords as I am of carriages.

I rush over to her and hug her. "Don't worry, Lili. They won't hurt you."

"Commoner speech." I hear Sadik mutter.

She shivers. "Sorry, but I just can't watch..."

"Lili, don't apologize. It's perfectly understandable." I tell her while I stroke her hair. "Why don't you take the water that Feliks should be bringing in?"

"Sorry, Miss." Sadik says from behind me.

I turn around and shake my head as a warning. She really hates being scared of swords. And doesn't appreciate pity.

Luckily Gilbert catches the hint and gestures that he'll be outside.

I nod and Gilbert grabs my brother and pulls him out the door. I wonder what they are going to do. I hope that they won't start fighting again.

"I brought some water..." Feliks looks around. "Where did like those guys go?"

He walks over to us and hands me the cup of water.

"I sent them out." I told him. I give the cup to Lili. "Here drink it."

She takes it and drinks daintly.

I swear she would be better off in a big house somewhere with servants that would wait on her hand and foot. She can be tough when she wants to be, but I think she deserves to be taken care of.

That's probably why I always beat up anyone who made fun of her or tried to take advantage of her.

"So what did they do?" Feliks asks.

I make a motion like I'm taking out a sword.

He understands. "Did they like ruin any of my dresses?"

"No." Lili answers quietly. She drinks a little more before sighing. "I think I need to go back to my stall."

"But we didn't get to like do anything!" Feliks protests.

"It's been too exciting today." Lili says with a soft smile. "If you want Feliks and Elizaveta, we can stay at my stall?"

"I'll stay with you for an hour, but like Elizaveta-" Feliks nods to the door. "You have two guys out there that you need to like figure out what to do with."

I bite my lip. Actually, I'm sort of hoping that I can get away from the craziness for a while.

But I know that Feliks is right. "Very well. But you have to promise not to leave her-"

"Please Elizaveta I'm fine." Lili smiles. "Go and make sure they don't hurt each other."

She's right. I just worry about her like she's my younger sister.

I return her smile. "Just take it easy." Then I go towards the door almost fearful of what will happen once I open the door.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for allowing me to take you home." Sadik says.<p>

I really did not want to accept the carriage ride, but my feet hurt and the horses my brother has are attached to the carriage.

Now that I think about it...I could have asked Gilbert to carry me. I'm almost positive he would have. But then I don't think that I would have been able to carry the food comfortably.

"Do not flatter yourself. It was only because she was tired." Gilbert says as he looks out the window.

It's amazing how he knows me so well. Even after all this time.

"I do not belive I asked for your opinion." Sadik

Sighing, I recall how I found them glaring at each other when I exited Feliks's shop.

I had to clear my throat and then clap my hands to get their attention. Because when I called their names they didn't respond.

"You better get used to it." I say. "He usually knows my thoughts."

Sadik frowns. "Eliza, I-"

"Elizaveta." I correct him before looking at Gilbert.

He looks so peaceful with his head leaning on the side of the carriage for support. His coat is unbuttoned now that we're not in public. I can catch a glimpse of the Iron Cross he showed to me when we were children under his shirt.

"Elizaveta...sorry. I cannot begin to tell you how sorry I am. It was unfair for me to do that to you." I finally look his way. He does look geniunely apologetic. But that doesn't mean I trust him yet. This could be an elaborate scheme to get money out of me.

"You are right. It was unfair." I tell him evenly. "My life has not been horrible, but I do not appreciate that you abandoned me." I have to stop speaking in order to stop the tears that are threatening to appear at the corners of my eyes.

"I should have thought of a different solution. I just so scared what would happen to the both of us if I did not act quickly." He explains. "But even that is not much of an excuse."

I nod my agreement. "You could have left me with the Bonnefoys or the Beilschimdts...and told them that you could not handle caring for me and grieving." I frown at him. "You just left me alone after I lost my parents. Do you have any idea how I felt? I did not have any friends to turn to and my family was gone."

He ducks his head. "I am a terrible person. I will not deny that I made a horrible mistake. But you must understand Elizaveta...it was not just painful for you, but for me as well. You were my only family left. But, at least I knew where you were. I am so sorry."

Just what does he expect me to say? That I accept his apology and we can be a happy family?

"Thank you for apologizing." I frown again. "Now you said that something in the dress shop about me being in danger?"

"I do not want to worry you." He says.

"Too late." I inform him. "I am worried."

Sighing he puts his mask back on. "They have come back to town to finish us off. I came to take you out of town and to safety. Even if I had to force you."

"Is it that serious?" I ask quietly.

"Yes. They are set on killing us both. They have been searching town by town. I know that Gilbert knows about it because his Father should have been informed. They have already harmed quite a few nobles. And kidnapped some children, but they had been doing that since I was born. They would just take a baby from its cradle and drop them off at an orphanage." He frowns. "I caught them doing it once. As soon as they left I took the baby back to its family, but the family thought I was taking it and-" He shrugs.

"Sadik, you must have seen a lot..." I whisper. "Did you ever...see the man that ordered our parents' death?"

"No. But if I had, I doubt I would have walked away with clean hands." He says darkly. "He is a cruel man, Elizaveta. And I know that you are wary of me and you have every right to be, but...I think you should stay with Gilbert. He seems strong and he can protect you."

"I can protect myself." I say defensively.

"Just in case, Elizaveta. You cannot always do everything yourself." He looks at Gilbert. "Is he asleep? I think this is the longest he has ever gone without saying a word."

I lean over Gilbert and see that his eyes are closed. "Gil?" He doesn't stir.

Smiling, I brush some of his hair out of his face. "He sleeps like a baby. I almost wish I did not put a snake in his coat pocket."

I wait for a reaction. Nothing happens.

Sadik looks shocked...well I think he does. It's hard to tell with his mask.

"He is asleep. I just said that to test him" I explain.

"Oh." Sadik says. "But will you stay with him?"

"He is staying at my employer's home." I inform him. "I have three more weeks until my indenture is over."

"You do not need to continue being an indentured servant." Sadik tells me. "I can pay off your dues."

"No." I say firmly. "I cannot allow it."

He shrugs. "If you insist."

Oh if he thinks he's fooling me with that frown on his face he's wrong. "I mean it Sadik. If I hear from him that you paid off my dues I will be very upset with you."

"More than you are now?" He wonders.

I choose not to answer. "Please just do not."

The carriage stops.

"This appears to be your stop." He tells me.

I nudge Gilbert. "We are here."

Gilbert groans softly and nearly punches me. "Nein~"

What a baby. I roll my eyes and shove him. "Wake up Gilbert."

His arm pulls me against him. "Nein."

I implore Sadik to help get me out of Gilbert's grasp with my eyes. Then I nod towards the sleeping man. "Help?"

Sadik smiles sadistically. "Oh, I will get him off..." he cracks his knuckles.

Maybe I should have just tickled Gilbert...?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the reviews, favorites and alerts! I really appreciate the support. I honestly can't believe that I've recieved this much support for this story. So thanks!<strong>

**It may be a while until the next chapter. Just wanted to warn you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Remember that I'd like to hear what character you would like to read about. There's a poll on my profile so please vote there. <strong>

**If you would rather me write another Pru/Hun you should **

**1. Go to my poll**

**2. Vote in a review.**

**The choices are...France, England, Romano, America, Spain, and Pru/Hun**

**I am only thinking of writing for the characters listed on my poll. Sorry.**


	46. Chapter 46

** I do not own Hetalia. I only think that it's awesome enough to write about.**

* * *

><p>"Did it really take that long for you to-" Roderick stops his rant to look at Gilbert. "What happened to your-"<p>

"Shut up piano pansy." Gilbert grumbles. He holds a piece of raw meat to his left eye with one hand and the food we bought with the other.

I keep a hold on his sleeve and lead him to the couch. "He ran into something." I lie.

What really happened was that Sadik decided to slap his face to wake him up, but Gilbert didn't move so Sadik opened the door...

And what happened next was what caused the bruising on Gilbert's cheek. When Sadik had opened the door, Gilbert had hit the left side of his face on the step of the carriage.

Sadik was still laughing when the carriage drove away.

At least he was trying to. Some time between getting up and me dragging him away, Gilbert managed to smack him.

I had to step between them to prevent a sword fight.

"What could you have possibly run into that would cause..._that_." His tone borders on sounding like a snob by the end of his sentence. The scowl on his face adds to it.

Groaning, Gilbert stretches himself on the couch. "Piano pansy...just be quiet before the Awesome Me makes you."

I really wish he wouldn't start fighting with Roderick. "Gilbert..." I say in a warning tone.

Just because he got hurt does not mean he can try to cause trouble. Because if he acts up I won't feel sorry about hitting him with a frying pan.

"He started it." He grumbles, shifting the piece of meat under his eye.

Sighing, I give him a tired look. "Can I trust you to not begin a fight while I put the food away?"

The look he gives me is hard and disapproving. "You should not have to do that. You are not and should not continue to act like a servant."

"The truth of the matter is that my indenture is not over." I challenge his look with one of my own. "You sound like him." Somehow I know that he'll understand who I'm talking about.

He recoils as if I've offended him. "I am not as unawesome as him!"

"Well, stop fighting with me about my choices." As I get up my hair flips behind my shoulders.

The food isn't going to put itself away so I pick up the bags and head over to the kitchen.

As I go into the hallway I hear Gilbert mutter. "Gott, she kills me when she flips her hair like that."

I smile and make a mental note to flip my hair when things aren't going my way.

* * *

><p>"Elizaveta." A soft voice I recognize as Roderick's comes from behind me.<p>

Why is he in here? I've never seen him willingly go out to the stables. Let alone be _in_ them!

That ruins my plan of riding her. I was going to sneak out and ride for the first time since I was left at the orphanage.

Viola neighs. Almost as if she's begging me to ride her. Or maybe she just wants me to continue brushing her.

"Yes?" I don't turn around, instead I keep brushing Viola's coat.

His footsteps come closer. "Is something wrong? When you came back today you seemed..."

Now I turn around. "I seemed what?" Where is he going with this?

"Different." He finally says. "Less happy." He looks at me seriously. "Did something happen?"

I turn back around because I can't say no to him when those almost violet eyes look at me like that. "No, nothing happened."

"Are you sure?" He presses me with his voice. Why does he care?

"Yes, I am sure." My brushing strokes quicken as I get more confused.

"Elizaveta." His hand covers mine on the brush. "I am almost positive that you cannot brush the coat like that."

I sigh and bring my hand down and away from Roderick's.

"I know." I say letting my shoulders go slack. "I am just tired." Of today. First my brother, then Gilbert, now Roderick.

Now he sighs. "Elizaveta, I think that you can go back inside for today."

"I can finish"

"Please."

I blink, not really believing what I'm hearing. "I-If that is fine with yo-"

"I insist." He gestures toward the house with an elegant sweep of his hand.

Nodding I put the brush back on its nail and head toward the house. Why is he telling me to stop working? Is he really that concerned?

All this questions spinning in my head almost make me turn around and demand why he is so concerned about me.

Almost.

* * *

><p>"Liz? Are you-" Gilbert looks around before looking up and seeing me. "What are you doing up there?!"<p>

I look down from the tree and wave. "Hello."

Gilbert grins. "I thought the piano pansy told you to rest in your room?"

"And you thought I listened?"

"Usually you unawesomely do."

I pout. "He is my boss."

With his right arm supporting his weight against the tree I'm in, he looks up at me. "And?"

"And I do not feel like getting fired or thrown out." My neck suddenly feels like it's incapable of supporting my head so I rest my head against the trunk. "At least before I knew I could go back to be a noble."

We're silent for a few moments.

"Is it comfortable up there?" Gilbert asks.

I look back down at him and nod. "Yes." Then I turn my attention to the sun and how it's slowly disappearing. "And beautiful."

Not a few seconds later I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Ah!" I jump and almost fall out of the tree in surprise.

"Do not fall!" Gilbert grins as he steadies me. How did I not hear him climb up here?

I slap his hand away. "I never invited you up here!"

He pays no attention to me and sits right next to me, close to the trunk. "I was not aware that someone as awesome as me needed one."

"If you really were awesome you would know that you do."

"Come over here." He gently pulls me over to him. Now instead of sitting next to him, I'm sitting between his legs. I lay my head in his chest as I watch the sky looks like a collection of pinks, oranges, purples, and yellows.

His hands wrap around my waist. "Liz, are you...happy?"

Where is this coming from?

"Yes...why?" I turn my head to get a better view of him.

His crimson eyes glint with an emotion I can't read. "Do you want to stay here? And continue working for the piano pansy?"

Now I recognize the emotion. It's worry.

Keeping in mind the limited amount of space, I carefully twist my torso so I can get a better look at him.

"Gil, I-" Using my hands I cup his cheeks so that he can't look away. "I said I would stay with you. I meant it. I want to."

He grabs my hands and holds them tightly enough for me to feel the pressure, but not enough for me to feel pain.

"I would not be able to stand it if you decided to stay with him." He says quietly.

"So you should feel relieved when I tell you that I am not." My waist is starting to hurt from twisting so I return to my orignal position.

His hands wrap around my waist and pull me closer to him. I can sense his mouth getting closer to my ear, but I don't move.

"I am. But I would feel better if you promised." His breath is cool and tickles a little.

"I promise, Gil." I tell him. Then I lean fully on him.

From this angle I can see his face and how the sunset's rays make a sort of shining glow on his pale hair.

He grins. "Gut. Now the Awesome Me plans to make your day a little more awesome."

There's that look in his eyes again. I really have to stop getting in situations.

"I doubt you can." And of course I can't keep my comments to myself.

I really must work on that.

Because I'm caught up reprimanding myself I don't notice that Gil is getting closer and closer to my face until he's centimeters away from my lips.

Then our lips meet for what seems like only a few seconds, but I know it must have been longer since the sunset is already over. Now the meadow is a dark shade of blue, soon I won't be able to see clearly.

"We should probably get out of this tree." I mutter.

He doesn't move. "Or we can stay up here longer."

"Do you want to eat? Because unless I get down I will not be able to make dinner."

Not a few minutes later we're both on the ground.

"Hey, Liz?" Gilbert says suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Yes?" I ask as I reach for the door handle.

His hand holds the door shut and when I turn to glare at him, I'm stopped by the intense stare he's giving me.

"Y-yes?" I repeat almost shakily. Though I may have stuttered I managed to keep my voice even.

How is it that his grin can look so annoying and egotistic yet so attractive?

Damn him.

"Liz...I want you to know that-"

The sound of footsteps stops him from finishing his sentence. At least that's what I'm guessing, since as soon as I heard them he stopped talking and frowned.

"What? What do you want me to know?" I demand anxiously. I really don't care who is coming I want him to finish his sentence.

"...Nothing. I am hungry." He takes his weight off the door and goes through it not a few moments later.

Me?

I huff and push the door angerily. It looked like, for a brief moment, he was going to say something important.

* * *

><p>The sound of my bedroom door opening is the thing that wakes me up from my deep sleep.<p>

At first, I imagine the worst and slip my hand under my pillow while trying to shake off the grogginess I feel. What if it's those people Sadik said were trying to kill me?

My fears are put to rest when I feel a familiar hand brush away some of my hair from my face.

Why is he in my room? Is it already morning?

Then why isn't he annoying me and trying to get me to make breakfast?

"Du siehst so schön aus, wenn Sie schlafen?" He whispers. I hear some rustling before feeling my bed dip in the area near my stomach.

I don't open my eyes yet. I'm not sure why, but I'm curious to hear what he will so or say next.

He starts to run his fingers through my hair. He breathes in a shaky breath and it sounds like he's trying to calm himself down.

It's starting to frighten me. It almost sounds like he's...trying not to cry. But it can't be that.

Gilbert would never cry right?

Now I really want to know why he came in here.

So I pretend to wake up. I make a little sound and then slowly open my eyes.

Sure enough Gilbert is looking away with his mouth set in a firm line.

"Gil?" I say in a soft voice.

He doesn't look my way. But he does move his hand away from my hair.

I slide up so that I'm sitting up and scoot closer to him. "Gil? Why are you in here-?"

"Do not ask, Liz." He still refuses to look at me.

So I shut my mouth and watch him sit in silence.

"You we laugh if I tell you." He finally says.

I shake my head. "No, I will not."

He looks my way and runs the back of his fingers down my cheek. "Did I really wake you?"

Shaking my head for the second time I try to figure out why he keeps changing the subject. "No. You did not."

"Gut." It seems odd. Not just him being in my room, but the fact that he looks so vulnerable.

"Gilbert?" I whisper. "What is wrong? You are starting to worry me."

This seems to make him jump. "Was? Sorry, Liz. I-" He cuts himself off with a deep sigh.

"You what?" I ask quietly. I'm trying not act forcefully because then he really won't tell me.

"I just had a dream that is all." He strokes my cheek again. "I just had to make sure it was not real."

I catch his hand and hold it against my cheek. "What was your dream about?"

He shakes his head. "I am sorry I woke you up." He makes a move to leave, but I stop him by grabbing his shirt.

"No." I say stubbornly. "Now you have to stay because I will worry all night."

The sigh he releases is full of frustation and I'm guessing he's annoyed.

"Liz, the Awesome Me needs to sleep-"

"Well you should have thought about that before you woke me up."

He gives me a annoyed look so I counter with a look of my own.

"Why can you not just do what you are told!?"

I tug on his shoulder. "Tell me or I will just ask you again in front of your Mother."

It's amazing how pale he can get when he's scared.

"No!" He sighs in defeat. "Fine I will tell you, but you must promise to never repeat it."

Not wanting to waste another second I nod quickly. "Now tell me!"

"I had a dream-" He starts to mumble.

"Speak up Gil!" I demand. Why is it so embarrassing for him?

He rolls his eyes and looks away. "I had a dream that you were gone. Again. So I got worried."

For a while I can't speak.

It's really hard for me to understand how much he's...afraid of me leaving without a trace.

So I hug him tightly around his waist from the side I'm closest to.

After a few seconds he wraps his arms around me.

"Gil...I am not leaving you. I would never leave you willingly."

"You did before." He points out.

"Not willingly." I press myself closer to him. "I promised Gil. I meant it. I said I would stay and I will."

"Gut, because I think..." He trails off.

I pull away from him and frown. "You think what?"

He kisses my nose and whispers. "Ich liebe dich, Liz."

I know that it means something important, but unforunately I don't understand.

"What?"

"The Awesome Me might be in love with you. Just wanted you to know."

Then before I can properly react he gets off my bed. "Good night, Liz. " And then he leaves my room.

For a while I just sit there in shock.

After the shock wears off, I can think properly again.

No I really wish he was back in here so that I could tell he that I may possibly feel the same way.

* * *

><p><strong>So...yeah this would be my filler chapter...<strong>

**I'm having some writer's block, but I'm almost out of it. I think...**

**Anyway, I will not be updating anytime soon. I have wayyy too much homework and if I do update it's probably because I wrote for this story instead of doing my work.**

* * *

><p><strong>Remember that I'd like to hear what character you would like to read about. There's a poll on my profile so please vote there. <strong>

**If you would rather me write another Pru/Hun you should **

**1. Go to my poll**

**2. Vote in a review.**

**The choices are...France, England, Romano, America, Spain, and Pru/Hun**

**I am only thinking of writing for the characters listed on my poll. Sorry.**


	47. Chapter 47

** I do not own Hetalia. I only think that it's awesome enough to write about.**

* * *

><p>It's been such a long time since I've stood in this spot.<p>

Ever since Gilbert came to the house, I've spent most of my time getting him out of trouble or laughing at him. For a while, all I've done is be with him.

I forgot how much I loved listening to Roderick play the piano. The melodic sound that the keys make under his skilled fingers just make me feel so relaxed.

Although, I still think there need to be words.

Oh, well. Beggars can't be choosers. I needed this to take my mind off my boredom.

Ever since Gilbert complained to Roderick about making me work so much my workload has been cut down by so much. Now I have nothing to do at all. Gilbert actually left four days ago and I already miss him.

He said he would be back soon. That he needed to go to the capital with his Father for a short while. It takes at least a week to get to the capital and I know that their visit can't possibly take less than two weeks. One month before I'll see him again. One month.

What if something happens to that idiot and I can't tell him that I might possibly love him back?!

_Focus on the music!_ I command myself before I start to worry even more.

So I do. I listen to the rest of the song. I make myself pay attention to the complicated notes that Roderick no doubt spent most of the day writing, perfecting, practicing.

Then with a flourish, he finishes the piece. A little too soon for my taste.

He shuffles the papers on the piano before speaking. "So?"

"Perfect as usual." I tell him with a smile. Except for the lack of words.

A smile graces his features. Granted, it's a small one, but it's still a smile. "I am glad you enjoyed it."

He's started smiling more since Gilbert left. Probably because it's not so loud anymore.

"I did, thank you for letting me hear it." Before I would be so happy just to sit here and listen to the music he played, just so that I could be near him. It almost seems silly now. That I was so desperate for him to notice me.

"Would you mind sitting here a while Elizaveta?" Gesturing with a sweep of his arm to a chair in the back of the room, he continues to speak "I seem to play better for an audience."

"I would be delighted." I give him a gentle smile in return before walking in the direction of the chair

At least the music will dull my senses a bit more. Or maybe it won't. So far it hasn't worked to keep my mind off of my idiot friend turned...love interest? I don't know what to call him anymore. All I know is that I want him here now.

And that I can focus on little else when he is not here. Damn these feelings. Things were much more simple before I recognized my feelings for him.

_Music! _I remind myself as I sit. _You're here to focus on it and stop thinking- no worrying about nonsense!_

Unfortunately I can't follow my own suggestion very well because even as I hear the music I think about all the other questions I have.

My indenture will be over in two and a half weeks. Because Gilbert left to the capital I no longer feel entirely comfortable announcing to his Mother that he invited me to stay there.

I suppose I could go to my brother...

Or I could play with lions.

Unless his Mother comes to invite me to stay with them, I will not be going. But then where will I stay? Perhaps I could ask Feliks or Lili, if I could stay with them a few days.

Instantly I feel better, knowing that I have a plan. If I stayed with Lili, I could help her with her stall and keep this detestable men away from her.

Yes, I think that is what I'll do. Then I won't worry about all those men just trying to-

"-Listening to me?" Roderick is standing a few feet in front of me with a frown.

How long has he been trying to get my attention?

I snap my head up and blink blankly at Roderick. "I am sorry, I was thinking about...something. Would please repeat that?"

"I asked if you were hungry. It's nearly evening. We have been in here for at least four hours. I could stay here all day, but I thought you may be hungry."

"Oh, no. I am not hungry." Then I remember that when I do get hungry I'll have to wait until I actually make something. "But I think that I should start preparing the food if we want to eat later."

He nods. "That is very thoughtful of you, Elizaveta."

_It's my job. _ I want to remind him.

But that wouldn't do any good. Sighing, I get up and make my way into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Feliciano grabs my legs and cries loudly. "No! Don't go Miss Elizaveta! Please don't go!"<p>

"Shh." Trying to sound soothing, I grab Feliciano's hands and bend down slightly. "Shh, Feli. Don't worry, I'll come and visit." He cries louder. "I will visit. I promise! Do not cry anymore. Oh, Feli I need to go soon."

It turns out that Gilbert never forgot about my indenture ending because yesterday Lady Beilschimdt sent me a letter asking me if I had anything to pack all my things in. So in the end, she came today with one of her paid servants to pick me up. But since I only got the letter yesterday that's when Feliciano found out about me leaving. I _knew_ I should have warned him before that my indenture was ending.

He pulls his hands out of my hold and hugs me tightly. "But then who will make me pasta!?"

I start to laugh. "Oh, Feli. Do not worry! When I visit I will make you pasta."

Suddenly Feli is pulled away from me. "Feliciano that is not acceptable."

I want to chide Roderick from pulling him away.

"He is so cute!" Lady Beilschimdt says with a smile. "Do not worry little one, Eliza will come und visit or you can come und visit. I am sure Roderick would not mind." She gives Roderick a look. As if she's daring him to say any different.

Roderick nods. "Of course not." As soon as he catches my eye he looks away.

For some reason he's taking this a little hard. I really don't know what he's surprised about. Did he honestly think that I would stay with him? I mean it's not that I don't like him, it's just it's time for me to move on.

"Well, good-bye Roderick." I say with a small polite smile.

"I hope that you know you are always welcome to visit." He says with a small bow.

"Thank you." Giving Feli one last hug, I use that opportunity to whisper "Make sure he eats, okay?"

"Vee~ I will!" Feli says with a grin. "If you see my sorella tell her I say ciao."

I pull away "I will. Good-bye Feli."

He wipes his tears and waves with the other hand. "I'll miss you!"

"So will I Feli." I wave. "Behave and please don't always ask for pasta."

Lady Beilschimdt pulls my hand gently. "Come, Eliza. We cannot keep Roderick from his piano for too long."

Holding back my laughter I wave one last time before getting into the carriage.

"I hope that you will enjoy the room we have prepared for you, Eliza." Lady Beilschimdt says with a smile.

"I am sure that I will." The only thing I'm worried about is what I'm going to do to keep myself from dying from boredom.

The carriage jerks forward and I reach for the handles on the side closest to me.

"Eliza? Are you feeling well?" She reaches across to feel my forehead before a look of understanding appears in her features. "Oh. Are you still...?"

"Not so much as before." I reassure her. "Only when I do not know the driver."

"Well, Henrick has taken you to the ball at Lady Kirkland and Lord Jones' engagement ball."

Knowing that helps me relax. "Good then." Trying to take my mind off of things I look out the window at the mansion we just left.

Seeing the place I called my home (or sort of called my home) fade in the distance with the cloud of smoke...

Wait, cloud of smoke?

I take another look. It's not coming from the top of the house like it's supposed to! And are those...flames? Oh, no Feliciano can't handle fire! And Roderick won't be able to- I need to go back and help them!

"Stop the carriage!" I yell.

Immediately the carriage jerks and then comes to a stop.

Why did I leave them alone? I _knew_ that they could never handle themselves! Why must they be so helpless?!

"Eliza?! What ever is the matter!?" Lady Beilschimdt demands. "Y-"

"Look!" Pointing to the house we just left I manage to choke out. "The smoke!"

She puts a gloved hand to her mouth. "Oh, dear..."

The servant girl starts to cry. "Are they dead?"

Dead? Not if I have anything to say about it! They can't be dead. They just can't! Feli needs to be with his sister and Roderick...I don't know what Roderick needs to do, but they can't die!

Quickly I open the carriage door and leap out.

"Eliza, don't go!" Lady Beilschimdt yells.

"Go get help!" I yell back. Maybe they can get some men to help with the fire. Why does Roderick need to live so far away from everyone?

Lady Beilschimdt gives me a stern look. Even from inside the carriage she manages to be menacing. "Eliza, my son and your mother in heaven would never forgive me if I allowed you to go into harm's way!"

"But I would never forgive myself if something were to happen to them!"

I hoist up my skirts and begin to run, but a shout stops me.

"For goodness sake! At least take a sword, Eliza!"

Smiling I turn and the girl brings me a sword. I look up at Lady Beilschimdt with a look of gratitude.

She rolls her eyes. "You are your Mother's daughter, afterall. But you don't know why the fire was caused. Be careful."

"I will." Then I pull off my dress and give it to the girl. Undernearth I have a shirt and trousers. I was going to ask Lady Beilschimdt if I could try riding as soon as we got to her home. I'm so glad that I put them under my dress.

"And apparently you picked up your Father's habit of always being prepared." She allows herself to look worried. "Please do not do anything idiotic. Your parents would probably haunt me if something happened to you. I do not even want to think of what Gilbert would do."

"Then let us hope that nothing is wrong." With that I run as fast as I can toward the house.

As I run with the sword in my hand, I pray that I am not too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that I took so long! My classes are really starting to pile work on me. My teachers seem to think that I have no life. But I guess that's what I get for taking challenging courses. <strong>

**And I'm also starting to write the next story you are all voting for. Voting is still going on and will continue to go on until the end of this story.**

**Thanks to everyone that have been reviewing, following and adding this story to their favorites!**

* * *

><p><strong>If you would rather me write another PruHun you should **

**Go to my poll**

**or**

**Vote in a review.**

**The charcters you have to chose from are...France, England, Romano, America, Spain, and Pru/Hun**

**I am only thinking of writing for the characters listed on my poll. Sorry.**


	48. Chapter 48

** I do not own Hetalia. I only think that it's awesome enough to write about.**

* * *

><p>Though the sword is extra weight, I'm happy that I have it. And I'm incredibly thankful that I put these trousers on under my dress. It's so much easier to run with them on.<p>

My legs feel like they're on fire as I push myself to go faster. But I can't slow down. Not when something may have happened to Roderick or Feliciano.

I can't just leave them. I've already lost my parents, I can't lose the other people closest to me...

Now use my energy to ignore the burning of my legs and propel myself a little faster. I pump my arms and tighten my grip around the hilt of the sword.

Just as I pass the bend that will lead me straight to the house, I see the horses.

And then I see the torches in the men's hands and I know that this fire was no accident.

But, why would they start such a fire in the middle of the day? And more importantly...where are Feliciano and Roderick?

Suddenly I realize that I'm out in the open. If the men on those horses turn around for just a moment, my position will be given away.

I look around for a place for me to hide or at least find cover. But I can't find one in the open meadow.

Perhaps it would have been a better idea for me to have allowed Lady Beilschimdt to take me to her home and ran here from the forest side. Then again, if I had waited longer, maybe I would have been too late.

"More fire!" I hear a man yell. His shout nearly gave me a heart attack.

"We want this house in ashes within the hour!" Another shouts almost happily.

Under my breath I growl. Who the hell do these people think they are? What will burning Mister Roderick's house do? Absolutely nothing!

Deciding that I need to take a risk, I continue to run down the open road and pray that the men are too occupied with burning the house to notice me. As I get closer I see Feliciano tied up next to...Lovina?!

I have to do a double take in order to believe what I am seeing. What is she doing here? More importantly...why is she tied up next to Feliciano?

They look so frightened...the men are ignoring them so why are they...?

I almost gasp when I realize that they're ties to the railing against the stairs on the side of the house. No! How could these people do that?! They're only children!

Nervously, I look around as I drop my pace. I'm only a few feet from the men in front of me. I just hope Feliciano does not see me and yell out my name. I inch my way over to the side of the house where the stables are and hope to grab Viola or Cello. At this point I'm just hoping for a horse.

Keeping my eyes on the men who seem to be wrapped up in their horrific version of fun, I back in the stables.

Viola and Cello let out soft whinies from behind me, as if they're happy to see me. Good, at least I will have a quick way of escaping.

Before I turn around I cast one last look just to be sure that I'm safe. At least for now anyway. When I'm satisfied no one saw me or will be coming this way anytime soon, I turn my back to the house.

"Mmmff!"

I jump in surprise and draw out my sword not a few moments later. What was that!? I push down my fear with a gulp and prepare myself to face whatever it is.

Walking very slowly towards the source of the noise, I'm trying to be careful not to give away my position.

Whatever it is or who ever it is, it's in the next stall.

In the background I can hear glass breaking and I'm reminded of Feliciano and Lovina. I better look and then go. So I peek over the stall and start to leave, but the flash of green makes me take another look.

"Lady Kirkland?!" I whisper in disbelief.

At the sound of her name she looks up at me with wide eyes. "Errisabeta!?"

Now that I know it's her, I waste no time in running around the stall. "What are you doing here tied up?"

Her wrists are bound in front of her and it seems like her ankles are also bound. I carefully pull my sword through the thick rope on her wrists before taking off her gag.

She pants before answering me. "I-I was walking and t-then-" she tries to catch her breath. "I-I apologize...I-I h-have been screaming f-for help since they put me in h-ere."

"Then rest for a moment." I tell her gently. "I am going to try to free the two children over there." I point to where Feliciano and Lovina are. When I look over there I can see the flames slowly making their way over to the two siblings. I really need to get to them quickly.

""Y-You best b-be going then." Her green eyes flash with concern. "Take care...those men are ruffians."

I nod toward the next stall. "If you hear them come this way jump on one of the horses and leave." I really should have saddled them for her. I don't really know if she can ride bare-back, but there really isn't time.

"N-Not leaving without you." She tells me with some determination. "Now go!" She pushes me out the door. "I can saddle the horses for us."

The force from her push causes me to stumble a bit, I quickly catch my balance. Thankfully I remember to look around before I dash across the lawn to the Italians.

"Mi-" Feliciano starts to yell, but luckily Lovina kicks him so he can be quiet. I wish she had just shushed him, but then again there wouldn't be a guarantee that he wold shut up. I wonder why they are not gagged?

I put a finger to my lips before I cut the rope that is keeping their wrists connected to the railing connected to the burning house. "Where is Roderick?"

"They locked him in the music room." Feliciano whispers with fear in his eyes. "Miss Elizabeta...I'm scared."

But the music room only locks from the inside...How did they-?

Oh, no. They must have trapped him in there.

I really hope that Beilschimdt has found some people to help me.

When the rope is cut, Lovina rubs her wrists and bites her bottom lip. "Si, me too."

I hug them both for a few seconds. "You have been very brave so far. Now I need you to run to the stables. Though I don't know why, Lady Kirkland is in there-"

"I was told to escort her to the tomato bastard's house and they caught us." Lovina scowls. "The bastards." Well, that explains that.

"Anyway, go with her into the woods. You should reach the Beilchimdt's house after a few minutes. Now go!" I gently push them.

"But what about you?" Feliciano looks over my shoulder at the men celebrating.

"I'm going to get Roderick." I tell him before running up the rest of the stairs and going through the door.

The heat of the house is what hits me first. I really need to learn to stop and think before I go into burning houses. The air is thick and I have to breathe into my arm in order to get clean air into my lungs.

Not wasting a moment, I run straight to the music room. The timbers creak and I know that I only have a few moments before the roof falls. The metal of the sword gets warmer as I pass through the house. I'm incredibly lucky that the music room in the back of the house and the men have only started to burn the front. The idiots probably threw all the fire at the front steps and forgot about the back.

Idiotic men who tried to kill the people I care about! I curse them as the heat gets warmer. Then I see the flames coming closer to me. This is not good.

Finally I reach the door of the music room.

Or at least I can see it. A huge pile of wood, some weights and a chaise are blocking the door.

I groan in frustation, but I shove the wood off the chaise before trying to push it out of the way.

Damn it! It's still too heavy to move. And the fire is getting closer.

Moving the weights as quickly as I can, I hope and pray that I am not too late.

My arms ache with the strain of lifting the heavy pieces of metal, but I will not giving up!

When I only have a few more left on the chaise I try to push it again. This time I can move it away from the door and not a moment too late. The flames are now only mere inches away.

Quickly I slip through the door. "Roderick?" I call. Then I see a hand from behind the piano.

No.

NO! NO NO! They couldn't have!

I rush forward and nearly cry on my way there.

A few drops of blood run down from his temple. That explains why he wasn't shouting for help, but...

I blink away tears and try to feel his heart beat.

He's alive. Thank goodness.

I look at his other hand and groan. "Roderick really?"

He has his folder of music sheets in his hand. I really hope he wasn't trying to save them and hit his head in the process.

The flames have started to enter the room so I quickly look around for a way to escape. The only place I see is the window.

But I would have to carry or toss him through there. And I'm not sure if I can do that.

It's nearly impossible to breathe now. I have to go through the window. It's our only chance!

Unsteadily, I rise to my feet and spin around looking for something to throw.

_Sorry Roderick._ I think to myself as I grab the piano stool that he had specially made.

With all the strength I can muster, I throw it at the window. Then I throw my arms over my face to protect it form the sharp shards that scatter around me.

Through the outline of the door I can see the flames creeping closer.

I take Roderick's arm and pull him closer to the window. Why is this window so high up? I break the glass closest to the ground so when I lift up Roderick on it, it won't cut him as badly.

I'm panting on the smoke now. I can barely breathe at all, but I refuse to give up as I pick up Roderick's limp body. The music sheets are still in his hands somehow as I lift him up to the window. I really don't have the time to be careful so I just lower him down head first by his legs. I nearly fall out myself because of his weight.

Blood is streaming down my fingers and I realize that I must have cut myself when I cleared the glass.

I turn around and see the flames have nearly caught up to me. A sense of dread fills me and I think about my parents and Gilbert to keep me going.

Gilbert.

Where is that man when I need him!?

I finally let go of Roderick when I see his head is resting on the ground. Thankfully on the outside, this window is not too far from the ground.

My throat is full of smoke and my energy is leaving me. I'm not sure if I have enough strength to make it out. I fall on the window and decide that maybe a good rest might help me.

"Elizaveta!" Then I hear some wood crack and give away.

That is the last I hear before lose conscience.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! I am so cruel.<strong>

**Don't worry though. I'm sure you'll have another chapter soon. Possibly by Wednesday. **

**Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed last time. If I never gave you a message saying thanks, I'm sorry. So I'm saying it right now: Thanks for reviewing!**

**Also to all of you who favorited and followed the story, you guys are great. I never believed that this story would get so much support.**

**Remember to vote on my poll or post your vote in a review. Once I finish with this story, I want to get started right away on my next one.**

**'Til next time!**

* * *

><p><strong>If you would rather me write another PruHun you should **

**Go to my poll**

**or**

**Vote in a review.**

**The characters you have to chose from are...France, England, Romano, America, Spain, and Pru/Hun**

**I am only thinking of writing for the characters listed on my poll. Sorry.**


	49. Chapter 49

** I do not own Hetalia. I only think that it's awesome enough to write about.**

* * *

><p>The last thing I remember is it being unbareably warm.<p>

And then falling. I don't remember hitting the ground though. And I certainly don't remember grass ever being this smooth. Because I know I fell outside, I saw the blue sky and I think...I saw a house before my eyes closed. But if I'm not on the grass then what am I on?

Which brings me to my next question..._Where am I?_

As my senses slowly return, I can hear some chatter in the background. At first, it's hard for me to understand what is being said, but from the tone and volume I hear, I would guess that someone is angry. Since I can't really understand what is going on, I decide to focus on the clues my functioning senses have given me.

The thing I'm laying on is heavenly smooth, cool, and soft as well the somewhat heavy thing on my chest and down. So I'm guessing I'm on a bed. The sheets of the bed are as cool as the soft breeze I feel caressing my cheeks. Someone must have left the window open. And I'm grateful for that. The smell of the wet grass is calming especially since I can't really figure out where I am other than a bed.

"-She...could...die! Why...stop...Mutti!?"

Oh, so it's Gilbert. Wait...what is he doing in my bedroom? At least, I'm guessing this is my bedroom. For the time being, it's easier for me to accept this bed as my own though it feels a bit different. It's more comfortable for one thing.

More importantly than the comfort of this bed...how does he know me? I thought I was staying away from him?

My memories flash through my mind and I'm reminded of the past few weeks.

I almost let out a sigh of relief when I realize it's perfectly normal that he knows he again. I told Gilbert that I was an indentured servant some time ago. And he arranged for his Mother to come pick me up. Does that mean I'm at his home? If I am...how did that happen? I run through the incidents that led to my leaving Roderick's home. I can't remember what happened after I left.

But what happened after that?

The only other things I can fully remember, other than the blue sky and the house, are smoke...and horses and a lot of yelling. Yet I can't remember how they're related. At least not yet.

Finally I decide that it's time to get up when the voices finally fade.

I struggle to open my eyes because through the outline of my eyelid, I can see how bright it is.

Letting out a little sigh, I then decide that maybe I should sleep a little more. All this thinking has made me tired. And I can afford to take a break. After all, it's not as if I have chores to do anymore.

But wait. I think I hear Gilbert's voice again.

"-Idiot! Don't you know better than to enter a burning house!? So not awesome Liz." His voice cracks. "Wake up liebe, bitte. I-I-"

He sounds so...broken. My mind wanders to a not so distant memory, when he came to my room just to make sure that I was still there. I really better wake up now. For his sake.

_Open your eyes! _I command myself. _You're stronger than this. _It's almost comical how hard it is to lift my eyelids up.

_But, you're_ tired. A small voice in my head warns me. _You're not in any condition to move._

_Shut up. _I tell the voice. If I can help it, I never listen to that stupid voice. But this time it may have a point.

I really do feel tired. Maybe resting a little more won't hurt.

* * *

><p>The next time I wake up, I can hear the gentle patter of the rain against the window. I start to worry a bit. What if there is a thunderstorm?<p>

The sound of voices distracts me from that thought though.

"I do not know what else to tell you Young Lord Belishimdt." An unfamiliar voice says sadly. "But unless she eats or drinks, she will not...It's been almost five full days, aru." I will not what? That voice is talking about me right?

"Can you not try something else?" A voice I recongize as Gilbert's pleads.

I hear a bit of rustling. "I have done all I can. If she does wake, then send for me."

"Yes, well thank you for coming." Lady Beilschimdt's voice cuts in. Although I'm half-asleep I can still tell that she is having a hard time keeping her voice even.

A few moments later the door closes.

Were they talking about me? Has it really been five days? Come to think of it...I am feeling hungry.

I manage to flutter my eyelids for a moment. No, I need to open them now!

Finally, after what seems like hours of trying to find the strength to open my eyes, I do.

The room itself is new to me. But the airy, calm, and sophiscated style is not. It must be a spare bedroom in the Beilschimdt's mansion. So I was right about being here. After I few seconds of blinking to soothe my dry eyes, I look at my surroundings.

Is that Gil's head next to my right hand? After taking another look I see that it is. I wonder if he's asleep. He hasn't made any moves.

Again I look around me. I love the theme of this room. The different shades of green are complimented perfectly with same pink touches. Even the bedspread is a green leaf-like design with pink flowers.

Why am I so interested in a bedspread when I need food?!

I huff. That was stupid of me.

So to counter my distraction of the bedspread, I run my fingers through Gilbert's hair to get his attention. It is as soft as I remember it to be. I really have missed him.

His shoulders stiffen and I pull my fingers away. Did I startle him? That wasn't my intention. I just didn't feel like talking.

Him popping up answers my question. "L-Liz?"

I look at him oddly before nodding. "Yes who else would I be?" My voice sounds quieter, but more hoarse than usual.

He looks absolutely jubilant. "Liz!" He stands before he grabs either side of my jaw with both hands and leans into me. "You are awake! Mein Gott, do you realize how much you scared me? That was not Awesome!" Then he kisses my nose softly before staring into my eyes. "Do not ever scare the Awesome Me like that _ever_ again." His voice drops a little on the word 'ever.'

First I blink. Then I say simply "I'm hungry."

* * *

><p>After Gilbert finally stopped laughing at me for telling him I was hungry he went to get who he called the 'Doc.' Leaving me to find my way to the nearest W.C. Believe me, it was not fun to try to stumble my way over to the W.C downstairs.<p>

'Doc' turns out to be a man named Yao. A man who refuses to give me a pastry. After all the sleeping I did, I think I need a little sweetness to wake me up, but unfortunately he doesn't agree with me.

"You need to drink some water first, aru." He chides. "Then maybe you can have some-"

"Eliza!" I look towards the sound of the voice.

Lady Kirkland comes into my room and I think I see Lord Jones behind her, but she blocks my view before I can be completely sure. "Do you realize how much you frightened us?"

Yao clears his throat. "Do not excite her, aru. She is still very weak."

Hearing him use the word 'weak' to describe me makes me frown. I am most certainly not weak.

"Very well." Lady Kirkland waves away his comment. "I apologize Eliza for caring about your well-being. If that excites you too much you must tell me so that I can recant."

I stifle a giggle while Yao sighs. "I will be mixing a special tea for you." He tells me. Before leaving the room he mutters "Good luck with her."

Lord Jones's laugh echoes in the small room. "I do not need it, but thank you."

"The git." Lady Kirkland says under her breath. Then she turns her full attention to me. "Well?"

"Well what?" I ask her in a quieter voice. My throat has started to hurt yet again.

She sighs. "You worried us. What were you thinking? Running into a burning house without any help?! You could have, at the very _least_, taken me with-"

"I do not think so!" Lord Jones interjects, but Lady Kirkland generally ignores him.

"-You. Or told me that you may need my help or-" She takes a deep breath. "I was just so worried when I saw you on the ground next to Edelstein..."

I sit up a bit straighter. "Is he-?"

"He is doing okay." Lord Jones says in his loud voice. Lady Kirkland turns her body slightly to look at him as he continues to speak. "He was really concerned about his music sheets." At this both of them make faces, Lady Kirkland looks more disgusted though. "But he only hit his head and had a few pieces of glass in his arm and I think his hip."

"Yes the little prat had the nerve to ask about his 'precious' music sheets." She huffs.

This bit of news wounds me a little. It's as if he didn't care about anyone else. "He did not even ask about Feliciano?"

"Your almost brother?" Lady Kirkland furrows her eyebrows. "No why would he?"

I sigh. "Feliciano is his indentured servant, but he is very close to me. How is he and his s-brother?" I almost give away Lovina's true gender, but thankfully I caught myself before I did.

"The two Italians?" Lord Jones shakes his head and frowns. "Poor things were shaking on their horse. The one with darker hair would not let any of us come near him or I guess it is his brother until Antonio came. Then the two of them would not let go of him." Jones pouts a little. "They would not even let the hero come near them!"

"Well, you were yelling." Lady Kirkland rolls her eyes.

His eyes flash with annoyance. "You were kidnapped! How was I supposed to keep calm?"

That's right. Now I remember her bound and gagged in the stables. I glance at her wrists and see that they're bandaged under her sleeves.

"How are your wrists?" I ask her.

She shrugs. "Not nearly as bad as they were a few days ago." She points at Lord Jones. "This git had my hands bandaged because he thought I had rope burn from holding the reins too tightly."

"Is that true?" This time I direct the question not at Lady Kirkland, but her companion. "Lord Jones did she?"

He gives me a small smile. "You can call me Alfred. Since you sort of saved the hero's girl. And yes she did."

I give Lady Kirkland a stern look. "You may not know this, but if your hands had been cut you may have gotten an infection and-"

Now she's blushing as she cuts my sentence off. "Yes yes I understand, but you must understand that I hate being treated as if I am made of glass."

"I do not think that!" Alfred interjects.

She waves off his comment with a soft flick of her wrist. It must have hurt a little. "But let us focus on you, Eliza. Are you feeling well?"

"I think I would feel better if I knew exactly what happened. Everything is blur..." I shake my head when an image of a burning house surfaces.

Lady Kirkland frowns. "Well, first you came into the stables and found me. You called me Lady Kirkland...do not ever do that again. You are my friend, Eliza. So to you my name is Alice, understood?" Now it's her turn to give me a stern look.

Instead of seeming intimidating, her look amuses me. "Fine, Alice it is."

Her lips tug up, forming the smallest of smiles. "Thank you. Now where was I...? Ah, yes you then freed me and told me to get a horse and leave. I would not so you told me to wait as you went running to save the two Italian boys. Then you stupidly ran into the burning house."

"I had to go and save Roderick." I say defensively. "I could not just wait for someone to come."

"Well, after I saddled the horses and enlisted the help of the boys I found you on the ground with Edelstein." She becomes troubled. "I thought you were dead because I saw you fall out the window."

Alfred places an arm on her shoulder in a comforting way. It's so sweet how much he cares for her. Soon after patting his hand she continues with her story.

"You are bloody heavy. Granted Edelstein was much harder to help on the horse even with the boys help. And the entire time I was scared that those ruffians would show up, but the bloody idiots were too busy celebrating. I could hear their cheers as the roof crumbled down." She frowns again. "But I finally did manage to help you on the horse. In case I forget...I am sorry if you feel sore. You were practically bouncing on the horse as we rode."

"At least I did not fall off." I frown when I see her guilty expression. "I did not fall off correct?"

"Well, not when we were riding. When I finally made it to the Beilschimdt mansion with the two boys there was a group of men there. At first I did not recognize Gilbert when he rode up to us. I had never seen him so angry-"

"Angry?" I repeat.

She nods. "His eyes resembled fire...like he was ready to rip apart anyone who stood in his way."

Alfred behind her nods. "He was very upset when he found out that you had stayed behind at the house that according to his Mother was on fire. But I told him that the hero-"

"Yes Alfred, you know you are a hero now belt up." Alice says wearily. "As I was saying, he rode up to us, then saw you, jumped off his horse and pulled you off so quickly her legs hit the ground. So maybe you did not fall, but you were dead weight." She turns around for the first time and addresses Alfred. "Would you give us a moment Alfred?"

He looks startled at first, but he nods and leaves the room with a loud slam of the door.

"He did not mean to close it that hard." Alice mutters. "The git does not realize his own strength."

"Why did you send him out-?"

"Because then he would tell Gilbert what I am about to tell you." She looks me into the eyes. "The man is absolutely terrified of losing you. Did you know that?" She doesn't give me time to answer. "From the moment he pulled you off the horse, he did not let you go. He kept repeating something in German over and over again while holding you close to him...and when Adnan came...I did not know he was related to you by the way. Adnan tried to take you to his home, but Gilbert would not hear a word of it. He just kept you in his arms and refused to leave your side until he was pulled away by the doctor and his brother." Alice looks unsure as she pauses for a moment. "Please tell me that you love him. Otherwise I think I might actually feel sorry for the man. Excuse me for prying, but since you woke up you have only asked about Edelstein-"

I hold up a hand to silence her. "I know, but I would have felt terrible if Roderick died after I went through all that trouble to save him." I smile to let her know that I'm half joking. She gives me a small smile in return. "But I think...no, I am almost positive that I love Gil."

Though I can scarcely believe that he was that public with his emotions. He usually has that egotistic mask of his to hide his true feelings.

Alice nods with a soft smile on her lips. "Good. Otherwise I might have reconsidered choosing you as my maid of honor."

"What?!" I demand in surprise.

She smirks. "You are the only lady in this town that I can actually stand. Now I will not have to worry about some brainless-lady chewing my ear off with frivolous chatter."

My surprise finally wears off. "I-I do not know what to say-"

"Say yes of course." She tells me.

So I nod. "Then I accept."

"Good." With that she rises and smooths her skirt. "After you are well, I will send for you and we will talk some sense into my mother about the color scheme."

Again I nod. "Of course, but I admit I was looking forward to laughing at Alfred in a pink suit."

She laughs. "Let us hope we are able to avoid that." She gives me one last look. "Please do take care of yourself." Then she walks to the door.

"I will." I call after her as she closes the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Ludwig comes into the room not a few minutes after Alice leaves. "Hallo?"<p>

I smile gently "Ludwig...come in."

Slowly he comes in with a serious black haired boy following him. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes." I nod to reassure him. "How are you? I have not seen you in such along time." He seems to be taller since I last saw him.

"Gut..." He trails off before biting his lip nervously. "Kiku has something to say." He pushes the other boy forward.

The tray I barely noticed in Kiku's hand almost tips. "Ludwig-san please be careful." His tone seems very formal for such a young boy. What is it with these boys and being so serious?

"Yes?" I prompt Kiku. Maybe they would benfit from Feliciano's company. It would certainly help them get rid of their serious demeanor. "What is it?"

"M-My Father said to give you this tea." He holds the tray a little higher.

"Your Father?" I repeat. I want to smile because he seems so cute by trying to sound mature.

Kiku nods. "The doctor? He is my adopted father."

"Ah, yes." I frown. "The one who will not allow me to have any sweets."

Ludwig cracks a smile, but Kiku remains serious.

"It is probably because your stomach will not be able to tolerate anything rich at the moment." Kiku explains before placing the tray on the bedside table.

I shake my head and am unable to hold back my smile. "Quite the apprentice doctor are you not?"

Now the boy smiles. "I hope to be." Then he hands me the teacup. "For you."

I take the teacup carefully. "Thank you." Then I turn my attention over to Ludwig. "Do you happen to know where Feliciano, the Italian boy, is?"

He shrugs. "Lord Carriedo took both Italian boys to his home. They seem to be twins." At that I want to snort. It's painfully obvious that they are related, they look so alike.

Lord Carriedo came? How interesting. I take a sip of tea before speaking. "Why was Lord Carriedo here?"

Ludwig frowns. "Most of the noblemen were here to help plan to capture the men who burned down Roderick's home."

"I believe his indentured servant was kidnapped...Lovino I believe is his name." Kiku adds in a polite voice.

I nod. "Ah, yes Lovino...is s-is he-?"

Ludwig looks at me oddly. "He was fine, though he was very angry at me for helping him off the horse."

"Ludwig-san you did help him off awkwardly. And he was not even on the ground yet." Kiku tells him gently. "I would not have been too happy to have been lifted up if you had wrapped your arms around_ my_ chest."

I nearly spit out my tea. "You what?!"

Poor Lovina. She probably felt so uncomfortable...

Ludwig blushes. "His foot was caught in the saddle-strap...I was only trying to pull him off so that he could stand."

Now I laugh. "Oh, Ludwig..."

Kiku has a small smile on his face. "Are you nearly done with the tea, Miss Elizabeth-san?"

"Elizaveta." I correct after taking another gulp of tea. "Nearly."

He bows. "My apologizes Miss Elizaveta-san."

He is so cute! I drink the rest of my tea. "It is fine. Ludwig when you see your brother will you tell him that I would like to see him?"

Ludwig frowns a bit. "Mutti said not to bother him."

Kiky nods. "That would probably be best. He finally went to his bedroom to sleep."

I hand Kiku the teacup and frown. "He has not slept much?"

"No, he was constantly in here." Ludwig tells me. "He would not even leave to eat sometimes."

Now I scowl. "Your brother is an idiot."

Kiku nearly drops the tray again. "Pardon?" He sounds almost shocked.

"That is what my Vatti says." He smiles slyly.

"When he does wake up would you scold him for me?" I ask Ludwig. "He really did not need to stay here."

Kiku shakes his head and crosses the room so that he is heading toward the window. "If I may be bold...I think that Gilbert-san was too worried about you to think about leaving your side." Kiku closes the window. Thank goodness. The rain was really getting loud. I really hope that there is not a thunderstorm...

"Thank you Kiku." I tell him. He nods before drawing the curtains as well.

Ludwig looks down at the ground. He mutters something under his breath.

"What was that Ludwig?" I ask him even though I am sure that he said it quietly for a reason.

His face reddens. "I-I said we were all worried..." He looks at Kiku as if he's asking for help.

"Aww, Ludwig...I am honored that you care so much..." I say with a bright smile. "But now I think you and Kiku should go and play or do some other fun activity. I am fine and I do not want you to be worried over me." I look at Ludwig with an authoritative glance. "Understood?"

He nods. "Understood."

He looks much too serious now. So I decide to make a joke.

"Why do I get the feeling you are going to clean something for fun?"

"Because it is fun to clean." Kiku says with a blank stare.

"How did you guess?" Ludwig asks with a look too innocent to be fake.

I sincerely hope that they are joking.

* * *

><p><strong>I made this chapter extra long to make up for being late. Sorry about that! Anyway enjoy and please remember to vote on my poll or in a review.<strong>

**Oh and I may not have the next chapter up any time soon. **

* * *

><p><strong>If you would rather me write another PruHun you should **

**Go to my poll**

**or**

**Vote in a review.**

**The characters you have to chose from are...France, England, Romano, America, Spain, and Pru/Hun**

**I am only thinking of writing for the characters listed on my poll. Sorry.**


	50. Chapter 50

** I do not own Hetalia. I only think that it's awesome enough to write about.**

* * *

><p>Lady and Lord Beilschimdt came into my room to see if I was doing well a few hours ago. They seemed worried about me, but after a while I finally convinced them I was fine. Lord Beilschimdt assured me that they were going to find the men who tried to burn down Roderick's home, but I felt a kind lost as to why he was telling me that instead of Roderick.<p>

Anyway they left and I'm finally starting to get bored about being alone.

Before I was too tired to care, but now I'm just laying here twiddling my thumbs. And I've never been any good at entertaining myself. My Mama used to tell me that I was a horrible patient.

My mind soon wanders off into a memory...

* * *

><p><em>"Elizaveta!" My Mama says with exasperation. She puts her hands on her hips, with the bottle of whatever horrible medicine she wants me to take still in her grasp.<em>

_Even though I know it's useless to argue I do so anyway. "But Mama...I know I won't like it."_

_"It does not matter if you like it not." She tells me with a sigh. "What matters is it helps you get well. Now please stop being such a terrible patient." With that last sentence she uncaps the bottle and reaches for the spoon on my comforter._

_I make a face as she pours the suspicious looking brown liquid into a small spoon._

_"Stop making that face, Eliza." My Mama warns without seeming to break her concentration of pouring the liquid into the spoon._

_Sullenly I look away. "Why can I not just fight my illness by sleeping?"_

_Her lips tug into a smile. "Because not everything is meant to be fought by yourself. Sometimes you need medicine to help you."_

_"But what if I do not like the medicine that is helping me?" I ask her before I let out a couple of coughs._

_She frowns before straightening the bottle. The spoon in her hand now full of medicine comes to my mouth. "Well, you will just have to deal with it az én kis vadásznő."_

_My eyes follow the path of the spoon as it comes closer and closer to my mouth. Before it can go into my mouth I quickly turn my head. _

_"Eliza honestly! __Would you rather be sick forever and not be able to hunt and sword fight?" _

_At that threat I widen my eyes and turn my head back to the spoon. My lips part and then clamp onto the spoon. The medicine tastes terribly as I swallow it, but I know that if I were to be stuck in bed forever it would be worse._

_"The only good thing about your love for the outdoors is that now I have something I can use to trick you into taking medicine." My Mama laughs before taking the spoon out of my mouth. Her brown eyes crinkle at the corners when she smiles at me._

_"It tasted terrible." I tell her. "Can I go outside now?"_

_She shakes her head. "No, but you are allowed to have a visitor."_

_"You?" I guess with some disappointment. Since this is the only time I have sat still, she had taken this opportunity to show me how to sew. I do not want to disappoint her so I pretend to tolerate it._

_Again she shakes her head. "No, I am your nurse. And I deserve a break because you are such a terrible patient." The teasing tone lets me know that she is half joking. "I meant your friend who has been visiting everyday wanting to know when you can come outside."_

_"The Awesome Me has arrived!" A loud whisper coming from the door tells me exactly who my visitor is._

_"Gil!"_

* * *

><p>I sigh. Even then, I had Gilbert to keep my mind off of being sick. But he's gone and made himself sick from worrying about me.<p>

When his parents came in I was tempted to ask them to send Gilbert to see me. But remembering that he needed to sleep, I decided against it.

Stupid idiot. Why would he spend that much time worrying about me? I know that he cares about me, but he didn't need to stay in here until I woke up. Ludwig told me that he barely ate.

A knock on the door sends a rush of excitement down my back. A visitor! Now I won't be bored out of my mind! "Come in!" I call. Not two seconds later a tuff of almost white hair pokes out behind the door. "You do not have any weapons near you correct?"

"Gil!" I say with a sharp gasp. "Why are you not in bed?"

He comes out from behind the door. "Because I am too Awesome to be in bed all day." His arrogant grin gives me no reassurance that he's fine. But he has an even stride as he walks toward my bed. Still, he should be resting.

I cross my arms and look away. "Well I heard that you have barely eaten or slept so I demand that you-"

In almost no time at all he turns my head toward him and kisses me swiftly before sitting down on the chair beside my bed with a grin. "You were saying?"

"I-" It takes me a moment to get over my shock. "I demand that you go back and rest!"

"But I am bored."

Even though I know how it is to be bored, I still think he should be back in bed. "Then tell yourself how Awesome you think you are."

"I already did that." He laughs at my weak attempt to hit him with a pillow. "Liz, please. I honestly wanted to see you."

Since I want to ask him if everything Alice told me is true, I nod. "Fine. Then you have to answer every question that I ask you."

"First I want to ask you something." He tells me with a grin. "Did you really tell the doctor that you thought he was being a jerk for not letting you have anything to eat? Because that would be Awesome. It seems like he always has a stick up his-"

The look I give him prevents him from finishing his sentence. "Really Gilbert? That is what you choose to ask me?"

I suppose that is all he needed to get serious. "No. Actually, I was trying to lighten the mood with my awesome jokes before I yell at you."

"Yell at me? What for?" I am genuinely confused.

His eyes flash with anger. "What for? What for? I will tell you exactly what for! You ran into a burning house!"

"Because I could not very well let Roderick die!" I snap.

"You should have!" Gilbert growls and I know that he really means it. "That spoiled stuck-up pansy! Do you realize that the man has not stopped asking about his piano? Or his music sheets? He has not asked about how you are once! Not once!"

That piece of information strikes me with hurt. I wasn't expecting him to be singing my praises, but just one inquire about my well-being would have been appropriate. "That does not mean that I should have left him there."

Gilbert pushes his hands off his chair and once he is up, he begins to pace the floor. "I do not care if he decided to throw you a parade because you saved his unwürdig Arsch!" At this point he starts to ramble in German.

Though I'm not entirely sure what he's saying, I'm almost positive he's calling Roderick a lot of names that are less than pleasant.

"Are you done?" I finally interrupt him.

"No! Do you realize that you could have been hurt!?" Gilbert runs his hands through his hair. "If you had gotten trapped or had not been able to find enough strength to lift him out the window..." He pauses to massage his temple. "Liz, I...You could have died. Do you understand that?"

"No I have always though I was immortal." I tell him sarcastically. When I have his full attention I continue "Gilbert, I am well aware that it was dangerous, but what would you have had me do? Stay outside and pray that help came in time? Did you want me to wait until the house was consumed by flames and know that I could have done something to help, but did not? And know that by not helping I became partly responsible for his death?" A few tears gather at the corners of my eyes, but I blink them away.

"Yes! Not the unawesome part of being responsible because you would never be responsible. I do not care if his miserable self died. Elizaveta, your life is so much more important than his-"

"How is mine any more important?" I demand. I'm shocked that he would say such things, even he cannot hate Roderick that much.

"BECAUSE HE IS NOT THE ONE I AM IN LOVE WITH!" Gilbert yells and the sentence startles me more than his tone. "I thought you died! When you came back unconscious I was so angry and helpless and-" He groans. He tilts his head back an inch and covers his face with his hands. "Gott damn it frau I thought I lost you."

We're both silent for a few moments.

_He loves me that much?_ I ask myself as I stare at him.

Finally I decide to break the silence. In a soft voice I say "Gilbert, come here." I pat the side of the bed where the chair is at. The sound of my fingers hitting the bedspread seems signal to Gilbert that he can stop standing there looking distressed.

When he plops down on the chair, sounding like dead weight, I speak again in the same soft tone. "I am sorry I made you worry, but I am not sorry for what I did."

"You should be." He grumbles as he glares at the bedspread.

I pretend not to hear him. Instead I brush away some of his hair away from his face. "I am still here you know. I promised I would not leave you again. I intend to keep that promise."

He grabs my wrist suddenly and after a moment he brings it to his cheek. Knowing somehow, that he wants me to keep touching him, I stroke his cheek with the back of my hand. I think that he was truly scared. He tends to get angry instead of scared, even when we were children he acted this way.

"I still have not forgiven you for causing me this much worry." He tells me in calmer voice.

At least he's calmed down some. I stroke his cheek again. "Sajnálom."

He takes my hand away from his cheek and begins to caress my skin. When he speaks again it is in an even tone. "When I saw you laying facedown on the saddle-" His voice nearly cracks, but he clears his throat before continuing. "I honestly thought the worst. That was the worst moment of my life...thinking that I was too late to save you. Everyone was trying to reassure me and tell me you were fine. I could not even breathe until I held you and felt your heart beat. At first I vowed to kill whoever hurt you, but then I learned you went into a burning house willingly." He shakes his head. "You live to make me assume the worst do you not? Not awesome."

Somehow his use of the word 'awesome' lost its playful meaning and makes him seem more serious. To be honest that makes me worry.

I shake my head. "Gil, I am sorry that you were so worried, but...you have to understand something. After I became an indentured servant Feliciano and Roderick became my family. Do not make that face! I just mean that I lived with them and we had a sense of balance and understanding. I was worried about the both of them. What you have to understand is that I was terrified for their lives. The same men or group they belong to was trying to kill them. How could I let them?" I almost start to cry. "I was so scared Gilbert. I-I-I ju-just d-did what I coul-d t-to protect t-them."

Soon after I finish that sentence I feel Gilbert's arms wrap around my waist. "Nicht weinen meine Liebe." He mumbles into my hair. His hand travels from my waist to the upper part of my back so that I can lean on him easier.

"Gil..." I mutter. Having him here like his makes me realize even more how much I need him.

"Shh, not right now liebe." He replies in the same tone. Yes, right now you idiot!

"I love you, Gilbert." I whisper as I snuggle closer to his chest.

He slides me off the bed so that I can sit on his lap. "I think you already know my awesome answer to that."

"Stay with me for a while?" I ask him even though I'm pretty sure he would have anyway.

"No, liebe." He whispers into my hair. "I think the Awesome Me has to stay with you forever. So that you do not do anything else stupid."

I laugh. "And I can try to keep you from being too much of an idiot."

We both go back into a comfortable silence and I focus on the feeling of his fingers running through my hair. It feels really peaceful and nice.

"Liz?" His voice is quiet, but because of how quiet it was before it seems loud.

"Hmm?" I can't make my voice louder than a sigh.

"Sorry I yelled at you."

A smile finds its way to my lips. "I knew you were more scared than angry. And I-I think I deserved it in a way. I probably should not have gone in the house by myself."

"And as much I hate to admit it...it was pretty awesome of you to go in and save the piano pansy." Gilbert's voice sounds as rough as sandpaper by the end of his sentence.

I lift up my head and meet his eyes. "I meant what I said. About my promise and...that I love you." It feels so odd saying that to him out loud, but I think it's only far since he's made it so annoyingly clear that he loves me.

"Kesese~ I am awesome after all."

"Ó, kérlek maradj csendben!" I chide before rolling my eyes. He probably reached his limit for seriousness today. He's still an idiot...but apparently I love him.

* * *

><p><strong>I am back! Sorry that it took so long for this chapter, but I went on vacation to the Dominican Republic and there isn't any Wifi there. Well that's actually a lie...the truth is that I was baby-sitting and hanging out with some cool Canadians.<strong>

**And I've got so much more activities to keep me busy...including basketball which is the reason for me collasping on my bed as soon as I get home.**

**Anyway enough about me. Now here is where I give you the bad news...I will not be updating**

**Here's the good news: I wasn't finished with that sentence...I will not be updating _as often_.**

**Hopefully there will be a new chapter by the end of the year. Yes, I'm that busy.**

**So thanks to everyone who has been reviewing! I love reading reviews! Also thanks to everyone who has favorited and followed this story. You are all awesome!**

* * *

><p><strong>unwürdig Arsch- undeserving ass<strong>

**Sajnálom- Sorry**

**Nicht weinen meine Liebe- don't cry my love**

****Ó, kérlek maradj csendben!- Oh please be quiet!****

* * *

><p><strong>If you would rather me write another PruHun you should **

**Go to my poll**

**or**

**Vote in a review.**

**The characters you have to chose from are...France, England, Romano, America, Spain, and Pru/Hun**

**I am only thinking of writing for the characters listed on my poll. Sorry.**


	51. Chapter 51

** I do not own Hetalia. I only think that it's awesome enough to write about.**

* * *

><p>"Can I please get out of bed?" It's very hard for me not to whine as the doctor pours my daily cup of tea. Sure, I learned yesterday that his name is Yao Wang, but somehow just calling him doctor makes it easier for me to remind myself that he's only being mean because he thinks that it help me recover faster.<p>

He finishes pouring the tea and puts down the teapot. "Two more days." Then he hands me the cup of tea. "Now drink this." Like right now! He needs to let me outside!

My hands automatically reach for the cup. "But-"

"You are still weak, aru. You woud not want to become even worse than you were before would you?" He must know that the only thing that can keep me from whining would be the threat of staying in bed longer.

So I settle for a pout. "Fine." I take a small sip of my tea. "What is in this tea anyway?"

"Medicine, aru! You complain a lot." It would seem that my doctor has finally had enough of me. "Now please rest." He begins to pack his things in a small bag.

I mock salute him. "Yes sir!"

In return he sighs and picks up his bag. I'm guessing he thinks answering me will 'encourage' me to not rest. If he thinks that not answering me will make me stay quiet then he is wrong. Until he gives in I will not stop bothering him!

But before I can begin to wear him down his son, Kiku, and Ludwig come in rushing in.

"Aiya! Leave Miss Elizaveta alone!" Yao cries out. Then he faces Kiku with a stern look. "You should know better than to disturb patients-"

Kiku stops to listen to his guardian with an attentive and serious stare while Ludwig completely ignores him. "My Bruder wanted me to tell you that your Bruder is here."

My eyes widen and I throw the covers over my head. "If anyone asks I am sleeping!" I do not want to see him right now! What could he possibly have to talk to me about?

Kiku's soft voice comes through. "Gomen, Elizaveta-san. But Gilbert-san wanted me to tell you that you should talk to him."

Like that makes it any better! I am just going to pretend that I am asleep and ignore my next visitor-

"Kesesese!" The covers I was hiding under are pulled back. I see Gilbert's mischievous grin and I know without a doubt it was him. I probably should not have made it so obvious that I was trying to hide. "You cannot hide while you are stuck in the unawesome bed."

"Thank you for reminding me." I growl.

In the background I hear Yao telling the two younger boys to help him pack his things. I wish that the two of them were staying instead of Sadik.

"You are the one that had to be unawesome and get hurt." He tells me with a silly grin. "Your brother is here to tell us both something."

"The both of us?" I repeat. "Why the both of us?" Though I'm confused, I'm still happy that Gilbert won't leave me alone with my brother. To be honest I just don't feel like talking to my brother alone.

Gilbert shrugs. "I have no idea, liebe." He kisses my forehead. "But I assure you that the Awesome Me will make sure that he does not do anything to make you feel uncomfortable."

I roll my eyes. "Wonderful." I wonder why I'm so against seeing my brother. It's not as if he's offended me in any way. At least not lately. Maybe it's because I know that he will try to tell me how stupid I was for going into a burning building? Because he has barely come into my life, so he really has no reason or right to suddenly care about me. And I realize that he claims to have left me at the orphanage for my protection, but that doesn't mean I can't still be bitter about it.

A knock on the door stops Gilbert from saying anything else. A few seconds after the knock I see my brother's head pop out. "Elizaveta? Are you awake?"

"Yes, I am." I reply before looking at Gilbert. At least I will have Gilbert for back-up if I want him to leave.

Gilbert stares at the door with a bored expression. I wonder what he's thinking about...?

Sadik opens the door fully to let himself in. "I hope that you are feeling better, Eliza-veta." Good. At least he remembered he can't call me Eliza. He closes the door behind him before walking closer to me. "You scared us all." He glances over at Gilbert for a brief moment. "If you are willing to answer them, I need to ask you a few questions."

Even though I would rather him leave, I nod. "Of course. What are your questions?"

"First as your brother I need to ask what you thought you were doing running into a burning building!" He looks pained behind that stupid mask he insists on wearing.

And here is exactly what I was afraid of.

Sighing I point my thumb towards Gilbert. "He has already spoken to me about this. Next question."

"But I have not." Sadik says in a forceful tone. "I am allowed to be worried for your well-being."

"She does not want to talk about it." Gilbert finally speaks. "Can you not respect that?"

Sadik stares at me before turning to glare at Gilbert. "And because she is my only living relative I have a right to be upset she almost died. Can _you_ respect that?"

"Gil." I mutter as a warning. Then I look up at my brother. "I just do not feel like being yelled at again. But if you really need an answer, I was trying to save a life and prevent a death. I realize that it was not the smartest thing I could have ever done, but I could not just let someone die." I look down at the bedspread. "And I am alive so can we please stop talking about how stupid I was?"

Sadik nods. "Fine. We can skip my speech about how happy I am that you are well and how you are not allowed anywhere without an escort." Hold on for one moment...did he just say I have to have an escort with me at all times?!

"What!" I shout. "You have no right to-!"

"Wait just one moment!" Sadik lifts up his hand to stop me from yelling anymore. "I am not the only one that has decided to do this. Ask the man beside you if he also agrees with me."

"You are not turning this to me-" Gilbert starts to say before I catch his attention with a glare. He sighs in response. "Ja, Liz I agree. But it will not so bad. You can still go where you please. Only you will have the Awesome Me with you."

I scowl. "That is not the point! This may surprise you, but I actually do have moments when I want to be alone!" And does this rule only apply to me? Because I doubt Alice would comply with this. "Does this apply to everyone?"

"If by everyone you mean the noblewomen then yes." Gilbert says with a sigh. "Liz do not make that face at the Awesome Me. This rule is only for your protection. You know that Lady Kirkland only got kidnapped because she was practically alone."

_Thank you ever so much Alice._ I think bitterly. At least she'll be as unhappy as I will be when I can finally get out of this bed.

"And you can have your alone moments. Only you have to have them while you are in this house or in your old one." My brother looks over at me. "Gilbert told me that you had made plans to stay with his family, but remember that you are always welcome in your old house."

At least he is not forcing me to stay wth him. "Fine." But that does not mean that I cannot be upset about this. To avoid contact with the both of them I look towards the window.

"Liz...be reasonable. We still have not found those men that tried to..." Gilbert's voice drifts off at the end of the sentence. That's odd. With some curiosity, I look over to him to see what made him stop speaking. Then I see his cold gaze focused on the door. "What are you doing in here?"

I turn in time to see my brother turn around so that he can see Roderick standing in the door frame. I can't help but stare at him for a while. What is he doing here?

Roderick looks a little uncomfortable. "I came to see how Elizaveta was faring." His skin looks a bit paler than usual, his head bandaged, and his right arm is in sling, but he still looks the same. I wonder if he broke his arm because I shoved him out the window?

"She is fine, thank you." Sadik answers in a cool tone. "But I am having a private conversation with her and Beilschimdt. So if you would please leave-"

"I understand." Roderick nods and sends me a small smile before exiting the room. I hope he'll come back. I really do need to talk to him no matter what Gilbert says.

Gilbert mutters something under his breath. I couldn't really hear him, but it sounded like he's angry.

I place my hand over his. "Please stop being so angry with him Gilbert. It does not suit you."

"That does not mean that I cannot be angry at him."

"You are always angry with him." I point out. In fact, I never got him to tell me why he does not like him so much. "Not that you have ever told me why."

My brother clears his throat. "It is not just him, Elizaveta. I was a little angry when he seemed ungrateful that you almost died to save his life."

"Can we please go back to what we were talking about previously?" I nearly plead. I really don't want Gilbert to start another rant about how much he does not like Roderick.

Sadik nods. "Of course. Now I was going to ask you if you could tell me what some of them looked like. The men that were there that day?"

I bite my lip. "I am not sure. I could not see them very well because I was trying to hide from them."

He nods. "But could you at least see their hair color?"

To try and remember better I close my eyes. I remember my Papa teaching me how to remember what my surroundings were in at a moment's notice. It was important that learned how to recognize my surroundings in case I wandered too far into the forest. And now that skill is starting to come in handy.

I can vaguely remember the man on the his spotted horse. He had on some type of fur jacket and his hair was a muddy brown color. He sat in his saddle like a solider.

"There was one with hair that was a muddy brown sort of a color. He was riding a spotted horse." I tell my brother. "That is all I can remember, but I think he was their leader because the rest of them listened to what he was saying."

"And you could understand what he was saying?" Sadik questions.

I nod. "He was not speaking a foreign language." And he definitely was not speaking Hungarian.

Gilbert frowns. "Did he have an accent?"

Hmm, that's a good question. He actually did not sound much different from the people in town. "No, he sounded like someone..." My voice drifts off as I realize something. "Like someone from town."

That means that people in the town we live in are out to kill us! It could be anyone I've talked to when I went into town.

Sadik nods thoughtfully. "I suspected as much." He sighs and starts for the door. "I will report this to my associate and hopefully he can convince the capital to send some help."

"Do you honestly think it will turn that serious?" Gilbert asks him.

He shrugs. "I just want to be sure. But they did kill people before and attempted murder a week ago."

"What I do not understand is why they waited for so long to attack again." I muse out loud.

Gilbert frowns thoughtfully. "That is a good question. What is it that they truely want?"

Sadik shakes his head at us. "Have you not been listening to me? They want us. Elizaveta and I are the people they want."

* * *

><p><strong>So I had some time and decided to write the chapter. Unfortunately I have finals next week so I won't be updating anytime soon. Hopefully I'll get a chance to write before the year is over, but no promises.<strong>

**Anyway thanks to everyone who has been reading this story. Especially those of you who have reviewed! Thanks so much!**

* * *

><p><strong>If you would rather me write another PruHun you should **

**Go to my poll**

**or**

**Vote in a review.**

**The characters you have to chose from are...France, England, Romano, America, Spain, and Pru/Hun**

**I am only thinking of writing for the characters listed on my poll. Sorry.**


	52. Chapter 52

** I do not own Hetalia. I only think that it's awesome enough to write about.**

* * *

><p>The wind whips my hair back as I practically fly across the field. Finally feeling the wind blowing and smelling the grass gives me that sense of freedom I have been missing since I was young.<p>

"Liz! Liz wait!" Gilbert calls after me with a laugh.

Even if I wanted to, the horse I am now has other plans as she jumps the fence in front of me. "This horse seems to have other ideas!" I call over my shoulder.

Finally I'm out of that bed! I hated waiting longer to get out of there! It is not that it was not soft enough, but just having to sit still and not do anything was so tiring. Of course Gilbert visited everyday even when I told him to go rest.

Speaking of him...I wonder why he has not called again after me.

"LIZ!" A loud voice yells from my right.

Because I did not expect _that_ to happen I jump in surprise. Which is not really the best thing to do when I am not a running horse. Quickly I grab the reins so that I am not in any danger of falling off. "GIL!" I yell as I try to keep my balance.

His laughter is the only answer I get. Once I catch my balance I glare in his direction.

"What?" He asks with a impish grin playing on his lips.

"Do not dare ask that!" I scold as I try to keep a serious tone, but fail miserably when I start laughing. In order to prevent any more accidents from happening, I pull the reins to keep my horse from going any further.

"You are impossible!" I manage to say as I bend over my horse neck to catch my breath. My hair makes a sort of curtain that hides my face and keeps me from seeing anything.

"Kesese! You know I am awesome, Liz!" At the sound of horse hooves coming closer, I pry through my curtain of hair and barely see the same impish grin on his face.

When I can I straighten and try to glare at him, but I think that my smile might have ruined any chance of looking angry. "And here I thought you did not want me to get injuried."

As soon as Gilbert's grin disappears I know I picked the wrong thing to say. "Did you injure yourself?" Without waiting for an answer he swings his feet off the side of his horse and drops to the ground. Once on the ground he walks over to my horse. "Really Liz if you hurt yourself-"

"Gilbert! I am perfectly fine, I promise!" My promise must not have been enough to satisfy him because he goes over to the side of my horse and looks at me meaningfully. "I am not getting off this horse Gilbert. So you are going to have to be satisfied with my earlier statement."

He makes a face. "Earlier statement? Are we at an elegant dinner party with nobles to impress?" Good he's teasing me. Maybe that means that he will not make me get off... "I still want to make sure."

With a sigh I realize that he is not going to give me. But then again I am really stubborn. "And how do you suppose you are going to check? Will you try to strip me again?"

At the mention of that incident he blushes.

There are only a few things that could ever make Gilbert Beilschimdt blush and the time he nearly stripped me is one of them.

"I was only-"

I wave away his words with a flick of my hand. "Yes yes I know already. You were young and did not know any better-"

"You never did tell me that story."

Gilbert and I both turn at the new voice.

Ludwig tilts his head at us. "Sorry, Mutti told me that the both of you were riding elsewhere." He pulls the reins so that his horse starts off in a new direction.

"No, it is no trouble." I tell him with a smile. Then I get an idea. "In fact...if we ride fast enough I am sure I can tell you the whole story before Gilbert can get on his horse."

Gilbert stares at me with a perplexed expression until he finally catches on to what I'm implying. "Elizaveta I swear if you-!"

"Ha!" I snap the reins and my horse takes off. Before I get too far I call over my shoulder "Coming Ludwig? Or have you lost interest?"

Not a moment later I hear hooves and the sound of Gilbert yelling after us.

"I am here!" Ludwig calls from my left.

To show I heard him I nod. "Follow me and I will try to tell you as much as I can before he catches us!" I duck under a low tree branch before I hit my head. "Look out!" I yell out as a warning to Ludwig.

"We cannot!" He yells out. "I would not want you to yell the whole time."

He does have a point about yelling. My throat has already began to hurt. Luckily I know just where to go...

"Follow me!"

Not too long after we leave the woods we circle back to the house. Gilbert probably will guess that we went farther into the woods to try and lose him.

"I hope that Bruder will not worry when he cannot find us." Ludwig glances back into the woods uneasily.

I cast a nonchantant glance over my shoulder at the woods. "He deserves it for all the times he left me." With a note of satisifaction I go back to hanging the saddles. "Now are you ready to hear the story or not?"

"Oh yes." Behind me I can hear some shuffling and dragging. My guess is he got a chair to sit down on.

When I look over my shoulder I see that I was correct.

His cheeks are ruddy from the ride and his hair looks a little wild, probably from the wind. And the cutest thing is that he is sitting on the edge of his seat so that he can listen.

Before he can see my grin I turn back to the saddles. "Now let me see...Gilbert and I were about..."

* * *

><p><em>It is my very first time being at a party. Granted it was a small affair with only two families other than my own, but it was still a party.<em>

_My brother had invited a friend of his to come and left me with my Mama. I was a little upset since he promised to stay by my side. Mama was not happy that my Papa forgot to change me into a dress and forgot to brush my hair._

_"Kedves," My Papa pleaded with a smile. "You can just say that she followed her brother out to the woods."_

_My Mama huffed unhappily. "And have Lady Bonnefoy show me that her son is much cleaner than my _daughter_? No thank you!"_

_In the end I was focused into a tunic and my hair was tied back. The only thing that it did was make me look boyish. When I pointed it out to my Papa he only laughed and said that I got my wish and not to tell that to my Mama._

_"And this is my daughter, Elizaveta." My Mama gestures to me as I try my best to hide from the strange blond haired lady with a strange hat._

_"Oh and she is so adorable!" She coos as she kneels down and smiles at me. "Hello dear! I would introduce you to my Francis, but I fear he ran off with that Beilschimdt boy."_

_Since I have no idea whom or what she is talking about I nod._

_"Why do you not find the boys Elizaveta?" My Mama tells me in Hungarian with a soft smile._

_I shake my head no. I do not want to meet more strangers without Sadik or my Papa or my Mama._

_The blond haired lady laughs at me. "I promise that my son is a perfect gentleman, ELizaveta. There is no need to be afraid."_

_My Mama shrugs. "She is rather shy. Though I really do not know how since her father is so outgoing."_

_"She does have her father's features." The lady agrees with a nod. Suddenly a smaller blond haired figure runs into her leg. "Oof! Francis!"_

_All I can make out is a babble of strange words coming out of the blond. As I look the blond over I decide that it must be a girl from all those frills on that coat._

_"Elizaveta, this is my son Francis." Oh, not a girl._

_The boy eyes me suspiciously. "Bonjour madamoiselle." He bows to me and I nearly back into my Mama's leg. _

_"Curtsy." She whispers in Hungarian._

_With a nod I curtsy as gracefully as I can. "Örülök, hogy találkoztunk, szőke idegen." I mutter. If he can speak a foreign language then so can I!_

_My Mama stiffles a giggle behind her hand. "I apologize, she is barely learning how to speak English. She understands well enough though." Then she nudges me toward the boy. "Go on and play, Eliza."_

_When I see that look I know that I have no choice. So I sigh and nod._

_The boy holds his hand and raises an eyebrow. "Allez ensuite."_

_Since I have no idea what that means I just take his hand and allow him to lead me over to a different room. _

_"Do you speak English?"_

_His question surprises me. Especially because I understood him through his accent. Slowly I shake my head._

_"Can you understand it?" He looks disdainfully at my clothes. "And why are you not wearing a dress?"_

_I roll my eyes at him and nod my head. "I understand more. Speak little." Then I frown. "No dress."_

_Before he can say anything else I hear a very loud voice. "KESESE! The AWESOME one is here!"_

_"That would be Gilbert." Francis sighs and finally lets go of my hand to open the door. "Come in."_

_With some anxiety I enter the room just in time to hear Francis yelling at Gilbert to stop playing with his sister's clothes. Or did he say Mother's? I am starting to get confused with the yells._

_"Hallo! Who are you?!" _

_I turn to look at the new boy. And I can not help but stare at him. He must be the oddest boy I have ever seen. His hair looks white with specks of silver and his eyes. At first I am frightened, but after looking at him for a moment longer I realize his eyes are not bright red, but more of a darker crimson color. I decide that they are pretty._

_"Hello." I say after staring for a few minutes._

_"Ja." He nods a while before poking my shoulder. "You were staring at the AWESOME ME!" He starts laughing loudly._

_Francis rolls his eyes. "Leave he-"_

_"So why is your hair so long, Junge?" He questions before taking my hair out of its tie._

_"Hey!" I protest as he frowns at my hair tie._

_"You and Francis will get along since you both like 'these.'" Gilbert rolls his eyes. "So are you coming with us?"_

_Francis looks at him with some disgust. "Are you crazy, Gilbert? Why would we bring-"_

_Gilbert waves off the rest of Francis's statement. "He will be fine! Come with the AWESOME ME!" With that he grabs my hand and drags me outside. In my surprise I did not catch that he used the wrong pronoun until Francis speaks._

_"He?" Francis follows us protesting all the way to the small pond outside. "Gilbert listen to me-!"_

_"SO!" Gilbert says loudly with a glare to Francis. "Do you want to play with us?"_

_I nod cautiously. "What do we play?"_

_"Well, you try not to fall in as you walk on that." He points to a small wall of bricks bordering the pond._

_"You do not need too." Francis tells me. "We almost always fall in. And I am not sure if we have any clothes for you-"_

_Gilbert waves him off again. "Let him decide!" He looks at me with a grin. "Are you going to play?"_

_It only takes me a few seconds to get on the wall of bricks. It takes a minute for me to fall in the pond._

_"That is a new record!" Gilbert shouts excitedly. "I am going to try and beat you now!" As I shiver, he and Francis try their luck walking on the wall._

_And they laugh when they both fall in. Once the breeze comes through I start to really feel the cold._

_"How do we dry?" I ask them._

_"We usually undress." Francis shrugs._

_I stare at him in horror. "No! I no undress!" Even though I am young I do know well enough not to undress in front of strangers._

_Gilbert rolls his eyes and tugs at my tunic. "Calm down. We do not stare at each other."_

_"Uh Gilbert-" Francis tries to say._

_I shove Gilbert off me but he takes the top of my tunic with him. "Go away!" I quickly wrap my arms around my self because I notice that in my Mama's haste she did not put a slip on me._

_Francis's eyes widen and he quickly grabs the coat he took off before and drapes it over me. "Gilbert! Leave HER alone."_

_Gilbert stands frozen. After what seems to be an eternity he croaks. "Her?"_

_"Yes HER. Her name is Elizaveta." Francis smirks. "And you are an idiot."_

_I nod my agreement as I narrow my eyes at him. And I finally have a chance to use the word my brother taught me. I make sure that the coat is properly on before I point at Gilbert and say "Pervert."_

* * *

><p>Ludwig is near tears by the end of my story. "Y-you ca-alled h-im a perv-" He starts to laugh again.<p>

I nod with a smile playing on my lips. "Your brother turned the reddest shade and then ran back into the house. From what my Mother told me after, he started crying to your Mother and saying that he commited a serious sin."

He laughs louder and holds his stomach.

It takes all my will power not to laugh with him. But all of my will power left me once I heard Gilbert yell.

"LIZ! YOU BETTER NOT HAVE TOLD LUDWIG THAT STORY!"

* * *

><p><strong>I will put translations later because I am too lazy right now... Someone must remind though. And to everyone that reviewed on the last chapter, I promise to send you a thank you later, but I got behind with school and what not.<strong>

**On the upside:**

**Since I didn't want wait to post this chapter I decided that this is your early present (or late depending on what you celebrate...)**

**Anyway, this is my gift to my readers.**

**Merry Christmas! And Happy Holidays!**

* * *

><p><strong>If you would rather me write another PruHun you should **

**Go to my poll**

**or**

**Vote in a review.**

**The characters you have to chose from are...France, England, Romano, America, Spain, and Pru/Hun**

**I am only thinking of writing for the characters listed on my poll. Sorry.**


	53. Chapter 53

** I do not own Hetalia. I only think that it's awesome enough to write about.**

* * *

><p>"Did you tell him?" Gilbert demands as he storms into the stables.<p>

Ludwig hides a smirk behind both his hands. But I doubt Gilbert would have seen because his gaze is focused entirely on me.

I smile coyishly. "What do you think?" Truth be told, it probably is not the best idea to toy with Gilbert when he is so upset. When he gets embarrassed he usually acts angry.

"You better have not Liz or else-"

Ludwig lets out a laugh. His guilty expression is gone once the flood of laughter overtakes him. "Br-ruder y-you were-" He laughs harder now and his arms grip the sides of his stomach.

Gilbert now looks back over at Ludwig with a soft expression in his eyes. "Ja, laugh all you want. But in the end, it was Elizaveta that looked like a boy."

"Hey!" I protest. "Francis knew that I was a girl."

Gilbert snorts. "And you thought he was one too."

I blush as Ludwig laughs even harder. But I am happy to see him laughing again. It looks like I can keep the promise I made if I keep telling him stories. I look over to Gilbert and smile.

He returns my smile with one that takes my breath away. While looking at Ludwig, he steps closer to me. "I still do not like you using me as a source of amusement. But I guess you cannot help but use the Awesome Me because I am so awesome."

Once he reaches me I lightly kiss him on the cheek. "You are such a good brother to him." It's true. I think he would do anything to keep his brother safe.

Ludwig finally starts to calm down. "Y-You will-" He laughs a bit more. "Have t-to excuse m-me."

"Laugh as much as you please Ludwig." I smile at him. "I am glad I am not the only one who thinks Gilbert is hilarious."

"I am Awesome!" Gilbert interjects. "I am so awesome that the-"

"The ponies are charmed by you?"

Now it's my turn to laugh. "Oh Ludwig that was brilliant!"

Gilbert blushes. "I hate that you told him that story! And the Awesome Me is starting to wondering if taking you outside was such a good idea!"

* * *

><p>After Ludwig finally stopped laughing we all went inside for brunch. But I could tell something was bothering Gilbert. He was much too quiet to be his normal self.<p>

"Gilbert?" I ask once my plate is taken away and Ludwig starts to speak excitedly with his Father. I wanted to wait to until everyone else was too busy to hear us and Ludwig talking to his parents is the perfect opportunity.

"Hmm? Ja, liebe?" Gilbert mutters as he reads a piece of paper.

My eyes narrow at the paper in his hands. What coud he be so occupied with? I snatch the paper of his hands before he can do anything about it.

_Lord Beilchimdt,_

_The situation is more-_

The paper is taken out of my hands before I can read anymore. "Liz. Taking letters out of people's hands is not awesome."

"Maybe if you told me exactly why you seem so nervous I would not need to." I stare into his eyes with determination. "Gilbert if you do not tell me then I will-"

He smirks at me before kissing my hand. "You do not need to worry about it Liz. The Awesome Me is awesome and nothing is wrong."

My cheeks redden at the sudden display of affection, but still I continue to press on. "You may be a better liar than I am Gilbert Beilschimdt, but that does not mean you can fool me."

"Honestly Liz. Nothing is wrong." He smiles easily and pushes his chair back. "You are imagining things." He caresses my hand with his thumb before standing up. "The Awesome Me will be back soon."

I am not convinced he is telling the truth, but I know that for now I am going to have to accept his excuse. So I press my lips into a line and nod. "Fine. Do not tell me."

He frowns now. "Liz-"

"I thought you had to go somewhere?" I try to ask as lightly as I can. Despite my best effort, a note of anger comes through. Crap, I thought I was going to wait until Gilbert feels guilty enough to tell me.

Gilbert sighs before walking away. "The Awesome Me will be back soon!" He announces to the room.

"Be careful." His Father calls after him.

* * *

><p>After Gilbert left I found that there is nothing to do.<p>

Since I no longer have an obligation to clean anything or cook I do not have anything to do! Maybe I should look at some of the books in the library and see much my lack of schooling has affected me...

Just as I'm about to make my way to the library, I hear a familiar melody.

Is that-?

I take a few steps in the direction of the music and pause to make sure I am hearing it right. Yes, there is no doubt about it. That must be Roderick playing...because he wrote that melody.

A smile makes its way to my lips. Well, I have been waiting for a good time to talk to Roderick. Of course Gilbert has been doing a good job of keeping me as far away as he could from him. Though everyone had been telling me that all he had worried about was his sheet music, I still could not help but think there was some reason why.

Maybe it was just because I did not and still do not want to believe it.

Determined to get some answers, I walk in the direction of the music.

* * *

><p>At his home, the piano seat faced the doorway so that he could see when someone walked in. But here the piano seat faces the window that has a view of the woods that border the Beilschimdt's property.<p>

To be honest I like the way it is right now much better.

But that is probably because I think to look outside whenever I can. My Papa used to joke that I would live outside if I could. I smile at the memory but then I force myself to focus on the present.

I rap my knuckles on the open door. "Roderick?"

The music stops suddenly as Roderick turns around. He looks me over with an expression I cannot name. "Oh, hello Elizaveta."

With some nervousness, I step into the room. "I thought I heard you playing."

"You did." He seems to be examining me. "Is Gilbert near?"

I shake my head. "No. He had to go out." He looks pale and his eyes have lost their enegry. If anything he looks drained, like everything seems to be too much for him to handle.

"Ah." He looks out the window as if he needs to see something. "That explains it."

"Explains what?" I take another step closer to him. He is not wearing his usual clothes, but that seems rational since he must have lost them in the fire. I wonder how that feels. To have everything you owned gone. My things are safe because I moved that day. But if I had not, I would have lost the necklace that Lady Beilschimdt gave to me weeks ago. I cannot imagine how he must feel.

"Why you are speaking to me at all." Finally he looks at me with a tired expression.

So he does know that Gil has been trying to keep him from speaking to him. I close the space between us with a few more steps. "I wanted to know how you were faring."

He lets out a small sound of amusement. "Oh, is that all?"

"Yes and I wanted to ask you something." I bend down a little so that I am at his eye level. "So are you going to pay attention to me or not?"

Where did all this courage come from? Before I could not even muster a sentence in his presence and now I am demanding things from him?

He raises an eyebrow, but gets up from the piano. "Of course my lady." He sounds a little sarcastic when he says 'my lady,' but I ignore it. "Shall we sit down on the couch?"

I nod my approval. "I think that it might be more comfortable." I don't even wait to be sure that he is following me to the couch, I just walk over there and sit on the edge. Once I am comefortable I look up and to my surprise he is standing in front of me.

He sighs and takes off his spectacles. "If I may be perfectly frank-"

"I wish that you would." I interrupt with a hint of impatience.

Roderick only glances at me before repeating himself. "If I may be perfectly frank, I did not think you would come looking for me."

Feeling a little surprised, I stare at him with some confusion. "Why would I not?" I stare at my hands. "You were the reason I almost died you know."

Oh no. I did not mean to say that! I thought I already convinced myself that I was not angry with him?

A few moments of silence pass before Roderick sighs and sits on the other edge if the couch. "I was waiting for you to be angry with me."

What?

"You were?" I say with disbelief.

He nods. "It does not seem normal for you to be civil with me. You are right. The doctor did tell me that you were close to death and I have no doubt that Gilbert would have been close behind you if you did."

I open my mouth to speak but he holds up a finger to stop me. "One moment, Elizaveta. Then you can speak." He lowers his finger and continues to speak. "I want to say that I think it was a stupid and idiotic move to try to save me and you probably should not have risked your life for me." He sighs again and looks into my eyes. "But thank you. I will always be grateful to you for that."

My cheeks feel warm and I quickly look at my lap to prevent him from noticing just how red my cheeks must be. "Y-You do not need to thank me-"

"Elizaveta, I do not think you understand that I really must." He forces me to look at him. "I doubt that my own cousin would have gone in to help me."

Again my cheeks flush. This time it might be because he still has his fingers under my chin. "R-Roderick..."

Finally noticing he has not removed his fingers, he blushes and quickly drops them. "I did not mean-"

"No no I know." I quickly say to avoid anymore embarrassment. "But...I think you are wrong."

"About what?"

I look at him with some seriousness. "Gilbert."

He sighs. How many times has he sighed since we started speaking? "What was your question?"

Oh, right. I did come in here to talk to him about that. "I wanted to know if something was true."

"And?"

I take a deep breath before continuing. "Is it true that you were only concerned about your music sheets when you woke up?" It doesn't even matter to me that I spoke so quickly.

He blinks a bit looking confused. "That I was what?" He shakes his head. "I apologize but I do not think I understood you."

"I was told by a lot of people that you were only concerned about your sheet music after you woke up. I wanted to know if that was true."

To my ever growing surprise, Roderick laughs. "Oh that is what you wanted to know about?"

Now I am more confused than ever. "...Yes. Because I did not believe it."

"According to the doctor, I was delirious. I really do not remember but if that is what you were told-" He chuckles for a moment. "Then I must think more about my music than I thought."

I laugh too. "I suppose so."

He smiles at me. "Was that what you seemed worried about?"

"No." Even though it really was. "I suppose I am just worried about why people would attack my friends."

"Am I considered to be one of your friends?" He asks with a raise of his eyebrow.

Because I am not sure how he will take the truth I nod slowly. "I do." I smile softly. "You were there for a rather large portion of my life."

Roderick smiles back looking a little sad. "Yes, well...I better get back to the piano."

"May I listen in?" I ask him. After I finish making my request I feel like slapping myself. Why did I ask that? He probably wants to be alone...what if he says no?

At first he seems taken back, but then he smiles brightly. "You would like to listen?"

I nod. "Yes. It has been a while since I have and I would like to listen to you play again."

"And I would like for you to listen as well...thank you for asking to stay."

* * *

><p><strong>Happy belated New Year!<strong>

**Well technically I finished the chapter on New Years but by the time I post this it will probably be the second...**

**So you all know the drill: Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>If you would rather me write another PruHun you should **

**Go to my poll**

**or**

**Vote in a review.**

**The characters you have to chose from are...France, England, Romano, America, Spain, and Pru/Hun**

**I am only thinking of writing for the characters listed on my poll. Sorry.**


	54. Chapter 54

**I do not own Hetalia. I only think that it's awesome enough to write about.**

* * *

><p>"Gilbert!" I call angrily. "I know you did it! Come out so I can properly hit you!" Though I'm sure my face resembles a tomato and I'm still rather embarrassed about the whole thing, my anger is much stronger at the moment.<p>

Ludwig's head pops out from behind a corner with a frown on his lips. "Miss Elizaveta, I doubt Bruder will come out if you say something like that."

He is so cute when he says things like that. And somewhat naïve...

I smile at Ludwig. "I know, but it makes me feel a heck of a lot better." Especially since I really cannot let him get away with this! The little arrogrant bastard...

"What did my Bruder do this time?"

My cheeks feel warmer now. "I would rather not say."

Unlike most children, he actually knows when he should not say anything. "In that case, he went to Antonio's home and said to collect him when you finally calm down."

"Thank you Ludwig." I almost pat his head before remembering that he does not like to have his hair touched after he has slicked it back. So instead I redirect my pat to his shoulder. But unfortunately that information does close to nothing for me. I do not know where Antonio lives and I highly doubt Lord Beilschimdt will allow me to go 'un-escorted.'

Then I look at Ludwig again. Hmm... "Ludwig, how would you like it if you helped me get revenge on your brother?"

* * *

><p>"-And then he broke my last practice sword!" Ludwig fumed as we rode on.<p>

I raise an eyebrow once he finished his angry rant. "It does not sound like your brother to carelessly break a sword...practice sword or otherwise."

He seems to have calmed down by now and looks as if he is seriously thinking over what I just said. "Well...Bruder always did tell me to be careful. But I do not understand. If he was not been practicing and you have not been practicing then who is breaking my swords? Because I can assure you that it is not me." His lips settle in a pout.

His expression makes me smile. If only he realized just how adorable he looks like that. But I know better than to point it out again.

The last time I told him how cute he looked he reacted surprisingly. First, his face flushed a very deep red that rivaled the intensity of the hue of the apple n his hand. Then he stuttered and ran out of the room and refused to come out for a day or so.

Though now that I think about it...perhaps he reacted that way because of how much Gilbert laughed. And maybe because he also playfully accused his brother of trying to steal my affections.

Yes, that makes a lot more sense now. But I still feel that he would feel uncomfortable, after all he is fifteen years old. I know that I absolutely hated being called cute by the kitchen staff when I was his age.

"Have you been storing them in a safe place?" I questioned after thinking more about it. "Perhaps Blackie managed to knock down where you keep them-?" I cut myself off when I see Ludwig shake his head.

"Nein. I know that Blackie is well trained; he would never do that." Ludwig frowns and tilts his head. "And I hang my practice swords up high..."

Again I smile at the blond haired boy riding beside me. He is taking this problem so seriously! Perhaps it would be best if I asked Gilbert if he knew what was happening to his brother's swords. Before Ludwig decides to take the matter to his Father. "Well, I say that we wait until Gilbert can tell us about it. I am almost positive that he would not break anything of importance to you."

Though he is not facing me, I can see the beginnings of a smile on his lips. I wonder what I said that was amusing to him?

As if he had read my mind, he says. "You seem to be defending my Bruder even though a few minutes ago you wanted to cause him physical harm."

I laugh easily and shake my head. "That is because I am the only person that really has a reason to be angry with him at the moment. And it would be horrible if he had others beside me making his life miserable."

"You really do like Bruder." Ludwig says with a soft look in his icy blue eyes. "Am I wrong?"

I nearly fall off my horse from surprise when he says that. Once I regain my balance, I can feel my heart racing and I am almost positive that my cheeks are red once again. "No. But you are too blunt for your own good, Ludwig-"

"We have arrived." He tells me with a nod to a grand looking home.

Distracted now, I look over in the direction Ludwig nodded toward. It has a welcoming sort of a feel to it; something that is not surprising considering Antonio's demeanor. It looks to be in a Spanish style home...I wonder if his parents built it because I am almost positive it was not here before. Spanish style homes are not exactly common.

"Is that...?" I peer behind the gate next to the house. There seems to be a terrace. "How odd." I mutter to myself. Then I wonder aloud. "Do you think he will mind that we have come over unannounced and without invitation?"

Ludwig shrugs. "I have a standing invitation. And he is happy anytime people visit him, announced or not."

I nod with approval. "Well then. Shall we go see your brother?"

* * *

><p>"What have we learned?"<p>

Gilbert shrugs to release himself from my headlock. "OW! Liz! THAT REALLY HURTS!"

"Well?" I ask in the same cool voice. My voice sounds so calm and even that it doesn't seem like I'm exerting myself by keeping Gilbert in this submissive position.

"OKAY! JA I PROMISE!" He yells in a raspy voice.

After a final squeeze I let go of him. "Good. Now if I ever catch you doing that again, then I will not go as easy on you."

Antonio holds a hand to his mouth as his eyes twinkle with amusement. Beside him Ludwig looks down at his feet as if embarrassed for his brother.

Gilbert rubs the back of his neck and scowls at me. "Not awesome Liz! Did you really have to squeeze that hard? I know you cannot help holding me so tightly because I am so awesome, but next time-"

He never gets to finish his statement because I punch his arm hard enough to make him stop talking. "Oh, be quiet you arrogant, self-centered brat!" Honestly, his comment makes me feel more embarrassed than angry, but I am not about to let him know _that_.

"So!" Antonio quickly says before Gilbert can open his mouth. "How are you, Miss Elizaveta?"

Gilbert makes a grimace at the mention of my full name so I give him a quick disapproving look before answering. "I am doing well thank you. And yourself?"

He smiles happily. "I am-"

"Oy! Tomato bastard!" A grumpy looking Lovino comes into the room with a basket of tomatoes. "I finished picking these tomatoes now where do you want them?"

I let out a surprised laugh. "So it seems that you have decided to grow your own tomatoes?" I wonder if he remembers the first time we met at the market?

"Oh, I have always grown them." Antonio says with a happy smile. "I just like to compare other tomatoes to mine."

Gilbert frowns at the both of us. "You know about his unawesome tomato addiction?" He manages to sound really jealous with a straight face. If I was being honest, I would have to say that he looks a little intimidating when he looks like that.

"Yes, I met him in market place once and he asked me about some tomatoes." I say with an amused smile. The more I think about it, the more silly it seems. Gilbert has to know that I am not interested in Antonio. That would be absurd.

Antonio beams and then looks at Lovina. "You can put them in the cocina, chico." He looks at her with a soft look that she merely huffs at.

"Fine, bastardo." She gives me a qiuck glance before heading over to what looks to be a kitchen.

I wonder what that was about? Suddenly a thought comes to me. "Do you know where Feliciano is at the moment?"

Antonio looks startled. "Oh, Feli? He should be in the tomato garden. Would you like to see him?"

I nod and then glance at Ludwig. "Why do you not ask your brother about what we discussed on the ride over here?"

He nods and Gilbert looks alarmed. "You came here by yourselves?"

"You barely realized that now?" I ask before rolling my eyes. "My goodness you are slow." Then I take a step toward Antonio. "Now if you will excuse me, I would like to see Feliciano. It has been a while since I have seen him."

"Of course-"

"Liz! You should not have come over here with only Ludwig! You should have at least asked my Vater to come with you-"

I ignore him as I walk out the door. "So, how has he been?"

Antonio looks back at Gilbert as we keep walking to the door. "He looks upset."

"He will get over it." At the present moment, I am not all that concerned with Gilbert's needless worrying. Ludwig and I were perfectly fine.

He seems unsure as he looks back. "You know chica...I am not sure that he will."

"Please forget about it. I will speak to him in a moment. First I would like to see Feliciano." Just the thought of seeing that happy go lucky Italian boy made me feel relieved. I have been worrying about how he has been doing and not being able to see him has been driving me insane even though I tried to focus on other things. I wonder if he has been eating enough-?

"MISS ELIZAVETA!"

Suddenly a small amount of force knocks into me and I nearly fall to the ground. "Isitreallyyou?Imissedyousomuch!Areyoustayingandwillyoutryth epastaImade?"

I try to figure out what the excited Italian hugging me said, but he just spoke so quickly! "Feliciano calm down!" I laugh and return his hug.

"Fratello, I told you not to jump on her." Lovina grunts in her deeper voice.

"I do not mind." I assure her with a small smile. "And how are you? I never got the chance to ask."

"You know my little tomate?" Antonio interjects with a sudden brightness in his eyes. "Is he not the cutest thing?" He grabs Lovina by the waist and twirls her around. "He is so adorable!"

Lovina's cheeks turn the reddest shade I have ever seen. "PUT ME DOWN YOU BASTARDO!"

Feliciano sighs and tells me in a lower voice. "He's always picking up sorella like that."

"You have not been calling her that in his presence right?" I quickly ask him as Lovina's protests get louder and more err...colorful.

"No! Of course not!" Feliciano says with a shake of his head.

He and I watch as Antonio finally puts Lovina down with her still screaming at him. Somehow I think I should have said something with her being a girl and younger than him.

But he is right about how cute she looks when her face is red.

* * *

><p><strong>I promise I am not gone! I've just been super busy!<strong>

**There were so many assignments that I had to catch up on and I couldn't find the time to write. Even now I'm not sure when I'll be posting again, but I promise that I will be posting at some point!**

**Thank you all for your support of this story. I really am not worthy of all of you!**

* * *

><p><strong>If you would rather me write another PruHun you should **

**Go to my poll**

**or**

**Vote in a review.**

**The characters you have to chose from are...France, England, Romano, America, Spain, and Pru/Hun**

**I am only thinking of writing for the characters listed on my poll. Sorry.**


	55. Chapter 55

**I do not own Hetalia. I only think that it's awesome enough to write about.**

**I'm not sure if people are uncomfortable about this stuff, but Liz certainly is nervous to be talking about that time of the month...so if you are too, then don't read.**

* * *

><p>"Have you seen Mister Roderick?" Feliciano asks with that same happy smile. Now that I have spent time around him, I know that I have missed seeing his carefree smile. Maybe he can teach Ludwig to smile as easily as he can, that way I will not have to constantly remind Ludwig that smiling is not a crime.<p>

I nod as I ruffle his hair again. "Yes. He is still writing music even if it's not on his piano." The thought of him still going back to his old habits even if he is not at his home makes me smile. I look in the direction of the Beilschimdt home as if I can actually see it and am able to look into the window of the room Roderick is usually in.

"Is he sad?" I twist my head back to look at Feliciano. He looks about ready to cry. "Because he lost all of his things?"

For a moment I do not know how to continue. I never did ask Roderick how he was faring with the loss of his things. I know that there were some items that cannot be replaced. "I think he is doing well...or well enough."

Feliciano seems to be thinking about it as he quietly stares the the ground in front of him. The cheery smile I was admiring now gone. Now that I really think about it, I have not asked Feliciano how he has been feeling. After all, he was the one tied to the railing of a burning house that he lived in. How selfish of me not to think of him!

"Are you sad?" I ask him gently. "I know you lost some things too."

He nods with some tears in his eyes. "The- the house...it's gone." He lowers his head even more and sniffles.

My heart hurts just looking at how sad he is so I draw him into a hug. "Oh, Feli. It is fine if you need to cry. But remember that everyone survived. And you are alive." I pull away from him and look into his eyes. "You are here with-" in a lower tone I say "Your sister."

Again he nods. "I know...but Miss Elizaveta, it-" He shakes his head and pauses to take a breath before continuing on. "You know...It took a long time for them to tell me you were alive. Sorella and I thought you were dead."

At first I am a bit surprised at his sudden change in subject but I quickly accept it as his way of coping. It would be best if I played along. "Well, I am not." In any casw I wonder if he was very worriedabout me. Was he fretting over my health? Poor Feli! Now I feel terrible about not coming to see him sooner. If that was the case, I feel terrible. He should not have to worry about me. "So you can be happy now correct?"

"I'll try." He tells me with a shaky smile. "Are you staying long?" He sounds sightly hopeful, so it breaks my heart to tell him the truth.

"Maybe for an hour or so, but then I have to go back with to the Beilschmidt's home. But I will be back to see you again soon." I promise. He still looks upset so I hug him again. "Or you can come see me. But it is dangerous to go by yourself so if you do that come with someone else."

Feliciano nods with a small smile. "Ve~ I guess I can do that."

"You are all welcome to see me Feliciano." I tell him before hugging him briefly. "I think we better go see where your sister is."

He nods again. "Probably in the tomato garden." He takes my hand and pulls me in the direction of it. "She and Mister Antonio really like to be out here. She mostly likes to eat the tomates though." Feli giggles. "She doesn't like working much."

Somehow I do not doubt it. She did not seem like the type to work happily. "I have to agree that it is better to not have to work."

* * *

><p>We managed to find her in the tomato garden like Feliciano guessed she would be. And she was not the happiest of people. First she scolded me, quite colorfully, for not coming to see them sooner so that they need I was all right and didn't I know that Feliciano had been crying ever night from worrying so much? Then she asked me why I couldn't keep the potato bastard away from her.<p>

And now we are discussing a certain problem she is having...by this time I had to send Feliciano away.

"Why can't he know?" She asks with a distrustful look directed at me. "It's just blood."

Oh, goodness. Why am I the one that must tell her about this? I am not her Mother! Hell, I did not even have my Mother tell me about this...event. One of the girls at the orphanage explained it to me along with what it meant and how to bear children...

I was scarred for the rest of my days after hearing about it and refused to go within ten feet of any man. Maybe I should leave that part out both for her sake and mine.

"Well, yes but it is a woman's problem." I explain slowly, still unsure how I would like this conversation to go. "It just means that you have, ummm...become a woman." What nonsense am I babbling about now?!

"So I suppose it's a good thing I didn't tell the tomato eating bastard huh?" She muses thoughtfully. Then she rolls her eyes. "Chigi, it's annoying to have to continue to change the rags. How long am I going to have to go through this?"

"Yes, if you would like to have Antonio continue to believe you are a boy it would be best not to tell him. And you are going to have to deal with this every month for about a week."

"A full week?!" Lovina cries out. She looks incredibly angry and annoyed. "You mean I'm going to have to change out rags and clean them without the tomato bastard knowing for an entire week?!" It really is amazing how she manages to sound this angry without raising her voice too loudly.

I shrug helplessly. "Well, for some women it does not last a week. It depends on the person."

She scowls. "I really wish I was a boy."

"Believe me, I though the same thing when I first learned. Do you think you will have enough rags? Or shall I bring you some?" I must say I am impressed at how well she is taking all this. I was practically sobbing because I thought I was dying.

"I think it would probably be better if you brought some. I wouldn't the bastard to get suspicious about me grabbing rags from the closet." She shakes her head. "Although I doubt he would even notice."

"Even so-" I say with a warning look. "You do need to be careful. And sometimes you may feel some pain so you should try not to let it be noticable."

"So much crap comes with being a girl!" She huffs. Then she runs her fingers through her short hair. "Anything else I need to know now before it happens?"

Again I ask whoever is responsible for making me tell her these things why they put the task of doing so on me? "Well, you see some other things may happen soon..."

* * *

><p>After close to half an hour, I finish telling Lovina all she needs to know. And I think I scarred the girl despite my best efforts.<p>

At least I escaped having to tell her about the miracle of life...for the time being anyway. I shudder when I think of having to tell her those things. I really wish I could get aomeone else to explain these things to her. But then if I do not then no one will.

But why does she have to put me on the spot like that?! As if I actually control what happens at what time in her life!

Feeling a bit worn out, I sigh. I wonder about how Gilbert has been entertaining himself and if Ludwig has been bored this whole time. I sincerely hope he has not been.

"Ve~! Miss Elizaveta!" Feliciano's voice interrupts my thoughts. To face him, I twist my head around. "Miss Elizaveta! Lord Belischmidt wants to see you!"

Lord Beilschmidt?

"You do mean Gilbert correct?" Since it is close to impossible that Lord Beilschmidt is actually here, I am going to guess that Gilbert is the one who wants to see me. "If he wants to speak to me so badly, then why can he not come outside?"

"Please Miss Elizaveta?" Feli's pleading look persuades me to do as he says. I sigh, but other than that I follow him inside without another sound.

Gilbert is smirking when I walk in. "Looks like Antonio ownes me ten shillings." He walks over to my side and whispers "Time to go, meine liebe."

"And you could not have told me that outloud?" I question feeling a bit tired of his games.

"Nein." Then he kisses my cheek softly. "Because then I would not have been able to kiss you." He pulls away and grins. "Now come with me. It is nearly lunch and I promised Mutter that I would be home in time for it."

"You're leaving?" Feliciano sounds heart broken. "But you barely spent any time here!" He protests in a wail.

Seeing his expression, I pull him close to me and rub his back. "I promise to visit soon, Feli. Do not worry I will be back." Poor guy, I had no idea that I meant so much to him. "At least you have Lovin-o here with you." I almost called her by her real name!

He nods and gives me a weak smile. "But you'll come back won't you?"

"Yes, she will. But we have to go now." Gilbert pulls me by the waist up against him. "My Mutter does not like to be kept waiting, Liz."

I nod my head. "I know. She used to yell at you for always staying out too late." The memory of her yelling from her front door makes me smile. Gilbert always tried to blame me for his tardiness, but she never believed him.

"Oi! Lady are you leaving?" Lovina crosses her arms and frowns. "Remember what you promised all right?"

It always sounds so odd to hear her fake deep voice. "I promise I will be back very soon."

"Faresti meglio a tornare presto..." She grumbles before walking away.

"S-Fratello!" Feliciano chases after her. "Aspetti!"

Antonio walks in just as Feliciano runs past him. "Where are you both going?" When he does not receive an answer he looks back at us with a sheepish smile. "Sorry about them. Have a safe trip back!"

Gilbert laughs. "Come visit soon, ja?" Then he pulls me by the wrist toward the door.

"Good-bye Lord Carriedo." I wave with a smile. But inside I am a bit annoyed. Why is Gilbert practically dragging me out the door? I can walk perfectly well on my own!

"Ludwig! We are leaving!" Gilbert calls. "Wollen Sie wirklich zu geben Mutter einen Grund, um uns zu schreien?"

"Bruder, I am by the horses."

The both of us turn and see that Ludwig is saddling up my horse. "You are the one that is late."

I cannot help but laugh. "Looks like your brother is on top of things."

"Well, maybe we should work on getting on top of our horses." Gilbert looks around with a frown. "We have a twenty minute ride."

"Why are you so anxious to leave, Gilbert?" I ask with a worried frown. He never acts this nervous about being late.

He shrugs and gets on his horse. "I just am."

Though I want to press him for a better answer, I hold my tongue. "Fine. But you will tell me sooner or later."

* * *

><p>I am sorry I pressed him to tell me.<p>

As it turns out, he was trying to hold back his annoyance that Ludwig and I came to Antonio's house by ourselves. And now for the next twenty minutes I have the privilege of listening to him lecture me.

"What were the two of you thinking?" He shouts yet again. "You could have gotten hurt or worse! Did you not hear your brother Liz? People are out to get you! Do not try to make it easier for them! Why-"

"I understand, Gil! So kindly shut up." I kick the side of my horse to gallop further ahead so I will not have to listen to another word. I let him rant for at least twenty minutes. Now I am tired of listening. Nothing happened! So why is he acting like this? I know he is worried for my safety but honestly does he think I am so pathetic that I cannot ride with only Ludwig by my side?!

"Liz! Come back here!" Gilbert calls from behind me. "Elizaveta!"

Oh great. Whenever he uses my full name he means business. It is much too bad that I cannot find it in me to care. "Just leave me alone. I am not a child so stop treating me like one."

His eyes soften just a little. "Liz, you have to understand...I cannot-" He huffs and turns away from me. "It is only because I was worried. I almost lost you once and I do not want to know that there is even a chance I will lose you again."

Why does he have to sound so sweet when I am so annoyed with him? "Fine. But at least stop lecturing me like you know better. And in front of Ludwig no less!"

"I already yelled at him too." Gilbert scratches the back of his head sheepishly. "Forgive me?"

"Even though you are an idiot?" I ask him while trying to not to smile. "I guess I could manage...but do not lecture me like this again. Honestly Gilbert, you act like you are my Father. Leave that to my idiot brother."

"You actually listen to your brother?" He questions with a smirk.

"Do I ever listen to anyone?"

"You should learn how to." Gilbert laughs.

I laugh as well. "You first." I look behind me and see that Ludwig has fallen behind a little. "We should probably wait for Ludwig to catch up."

Gilbert looks over his shoulder as well. "You are right. We probably should stop." With that he pulls back on his reins. "Bruder hurry!"

Just as I am about to pull back on my reins I see a carriage come out suddenly from behind a corner. Why is a carriage going that quickly? To avoid crashing into them, I pull the reins back sharply. "Stupid idiots going so quickly in a carriage..."

"Liz!" Gilbert sounds panicked so I turn around to look at him. "Get over here!"

But I never get the chance. As soon as I turn I can hear someone get out of the carriage, then a pair of hands pull me off the saddle.

"GILBERT!" I scream. The person puts his hand over my mouth and pulls me into the carriage. Now I understand why he was so worried. Why did I under estimate the amount of danger I was in?

* * *

><p><strong>I am so so so so so sorry that I've negelected this story! <strong>

**My teachers, for some reason, have decided that March is the perfect time to assign projects and presentations that require loads of time and effort from me. And whenever I had any time to spare, I slept. Even after my chemistry quiz I fell asleep. Thank goodness my teacher decided to give us a free block or else I would have gotten written up!**

**Back to the point, I promise I'm still here and will continue to write this story. And I would like to thank my readers for being so patient and for their continued support of this story. You are all great!**

* * *

><p><strong>Faresti meglio a tornare presto- You'd better come back soon.<strong>

**Aspetti-Wait**

**Wollen Sie wirklich zu geben Mutter einen Grund, um uns zu schreien?- Do you really to give Mother a reason to yell at us?**

* * *

><p><strong>If you would rather me write another PruHun you should **

**Go to my poll**

**or**

**Vote in a review.**

**The characters you have to chose from are...France, England, Romano, America, Spain, and Pru/Hun**

**I am only thinking of writing for the characters listed on my poll. Sorry.**


	56. Chapter 56

**I do not own Hetalia. I only think that it's awesome enough to write about.**

* * *

><p>"LIZ!" I hear Gilbert yell. It is horrible to hear the fear in his voice. Knowing that I could have prevented it if I had just put my pride behind me and took his worry seriously.<p>

I thrash in my captor's arms wildly in an attempt to free myself. "Unhand me at once, you brute!" My elbow makes contact with his nose. Oww! That really hurt!

"Mmft!" The person grunts before dropping me.

Freed from my would-be kidnapper's grasp, I scramble to my feet and run toward Gilbert.

"Oh, no you don't!" Someone else yells from right behind me. My breath catches as I realize just how close my pursuer is. Now I am not sure that I will be able to get away. And I cannot bear thinking of what may happen if I do not. My heart races as I pray that I am far enough away from the carriage and the people there. Why, oh why did I have to be so far away from Gilbert?

"Liz!" Gilbert rushes toward me on horseback before hopping off his saddle.

Suddenly I am yanked back by a tug of my hair. "AH!" I scream from both the pain of being pulled by my hair and the terror of being close to the people who tried to kill the people I am closest to.

"Take your filthy hands-" Gilbert unsheathes his sword and runs toward me. "Off of her!" He lunges to my immediate right and I feel the person's hold on me loosen enough so I can slip away.

"I am so sorry Gilbert." I practically sob before hiding behind him. I hate that I feel so helpless, but at the moment all I can do is watch with terror. These people are not afraid to kill and will probably do so in order to get to me.

With that unpleasant thought in mind I go over to Ludwig. "Are you all right?" He asks me looking concerned.

I nod, even though I still feel terrible. "Yes, now let us get you away from this-"

"Argh!" I hear Gilbert grunt. Quickly I look over my shoulder and see him slashing at two men. And I can see that two more are coming around to attack him. I know that Gilbert is skilled at sword fighting, but there is not any chance that he will be able to fend them all off.

"We have to help Bruder!" Ludwig grabs a sword from its place in the saddle back. But before he can get too far, I pull him back.

Shaking my head, I take the sword from his hand. "Ludwig, if anything happened to you...your mother would kill me. You need to stay by the horses and if it looks bad I want you to ride to Antonio's home. It's closer than your home and Antonio will protect you."

"But it is not me that they want." He protests firmly. "Miss Eliza, I appreciate your concern but I promise that I can handle myself. And you are the one in danger at the present moment."

Just then we hear Gilbert shout out again, but this time it sounds like he is in pain.

Since we do not have all the time in the world to debate about this I hand him the sword. "Be careful, Ludwig."

He nods and then runs over to help his brother. This was a bad idea. I should not have allowed him to go near those people. But if I had not let him, would he have gone over without a weapon?

I look at the brawl nervously, but am pleased to see Ludwig deflect a swing that could have seriously injured Gilbert from the back. I look around me and try to see if there are any other men coming out from any other place. To my relief, I see none. But that doesn not give me much reason to feel safe. So far I have counted four men trying to attack the Beilschmidt brothers and one on the ground withering in pain.

For a while I can only hear the clash of metal and the grunts of men. I hope that nothing terrible happens to them. I feel so helpless, but considering that man overpowered me so easily and there are not any more swords I cannot do anything!

This is precisely the reason why I hated being a girl. It is considered unseemly for one to carry a sword. And because it is considered socially unacceptable, I am completely dependent on Gilbert and Ludwig for protection.

"Liz! Get on the horse!" Gilbert yells.

Because I was almost kidnapped the last time I did not pay attention to him, I decide to do as he says as quickly as possible. I scramble on the saddle and from my new point of view I can see that someone has been covered with a piece of fabric.

I sincerely hope that is not Gilbert or Ludwig. To ease my fear I search the group to find them both. I breathe a sigh of relief when I see that there are two men on the ground beside Gilbert. But where is Ludwig?

"Get out of here Liz!" Gilbert shouts with some distress present in his voice. "Go! Now!"

Leave him? And Ludwig? I bite my lip and scan the area to search for any more men. Seeing none, I wonder if he is only saying to leave because he is not sure if more will come or if he only wants me to be out of harm's way.

"Help!" That sounds like Ludwig!

Almost frantically I search for his blond hair in the small group. But I cannot find him. Where is he?

Then I realize that the men are picking up the person with the fabric over his head and tossing him through the open carriage door. _'Please do not be Ludwig!'_ I pray silently as I kick the horse into a canter, then a gallop toward the carriage.

"Go the other way-" Gilbert's voice stops and then I hear him cry out in pain. I pull the reigns of my horse when I see Gilbert on the ground gripping his side. One of the men looks my way so I duck behind my horse's head.

"Let's go!" One of the men yells. He has an odd accent...I do not believe I have heard of anyone here with an accent quite like that and that is hard to believe since there are so many accents in this town. I lift my head only slightly so I will be able to see the man.

My curiousity about his accent ends, however when I spot a piece of blond hair similar to Ludwig's in the carriage.

"No." I whisper, frozen in my saddle with horror. "No!"

I look from Gilbert on the ground to the fleeting carriage. If I go to rescue Ludwig will Gilbert be all right? Would I be able to rescue him or will they only take me as well?

Well, I may as well find out.

I slip off the saddle and go to Gilbert. "Shh, it will be all right."

His eyes widen. "Liz just go-"

Ignoring him, I rip a piece of his shirt and tie it around his torso. "They left. Now do not move until I come back." I grab his sword and then give him a kiss on the cheek. "I will be back."

I must have misjudged his reaction time because he is able to pull me back by my wrist. "Where do you think you are going?" He demands.

"Gilbert." I whisper before kissing him softly. Just as I hoped, the sudden kiss takes him by surprise. His grip on my wrist loosens just enough for me to pull away and run to the horse.

"LIZ! Gott verdammit, woman!" He yells. "What the hell do you think you are doing!" He recovered from the shock rather faster than I thought.

"Getting Ludwig!" I yell back. Quickly I get back on the saddle and kick the horse into a gallop. _'Please do not be too far away!' _I think trying to will time to stop so that I will not be too late. I would never forgive myself if Ludwig was harmed because of me.

Gilbert's yells are getting quieter but I can still make out some German curses and my name. I really do cause him too much stress.

Thankfully the carriage is not too far away, but unluckily I still have not figured out how to rescue Ludwig. I only have a sword and if I get the driver then the carriage will go out of control. But if I do not then the people inside the carriage will be able to tell the driver to stop and I may be seriously injured and be of no help to Ludwig.

A few moments later I hear some shouts coming from within the carriage. Oh no. Please do not tell me that they are hurting him! Why did they even take him? Are they trying to harm anyone who may be dear to me?

Then I see the carriage door being opened and a body being thrown out. And my horse will undoubtably trample him if I do not pull on the reigns now! With a sharp jerk I force my horse to try directions and come to a stop. Once I see that the carriage is still being driven away I hop off the saddle with the sword in my hand.

_'Maybe this is not Ludwig.' _A sense of dread fills me. _'Did I stop for the wrong person? Shoud I have riden toward the carriage?'_

"Ahh!" A shout of pain comes from the body beside the road. "Mein Gott!"

"Ludwig!" I drop the sword and rush over to him. Because I feel that running is not fast enough, I slide over to his side and quickly scan him. "Oh, Ludwig, I am so sorry."

His hair is stained with blood.

* * *

><p>"It was not your fault." Ludwig protests. He is sitting in front of me leaning back against my chest since he cannot move his arm. "I begged you to let me help and I would have gone even if you said no."<p>

It is taking all of my willpower not to cry. I almost let him be kidnapped. My best friend's little brother who is also dear to me. This was my fault. It is all my fault.

"Miss Eliza?" He says softly. "When they thought I was you because I was under the blanket..." He pauses as though he is unsure.

"Why did they take you?" I wonder out loud. "They honestly thought you were me?"

"They must be dummkopfs." He scoffs. Then I feel him stiffen.

A flood of guilt crashes over me. "Is it your head? Do you want me to rewrap it?"

He shakes his head. "Nein. Ow!" He rubs the bandage around his head. "I should not shake it."

"No you should not." I chide him gently. "I really am sorry Ludwig. I should not have brought you or Gil into this." And it is true. Maybe the best thing for me to do is to live with my brother. After all if they really want to harm all of our family then it would not matter if both of us were together or not because we are in the same amount of danger.

The serious blond is silent for a few seconds. For a while all we can hear is the sound of the horse's hooves hitting the ground. And the occasional snort.

"Miss Eliza...I am glad they mistook me for you." He says so quietly I can barely hear him.

But it scares me enough that I almost lose control of the horse. "How can you say that Ludwig?" I whisper in disbelief. "What if they had hurt you even more? What if they-?"

"At least they were not discussing the best way to kill me!" He blurts out with anger.

For some time I am unable to speak. Then my tongue finally begins to work well enough for me to ask "What?"

"I-" He falls silent once again.

"Liz!" Gilbert shows up beside our horse leading Ludwig's mare. "What the hell were you thinking?! After I-" Gilbert finally sees Ludwig. "West? West what happened to your head?" He sounds so worried.

"I am fine Bruder." Ludwig mutters. "I just would like to go home."

"We need to stop at Yao's home before that." Gilbert tells him. "We need to make sure that you are all right." He looks at me with an expression I cannot decipher before kicking his horse into a canter. "Follow me."

I would not be surprised if he blamed me for Ludwig's injury. Because I know that I blame myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone! As you can see I wrote another chapter.<strong>

**I'm on spring break now so I have a lot more time for writing. I hope that to get another chapter up before I have to go back to school because I will definitely not have any time to write once I go back. **

**And thank you to all of you who are constantly reviewing! I really do appreciate it. And thank you again for favoriting and following this story.**

**So you all know the drill by now, don't you?**

**Read, Enjoy, Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Please remember to vote on the poll for which charactercharacters you want me to write about next. You can do this by:**

**Going to my poll**

**or**

**Voting in a review.**

**The characters you have to chose from are...France, England, Romano, America, Spain, and Pru/Hun**

**I am only thinking of writing for the characters listed on my poll. Sorry.**


	57. Chapter 57

**I do not own Hetalia. I only think that it's awesome enough to write about.**

* * *

><p>"What happened to you?" Yao demands when we ride up to his home. He takes one look at Ludwig and then starts to shout. "Aiyah! Can you please go one day without one of you being in danger! Get him off that saddle and into the house!" Then he begins to talk in some other language that I cannot understand.<p>

For some reason he sounds a lot more stressed than I remember. Maybe it is because before he did not have to treat any visible injuries but now he does.

Once again I slip off the saddle, but this time I wait for Ludwig to swing his legs over so I can help him off.

"I can still walk by myself." He grumbles as I pull him against me. "I am not completely helpless you know."

"Humor me will you?" I ask him. "I still feel guilty and you could hardly get off the horse by yourself." And Gilbert has not said a word to me since we arrived. He must be angry at me for putting Ludwig in danger. What's more is that I do not blame him! It is my fault.

He huffs. "Miss Eliza, please. I told you that it is not your fault."

"And I do not believe you." I inform him. He stumbles a bit and I catch him. "It would best if you focused more on your walking than on me."

"Hurry up!" Yao calls from inside the house. "Every second you are leaving it untreated, it could be getting infected!"

That scares me enough to pull Ludwig inside faster. "Come with me Ludwig."

"I think he was joking." Ludwig tells me with a slightly annoyed tone. "Please Miss Eliza you are hurting me by pulling so hard."

"I apologize." But I do not loosen my hold on him. I merely walk slower and stop pulling him forward. But it is taking longer to cross the hall. Apparently too long for Yao's taste because not a second later he comes out of a room and grabs his arms.

"Get his legs and follow me." He says before lifting Ludwig up. Immediately I grab hold of Ludwig's legs and assist Yao in carrying Ludwig.

"Nein! Bitte...put me down I can walk!" Ludwig protests rather loudly. "Bitte! Put me down!"

"Oh hush." Yao scolds. "You are moving too slow and I have other patients that I need to visit, aru! Kiku! Come in here and help me!" Yao looks at me. "You! After you help me put him on the cot go to the well and get some water."

I nod quickly and try not to drop Ludwig's feet. He keeps squirming and that's making it hard for me to keep a hold on him. "Ludwig, please calm down. You are not making it very easy for me to carry you."

He blushes deeply. "Did you really have to say that?"

"I have the bandages and cotton." Kiku's voice comes from the next room. "Careful the cot is right behind you."

Yao stops short. "Ah yes it is. Turn to the side Miss and then lower him when I do." He gently lowers Ludwig's head and I try to copy his movements. "Kiku get the bucket for the water so she can get so."

Ludwig frowns. "Is it far away? Because she should not go too far from the house. We were attacked-!" Yao places Ludwig's head on the cot and he winces.

"Yes yes I can see that! And she will be safe it is behind the shed to the right." He frowns and nods to the door.

I take that as my signal to leave. So I do. And I nearly run into Kiku. "I am so sorry-!"

"It is fine." The serious boy tells me. Then he points to a bucket on the floor. "If you go through the door on your right you will find the well."

"Thank you, Kiku." Before he goes into the room I hold him back. "Have you seen Gilbert?" I am a little worried since I have not seen him since we arrived. It should not have taken him that long to tie the reigns of the horse to the post outside.

He shakes his head. "I have not seen Beilschimdt-sempai. Perhaps he is in the back as well?"

"KIKU! Get over now! And you why have you not returned with water yet!?"

Before he can yell again, I pick up the bucket and walk as quickly as I can to where Kiku pointed. I hope that I can still lift this thing once I get water. My hands were shaking when I was carrying Ludwig. Maybe the shock of the attack is finally getting to me.

I walk out the door and look around cautiously. After everything Gilbert and Ludwig went through, I would not want to be kidnapped just because I was careless. So now I will be extremely careful. If someone tries to take me I could just swing this bucket at their head. Maybe it would be a good idea to bring my frying pan with me from now on. I am sure it would come in handy.

If only I had been more cautious an hour earlier! Then Ludwig would not have been taken and Gilbert would not have been hurt.

Gilbert! I nearly drop the bucket. He was wounded! Where is he? He definitely needs to be treated! With renewed energy I quickly go through the motions of fetching water from the well so that I can focus on finding Gilbert faster.

Once I have a full bucket I turn around and almost drench Gilbert in the process. "Oh, Gil-"

"That bucket is too heavy for you." He tells me before grabbing the handle. "Where is mein Bruder?"

"In the room with Yao and Kiku." I observe him uneasily. Can he really handle carrying that bucket with his wound.

He pauses at the closed door so I walk forward and open it for him. "Danke." He says before going in. The lack of expression on his face is beginning to unnerve me. So much that I cannot move from my spot until I hear him ask Yao. "How is he?"

"Only a scratch. A painful one I am sure, but it is not too bad." Yao answers.

"Not that painful." Ludwig says sounding tired.

A loud smack resounds. "What did I say about sleeping?"

"I also thought you said to be wary of my head and hitting it on any surface!" Ludwig shouts. "That really hurt!"

"You are awake now are you not?" Yao demands.

From my place at the end of the hallway, I can see Gilbert's lips dip down into a frown. "But he will be fine ja? He will recover?"

"He is lucky that you wrapped his head. If you had not then he would have bled more and gone unconscious which would have put him at risk for..." Yao pauses. "He is just lucky."

Gilbert nods once then winces. "Gut. Then we can-"

"Gil you need to be checked as well." I say to him. Then I look at Yao and point to Gil. "He is bleeding on his side."

"Nein, Elizaveta. He needs to focus on West." That stung. Not that I blame him for being angry at me, but I just cannot handle him being anything less than carefree.

But Yao seems to disagree because once he lifts Gilbert's shirt he frowns. "He is cared for now let me treat you before this gets infected or worse!"

Kiku comes into the room with a tray of tea. "Ludwig-san may I speak to you?" He looks at the rest of us. "Privately."

Ludwig looks at the rest of us expectantly. "Ja."

"Come into the next room." Yao drags Gilbert out and motions for me to bring the bucket. As I exit the room, I cannot help but hope that his wound is not too bad. It should not have happened at all.

"-Italian girl-" I hear Kiku say before I enter the next room. What? Oh no, does he know about Lovina? I thought she was extremely cautious in keeping her secret well guarded.

And now because of this attack I will not be able to see her! How could I have been so stupid to allow this to happen?

* * *

><p>Cowardly was not a word I used to describe myself as. But as I sneak into the Beilschimdt's home through the back it is the only word that fits. I am a coward.<p>

How can I face the Beilschimdts knowing that I was the cause for their sons' injuries? How could I stand their polite questioning on my well-being when I know they probably do not care because of the states of their sons?

The answer is that I could not and that is why I am currently sneaking into my bedroom in hopes that no one will see me and I sit in shame without any interruption. I really wish that I was brave enough to face them, but I am not.

Thankfully the servants are not milling around the hallway. But unfortunately I can hear Lady Beilschimdt's voice.

"Ludwig! What happened! Gilbert? Are- Is your shirt full of blood?" She sounds panicked. "What happened? Where is Eliza?"

Before anyone says anything else, I quickly run into my room and shut the door. I cannot bear to hear what she will say after she knows. She will probably blame me for all that has happened and rightly so because it is my fault entirely.

It could have been much _much_ worse. And I do not to be given another chance to see how much worse it could have been if those people come again. With that thought in mind, I pull out a piece of parchment from the desk in my room. I will write my brother a letter, accepting his invitation to live at our old home.

I cannot stay here and put these people who have been so kind to me in danger.

* * *

><p>When I wake again, it is dark and I am on the chaise in my borrowed bedroom. I rub my eyes and yawn. I should have at least had the sense to put on a nightgown before I fell asleep.<p>

It does not look too dark. My stomach makes a loud noise. Oh I have not eaten in such a long time. Why did I not go down and eat like an intelligent person? Slowly I get off of the chaise and stand up. My back really hurts.

"Liz?! Liz?!" Gilbert's voice calls.

I frown. Why does he sound so worried? Why-? Oh, oh no. All of today's events come back into my mind. He must have thought the worst! I should have at least said that I was retiring early!

Quickly, I open my door and call "I am here, Gil!"

And I feel like such an idiot.

He looks at me from ground floor. His expression becomes one of relief. "Geez Liz! I couldn't find you and I got scared!" He frowns slightly. "Stay right there."

"F-fine."

With that he turns around and disappears into a room. I can hear some muttering and then a loud exclaim but I cannot make out the words. What is going on?

In a matter of moments he is back. "Have you been in your room the entire time?"

"Yes." Now I am a little confused. "You did not check?"

"Stay there. I will be upstairs-" He does not even finish his sentence before he starts to come up the stairs. "I looked for you. But not there. I should have." Even as he climbs the stairs he never breaks eye contact with me.

"Are-are you all right?" I wonder why he seems so odd.

Soon he is standing in front of me. "Liz." He breathes before embracing me tightly. "You scared me. I did not know where you were and I could find you-" He holds me tighter. "Are you all right?"

At that I nearly cry. "Why are you asking me that? I should be asking you. And about Ludwig...is he all right?"

"Ja, he is fine and you know that I am awesome." He manages to grin at me. "But I asked about you."

I step away quickly, mostly because I just can't stand how kind he is being to me. "I-I am fine." With that I go back to my room.

"No you are not, the Awesome Me can tell." He follows me back into my bedroom. "Liz talk to me."

"I want to change into my nightgown." I had not even thought about doing so until I said it. Oh well, maybe he will leave now.

"I will wait." He tells me. "Go change."

"Do you not think that would be inappropriate?"

"The thing is Liz, I am too awesome to care." He grins again.

He is impossible! Even when I want to be serious he makes it a joke! I thought he was worried about me and now he wants to-? I cannot even wrap my head around this. So I go into the adjoining room that serves as my dressing room and change into my nightgown. The fabric feels comfortable after such a long day. But I know that I will be unable to sleep tonight. Knowing that Ludwig was so close to being kidnapped and Gilbert's injury may be-No. No, I refuse to think that.

I have stalled for too long. I need to come out of my dressing room at some point.

With some apprehension I walk out of my dressing room and see that he is standing right at the doorway. "Why are you standing so close to the door? You nearly scared me!"

"Because I need to make sure that you do not escape my sight." Gilbert tells me. He sighs and then winces slightly. "I think that I might just sit on your bed." Not a moment later he is making himself comfortable on my bed.

"Are you all right?" I walk over to his side. "Is your injury bothering you?"

He waves off my comment as if it is unimportant. "I barely remember that I have it." He smiles arrogantly. "I am much too awesome to get hurt that easily."

I breathe in uneasily. "But you did get hurt." And it is my fault. Now more than ever I am reminded of how much danger I am putting him in every moment I spend with him.

"Liz, I said it is does not hurt." He frowns. Concern is etched on his features.

"I do not believe you." I mumble. When I see that he is moving to get off the bed I quickly, but gently push him back against the pillows. "You should rest."

"And you should believe me when I tell you that I am perfectly fine." Instead of moving to get off the bed, he pulls my arm and forces me to get on. "Sit with me."

_'Should I even try to mention that this is inappropriate?' _I think tiredly to myself. But then again he has slept with me before. I wonder if I only care about being proper because his parents are so near and I consider them to be as close to my parents. I lay my head on his chest only because his arm is around my waist, pushing me close to his torso. I am careful not to press too firmly against him for fear that I will hurt him.

Listening to his heart beat makes me nervous because I know that if his attacker's blade was any closer, I would no longer hear the thud of his heart. No! I must stop thinking of this! The thought of losing him is too much to bear.

"Liz?" He asks quietly. "Are you all right?"

I would give anything to return to the way things used to be. When we were both loud and fought with each other because of how annoying the both of us could get. When the worst thing that could happen was that we were angry with each other. When I did not have to wonder if I had never come back maybe he would have been safer.

I can feel him sit up. "Liz look at me." When I do not move he says "The Awesome Me commands it!"

Normally I would snap at him, but not now. Not when I know that-No. I have to stop thinking of that.

"You are seriously scaring me Liz." I can feel his fingers lifting my chin. His eyes seem to be reading my every thought.

"I am leaving to stay with my brother tomorrow." I suddenly blurt.

He releases my chin and looks completely shocked. "Was? Why?"

I look away. "Because I only bring trouble and today Ludwig was almost taken and you were injured-"

"Stop talking." He interrupts. "Ludwig is fine and they did not take him. And I am fine Liz. It is better us than you-"

Now it is my turn to interrupt. "No! It is not better! You should not be in such compromising situations! It is me that they want and you should not suffer-"

"If anything happens to you then I will suffer-!"

"But at the very least you would be alive!" I can feel my tears fill with tears. "Gilbert, I cannot lose you too." I hide my face in my hands. "Not you." I whisper feeling too overwhelmed with fear and sadness to speak any louder.

"Shh." He breathes into my hair while pulling me closer. Then he lightly strokes my hair until my breathing returns to normal. "Mein liebe. Do not worry, Ich liebe dich."

The absolute sincerity of his words affect me more than I thought was possible. "Szeretlek." I whisper.

"Were you scared today?" He asks lightly as if he is trying to tread carefully so he will not set off an outburst of emotions.

"Gilbert I was terrified." Though it is hard for me to admit, maybe telling him will make him understand. "I do not want you to get hurt because of me."

"I know Liz. But I have already told you that I do not want you to be hurt either. Nothing will ever happen to you as long as I am breathing."

"Please do not say that." I hold him tightly, only letting go with he makes a soft sound of pain. "I am terrified of losing you too Gilbert. Do not act rashly because of me. Please."

"Then stop getting into trouble." He jokes.

I bite my lip and look at him. "I cannot stay here and put you and your family in danger."

"You do not have to leave either, Liz." Gilbert growls. "I do not trust your brother to protect you. If you leave then I am following."

At this I cannot help but smirk. "So I am important enough to lead you where I go?"

He returns my smirk with one of his own. "The Awesome Me will only follow one person and you are that person." He kisses the tip of my nose and makes me blush. "But only because if I do not then you will get into more trouble than you are already in."

"I feel so honored." I tell him sarcastically. "For what do I own the pleasure of your company?"

Now he takes the back of my head and smashes his lips against mine. It takes me a few seconds, but I kiss him back with as much vigor and desperation as him. Where are my worries of decorum and appropriateness now?

When we finally part he rests his forehead against mine. "You leave and I am coming with you. Do you understand Liz?"

I nod and he leans in to kiss me again.

Hopefully his parents do not decide to check on me or look for him.

After a few minutes of some heated kissing him finally pulls away. "Sorry for taking advantage of your state." He grins before giving me once last kiss. "But you look so tempting in only a nightgown."

"Get out!" I shout. "Gilbert Beilschmidt can I trust you with anything?!"

"Do not tell me that you did not enjoy the Awesome Me's lips." He nearly shouts.

Injury or not, if he embarrasses me I will kick his sorry spoiled ass. "You-!"

He merely grins. "Temper temper, Elizaveta."

As I am about to yell an insult I realize that he has nearly succeeded at taking my mind off of today's events. But I know that if he leaves right now I will not be able to rest easily. So I bite my tongue and sigh. "I am going to bed."

"Fine." He keeps his grin. "No moving in your sleep though. Remember that I have an injury."

"And where do you suppose you are sleeping?"

"Do not pretend that you do not want the Awesome Me with you." He slips (again) into my bed and pats the empty space beside him.

Well, he is right that I want him near me... "You are on my side."

He groans, but moves obediently to the opposite side. "Satisfied?"

"Do not touch me or I will hit you." I threaten half-heartedly. "And if your parents come in then I will not cover for you."

"I am willing to take that risk." He yawns and once I climb under the bedspread he presses me against him and hold me close.

"What did I say?!"

Gilbert laughs softly. "Calm down Liz. I promise not to do anything more than this." His breath tickles my ear. "Humor me?"

I am thankful that he cannot see my blush. "Fine." Besides I would be lying if I said that I did not enjoy the sense of safety I get when he is near.

Perhaps...perhaps I can accept his refusal to leave me. I think that I may need him more than I originally thought.

I relax and resolve to figure out what to do with my living situation tomorrow. For now I will sleep in his arms. And if he tries to do anything then I will hit him as hard as I can. I hope he does not try to ruin this moment with his antics.

* * *

><p><strong>I got the chapter up! And look it's longer than usual to make up for the wait.<strong>

**So you all know what to do. Please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Please remember to vote on the poll for which charactercharacters you want me to write about next. You can do this by:**

**Going to my poll**

**or**

**Voting in a review.**

**The characters you have to chose from are...France, England, Romano, America, Spain, and Pru/Hun**

**I am only thinking of writing for the characters listed on my poll. Sorry.**


	58. Chapter 58

**I do not own Hetalia. I only think that it's awesome enough to write about.**

* * *

><p>When I awake the next morning, I find that Gilbert is no longer beside me. It would be dishonest if I said that I was happy to find that he was not there. With a frown I slowly bring my fingers down the blankets he had occupied only the night before. They are still warm, so he must have gotten up not long ago.<p>

Yawning, I stretch my arms and snuggle back into the bed. Even if Gilbert is not here, I am going to get my rest. Last night was particularly comfortable. I am being to believe that sleeping with him is something that I have gotten used to rather quickly.

A smiles makes its way to my smile as I remember when we first we forced to share a bed as children. Was that when I started to enjoy feeling the warmth of someone next to me?

Oh, what would my Mother have said if she had known what I was thinking? I smile at the thought of her slightly shocked, but understanding expression that she often wore when I surprised her.

Somehow it is easier to think of her now. I still feel an ache once I realize that there is so much that I wanted to share with her, but I think that I am more accepting of the simple fact that it is not possible to turn back time and bring her and my Papa back. Maybe being with Gilbert is the reason why it has become easier. In any case I am happy that I can finally think of my parents without feeling alone.

"You are finally awake."

I quickly sit up at the sound of Gilbert's voice. "I thought you had already left."

He shakes his head. "Nein." Then he walks over to my bed and leans over me so that he can run his fingers through my tangled hair. "I wanted to make sure that you would not stay in bed all day." He grins at me.

I, however, am not amused. "Are you suggesting that I am lazy?"

"I have an injury and I am still up before you." His grin fades once I pale. "Aw, frau. I am sorry. I forgot that you-" He sighs and then sits on the bed. "Liz, I am fine. It is not any worse than when I fell off my horse."

My knuckles are turning white from how tightly I am gripping the sheets. "But that was your own fault. This-this was-"

"Liz." He says firmly before taking my chin and forcing me to look into his eyes. "I. Am. Fine." When I try to pull away he tightens my hold on me. "Promise me that you will believe me this time."

I place my hands on his chest in attempt to push myself away from him. "Gilbert!"

"I am serious Elizaveta." He tells me in an impatient voice. "I understand that you are worried, but trust me when I say it is fine. I am fine, I am more than fine. I am awesome." He attempts a grin, but it looks half-hearted. "So please stop feeling so guilty."

How can I not feel guilty when I know that he could get injured because of me? What if I am just a curse? Maybe my being around others hurts them. Maybe that is part of the reason Sadik left me- No. No I must stop thinking of that. I thought I was through feeling hurt about that. I suppose I am not.

I close my eyes, feeling guilty for being guilty. It's an odd feeling and I do not enjoy it all that much. My thoughts drift back to Gilbert's request. If I am so sure that my being near Gilbert puts him in danger then the intelligent and selfless thing to do would be to leave him for his safety, but I have already attempted to do that and found that it was nearly impossible.

I may not be selfless or incredibly intelligent considering I am not going to leave him for his safety, but I am stubborn. And my streak of stubbornness finally makes an appearance in my thoughts. _'If he is in danger around me then I better make sure that he will not get hurt. I have to protect him somehow.'_

My parents must be a recurring theme in my thoughts because I cannot help but think that if my Papa could hear my thoughts he would tease Gilbert for making me believe that I have to protect him. It almost makes me smile. Almost.

"Fine." I mumble. "But you need to be careful."

Gil shakes his head at me. "I am Awesome Liz. Have you not figured that out? Everyone better be careful of me!"

"Just because I have agreed not to worry-" I smack his arm hard enough for him to have to rub it. "Does not mean that you can be cocky!"

"Liz!" He whines. "Why are you so violent?"

* * *

><p>"What?" I demand nearly four hours later. Gilbert and I arrived at my old home a few minutes ago with the intention of proposing that we stay with him until Gilbert heals at least. Sadik seemed pleased to see us and insisted that we have some tea and sat down for a while. Soon we got to talking about our little skirmish with the...whatever they call themselves which lead Sadik to comment on how they were getting bolder now that their camp was so close to town.<p>

And now I am beyond peeved with him.

My brother shrugs. "Well, I never said that I was not successful in finding them."

"You knew where those bastards were hiding and did not do anything about them?!" Gilbert shouts. "My little Bruder got hurt because of them!"

Inside I am steaming with anger. How could he keep such important information from us? And after I was stay at our old home! I am so very relieved that his treachery was revealed before I asked to stay here!

If he had known from the very beginning exactly where the people who are out to kill us were hiding then why did he keep it a secret? Gilbert's Father could have sent a party out to find them and bring them to justice! Or at the very least, he would have made sure that they wouldn't bother us again.

Sadik holds up his hands in a defensive position. "I was not about to allow you to go there as if you would possibly win against them all. There are over three hundred of them."

My jaw drops. "And all of them are dedicated to murdering us?"

"Well, no. Only a certain group of them, but if that one group is harmed in any way then the rest will retaliate."

As if that is comforting in any way. "Then what exactly is your plan?"

"I am still without one, I am afraid." He has the decency to look embarrassed. "Now that you have revealed that you are in fact Lady Elizaveta, they will be coming for you more frequently."

"So what do you suggest should be done?" I demand. "Would you like me to hide out for the rest of my life? Disappear? Move away?"

Gilbert makes a sound of protest.

"Of course not. You will not be able to disappear because of lover boy over there." Sadik looks at Gilbert with dislike. "His looks would give away your location immediately."

"Lover boy!?" I nearly screech. "What do you mean by that!? He is not-"

"Why is it not obvious?" Gilbert's grin is distracting enough for me to keep silent. At least until her says "He means that he guessed that we are lovers."

Then I smack him. "We are NOT lovers." My cheeks flush. "Really Gil, why would you say such an embarrassing-?" Then I remember who I am talking to. My hand then makes contact with my forehead. "Right. Well in any case, stop saying such things!"

"Why? You don't enjoy my- Ow!"

This time I was not the one to cause Gilbert any pain. It was Sadik.

At the present moment he looks like he regrets ever saying anything to tease me. Good. That will teach him to say such things so thoughtlessly.

"Shut your mouth if you value your life. You cannot speak to my sister in that way." He sounds menacing and if I had forgiven him maybe I would have felt touched but as I have not all I feel is annoyance.

"And you have cannot speak to him in that manner. Perhaps if you had been entirely honest with us in the beginning I may have been inclined to allow you to defend me, as if I actually needed it. But for now I would rather that the person who abandoned me and showed no interest in me until now have no say in what other may or may not say to me. Do I make myself clear?" I cross my arms in a defiant way and glare at him, warning him not to defy my wishes.

He seems to have received the message since changes the subject. "Fine. Now that you have been given this information I would like to hear what you think should be done. Obviously nothing I have been doing has been all that successful." He sounds vaguely sarcastic but I chose to overlook it since that I will surely kill him if I do acknowledge it.

"That is an understatement." Gilbert says with a roll of his eyes.

For once I do not elbow him for being rude because I completely agree. "So now that your approach has not been working you have decided to allow us the honor of cleaning up your mess?" I huff and look out toward the window. "Charmed."

"I never said that my decisions have always been the best, but I will say that you cannot judge me for-"

"Oh I can judge you as I like!" I interrupt with a scowl. Then I pin him with another glare, this one harsher than the last. "As you will remember, I am allowed to think the very least of you."

Sadik looks shocked but at the same time very hurt, wounded I would say. "I thought we were moving past that Eliza-" He catches himself in time to add to the last part of my name. "-Veta."

"Apparently not." I say sullenly. "When you act in this manner I cannot help but think the worst of you."

"Liz." Gilbert nudges me softly. "Maybe you should try to forget about the past right now." When I give him an incredulous look he quickly says "Oh, I am still angry at him believe me Liz. But right now I need to keep you safe and like it or not we need to pretend we don't hate him to do that."

"When did you become rational?" I ask while trying to keep my shock from showing too much.

He grins obnoxiously. "I have always been this awesome!"

And there goes his seriousness. It was nice while it lasted and he did make a good point; I am ready for this to be over and if cooperating with my brother is the way to end this event as quickly as possible then I will have to suffer through it. I only wish that it was an easier task.

"What do you have in mind?" I ask Gilbert.

The grin that makes its way to his lips worries me. "Something awesome."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry everyone!<strong>

**I know that you probably have all been wondering where I've been. Well here is your answer: Studying. and ironically writing.**

**Yep, that's basically all I've been doing since my finals and APs are so close to each other. The sad thing is that I still have more finals. As for the writing part, it's true. I just haven't been writing this story unfortunately. Many of my friends have birthdays this month and I usually give them a short story as part of their birthday present. This year many of them wanted fan ficts on books that I had not read until now. So yeah. That is what I have been doing.**

**Sorry that you all had to wait so long and for such a short chapter. Also that my long absence has cause for some of you to think that I have abandoned this story. I have not and will not.**

**Thank you to all my faithful readers, and I am sorry that I haven't been able to reply to your reviews. Rest assured I appreciate them all.**

* * *

><p><strong>Please remember to vote on the poll for which charactercharacters you want me to write about next. You can do this by:**

**Going to my poll**

**or**

**Voting in a review.**

**The characters you have to chose from are...France, England, Romano, America, Spain, and Pru/Hun**

**I am only thinking of writing for the characters listed on my poll. Sorry.**


	59. Chapter 59

**I do not own Hetalia. I only think that it's awesome enough to write about.**

**I'm back, yay for finally getting this up! And you know who you are, don't slap me for not getting it up sooner!**

* * *

><p>From the grin he has, I know that I will not like his plan all that much. "You are not planning to take them on single handedly are you?"<p>

"That would be so awesome! But no." His denial of my worst fear comforts me slightly but not nearly enough to keep me from worrying. "It will be an awesome plan with plenty of time for me to make those cowards pay for hurting mein Bruder." He looks vengeful and to be honest from the dangerous and intense way that he staring...I am feeling a little frightened now.

"Please tell me it does not involve anything idiotic." But somehow I highly doubt it will not. Gilbert seems to thrive on the idiotic.

"You do not trust me Liz?" Gilbert sounds slightly offended. "How can I lose when I am so awesome!"

Sadik looks exasperated. "Are you going to keep me in suspense?"

"Ja, at least until I can be sure to get all of the details in order." Gilbert looks thoughtful. "But mainly I think the best course of action will be to divide and conquer."

Sadik lets out an amused scoff. "You think I have not tried that?"

"You were only one person." Gilbert says with a raise of his eyebrows. "You really should have thought of asking for help sooner." Now Gil looks completely serious and slightly menacing. The way that his crimson eyes are flashing means one of two things, either he is angry or he feeling mischievous. And I doubt he wants to pull any tricks. "That way Liz would not have been bed-ridden and my brother would not have had any injuries."

"You do not think that I feel guilty for how much pain has been caused?" Sadik demands. He looks at me with the pain he was speaking of visible in his eyes. "I have not stopped feeling guilty since the day I-" He cuts himself off but I can tell that he is taking about the day he abandoned me.

Somehow we always go back to talking about it. And as well as the annoying way it is getting old quickly, it is also stopping us from talking about the important things. Though I am still hurt, I can understand why he did it now. Even if that does not mean that I agree it was the best course of action and that I completely forgive him, I think that it would be best if we tried to focus on guaranteeing our safety.

"I cannot promise that I will stop bringing it up when I am angry." I tell him with a sigh. I look at him to see what his reaction is. He seems to be listening carefully so I continue. "But I would like to try to move past that. It seems that every time we speak it comes up."

He nods slowly. "I would agree that it would be best to do so."

Gilbert grumbles. "Ja, but after this is over you can bet that you will not be seeing her-" Before he can finish saying anything, I kick his shin. "LIZ!"

"Kindly shut up." I say simply. Hopefully his outburst will not cause yet another disagreement between my brother and him. Then nothing will get done.

But Sadik does not help raise my hopes that he will not start another argument. "What was that, you little punk?!"

"What the Hölle is a punk?!" Gilbert snaps.

"Check you behavior and maybe if your brain is working you will figure it out!"

"If you want my help and you need it because you have sucked at fighting so far, then you need to stop acting like the jerk you have been for most of your life!"

"You damn German!"

"I AM AN AWESOME PRUSSIAN YOU IDIOT!"

"YOU ARE THE IDIOT!"

This is getting ridiculous.

"Would the both of you shut up?" I interject as calmly as I can with my teeth clenched. It is taking all of my will power to not scream at them and hit them with whatever is closest to me. Why can they not see that we have to work together to rid ourselves of this problem? My anger is slowly building and I don't know when I will be able to calm myself.

Gilbert and Sadik immediately stop yelling and glaring and look at me with surprise.

Perhaps it would be best if I leave to collect myself? "Good, now when you two finally stop acting like children come find me." I turn around and walk to the door that will take me to the stables.

"Wait! Liz!"

I do not stop to hear the rest of his sentence. It will probably be about how dangerous it is for me to go outside without an escort. The stables are fine though, it is hidden from the road and if I stay in there then I can easily come back into the house at the first sight of danger.

Thankfully, Gilbert did not follow me out. Perhaps Sadik held him back so that he would not come out after me? In any case, I am grateful for the silence and the break from them.

They are constantly fighting with each other! And I suppose it is partly my fault for being so wary of my brother and telling Gilbert of my dislike of him. Gilbert is much too loyal for his own good and some times I believe that he dislikes Sadik more than I do.

His plan better work. That way I can focus on more important things. Like my relationship with those two.

* * *

><p>"Amigo, why the sad expression?" Antonio looks at Gilbert with a frown. Then he notices me. "Oh, Elizaveta. Lovino has been asking for you. Something about him needing something?"<p>

I nod while tightening my grip on the bag in my hands. "Thank you, Antonio. Why is he?" I am so grateful that I did not use the wrong pronoun. Or right one depending on how I want to look at it.

"He is in his room. He has refused to come out." Antonio's forehead creases. "I am a little worried about him..."

"Do not worry." I try to make my smile as reassuring as possible. "I am sure that he will be fine." Oh, she must be miserable by now. I wish that I had convinced Gilbert to let me come sooner.

"Antonio, I need a favor..." Gilbert gestures for him to follow him outside.

"Por supesto, mi amigo." A smile makes its way onto the usually cheerful man's face. He turns toward me once more. "Lovino's room is down the hallway on the left."

I nod my thank and try not to feel anxious. Gilbert explained to Sadik and me his plan and it is risky. A little too risky for my taste but of course it is Gilbert's plan so it has to be dangerous in some way. And in order for it to work, Gilbert is going to need a lot of help.

That is part of the rest for him agreeing to come to Antonio's home. The other part was because he wanted to ask Feliciano and 'Lovino' if they wanted to 'help' as well. That is until I told him that Feli was a coward and 'Lovino' was lazy. I had to make up something to convince him not to enlist their help. Although now that I think about it...my excuses for them are not all that unbelievable.

Before I realize it, I am at the door that Antonio gave me directions to. I tap the wooden door softly and call "Lovina? I have the...things you requested."

The door swings open immediately. And it takes every ounce of strength I have not to laugh.

Lovina looks grumpy, but on her the expression is endearing. The funny part is that she is wearing a huge towel around her waist as if she had just taken a shower and it looks like she dumped it in mud so that it is a dark color.

"It's about time you came!" She hisses. "I am so damn unhappy! I don't know how women live in this shit state!"

I cover my mouth to stop the giggle. "Your vocabulary has become more colorful than the last time we met." It is then that I notice the tomatoes in a basket next to her bedside. And the dirty plates by the corner. "How long have you been stuck in here?"

"Since I ran out of rags." Lovina answers sullenly. "I can't clean them!" She moans suddenly. "And I'm tired. And I feel bitchy."

I do not even want to know how she came up with her last comment. "Umm, yes well." Then I remember the door, so I shut it with my foot. "Do you need me to show you how to keep them from staining your clothing?"

"Hmm, let me think?" Lovina looks angry now. "OF COURSE I DO DAMN IT! AND MAKE IT STOP WHILE YOU'RE AT IT!"

Poor thing. Poor _me_.

"I cannot make it stop and keep your voice down! What if Antonio decides to see why you are yelling? And you were using your 'girl' voice." I say in an attempt to soothe her.

She huffs and crosses her arms. "Fine just hurry up and teach me damn it. Chigi, I hate being a girl."

I am still not sure how I came to be her designated teacher on this subject. In fact, I am not entirely comfortable with teaching her anything on the subject, but I do not know where she would learn if not for me. "So first you must-"

* * *

><p>Two and half awkward hours later, Lovina is able to change her own rags and keep them from showing too much when she wears trousers. And she can clean them. Hopefully I have taught her all she needs to know because I do not think I could survive another session.<p>

Hopefully, I will not have to teach her anything else. Unless she decides to wear a corset...

I shake my head of that thought. I really need to stop worrying about her and what I have to teach her next. Because then I can stop thinking about how embarrassed I will be.

"I guess this will have to work." Lovina grumbles.

"I am glad that you are more comfortable?" The way that the sentence comes out of my mouth makes it seem like I'm asking a question.

She scowls at me. "As comfortable as I can be. Damn blood."

How can she be so blunt?! I can feel the color leave my cheeks. "Um, yes."

"Well, you can go now." Lovina crosses her arms and looks away from me. "Thanks and shit."

Her way of thanking me feels like she is not really thanking me at all. But at the same time I know that it is the closest I will ever get to one so I smile or at least I try to. "You are welcome."

"So why is the beer bastard here?"

"Who?" Is she talking about Gilbert?

"The guy you seem to be with all the damn time. It's sickening the way the looks at you, you know?" Lovina crinkles her nose as if she has smelled something terrible. "He doesn't come here unless it's to drink, hide or ask a favor so which is it?"

"He..." I sigh and then sit on her bed. "It is complicated and dangerous. Make sure that Feliciano stays out of it. Convince him that he is needed here or do something."

Lovina looks worried now. "What's going on." And for once I can see just how tired she is, her fatigue makes her look older than she really is. She has been hiding it like she has been hiding her true gender. That makes me wonder about why she is hiding it.

"Before I say anything will you explain something to me?" I ask with a frown.

She looks distrustfully at me, but finally nods.

"Why are you pretending to be a boy?"

Her facial expressions soften. "Oh. That." She sighs and her shoulders fall. "Because I didn't want to..." Her eyes fill up with tears. "When Feli and I were little we lived with our Nonno, our Grandfather. He was rich, but not a noble. I think he was a merchant anyway, Feli got the inheritance and the property and I got nothing which didn't matter at first, but then some guys came and looted the place. Feli was too young to do anything and work with the financial advisors that came so I had to dress like a guy to do it for him." Lovina looks angry now and she has to pause to collect herself.

"That sounds like it must have been difficult." I say mostly because I feel like I had to say something. "How old were you?"

"I was only eight and Feli was six. The guys decided that it would be better if the next available person held the money and deed until Feli was old enough. By then I couldn't do anything else so I stopped dressing like a guy and went back to be a girl. Anyway, we were sent to live somewhere, I forget where, but the people treated us like dirt. They thought we needed to work for a living. So they made us their 'unofficial indentured servants.'" She spits out the phrase as if it is a bitter taste in her mouth and her fists clench.

"The man of the house liked to touch me and he would always whisper dirty things to me and one day..." She shakes her head and blinks rapidly. "One day, I walked out into the barn and saw him hitting Feli because he was trying to feed a cat. So I hit _him _with a shovel and I told Feli to run the hell away. But the guy didn't go down easily I guess because he was slobbering all over me and trying to kiss my neck and take off my dress. Thankfully that damned cat Feli was feeding attacked him so I was able to get away." Then she stops speaking to rub her arms and shoulders. "I don't think I ever felt that dirty." It

That sounds like it was terrible. I reach out to her and pull her to the bed so that I can rub her back. "And you will not have to worry about him now. That was very brave of you to help your brother." Poor Feliciano too! But Lovina...I could not imagine what she could have done if not for that cat.

She scoffs. "Yeah, well the man got pretty upset and sent a search party out for us so I arranged a ride out of town for the both of us. And I started to dress like a guy again in case someone else tried something." She looks at me and shrugs at my expression. "I was scared...and I had to find a us a place to stay. And the only places I could find were with Lord Priss." She crinkles her nose again. "So he seemed nice enough, but he only wanted one servant and he liked Feli more so I had to find other work. I told Feli that I would tell him where I was once I found work but by then you and Feli were living at his son's house. And I moved here with the tomato bastard."

"But I do not understand...is Antonio not kind to you?" If she is with Antonio then why would she still feel the need to hide her gender. Surely Antonio is not that sort of man.

Lovina looks shocked at that suggestion. "I don't think he could be anything else even if he tried the damned bastard!"

"So why do you continue to hide your true-"

"Because I don't want it to happen again damn it!" Lovina yells. "The tomato bastard might not try it but what about his friends? Or the men in the market? Or someone that I pass on the street?" She brings her feet up on the bed and holds them close to her chest. "I don't ever want to feel that dirty again. Ever."

I rub her back again and draw her close to my side. But before I can offer any words of comfort the door swings open.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait, everyone!<strong>

**I have been touring universities and stuff so I have been a little busy! But at least this chapter is on the long-ish side...I really need to work on meeting deadlines...**

**Anyway tell me what you think!**

**And thank you to all of my loyal reviewers and silent readers who have followed and favorite this story. I appreciate the support! **

**Side note: I just realized that I ended this chapter on a sort of cliffhanger...**


	60. Chapter 60

**I do not own Hetalia. I only think that it's awesome enough to write about.**

* * *

><p><em>I rub her back again and draw her close to my side. But before I can offer any words of comfort the door swings open.<em>

"I will make sure of that." Antonio looks at Lovina with such a fierce protectiveness in his eyes that even I feel a little intimatidated by. It surprises (and slightly frightens) me enough to forget that him being in the room is not good.

Lovina's head pops up and her cheeks turn cherry red. "A-Antonio!?" She squeaks with her eyes wide.

Oh, no. He probably heard.

Then Feliciano's head appears from behind one side of the door frame. "Mi dispiace, sorella! Ho cercato di impedirgli di venire, ma lui davvero voluto vedere voi!"

"Bene troppo tardi dannazione!" Lovina still looks red, but now her expression is an annoyed one. I am guessing it has to do with what Feliciano has told her.

As for me, I am forever grateful that we picked up the mess that was in her room before Antonio decided to come in. But that is not much to be grateful for considering that Antonio may have possibly heard everything we talked about.

"Lovi, you never told me that you were that frightened." The Spaniard's voice has been very soft and gentle. He walks over to the bed and strokes her cheek with the back of his two fingers. "I will not let anyone hurt you. You know that...do you not?"

The normally cussing Italian beside me has gone very still and quiet. I do not think that she can even think of moving at the moment. I can understand where she is coming from. The moment my secret was out, I did not know what to do. And I was scared and worried about what Gilbert might think...

"How much did you hear?" I ask Antonio, seeing that Lovina cannot speak. I can feel myself becoming pale. What if he heard me explaining things to Lovina about that time of the month...? No. No no no, this is about her secret not my embarrassment. I need to stay focused on her. And offer some comfort if she needs it or even allows me to give it to her.

"I am guessing I heard most of it. I hear you two speaking and then Lovi said something about someone touching her..." Antonio looks livid and I never thought I could be frightened of the usually cheerful Spaniard, but I am. Even more now than when he first walked in. I have to remind myself that he is not angry at me.

That snaps Lovina out of her trance. "Wait, wait wait! Hold up a freaking second! You heard all of that?"

"Well, yes."

She looks at me and then grabs my hand. "We are leaving, we are leaving right now!" She hops off the bed and starts walking toward the door.

I am pulled to my feet and forced to follow her out. "Why exactly?"

But we are stopped by Antonio standing in our way.

"Move it tomato bastard." Lovina growls.

He frowns disapprovingly. "You know you are a lady correct, mi tomate linda?" He looks surprised now. "Hold on, you have been cursing since you have lived here and you are a lady so you should not have been and I should have told you earlier to stop!"

It takes a lot of self-control for me not to snort. He should have told her to stop earlier regardless of her gender. I wonder why he allowed her to curse in the first place. Is he truly that fond of her?

She scowls. "Whatever. I need to go." Now I am not so sure that is the best plan. If Antonio cares about her this much, staying with him would be the best choice for her. But it is her decision so I stay silent.

"Why?" Antonio questions in a gentle voice.

She lets go of my hand, but considering Antonio is blocking the doorway, I do not think I will be leaving anytime soon. Where is Gilbert when I need him!?

"Because I don't want a pity party. If you're just going to be 'oh poor girl' and 'I'll protect this helpless thing' and or some other pity crap then I want to leave." She crosses her arms and glares at the floor.

Then Antonio lowers himself so that he can look at her in the eyes, or at least he could have if she actually looked up. "Lovi. Mirame."

She looks up and it looks like there are the beginning tears in her eyes.

Antonio's expression softens to a point that I would consider loving, but...would that not be a little odd? Unless he loves her like his child...although he is only a few years apart from her. No! No, I am not thinking of this right now! I have my own problems to worry about I do not need any more!

"You do not have to leave." Lovina looks at him like he is crazy, but he continues while holding her arms firmly as if she will run away if he does not. Which she just might from the look of her face. "I do not want you to." Her eyes widen.

Now I feel like I really have to leave. So I look for another way out, but to my disappointment there is not one.

"Are you unhappy here?" Antonio asks her. "That is the only way that I will not follow you if you leave and plead for you to come back."

Now she is blushing. Oh, goodness. I really need to leave NOW! This is not my business...but it is very interesting. There is a tiny part of me that wants to watch this play out.

She seems to come out of her happiness. "It's not like I'm ever nice to you!" Lovina snaps at him. "You shouldn't care if I leave or stay."

"But I do care." He cups her cheek and leans in. "About you."

She blushes again and then looks away, unfortunately it is in my direction. Seeing me makes her eyes narrow. "Would you move out of the way so she can leave?"

I send her a grateful look as Antonio finally notices me. "Oh, lo siento." Then he moves to the side to let me through. I walk as fast as I can, but I am sure to swing the door closed behind me.

"Wow, I did not know that sorella was in love with him."

I jump back from the surprise of hearing Feliciano's voice. "Feli! What are you doing here?" Then I recall how he had popped his head out from behind the door earlier. "Never mind. Come with me."

"But I want to hear what he tells sorella." Feliciano whines. I ignore his whining (for once) and put my hands on his shoulders to steer him away from Lovina's room.

I sort of do as well, but I cannot imagine what she might feel if she finds out that we listened to Antonio's confession to her. Or at least I am almost sure that he was confessing to her. I hope she accepts his confession if he does. Not only because he is a good choice for her money and safety wise, but he is a very kind person. And he would take care of her.

"Well, maybe she would be angry if you did. You do not want her to be unhappy right?"

Feli looks thoughtful. "Hmm...no." He sounds disappointed but it does not last long because he perks back up almost instantly. "Maybe I can ask her about it later!"

Somehow I do not think that he will have much luck with that. Now I better tell Gil that we should leave soon. I can hardly believe that he did not come to that room sooner! He could have saved me from an awkward situation. Then I look at Feli and think that maybe I should tell him to do something so that he will stay away from his sister's room.

"Feli? How would you like to make pasta?"

* * *

><p>"Remind me why we had to leave so soon?" Gilbert asks after I get Feli into the kitchen happily cooking.<p>

I shake my head and point to the door. "It is better if we do not interfere." I am still a little annoyed that he did not save me from having to stand there while Antonio and Lovina were having their 'moment.' But at the same time, he was in the outhouse when I finally found him so I cannot really be too angry with him.

He frowns, looking confused. "If that is what you think..." He puts his hand on the small of my back and leads me out the door. "Antonio agreed by the way. He went to go ask Lovino if he wanted to join us, but he didn't come back. Do you know if- why are you blushing?"

"No reason!" I say quickly. Now would be a very good time to leave. So I grab his wrist and drag him outside. "Are the horses still saddled?"

"Ja, and Liz! Wh-"

"Just come out and let us leave!"

"Ow! LIZ! THAT IS MY WRIST!" He yelps. "I need that to use my sword!"

"Well, you have not been using it well enough in the first place." I cannot help but tease him with that since I managed to beat him not too long ago.

Just as I anticipated his cheeks turn bright red and he starts to stutter excuses. "I-I have! Damn it Liz, why do you have to be unawesome like that? My awesome sword fighting skills are undeniably awesome just like the AWESOME ME!"

It is times like these when I have to remind myself that Gilbert does have good qualities about him. They are just hidden beneath all the arrogant and obnoxious parts of him. "Stop making excuses and get on your horse."

"I am AWESOME!"

I smack him on the head. "So you have said countless times before. Now get on your horse! We need to leave with plenty of time to get back to town."

"Right." He becomes serious once again. "And do not worry, Liz. I will not let them come close to us again." He draws me close to him and wraps his arms around my waist. "You are not too worried are you?" His eyes stare into mine and I cannot stop my blush from appearing.

"No. I am fine." And being in his arms is very comforting. Now it is easier to remember why I like him so much. I rest my head on his shoulder for a brief moment before pulling away. It may be sweet but we really must be going. "Now, let us go. We still have to go to Lord Jones's."

"He might be at the Kirkland residence." Gilbert reminds me. He flashes me another grin. "I hear that Lady Kirkland decided to make you her maid of honor?"

I groan softly. "Yes...how did you find out?"

"My Mutter told me." He says before letting out a laugh. "You were not planning to tell me, Liz?"

"I was hoping that not saying it would keep me from remembering that I agreed to dress up more than usual and stand in front of many people." I pull myself onto the saddle and busy myself with getting comfortable to distract myself from Gil's obvious next question.

"So I am guessing that you are not fond of weddings Liz?" He teases. "My Mutter will be very disappointed."

And there it is. I blush and try to duck my head so that he will not see the redness of my cheeks. "Just- we have to go."

He laughs again. "Do not worry Liz. I am not trying to force you into anything. And if you do not feel comfortable about being a maid of honor then just tell Lady Kirkland."

But I do not want to let Alice be disappointed. She trusted and liked me enough to ask so I cannot suddenly decide not to because I am a little embarrassed. And I really do not want to think about what Gilbert said...

"I will think about it."

"Gut, now we better go or else we will not make it to Lord Jones's." And the next thing I see is Gilbert and his horse racing ahead.

"Hey!" I yell. I snap the reins and urge my horse after him. What a cheater! He must be crazy if he thinks that he will beat me to the Jones's. "You did not even warn me!"

"I cannot hear you over how AWESOME it will be when I arrive there before you!"

Oh, we shall see about that.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait, everyone! Here's the next chapter, well you already read it so I guess I should be saying there was the chapter. Hopefully I will be done with the next one soon.<strong>

**Thank you to everyone that has favorited, followed, reviewed, and read my story. I really do appreciate it.**

**Ho cercato di impedirgli di venire, ma lui davvero voluto vedere voi- I'm sorry, sister. I tried to keep him from coming but he really wanted to see you!**

**Bene troppo tardi dannazione! -Well too late now damn it!**


	61. Chapter 61

**I do not own Hetalia. I only think that it's awesome enough to write about.**

* * *

><p>Thanks to his head start Gilbert beat me to the Jones residence. And he would not shut up about how he beat me.<p>

"The AWESOME ME had to win Liz. Because I am AWESOME!" He strikes a pose and grins. He is lucky that he knows how to distribute his weight properly or else he would have fallen off his saddle. And I would have laughed.

Unfortunately that thought does not make me any less annoyed. I scowl at him. "Have I ever told you that you are extremely obnoxious?" Then I lower my voice and snap my reins to force my horse into a trot. "And I do not know why I put up with you."

"Sure you do, Liz." And somehow he manages to hear and he too forces his horse into a trot to catch up with me. "It is because I am so irrestistable."

"Interesting since I am pretty sure that I can resist your advances." I tell him. Before he can say anything else, the double doors of the Jones's residence opens and a familiar blond exits.

"Eliza!"

My lips break into a smile. "Alice!" Even if I'm still hesitant about being her maid of honor, I am really happy to see her.

"How nice to see you riding a horse properly!" She says with a teasing tone in her voice. Then she looks at me again and sees how I am riding and she smirks. "Well, I suppose what counts is that you are sitting right side up."

I'm happy that she can joke about the day I jumped out of a burning house. Before she was very worried and I was concerned that she wouldn't quite recover, but it seems that I underestimated her ability to cope.

"Did you really expect me to ride side-saddle?" I ask tilting my head. "It is rather difficult to race when riding that way."

She laughs "I suppose you are right." Her smile then drops when she sees Gilbert. "Oh, look you brought Beilschimdt."

"She did not bring me." Gilbert shouts indignantly.

"You are not mature enough to bring yourself." Alice says as if it is common knowledge. I cannot help but laugh at how straight-forward she is. "So Eliza, I am glad to see you-"

"Are you not going to correct her Liz?" Gilbert gives me a meaningful look.

"What is there to correct?" I ask as innocently as I can. Then I turn my attention back to Alice. "I am sorry that he interrupted you. Do you think that Lord Jones would mind if we brought our horses to his stables?"

She shakes her head. "No and if he does then I will tell him that I do not care." She gestures for us to follow her.

"So where is your git?" I ask.

She chuckles. "He is sleeping. His sister has traveled here from some country I cannot remember the name of in order to attend the wedding so he had to go and meet her carriage."

"How long was he gone for?" I ask thinking about when the day we were attacked.

"About a week." She says with a sigh. "It felt a lot longer though." She sighs again and then nods over to the right. "My Mother's insistence on the color pink is getting worse. I desperately need your help, Eliza."

I laugh even though I know how much of a problem it is for her. "So maybe we will see him in a pink suit after all?"

"Jones is going to wear a pink suit!?" I almost forgot that Gil was also here with his. But his reaction quickly reminds me of his presence. Gilbert starts laughing so hard that he has to pull back on the reins so he can keep his balance. "What a pansy!"

I shake my head. "Why do you not wait to tell me the rest inside? That is if we are allowed in even with Gilbert acting like an idiot."

Alice only laughs in response.

* * *

><p>"So why are you here? Not that I am complaining since you are required to attend tea with my Mother." Alice looks at me approvingly. "You have impeccable timing, Eliza."<p>

"Could I not ask the same of you?" I say with a teasingly smile. "You are not married yet so I assume their must be a reason why you are at his home even though he is sleeping."

She blushes and looks embarrassed. "We had plans to have that teas with my Mother. I decided to stay and see if his sister was up and keep her company."

I'm a little surprised that Gilbert hasn't said anything yet so I give him a questioning look, but he doesn't respond. That's strange. He was joking only moments before. "So where-"

"I'm sorry, Eliza but I am very curious about the reason for your visit. And since Beilschmidt is unusually silent I have to ask you."

So she caught on to that too. I'm glad I wasn't just imagining things. "Gilbert has something to discuss with your fiancé." I inform her.

She frowns slightly. "Oh, another business venture? That's what he went to your home to speak about the last time, yes?"

So, Lord Jones did not tell her what the meeting he last attended was about? Unless he actually did discuss business after that meeting. I look at Gilbert to see his reaction. He simply nods and then gives me a look that clearly tells me I should not say anything. So I suppose he really did not tell her what that meeting was about. And considering that she was kidnapped after he was told that there was trouble, he probably feels guilty.

"Well, I regret to remind you that he is still sleeping off his fatigue. Perhaps next time?"

"It is something that cannot wait." Gilbert tells her. "It is important that I give this news to him today."

She gives at me with a questioning look as if I have the answer to why Gilbert is so anxious to see her fiancé. And although I do, obviously Lord Jones kept silent about the last meeting for a reason. "What could possibly be so important that he needs to be woken up?"

"Hey!" All of us turn to the direction of the voice.

And there is Lord Jones looking cheerful, though he seems to be somewhat tired. He's still in his sleeping clothes and he reminds me of a child just being workn up from his nap because of how he's rubbing his eyes. "Gilbert, to what do I owe the pleasure my man?"

"A business venture, apparently." Gilbert says drily. Lord Jones stiffens slightly but that wide smile hides most of his surprise. "I have one that you will want to hear now, since it has something to do with you." He tilts his head toward Alice and Lord Jones nods.

"I get you. My butler here will show you to the study, let me get properly dressed."

"Alfred! I must insist that you go to bed!" Alice chides. "You were up at all hours last night and it is obvious you are tired-"

"Alice, calm down." He reaches for her and then pulls her close to him so he can kiss the top of her head. "This is really important, besides your Mom is coming over right? So I need to be ready anyway." He then looks her over and grins. "What are you doing here anyway? How long have you been here?"

She blushes and then pushes him away. "Just...go and get dressed you git."

He smiles again and then notices me. "Oh, hey Eliza. You do not mind that I call you Eliza right?"

"No. That is perfectly fine, Jones."

"Alfred please." He nods toward Gilbert again. "So the study?" Gilbert nods and then rubs my shoulder before walking away.

"See ya, Liz." Gilbert calls. "Try not to miss me."

"You wish." I call back before I remember Alice is still there watching. She looks amused. "What?"

"Are you still pretending not to care for him?" She asks. "At least while in front of him?"

I shake my head. "No, he gets too arrogant for his own good sometimes. I need to put him in his place when that happens."

She smiles. "Yes, well if Alfred is up we can bet that he woke his poor sister if she wasn't up already. I'm starting to wonder if she came down at all. I swear from the way that-"

"Excuse me." A meek voice says behind us.

The both of us freeze. Then Alice slows turns around. "Oh! Madeline, I did not hear you. Were you here the entire time?"

"For some of the time." Now I turn to get a glimpse of her. She has blonde hair the same shade as her brother, but hers is more wavy than straight. And her eyes are most of a purple shade. She seems very delicate and quiet, near opposite to her loud brother. Also unlike her brother, she's dressed properly enough to meet visitors. She looks behind us intently. "Was that Gilbert Beilschimdt?"

Alice stiffens. Why would she stiffen so suddenly. "Oh, right the both of you knew each other." The way she says it leads me to believe that it's not important, but somehow I get the feeling that it is. She glances over to me. "This is Elizaveta Hedervary, she and Gilbert are-" She looks at me. "What are you anyway?"

That is a question that I cannot really answer. But I am very interested as to how Madeline knows Gilbert. "We are childhood friends."

"That is all?" Alice demands. "You're no better than how I left you! The both you should be engaged by now!"

I feel like I am being scolded by my Mama and by Lady Beilschimdt all over again. She was complaining to Gilbert this morning about how she would die without getting a chance to spoil her grandchildren. We both avoided each other until it was time to leave the house after that comment from her.

Madeline makes a noise of surprise. That I do not like hearing. "Um, yes well...we both have problems with commitment but I have a feeling his Mother will not be satisfied with us being only friends." I look at Madeline with some interest. "How do you know Gilbert?"

She blinks rapidly and then blushes. "I only met him at a ball my parents hosted. We-" She clears her throat and then looks at Alice who cuts in.

"Yes well, that is ancient history now." Alice takes both of our hands and then practically drags into to a different room. "Now come you are both going to help me with wedding details."

"Of course." Madeline says in a quiet tone.

But I am still very curious about her history with Gilbert. And worried about what her blush might mean about their past.

* * *

><p><strong>What is her history? You'll just have to find out later!<strong>

**First I want to thank everyone that has favorited, followed, reviewed, and read my story. I really do appreciate it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh! By the way guys. That poll that has been on my profile since forever? I've actually started writing a story for each of the characters because I wanted to try to think of the story before I had to write it.<strong>

**And I have a new problem...I like all of the stories I've started on. But**** the one I've worked the least on happens to be the PruHun story which looks like that's the one most of you voted for. So yeah don't know how the heck that happened, but that one might not come out for a while because I haven't developed it enough.**

**I was thinking of posting something that has the beginning of every character's story and let you guys give me feedback. But you guys would have to let me know about that.**

**ALSO I need a beta reader. If I'm going to get these stories out I need someone to check them for mistakes since you guys know that I am prone to making mistakes once in a while. I'm looking to being completely mistake-free. If anyone is interested PM me!**


	62. Chapter 62

**I do not own Hetalia. I only think that it's awesome enough to write about.**

* * *

><p>"So as you know, Eliza, my mother seems to be making it her duty to be nearly impossible to deal with," Alice says as one of the maids pours us tea. "We need a plan before she comes. I must warn you that she is very stubborn."<p>

"As am I," I tell her with a grin. "just ask Gilbert."

I glance over to Madeline and notice that, though she flinched when I mentioned his name, her facial expression did not change.

"I doubt I must," Alice grins back at me. "I can already tell from that determined glint in your eyes. I knew I picked the right maid of honor!" She turns to her side and says "Madeline will help as well, will you not?"

The quiet girl nods. "I do not know how much help I could be, but I will try my best."

"Very good," Alice says with a nod.

She turns back to me. "Eliza, I hear that you got into more trouble."

She gives me a disapproving look. "Are you trying to get killed before my wedding? Or, before yours?"

I nearly spit out my tea. "_My_ wedding?"

I glance back at Madeline and see that she too looks upset. In fact, she looks rather displeased.

"Well, it is only a matter of time," Alice rolls her eyes. "You do not think he will propose?"

"No... not until his mother forces him to." I say truthfully. Finally, I have enough of Madeline's silence. "I apologize for being so forward, but since I have not been to town in quite some time, I must ask...how do you know Gilbert?"

A surprised expression appears on her face at my asking, but she responds right away, "We met at my coming out ball."

"Coming out ball?"

Then, I remember that every girl's family throws a ball when she turns thirteen. By the time I turned thirteen, I resided at Roderick's parents' home. They lived in the next town over, so that is probably why I am failing to remember Roderick attending it.

"Yes," Madeline blushes. "my parents were very insistent on the both of us meeting. They were impressed with his sword fighting."

Well, Gilbert _is _rather good, I can understand why they would be impressed. But, that does not explain the blush.

"Oh?" I inquire casually, though eager to hear my desired answer.

"Yes, and we kept in touch while I went to a finishing school. But then, he stopped writing a while ago."

Madeline sips more of her tea. It does not seem like she wants to explain anymore.

Frankly, I do not want to hear any more. I do not believe I have truly experienced jealously before; however, now that is the only explanation for the sour feeling growing in the pit of my stomach, bothering as much as it does.

"I see."

Alice clears her throat.

"When he is not here, he still manages to cause trouble," she mutters after catching our attention. I have a strong suspicion that she meant to clear her throat after saying that.

I decide to worry about it further when Gilbert makes another appearance. Then, I can properly bash his head in for not telling me that he had any connections with Madeline in the past.

Madeline seems to be busy sipping her tea, so I decide to fill the silence. "Right, sorry for not focusing on you."

"Thank you. Now, back to persuading my mother..." she starts, but I interrupt her.

"You want blue and green for your colors, correct?"

Is green not the color of jealously? No! I have to stop thinking of that.

Alice looks pleased. "You remembered! I am impressed, Eliza. Did you know I still have not chosen a dress? And the wedding is supposed to take place in a matter of months!"

"Well then, we should get started on finding you one," I tell her. "What shop are you thinking about going to?"

"My mother was thinking of acquiring the services of the tailor that most nobles use. I forget his name, but he designed my last ball gown and I, to be quite honest, I was not very pleased with it," Alice takes a small sip of her tea before speaking again. "But...I am not sure if I should get another or if I can."

"Have you gone in for a fitting?" I ask, thinking of Feliks. He knew what she and Lord Jones wanted and that's how he was able to get her the presents for their engagement ball. Does that mean he was the tailor they were speaking of?

She shakes her head. "Not yet. I did not want to go and then have my mother fight with me on everything from the fabric to the cut of the bodice."

"None of which I have been informed about," I reply with a teasing smile.

Truthfully, I'm finding it difficult to smile. Just by saying that, I'm reminding myself of other things that I have not been informed about, like Madeline's connection with Gilbert. Just how serious was it? They kept in touch with letters, but then he stopped. Does that mean anything?

My train of thought is interrupted when Alice speaks again.

"Well, when we go to the tailor, we can figure all that out."

"I think you should wear lace," Madeline suggests in a soft voice. "You looked lovely in your green lace gown the last time I saw you."

Unfortunately, Alice does not appear to have heard her.

"Though I suppose I could try to decide now..." she turns to Madeline. "What do you think?"

Madeline sighs as if she is slightly put-out for being unheard the first time. Frankly, I doubt I would have heard her either if I had not become so aware of the simple fact that she and Gilbert have a history that I really need to hear about.

"I said that lace would look lovely on you. It is timeless and dainty," Madeline repeats.

"Two things I am not, but I suppose it would be nice," Alice muses before turning toward me. "What do you think Eliza?"

"I believe you would look beautiful, but mostly the thing that should matter most is that you feel comfortable in your wedding dress." I say truthfully.

"Lady Alice?" A maid appears at the door. "Lady Kirkland is here and would like a word with you privately."

Alice sighs. "Very well. I will be there momentarily. Is she in the morning room?"

The maid nods. "Yes, milady. I will tell her you will be there shortly."

The maid proceeds to walk away.

Alice looks back at me with an irritated expression. "And the battle begins."

I have to laugh at her tone of voice. "I am sure it will not be so bad!"

Her choice of words reminds me that there will soon be a battle of sorts and her fiancé may be involved in it. The laughter immediately vanishes.

"Go on now before she does get angry," I say, shooing her.

Alice nods. "Yes, I suppose that would not be pleasant."

She rises from her seat and looks at the two of us. It appears* like she wants to say something, however, she chooses instead to depart from the room without a word.

For a few seconds, the room echoes with a tense silence.

I wonder… Should I ask her more questions or be satisfied until I see Gilbert again. And does she even care about Gilbert? Should I care if she does? He did say he loves me and I know he would have never said that unless he meant it-

"You and Gilbert were childhood friends?" Madeline interrupts my train of thought, shattering the silence between us.

The question startles me, but I manage to regain some composure.

"Yes."

And now the silence returns with a vengeance. It is becoming very awkward rather quickly. In an attempt to distract myself from it, I drink some more tea. Oh, why did Alice have to leave us alone?

"I have never seen you before," Madeline comments a few moments later. "Were you two at a finishing school? Or did your family move away?"

A sharp pain surges through me when she reminds me of the many things that were stolen away from me.

"No," I reply, feeling tense and uneasy. In my heart, I know that she could not know any better, but I am not pleased that she brought of my parents.

"Oh," she nods. "then what was it, if you do not mind me asking?"

"I went away for a time. I only recently came back." I answer coolly. Would she be one to laugh or judge me if I told her I had to spend my time as an indentured servant instead of getting the chance to study at a finishing school like she did?

Then, an uncomfortable thought enters my mind. Was that why Gilbert wrote to her? Because she is obviously a lady and went to a finishing school and she would undoubtedly make a better wife than I ever would- Wife?! What am I thinking?!

Though I know it is childish, I glare at her when her attention is on the sandwiches beside her. I cannot help but feel bitter as she daintily bites into it, without making a mess. Not even a trace of breadcrumbs fall or a stain forms on her lips.

"He never mentioned you," Madeline muses a few seconds later.

I start to dislike her very much. "He never mentioned you to me either. It appears we are both rather uninformed."

It takes all of my will power not to appear very smug or annoyed with her.

Now, I am starting to wonder why Gilbert never did. Was he trying to hide something or was did he forget to tell me or-

"And here she is!"

Alice reenters the room with a weak smile. A woman who bears little resemblance to Alice walks in behind her. At least that is what I thought until I saw her eyes. Then, it becomes obvious where Alice got her bright, green eyes from.

"You are my daughter's maid of honor?" the woman asks, observing me with distrust.

"Yes, Elizaveta Hedervary," I say as I stand to curtsy to the woman. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"You sound like you have not had much practice with your articulation tutor," she huffs. "You have the accent of a commoner and announcing yourself with your title? That is shameful, Miss Hedervary."

I send Alice a sympathetic look, noticing that she looks apologetic herself. I now understand the trouble with her mother. I start to dislike her strongly.

"Lady Hedervary, if we are to be formal. I was hoping to be friendlier."

"Lady?" She cringes. "With your manners? What does your Mother tell you? Does she not care about how her own daughter acts?"

Oh, I really hate her. Both Alice and Madeline gasp.

"Mother!" Alice cries out.

"What?" her mother sniffs. "Well?"

"Well, my mother does not say anything. She and my Father were both murdered when I was ten years old." I respond as casually as possible, but, I can still hear the venomous undertone in my voice. I know I have not really succeeded.

At least Lady Kirkland looks properly embarrassed. "Oh, I see."

"Forgive me for my manners; I am certain that if my mother had lived, she would have transformed me into a proper lady. Unfortunately, they sent me to an orphanage since my older brother could not be found to take care of me. So, excuse me for not having practiced with an articulation tutor. I had my hands full,* trying to deal with the loss of my entire family." I form a tight, sarcastic smile and then gesture to the teapot. "Tea?"

"Err...yes."

Lady Kirkland sits stiffly into a chair beside her daughter. Her cheeks are painted scarlet with, I am guessing, embarrassment. However, that still does not relieve any of my anger.

"Thank you, Lady Hedervary."

Madeline stares at me wide-eyed.

"You went to an orphanage?" she practically whispers. "With...commoners?"

She does not sound disgusted surprisingly. In fact, she sounds rather intrigued.

"How was that experience?"

"Interesting." I say before giving Alice a weak smile. "If you will excuse me."

I stand and then feel my legs strut under me and out of the room. I have never felt so confident and grateful about my mama's easy-going attitude before today. She never lectured me about my manners; however, she warned me that I could not stay a child forever. Fortunately, though, she was never like Lady Kirkland.

Why does it hurt so much to think of her now? To my astonishment, I feel tears racing down my cheeks. I thought I handled the situation rather well, given the circumstance, but now...I choke back a sob. I feel like bursting into tears. I attempt to open the door to go outside but, it is a lot heavier than I expected. Before can exit through it, it slips from my grasp and slams closed.

Immediately after, I hear: "MOTHER!"

"Darling, I-"

"NO! No, no! You did not just insult my maid of honor! You DID NOT!" Alice yells.

That makes me feel a little better, but not enough to stop the now steady stream of tears running down. I guess that her mother will agree to do whatever Alice likes, after that incident, just to make it up to her daughter, given the amount of apologies coming from that room.

I need to get some air.

This time, I am careful opening the door and I shut it softly behind me. This time, I allow the tears to run freely down my cheeks, but, I refuse to cry audibly. I walk down the steps and then sit on the last one, against the white railing. If they hear it, they would know that the woman got to me and I simply cannot allow that. But it already seems that they've known since I left...

It does not matter. I refuse to go back in with blood-shot eyes and a blotchy complexion. Instead, I try to focus on the garden in front of me. I never took Jones for a garden sort of person, but obviously, he cares, or at least someone does, because of how beautiful it is. I can see a bit of the road from where I sit if I search hard enough. But mostly, my view is obstructed by the tall bushes surrounding the grassy area.

The sound of the door opening distracts me from observing the garden, but not enough for me to turn around.

"Eliza?"

Oh, Alice. It surprises me how much I wish that it had been Gilbert. He is usually successful in lifting my mood.

Her footsteps audibly descend and stop once her feet reach the step I am occupying.

"May I join you?"

"I apologize for exiting. This was supposed to be about you," I feel a sense of pride when I finish the sentence without even the slightest quiver in my tone.

Her arms embrace me.

"Oh no, Eliza. My mother was out of line. Do not worry, I put her into her place once you left. She will be much too embarrassed to say anything to you now. Expect a gift basket soon with a letter of apology."

At that I can't help but laugh. I turn and return her embrace.

"Really? Do you suppose she will put up much of a fight once we tell her that we will decide what your wedding will look like?" I pull back to see her reaction and I am not disappointed.

Alice's face brightens. "Oh, you played the martyr and for that I am truly grateful," then, her expression turns serious. "But it was still wrong of her to say those things. You handled it remarkably well. I was tempted to slap her and nothing she said was about me!"

"Believe me. I was rather surprised at my self-control."

And it is true. Any other day I would have answered her with my fists, not my words. I gaze up at the sky and smile. Maybe my Mama and Papa would be proud to see that I managed to learn some things despite the tragedies in my life.

"Are you ready to return?" Alice asks gently. "I promise she will no longer be trouble. And maybe I can bribe Alfred to come in. She positively adores him; she would never say anything rude with him in the room."

I shake my head. "No, but thank you for offering."

I wipe my eyes and then stand. Alice stands soon after me.

"Is my face-?"

I do not even have to finish my sentence before Alice answers me.

"A trip to the washroom may do you good. Splash some water and then come back and join us. Oh! Wait, I should show you to the washroom."

We both climb the stairs back into the house.

"I would just like to thank you again for being such a good friend, Eliza."

Her sincere tone really surprises me.

"Oh, Alice you are-"

"Do not try to deny it. Most would run for the hills after meeting my mother. You stayed." She smiles winningly and then opens the door. "Are you ready for another round?"

I smile back. "Only if you are."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait, but I wanted to present you all with a better quality chapter! <strong>

**That's right, I got a Beta and my Beta is awesome. I'm starting to wonder why I didn't do this before...**

**Anyway, thanks for the people that offered their services and to my new Beta who, as I said before, is awesome.**

**Thank you for reading and supporting!**


	63. Chapter 63

**I do not own Hetalia. I only think that it's awesome enough to write about.**

* * *

><p>In contrast to how the meeting with Alice's mother started, the ending was actually quite pleasant by the time all was said and done. Something I was quite thankful for.<p>

As I suspected, her mother awkwardly agreed with everything Alice and I offered as options for the wedding details. It seems that Alice will in fact be getting the blue and green color scheme she originally wanted.

It would be fair to say that Alice appears quite pleased with the result of this meeting. Although she did continuously sent her mother some hard looks throughout it.

"I will arrange for your dress fitting, Alice. Please return home at a reasonable time." Lady Kirkland's eyes scan behind us. "Is Alfred here?"

Alice nudges me and gives me a secretive grin. Ah, now I see what she was saying about how Lady Kirkland liked Alfred. "He is in a business meeting." Her daughter shakes her head looking amused. "I will be sure to tell him that you stopped by."

"She does realize that you are the one to be marrying him, correct?" I mutter as quietly as possible.

The girl beside me covers her mouth to suppress what I am guessing is laughter. It sounds more like coughing though. A few moments pass before she finally regains her composure, but even then, she cannot give the slightest glance toward her mother.

"Thank you for coming." Madeline quietly tells her. It does not appear as if she was heard though because Lady Kirkland did not even glance in her direction.

"I will be off then." Lady Kirkland says with a brief look at me and a longer one at Alice. "Behave, dear."

Alice rolls her eyes but nods. "Yes, Mother."

Then she notices Madeline. "And take care dear."

"Yes, ma'am." Madeline replies softly. Soon after the words leave her mouth, Lady Kirkland strides towards the door, away from us.

Alice looks after her disapprovingly. "Sorry Eliza, she was probably still embarrassed."

Before I can wave it off a pair of arms wrap around my waist. "Guess who?"

"Antonio?" I answer drily. I know that he is going to be upset at my answer, but I am still peeved at him for neglecting to mention anything about a past relationship. As a result, I cannot find it in myself to care. Instead, I feel rather cross.

"Was?" Gilbert quickly turns me around to stare at me. "Why would you guess that?"

"Did you finish your talk with Alfred?" Instead of answering him like a normal person, I change the subject.

Coward; I am such a coward! I really should address it but at the moment I hate thinking about him being involved with anyone else even if it was not serious. Seeing that I do not have any details greatly worries and annoys me.

He eyes me warily, but answers nevertheless. "Fine. He agreed."

Then he looks at the other occupants in the room. His eyes stop on Madeline.

"Oh, hallo."

She blushes slightly. "Hello, Gilbert."

They are familiar with each other!? That is simply unforgivable and I will not stand for this and-!... And I have no idea why I feel so hurt when I see his expression soften at the sight of her.

"I did not know you were coming," he says with a small smile, one that is usually reserved for his brother and on occasion, me. So...why is he using it with her? Better yet, how can I stop myself from crying? I can already feel that odd sensation in my eyes that comes before a flood of tears.

Madeline looks away. "Perhaps if you had stayed in contact with me you would have known."

"Maybe-"

At that comment, I pull away from Gilbert. For the second time today, I realize I need to take a walk outside.

"Alice? Do you wish to discuss bouquets in the garden?" I offer lightly, but my tone is a cover. In reality I am struggling to keep my seemingly uncontrollable emotions in check.

"I was just about to suggest the very same thing." Alice replies, locking an arms around mine and giving Gilbert a warning glare. "Can we trust you alone?"

I feel his eyes glancing over me but I just cannot look at him right now.

In a slightly bitter tone, I say, "I am sure he will not damage the house. Anything else is entirely up to chance."

Like our unnamed relationship.

"Liz?" he asks in an unusually low tone. He sounds unsure...and concerned. But why, when obviously he is happy to see Madeline?

I pull on Alice's arm, ignoring him as much as possible. "I think that roses, though not in your color scheme, would be perfect."

Alice nods in agreement, mercifully following me out the door.

"I completely agree. I would prefer red, though white would fit in with the colors much easier." We reach the door and I yank it open causing Alice to dodge it.

"Sorry." I mumble. From the corner of my eye I see her shake her head.

"Let us just go into the garden," she lightly pushes me out and allows the door to slam behind us. Now she places her hands on her hips.

"You just ran away from the problem."

Did she really have to call me on that now!?

"Can we ignore that subject for the time being?" I practically stomp down the steps with my arms crossed. I am acting like a child but at the moment the kind of behavior I exhibit is the last thing on my mind. I want to act like a child, running fast and far from all these feelings. Where they came from, I know not.

"No," She vetoes firmly. "we cannot because you need to speak with Gilbert and find out if he truly cares for you and no one else!"

"What if I do not want the answer?" I demand, gesturing toward the house with a hard swing of my arm. "Alice, look at her! She is a much better choice than I ever will be especially with her finishing school training and her 'demure' demeanor that your mother did not find any fault with!"

Alice rubs her forehead and sighs. "I will kill that woman."

She pins me with a hard glare.

"Eliza, do you honestly believe that anyone other than you can keep Gilbert from being utterly obnoxious and give him reason to be interested?"

"Before today I did not," I mutter truthfully.

She groans. "You are so blind!"

"Then why did he look at her that way!?" I demand. And an unwelcome, but familiar feeling of tears gather at the corners of my eyes.

Alice huffs and then grabs my hands.

"You can ask him that later. For the time being banish all thoughts of my mother's words out of your head. They are worthless anyway. So you did not attend finishing school. I did not either, yet I managed to keep Alfred interested in me and not any other girls. Eliza, he loves you."

I shoot her a skeptical look and she quickly shakes her head.

"Do not dare give me that questioning look! I do not know if he has admitted it yet but you must believe me. I saw the way he cradled you in his arms after we dismounted. He. Was. Crying. For_ bloody_ sake Eliza, no man does that unless they truly care! And if you intend to spend a good amount of your life with that arrogant man you better be able to talk to him about whatever he and Madeline were so you can move past it and get engaged!"

I pull out of her surprisingly strong grip.

"And if they used to have strong feeling for each other?" I try to blink away my tears. "Alice, I used to believe that I cared for Roderick and then Gilbert reappeared in my life. When I was-" I almost said working, but I caught myself in time. "away, I worked my hardest to get him to notice me, but I always had that memory of Gilbert in the back of my head. He came back into my life and now whatever feelings I had for Roderick were gone." I stare at the ground. "What if he remembers something like that with Mad-?"

"No," Alice interrupts. "You and Gilbert were childhood friends. If you are going to use that logic then Madeline means nothing to him now," she scans me carefully. "unless you still care for Roderick?"

I shake my head.

"I do not." And I am telling the truth. I have not had any regrets in choosing Gilbert...though now I wonder if I should consider leaving before he leaves me...

"Then you have nothing to fear." Alice wears a smug expression. "And if she is to become my sister-in-law, I will _not _allow her to be with Beilschmidt."

She crinkles her nose. "He is a bad influence and very loud. Alfred is loud enough already. Besides, only you can handle that man."

Despite my tempestuous wave of negative emotions, I laugh good-naturedly at her bluntness.

"Well, thank you for that. You have insulted the man I care dearly for and if I am not mistaken...my honor."

Alice smiles. "At least you laughed!"

"Yes." I look away from her and stare over at the road. "It was idiotic to be this upset was it not?"

She grabs hold of my hand and kindly smiles.

"Jealously is a feeling that often causes people to act childishly. You handled that a lot better than I would have. I probably would have called her a harlot and yelled at Alfred before storming out the door."

That makes me snort with laughter. Not very ladylike, but I think Alice will forgive me.

"Do not think I was not tempted," I admit.

"Oh, Eliza." Alice chuckles and releases my hands. "You are a much better person than I am."

But she has been so patient with me today...with her mother and now with Gilbert. She is a very dear friend that I am fortunate to have at my side. And I feel the need to let her know that.

"Alice...thank you for being my friend." I do not know if nobles are allowed embrace, but I wrap my arms around her and squeeze anyway. She immediately does the same to me.

"It really is no trouble. I cannot imagine how you put up with me though. Having to save me and all that."

I pull away and study her with a raise of my eyebrow. "Are we really going to talk about that again?"

"No, better not to." Alice laughs for a moment before cutting herself off by clearing her throat. Her wide eyes are no longer on me. "I think you may have your chance to speak with Belischmidt."

My body tenses. Oh no. I am not ready to talk to him. I feel as if my blood has run cold as a shiver runs down my back. What if he does tell me that he no longer wants to be with me? That he is the one that will be leaving this time?

"No, you will be talking to him." Alice orders with a firm point of her finger. "I can tell you want to run and you have not even looked at him yet!"

"And why can I not?" I hiss, trying not to be heard in case he is close to us.

"Because you are going to act like an adult or, at least attempt to. And if he says anything wrong, slap him and come find me."

"Liz!" Gilbert's voice bellows. "Lady Kirkland will you leave us alone?"

Alice gives me an encouraging and firm look. "I will be inside." She announces. "Make her cry, Beilschmidt and I will make sure you pay!"

Thank you Alice for embarrassing me. It almost sounded like something my mama would have said. Now I just need to find the strength to ask him. No matter what he may say. I will be ready for anything.

I turn around and catch a glimpse of Alice disappearing through the door. She really must have moved quickly. Or maybe I took a long time turning around.

In any case, Gilbert watches me with a careful look. "What is wrong, Liz?" And the moment he speaks I fall apart. Any courage I pretended to have now vanishes.

"Nothing." I face the opposite direction in an effort not to look at him. But there is so much wrong with me. I honestly hate this overwhelming feeling of jealously, it is such a hard emotion to cope with! I wish I could be rid of it already and stop feeling so defenseless against it.

"I know when you are lying to me Liz." His hand pulls on my arm and slowly he turns me back around. When our eyes meet, he takes hold of my cheeks and stares intently at me. "You are a horrible liar."

Argh, I hate how he makes me feel so safe when I am angry with him. "Oh? Then shall we test your honesty? If I ask you a question will you answer truthfully." I step back and his hands drop away.

"Ask away," he smirks and crosses his arms.

"What is your history with Madeline?"

His smirk fades into a frown and his arms droop. "Ah." Gilbert sighs and then moves both of his arms behind his head. "Before I say a word, will you promise to hear me out until the end?"

That does not sound promising. "Will I not like what you are about to say?"

"Not all of it," he admits with a shrug. His arms drop once again at his sides. "So are you going to promise?"

"...Fine." This better be good.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha, sorry guys. I had to put a cliffhanger here. Otherwise the chapter would be a little too long for my tastes. <strong>

**So I have started school once again...that means less time to write. I think this is the year that my teachers have plotted for my demise. Or maybe it was my fault for signing up for too many APs...**

**Well, enough about that. The point is, I would be lucky to get another chapter up this month. But it seems that no longer what I should be doing I end up back here. **

**I would like to thanks everyone for reading and add a special thank you to my consistent reviewers. **

** Also another huge thanks to my Beta. I think that my writing has greatly improved since my first critique and I now I feel bad that you were all suffering through mistakes that I can clearly see in my earlier chapters. Oops.**

**Until next time!**

* * *

><p><strong>Here a sneak peek at the next chapter (since you probably won't see it for a while):<strong>

"Liz, no! That is not what I meant!" He quickly explains as his hand gently detaches mine from his ear. "And oww!"

"Then what the did you mean that?" I demand, deciding instead to resort to grabbing him by his collar and shaking him some sense into him. "What am I supposed to think!?" My fury is slowly decreasing but the more it does the more hurt and betrayed I feel. It is then I decide that fury is a lot safer at this moment.

"You are not supposed to judge until I have finished," he reminds me, wagging his finger at me playfully. As I continue to glare at him, I think he finally picks up that now is not the time to be teasing me.

"I am two seconds, and I mean it Gilbert, two seconds away from leaving. You better tell me the rest and tell it quickly or else I will take Alice up on her offer and then-"

But he does not allow me to finish my threat.

Instead he interrupts, "Fine, fine, fine! But really Liz, you need to try to stand there without hurting me for at least a minute. After I explain you can grab me all you want." He gives me a mischievous wink and I honestly cannot decide if I want to slap him and then continue glaring or laugh.

Sometimes I honestly hate him.


	64. Chapter 64

**I do not own Hetalia. I only think that it's awesome enough to write about.**

* * *

><p>"Well, I am waiting."<p>

For the last two minutes Gilbert has been pacing and I am finally growing tired of his stalling.

"If you do not-"

"I am trying to figure out the best way to tell you,"he explains while glancing at the property next to us, "Maybe we should return before I tell you that way you can run into your room instead of back home."

That would actually be wise, especially since he does not seem eager to tell me. How serious could it possibly have been? Because as of right now I am expecting the worst. It is unbelievably difficult to calm myself so that my heart will cease its hammering. Is it really possible for me to be this worried?

When I finally do speak, its in an icy tone, "Fine. We should go." As I am finding out, it is far easier on my pride to sound angry rather than wounded.

Gilbert flinches as if he is pained, "Do you have to sound so harsh, Liz?"

"Did you really have to neglect to tell me of a previous courting?" I cross my arms and stare him down, daring him to challenge me, "Do you honestly think that was fair?"

"Honestly, I forgot about her," he shrugs sheepishly. Well that certainty says something about their relationship...or his character. I do not know which to hope for, nor how to reply; so, I settle for silence.

When Gilbert realizes I am refraining from commenting he clears his throat. "So shall we go?"

Our ride back was tense. There really is no other way to describe it. Unlike our previous rides filled with jokes, laughter, teasing and the occasional race this one...was not enjoyable. It felt like I couldn't breathe and my chest was about to explode. I think the only reason I did not faint was because I knew that Gilbert would have the advantage and I would never live it down.

Most of it was my fault; I did not make any attempt to answer him when he tried to converse with me. I never even spared him a glance. Instead, I kept my horse in a trot as if trying to slow my racing heartbeats to match its speed.

No matter how hard I try, I cannot understand why I feel so nervous. Gilbert may be many things, but he is not liar. Sure, he loved to tease me and make jokes, but he would not say anything dishonest to lead me to believe he has feelings for me.

Would he?

After finally reconnecting with him, all this nonsense occurs. I have half a mind to throw my arms around him and say 'I do not want to deal with this. Let us pretend it never happened!' But the other part of my mind will not allow my fear to keep me from finding the truth. Yet I am beginning to wonder if knowing the truth will really matter in the end. Alice assures me I have every reason to feel this way, but it feels uncomfortable and petty to be jealous.

I just want this nonsense to be over with already so that I can joke and tease him once again.

"Liz, we have returned." Gilbert says softly, almost carefully. I have never seen him act this way before and realizing that just worries me further.

I nod to show that I heard him and then silently guide my horse to the stables.

When he does tell me what the history behind him and Madeline...will that change things? Will it make me think differently about him? Why did this have to come to light when we have so much to worry about? With those people who wish my family dead to take care of, this should be the furthest thing from my mind! Yet, it is all I can think about! And now I feel as if I will explode from the lack of information!

"Off the horse, Liz," Gilbert commands me. This time I glance back at him. He seems a little surprised, but then he shrugs. "I do not want you riding off. You tend to flee when you do not like what you are being told."

"I do not!" I protest indignantly. If I was facing him fully, I would have crossed my arms.

He lets out a small laugh, "Uh, yes you do. Do not deny it Liz! The Awesome Me knows y-!" -he cuts himself off suddenly- "just...get off the horse, please."

The sudden change in demeanor reminds me yet again of our predicament. Even if it annoyed me before, I miss the easy-going banter between us. Without another word, I slip off of my saddle and lead the horse into a stall. As I go through the motions of removing the saddle and bit, I try to mentally prepare myself for what he is about to tell me. Again I find myself thinking if I am making a big deal out of something that may not even matter.

I shake my head and grab the riding gear. No, he purposely kept something from me when I have told him everything. It is just not fair to me that he has kept a past relationship a secret...right?

But then again did I tell him everything? A sudden thought comes to mind, well, more of a person really. Does this mean I also should tell him about my previous feelings for Roderick?

"I will take that," Gil grabs the saddle and bit from me, "and do you mind if we talk out here? I do not want my parents to hear what I am about to tell you."

"Is it really that bad?" I question softly.

He stops moving and just stares at me with confusion.

"It is not bad. You are just not going to be happy to hear it...that is all."

He all but tosses the riding gear on a bale of hay before drawing me into an embrace.

"You sound like you are about to cry, Liz."

Did I? Will I?

No. No matter what he says it cannot possibly be worse than what I have imagined.

"I am such a dummkopf," Gilbert groans as he rubs my back comfortingly. "I am sorry Liz, I really should have said something sooner, but she means nothing to me now. I did not realize you would want to know."

"Why would I not? Was it serious Gilbert?" I demand, my voice slightly muffled from being pressed against his chest. Even if I am not pleased with him, there is no denying that I feel more at ease close to him than away from him. I really am a mess. I wish my mama was here so I could ask her advice and ask if she was ever jealous.

"For a while, yes."

Now, I can find the strength to push away from him.

"What?"

"You need to hear the whole story," he tells me. "Liz, just listen."

I glare at him before gesturing for him to continue.

"We...well first we met at one of the Jones's parties. I do not remember what it was for, but I remember being bored until I noticed Madeline in a corner reading a book," he stops to chuckle. "I thought it was one of the funniest things I had ever seen. Anyway, being the awesome person I am, I had to see if she wanted company. And it started from there. I began courting her which I kept a secret from my parents so if you asked them they would not know about her."

If he did not introduce her to his parents, does that mean it was not serious? I feel a glimmer of hope, but then I remember he said it was serious so I keep my reaction to myself.

Gilbert continues, "Alfred did not approve of our courtship at all. He threatened to tell his parents and that would have meant that my parents would know so we planned to elope-" He planned to do what!?

He does not notice my slack-jaw expression and keeps talking. "My excuse was that we were in love but- OW!"

The yelp of pain probably came from me reaching up and pulling his ear.

"Are you stupid, you arrogant jerk?" I scold him. "You never tell the person you are with that you are in love with someone else unless you want them to leave you!"

My chest hurts, almost as if my heart is crumbling although I am not sure if that is possible. I...I have no words for the pain currently throbbing in my chest.

"Liz, no! That is not what I meant!" he quickly explains as his hand gently detaches mine from his ear. "And oww! That really did hurt me! Not awesome!"

"Then what did you mean that?" I demand, deciding instead to resort to grabbing him by his collar and shaking him some sense into him. "What am I supposed to think!?"

My fury is slowly decreasing but the more it does, the more hurt and betrayed I feel. It is then I decide that fury is a lot safer at this moment.

"If you listened better, you would have heard that I said 'were' not 'am.' Honestly, Liz you need to pay attention and not try to kill me before I finish telling you everything," he chides me, wagging his finger at me playfully. As I continue to glare at him, I think he finally picks up that now is not the time to be teasing me.

"I am two seconds, and I mean it Gilbert, two seconds away from leaving. You better tell me the rest and tell it quickly or else I will take Alice up on her offer and then-"

He does not allow me to finish my threat.

Instead, he interrupts, "Fine, fine, fine! But really Liz, you need to try to stand there without hurting me for at least a minute. After I explain, you can grab me all you want," he gives me a mischievous wink and I honestly cannot decide if I want to slap him and continue glaring, or laugh.

Sometimes, I honestly hate him.

"If you had allowed me to finish I would have said that I only thought we were in love. We were only fourteen so what did I really know? Besides..." his cheeks turn red and I can only barely hear him mumble "I never felt anything for her when I compare my feelings to you."

"I am sorry Gil but I could not hear that last part. Would you mind repeating it?" my lips begin to tug up into a grin. Finally, I get to tease him...and finally I feel more assured about my place with Gilbert.

"Verdammt! Würden Sie aufhören zu versuchen, um mich wie ein Weichei klingen?!" his cheeks are more scarlet than before and he looks incredibly embarrassed. "Mein Gott, Liz!"

"Tudod, hogy nem értem a német, ugye?" I am grinning fully now, not even the slightest bit guilty for taking pleasure in his discomfort. But a small part of me is wondering why it is so hard for him to tell me.

He groans, "Liz!"

"Gil!" I mocking imitate his voice. "What happened to telling me the rest? I still have not heard you repeat your last sentence either."

"Do I have to?"

I glare at him and he crosses his arms, "Why do I always have to say it? Why do you not ever tell me first?"

Oh, so that is what it is.

"Because you are the one in trouble right now," I point out as cross my arms as well. "Do you want me to stay or leave to my brother's home?"

He holds up his hands in defeat.

"Fine, you stubborn Frau. I said that I never cared for her as much as I care for you, happy?"

I smile and step closer to him to punch his arm.

"Was that so hard, idiot?"

Suddenly, I have the strongest urge to embrace him tightly and without any more thought about being angry or annoyed with him, I throw my arms around his neck and squeeze. He stiffens for a moment but shortly after that he returns my gesture by wrapping his arms around my waist.

"And yes, I am much happier thank you." I let him know in a content whisper.

"Good." He mutters sounding relieved. "Now, I am going to finish so that you can hit or hug me again or whatever you want okay?"

Instead of responding verbally, I nod. For some reason I find it very hard to want to let go of him. Argh, my emotions confuse me so much today! I think I have already forgiven him. Why is it so easy for me to forget my hurt now? I really hate feeling jealous. I never want to feel jealous again because it's so damn confusing!

"So, eventually I came to my senses and promised Alfred I would never see her again. Then she went to finishing school and she sent me letters for a while. I responded to a few but after a few months I stopped. And the last time I wrote to her was about two years ago."

He squeezes me and kisses the top of my head, "Now can we please stop talking about her like she is more important than you?"

I let out a laugh, "Fine, I forgive you for not telling me."

He grins impishly, "Do you have any previous relationships you want to tell me about now?"

"No, I had none-" I cut myself off once I remember my liking towards Roderick. Should I say anything about that now? It never amounted to anything and he never showed any signs of returning my feelings for him. But if I do not tell Gilbert then I would be guilty of exactly what I was angry with him about. "I only cared for someone once before. But I do not feel anything for him now."

Gilbert looks thoughtful. "You never courted?"

I shake my head. "He did not even know my feelings for him. He still does not know I ever felt anything for him." And thank goodness for that! Otherwise there may have been more drama to deal with. Already, this day feels like it should be a scene in some theater production.

"In that case, it does not matter much does it? Considering you correctly chose the awesome me over him!"

He seems to have taken this news rather well. I am surprised by him but I am not about to question it. Especially since he hates Roderick so much. Does that mean I should tell him? Maybe I will ask Alice about it when I see her.

"I suppose not," I answer after a brief moment of silence.

"And since I am going to propose to you, no one will be able to take you away from me."

What? Did I hear him correctly?

"Excuse me?" I squeak out, "You-"

He lets me go and walks over his horse's saddle bag. "Remember when I left that one day? And there was a note you took from my hand?"

Cautiously I nod. I remember him acting strangely that day and thinking something was amiss.

"But it said something about a dire situation."

Gilbert laughs and shakes his head, "It was written in code. I knew you would be nosy, so I asked the jeweler to write me in code."

"The jeweler?" I repeat, not truly believing that he is picking now to tell me this. Then, I catch sight of him pulling out a small box.

"You do not have to say 'yes' right at this moment," he tells me in a quieter voice and with a shrug. Gilbert turns around and smiles at me. "But I am going to keep asking and bothering you until you do."

"Thank you for the warning."

I find myself trying not to cry. Why must this day be so damn emotional?!

"Should you not ask me properly though?"

He takes a few steps closer to me, "Do you not know by now I hardly ever do anything properly? I am so awesome that anyway I do it is the best, no?"

He still kneels down and offers me the box with a slight blush.

"Do you really think this is the best time to be asking? After everything that has happened today?" I question still staring at the unopened box. What design, I wonder, did he choose? The urge to cry still lingers but I try to restrain the tears. Any doubt I had about his feelings toward me disappear altogether, in fact I am starting to wonder how I could possibly think that.

Gilbert shrugs once again, "You forgive me right? And I hope you still like me or else this would be really awkward. And honestly, I just want to be sure you cannot leave again. I do not want anything to get in between us, so maybe it would help if we were engaged. Plus, I am tired of Jones getting all the attention for his wedding."

"And your mother would finally be happy and stop nagging us," I add with a tiny smile before opening the box. "Are you not supposed to be the one to open this?"

When I finally get a glimpse of it, I almost forget to breathe.

The design may be simple, maybe too simple for a wedding band by today's standards, but it is perfect for me. Like most rings it has a rather impressive diamond in the center, but unlike most of the gaudy rings I have seen the impressiveness comes from the shape of it rather than the size. It must have taken some time to cut to look like a flower. At least, that is what I believe it resembles. As if that was not enough, there are the gorgeous emeralds flanking it on either side, cut in the shape of leaves, sticking up to cradle the diamond flower.

This is not the type of bothersome jewelry I complained about wearing to Lady Beilschmidt. It is small enough that I would not feel too much new weight on my hand and it would not call too much attention if people were to catch sight of it. But the detail is enough to prove that Gilbert did put some thought into it. I can hardly get over that it looks so much like a flower.

It is something I would not mind wearing...in fact, I doubt I would ever want to take it off.

"Are you going to keep the awesome me waiting?" he complains. "The ground is uncomfortable."

I laugh and take the ring out. "How can I answer until I have tried it on?" Somehow I cannot help teasing him. Maybe it is because he is being incredibly arrogant at the moment.

"Gut."

He lifts himself up and takes the ring from me. Just as I am about to start protesting, he slips the ring onto my finger. "I just wanted to put it on you."

I take a moment to admire it and then I look at Gilbert. "This is not the best time to ask, do you realize that?"

And it is not. There are so many issues we have had, but I do not want to protest the timing because I know that I will say yes. Well, maybe I will wait a few days before saying so.

"Ja, but see? I am too awesome to care. The only thing that matters right now is that you said 'yes'."

"I do not remember actually saying yes." I say putting a finger to my lips in a mockingly thoughtful way.

He cups my cheeks and stares into my eyes. "But you will. I know you like, Liz. Do not lie to me."

"How do you know I like it?" I tilt my head slightly to the right and smile. "Maybe I do not."

He laughs. "I know you Liz. You like it. You can keep it even though you have not said yes yet." He brings his head closer to him and whispers "I will wait for as long as it takes..."

Then he kisses me and nothing else matters.

* * *

><p><strong>There really is no excuse for the lateness of this chapter except that I would very much like to go to college so my days have been filled with applications and more applications.<br>**

**And again you will have to forgive me because the next chapter may take just as long. But at least this chapter is longer than usual.**

**Once again I have to thank my marvelous Beta for helping me edit this. This chapter would have been a let down if she did not give me some suggestions on this first. **

**And thank you my wonderful readers for sticking with me and an extra thank you to those that stop and review. It means a lot and it makes me very happy to know you are enjoying the story. **

**Also to those that sent me some reviews and did not receive a response...my email did some odd thing and sent them to the spam folder which I finally cleaned out today. This is why you are barely receiving it today.**

**So once again thank you! **

* * *

><p><strong>Verdammt Würden Sie aufhören zu versuchen, um mich wie ein Weichei klingen?! - Damn it! Would you stop trying to make me sound like a wimp?!<strong>

**Tudod, hogy nem értem a német, ugye?- You know I don't understand German, right?**


	65. Chapter 65

**I am so sorry for the long wait! This is not beta read because I feel as if you deserve an update for having to wait for so long so I apologize if you see any errors. Hopefully it will be looked over at a later date.**

**I do not own Hetalia. I only think that it's awesome enough to write about.**

* * *

><p>When he is not looking, I admire the ring on my finger. The bright flames flickering from the lanterns causes the gems to sparkle green and white making a beautiful display for me to watch. The ring itself really is lovely and to my relief and pleasure I can feel no extra weight from it. Well, perhaps some...but for the most part there is no extra strain on my hand, something satisfies my taste and makes me appreciate the taste of my fiance-to-be.<p>

I reluctantly switch my gaze from the ring to the back of the person who gave it to me.

He really did not pick the best time to propose...or maybe it was the best time? I cannot decide. On one hand I want to accuse him of surprising me now only to appease me and make me forgive him, but that would most likely cause a fight and I do not truly believe the accusation myself. And on the other hand, I want to embrace him tightly and thank him for such a wonderful gift and agree to be his wife. But then he would think that he is no longer in trouble when he caused me great distress today.

Maybe the best thing to do is to tease him some more to get back at him, as well as make me feel better. Is it childish of me? Yes. But does he deserve it? I should think so! And since we may be walking toward the sitting room this would be the best time to do it.

Now, what should I say to get the best reaction from him...? It only takes a few more seconds for me to think of an idea. Then I take action.

"Should we tell your mother?" I ask slowly as if the thought has been weighing on my mind.

He twists his torso around to face me. "Well, only if you have decided to say yes." He raises an eyebrow and his lips form into a barely noticeable smirk, "do you really want her to get started on wedding plans?"

Damn him. Now I cannot tell his mother because as much as I hate to admit it, he does have a point there. And his reaction did not meet my expectations at all. "Just wondering what you wanted to do." I reply lightly so he does not guess that I am up to something.

"I could show you." Gilbert reaches for my hand and pulls me close to him all in one fluid movement. Now I am pressed against his chest, too surprised from the sudden change of position to move away. "But it is not something my parents would approve of being done in public." His breath tickles my ear but strangely enough I like how it feels.

Then I catch the underlying message and I stiffen from the slight embarrassment I feel. I have to fight the blood rushing to color my cheeks so he does not know how much his statement has affected me. Or maybe it is because he is so close to me. "Gil, you are impossible."

Gilbert smirks and holds my chin with one hand, forcing me to look up at him. His crimson eyes examine mine almost playfully. "You love me anyway, do not deny it." Suddenly my chin is released and his lips kiss the top of my head tenderly. Then all too quickly he steps away, "they are probably waiting for us."

And so I am left in the hallway feeling absolutely bewildered at what happened. Was I not supposed to be the one teasing him?

I am not sure how long I remained in the hallway, but I am finally able to move once I hear my name called.

"Miss Eliza?"

At the sound of Ludwig's voice, I turn to face him. "Yes, Ludwig?"

He gestures to the sitting room with a sweep of his arm. "Are you going to join us this today?"

Seeing him makes me remember the only surefire way to get a rise from Gilbert is to tell his little brother stories of him when he was younger. I try my best to keep the wicked grin off my face. "Yes, and I think you will enjoy the conversation...it has to do with Gilbert's misadventures."

* * *

><p>Once again I have succeeded in making Ludwig laugh loudly. And, I note with pride, Gilbert is blushing with his face in his hands trying to ignore his father's jabs and his mother's laughter.<p>

As soon as the younger Beilschmidt brother is able to breathe again he asks "Was brother honestly_ that_ bad at archery?"

"Why do you think he only uses his sword?" I send him a triumphant smile. "It took him a full week to come close to a bow again and it was only to glare at it and then hide it from his sight."

Now his father laughs "I finally understand why you were adamant against receiving a bow for your birthday!"

"Stop it Vater." Gilbert grumbles before directing a glare my way. "Do you honestly have to tell them about such things? That is not awesome Liz!"

"But they enjoy these stories so much." I reply innocently, gesturing around the room. "Besides do you not want your brother to be informed of what not to do? I taught him a valuable lesson in an entertaining fashion!" I smile winningly at him and catch his lips twitch upward.

Though my purpose to embarrass him as much as possible, I am happy that he can at least learn to laugh at himself. Even if he is not really laughing.

Lady Beilschimdt lets out a chuckle. "She has a good point, liebe. It was very entertaining."

Gilbert's lips drop into a scowl immediately. "Not helping, Mutter." He turns back to me and frowns, "If you wish to entertain them why do you not tell them about the time you fell out of the tree because you saw a squirrel." Gil starts laughing. "THAT was funny. The Awesome Me had to get you down the rest of the way because your hair was stuck in so many branches."

I lightly blush, but my voice is high with embarrassment as I try to defend myself from his jab. "But that was understandable because it shot itself at my face! I highly doubt if you were in my position you would have been silent! You probably would have been screaming the entire time!"

"At least I would have not gotten stuck in a tree!" His blush has returned, the scarlet color of it is overpowering on his pale cheeks.

The others are laughing at our banter, but I am fully concentrating on making sure that he does not succeed in embarrassing me more than I embarrass him! He and I get into a staring contest, daring each other to turn away first.

"My hair got caught in some branches. If I had tried to get out myself I would have pulled my hair out or broken a bone." I remind him with an arch of my eyebrow. "Besides you were the one constantly looking over your shoulder to see if the squirrel would come back."

"That was only because you warned me not to get attacked as well." He reminds me with an annoying smirk. Unfortunately his blush is fading.

So I draw into my arsenal and pull out an old reference. "At least I am not afraid of ponies."

Ludwig starts laughing once again and his mother sounds confused when she asks "Ponies? Is that true Gilbert?"

He immediately turns away from me and says loudly to the rest of the room, "Of course not mutter! I am too awesome to fear something so...stupid!"

"It was smart enough to scare you." I interject smiling at his discomfort. Ha, I think I really have teased him enough. Well maybe just enough for tonight.

"I was not scared! I am too awesome to be scared by a simple pony!" he continues to protest as his mother's wide eyed look. She looks shocked and amused at her son's attempts to defend himself.

I share a look with Ludwig who is beginning to calm himself but is still letting out a couple of giggles. He looks so carefree and cute when he laughs. "Of course you are, Gil." I say mockingly.

"Bruder, you are not going to win this fight." Ludwig adds with a smile. "Not when we know the truth."

"You should be training yourself to agree with Eliza, Gilbert." His mother nods to herself as if she is approving her own statement. "It will be good practice for when you are married to her."

I tense and send Gilbert an accusatory glare. He told her? Or maybe she noticed the ring? With that thought I tuck my left hand under my leg and note Gilbert's perplexed frown. Perhaps he did not tell her if he looks as confused as I feel.

"He will never propse if you continue to push him." Gilbert's father sighs and gives me an apologetic smile. "Do not feel the need to assure her, Eliza. You know that she gets excitable. I would never force you to marry Gilbert, I know my son is quite the handful."

"Vater!" Gilbert protests with a pout. "You are supposed to say that I am awesome no matter what!"

His father shrugs as if to say 'oh well.' Gilbert begins protesting to his father in German with an elaborate array of emotions passing through his features every few seconds. He can be so passionate at even the smallest of events.

A tug on my sleeve gets my attention and I turn in that direction. Once my eyes meet Ludwig's, he says solemnly, "Even if he does not act 'awesome' always will you still stay here Eliza?"

He looks so serious and his adorably bright blue eyes are dark with worry. At first I have no idea to respond.

Does he care that much? He should not be so attached to me in such a short amount of time. In a way, he reminds me of Feliciano. At the thought, I find myself breaking into a smile before hugging the boy and bringing him close to me. "Of course, Ludwig. I will stay...I have a feeling that your mother will not let me leave unless she knows I will come back soon."

He pats my back once and then squirms in my hold. "Okay." I suppose that is the signal for me to release him. As soon as I loosen my hold on him, Ludwig slips out of my embrace. He glances over to his brother and smiles. "Bruder looks upset."

"Then why are you smiling?" I tease. "Aren't you supposed to be frightened or sympathetic?"

"Not when he looks jealous." Ludwig gives me a soft smile. "He really should not worry when I am too young to challenge him. Well unless I challenge him to a pony race or archery contest."

I laugh and shake my head. "I was not aware you could make jokes Ludwig! You should make them more often." He gives me a sheepish smile just as Gilbert comes into view.

"Liz, Vater and I are going to talk about our visits to everyone. Are you coming?" He crosses his arms resembling an unhappy, pouting child.

I smile sweetly "Are you sure you want me there?"

A look of regret passes through his features but he extends his hand to me nevertheless. "Stop playing Liz. We have to start planning now. We do not have time for games."

Ludwig appraises his brother thoughtfully, "What are you talking about Gilbert?"

As if he has barely noticed Ludwig, Gil startles. "Oh, nothing West." Did he not see Ludwig when he walked over here? Why would hearing him surprise Gil now? It does not matter, I suppose I should go before Ludwig gets even more curious than he seems to be.

I push myself up from my chair and stand. "I suppose we should go then. I want to sleep at a reasonable time tonight." I give Gilbert what I hope is a guilt-inducing look . "There's been too much excitement for my taste." He moves closer to me with every word not seeming to be guilty in the least. Well, I tried.

"Then you will not be so surprised when you hear our plan." He whispers so that Ludwig cannot hear. He backs away but not before taking my hand. It's my left and the ring is visible before he hides it by covering it with his hand while rubbing my knuckles. "Come, Liz."

I nod my consent though I wonder why we need to talk now. Although it does make sense since I personally would like those men out of my life as soon as possible. The pressure of the jewels on his hand must be a little painful as well as awkward, but he does not seem to mind as he pulls me out the door. "Gil, I can walk by myself."

As we pass her, Lady Beilschimdt chuckles. "You two be courteous to each other."

"Ja, Mutter." Gil mutters and I walk faster to keep up with his pace.

"What is the hurry, Gil?" I tease once we are out of earshot, not being able to help myself. "You could not handle any more interesting stories about you?"

His cheeks flare up and he turns his head so that I cannot see him very well. "Really Liz? You made your point, I am an arschlock and I should have told you earlier. Happy?"

Oh, well I did not expect him to actually understand why I was teasing him so much tonight. "Yes, you were. But I forgive only because I am so benevolent."

He stops walking and turns back with a disbelieving grin. "Really, Liz? If anything I am awesome for even apologizing-"

"Do you want to be forgiven or not?" I tug my hand away from his so I can place both of mine on my hips. "Because it is very easy for me to be annoyed with you, I have a running list of-"

He slips his arms between the space created by angle of my arms and presses his hands on my back so he can push me against his chest. His crimson eyes glint playfully and his grin widens "Liz, you want to be angry with me? I feel so hurt, you have never been angry with me before." I was not aware he was capable of such sarcasm.

I bite my lip to keep from laughing, but a smile still appears despite my efforts. To keep him from fully seeing it, I turn my head away. "Then you should stop being so-"

"Awesome?" He interrupts. This time I can glare at him without the risk of any smile. "You now that I am, Liz just admit it."

"Shut it Gil."

He laughs and lowers his head so that our foreheads are touching. "You know you love me Liz."

"And what a bad decision that was." I grumble before I kiss his cheek to say that I am joking. Well, only slightly. Only when he is being truly annoying or leaving out vital information like him and- no. I am over that incident. No longer will I be thinking of that.

Gilbert takes one of his hands off my back and uses it to gently turn my chin so that I am facing him. "More like an awesome decision."

"Sometimes I do not know if I should slap you or laugh." Like right now. I am leaning more towards slapping, but I have to admit that I am comfortable with him holding me like this. And his hand still has not moved my chin, in fact his thumb is now stroking my cheek and it feels very nice.

"You slap hard Liz." Then he leans in closer and his becomes a low and alluring. "I would rather have a kiss. Those are softer."

I roll eyes, but really I am very much willing to partake in one of those. "You are a such a baby." I reach up and capture his lips, moving my left hand up to rest on the back of his neck for more of a grip.

He puts his hands in hair and just as I am really getting into it I hear a cough. Embarrassed I pull away from Gil and search for the source of the noise.

"You realize, cousin that you are supposed to kiss after a wedding, not before?"

Gil rolls his eyes and glares at Roderick. "Shut up, you priss-" I pinch his arm and he yelps in pain. The both of us glaring at each other, and Gil asks "Why did you do that?"

"Stop being rude." I explain simply. Of course I am not pleased that Roderick interrupted or said that but that does not mean Gilbert should be calling him names like a child.

"You must be joking!" He points to Roderick. "He just insulted me!"

"Then be 'awesome' and do not react badly." I turn my gaze to Roderick. "And I would appreciate it if you did not say that again. This is not your home you know."

He winces but I am too annoyed to care that I may have hurt his feelings. So I look back at Gil who now appears surprised with his eyebrows so high up his forehead. "Gil, your father must be waiting for us."

He winces but I am too annoyed to care that I may have hurt his feelings. So I look back at Gil who now appears surprised with his eyebrows so high up his forehead. "Gil, your father must be waiting for us."

"Umm, ja. He probably is." He peels away from me and gestures for me to walk ahead by nodding to the direction of his father's study. "I will be there in a minute."

"Gil." I warn with a hard stare "Do not do anything stupid." I glance back at Roderick and then at Gil before deciding that if he does do something I am not liable for anything he does. At least not yet.

I may regret leaving him alone with Roderick.

* * *

><p><strong>So late...I feel bad for making you all wait but I have a ton on my plate right now! I think it is safe to say that I probably won't be updating anytime soon. But don't worry, I haven't abandoned this story. We're seeing this to the end! Even if it takes long to update the chapters.<strong>

**And thank you my wonderful readers for sticking with me and an extra thank you to those that stop and review. It means a lot and it makes me very happy to know you are enjoying the story. **

**So once again thank you! **


	66. Chapter 66

**Hey everyone! I'm so so so incredibly sorry for the long wait but the end of my school year was just insane! And then I was late giving this chapter to my Beta and then I decided not to wait for it to get edited because I thought you guys deserved an update!**

**So I apologize for any mistakes you may find in here, but as I stated before I thought you all deserved to get an update after waiting for so long.**

**UPDATE: I have now had this chapter reviewed by my Beta.**

**I do not own Hetalia. I only think that it's awesome enough to write about.**

* * *

><p>"Liz."<p>

The sound of my name instantly jerks me from my sleep, but the pain from my eyes alert me that I am not yet prepared for the harsh sunlight streaming through the crack of the nearly closed curtains. I force my eyes shut once again and turn away from the sunlight in an attempt to escape the brightness.

My body feels like lead...I am much too tired to move, let alone answer. So instead I use a groan to show my fatigue.

"Liz, get up. Today we are meeting with everyone to plan the attack. You said you wanted to-"

I do not wait for him to finish before getting up, "I am coming." I yawn loudly and stretch my arms, feeling surprised when my fist makes contact with skin. "Gil, how close are you to me?" I slowly open my eyes to see his face only inches from mine. "GIL!"

He covers my mouth with his hand and puts a finger to his lips while smiling impishly. "Now, Liz you would not want to wake anyone would you?"

I glare at him for a few moments before pushing away his hand. "You should feel grateful I enjoy your company."

"You do more than enjoy it I think," he kisses me swiftly before backing away to dodge my attack. "See you downstairs Liz!"

Once he is gone, I allow myself to smile in the direction he darted away to so quickly. He's an idiot, but he's my idiot. A slight pressure on my finger reminds me of the ring he gave me and I cannot help but steal another glance at it. I know that it has been over a week since he proposed but I still can't help but feel giddy at the sight of it. The way it sparkles in the morning rays makes my heart race. I do not think I have ever owned something so lovely...and to think it was chosen by Gilbert of all people! Maybe that is what makes it all the more special.

Sighing, I fall back against the soft pillows I previously slept on in peace before he interrupted my slumber. Oh, this was not a wise idea. Now, I am even more reluctant to get up.

'Well, I could stay in bed and convince Gilbert to tell me about it later. But then again, he may just fool around during the meeting. That would not be wise. And I would not be able to ask anyone else since they would probably be on their way to eat the lunch Lady Beilschimdt is preparing to serve to them.'

After thinking about how much of a pain it will be to get Gilbert to repeat the contents of the meeting, I sit up straight away. I must remember my priorities.

'I could always sleep later,' I try to convince myself as I force my legs out from under the blankets and swing them off the side of the bed. Every movement seems traitorous to my fatigued body, but I suppose it would be even more traitorous to stay in bed while everyone did work and planned. Also, I really should not have allowed Gil to convince me that staying up so late was a good idea.

Although I have to admit, I was very comfortable lying against him as we stared up at the stars on the blanket he found in a picnic basket. And the way his arm wrapped around me and held me close to him...

By not paying attention to what I was doing, I miscalculated my first step out of bed. That one small mistake causes me to stumble but I soon regain my footing once my other foot makes contact with the ground.

I sigh heavily when I realize that just thinking about Gil's close proximity is keeping me from thinking about important things. Has it always been this way or am I only experiencing this just now?

Oh, what does it matter? As of now, I need to worry about being ready in time for the meeting. Hopefully most of the people in town will see the point of interrupting the peace for a few weeks so that we can be rid of these people.

And with that thought in my head, I force myself to hurry in my preparations so that I won't miss any of the meeting.

* * *

><p>"Thank you all for coming," Lord Beilschmidt begins as he slowly makes his way from one side of the room to the other, "I'm sure that some of you know why we are here while others may not know many details yet. It is my hope that your questions will have answers by the end of this meeting."<p>

A few heads nod, most noticeably coming from the people from the village. Most of the nobility has been told of the situation by Gilbert and myself. There are also others that were written to such as a particularly intimating one named Ivan Brangski.

But by the state of his stature, I can tell we would want him in a fight. Although, I am a little wary of Mister Brangski and have convinced Gilbert to sit as far away from him as possible.

"Why is it that the Chief Lord Justice is coming what seems to be a war meeting?" The blond haired Swiss I recognize as Roderick's good friend, Vash Zwing, asks. "I count at least seven nobles in the room as well as some weapon specialists and neighboring war heroes."

Gilbert clears his throat and I turn in his direction to see if he is planning to speak. He merely gives me a wide grin and nods back over to his father who is beginning to answer the question.

I wonder what Gilbert is planning to suggest for this attack, I remember he spoke about it to my brother very briefly. And I very much doubt that diplomacy played a part in it.

"As you know, there has been an attack. Someone has set a fire to a house with people inside it."

This causes a few of the men to cry out in outrage and some small discussion to break out. Even with the chatter, Lord Beilschimdt's voice manages to be heard over the commotion.

"Silence, please. I realize that for some of the town's people this has nothing to do with you. But there is where you are wrong. This has everything to do with the safety of you and us. This land is where people who come from all parts of the world can live in peace. This peace is interrupted by events such as the one that occurred two weeks ago. I-"

Has it really been two weeks? It feels like it happened only a week ago...though my sense of time may be off because I was unconscious for most of the time after the attack. Still it feels as if we waited too long.

"-is not done about this group terrorizing our peaceful town, this could cause for some major interruptions in revenue. The other day I was told by the capitol that until we have the situation under control we are not allowed to participate in the trading envoy that is scheduled to come in three months."

This announcement again causes for more muttering and some angry sounding threats.

If the capitol bars the town from participating in the envoy, many of the businesses here would not be able to survive until the next trip. Some depend on this envoy in order to survive. It only comes very six months...if it does not come soon that would mean we would be waiting a year to get some supplies that can only be legally obtained by purchasing from this special traveling marketplace.

"Settle down," Lord Beilschmidt orders sharply. "This can be avoided if we deal with this group swiftly, I have already sent a letter to the capitol to have them send someone to evaluate our situation. If that person deems our town safe, he will send word to the envoy to continue its journey here. If not, they will not visit us. And we will all lose business."

Everything is much more serious than I originally thought.

I quickly turn toward Gilbert and whisper, "How long have you known about this?"

"Since you were injured. Apparently the group sent a threat to the capitol and in order to protect public interest, the capitol officials are not going to let us trade unless it is safe to come," Gilbert explains in a low voice. Though he should not feel the need to considering how loudly everyone else is discussing the topic. "You being hurt is not the only reason people agreed to stop them. Though it is mostly mine."

What a sweet thing to say...in a unfortunate circumstance but still very sweet. I am just about to tell him my thoughts when he grins obnoxiously, "I am awesome that way."

And there is the Gil I know and love. I roll my eyes and shove him with my elbow.

"You are completely impossible."

"You still love how awesome I am," he teases in a sing-song voice. "Anyway, it looks like everyone is starting to agree we should act so I think I have to join my father up there." He winks at him as he stands, "Try not to miss the Awesome Me."

I huff and cross my arms. "Really, Gilbert, as if I would care that you are not going to annoy me the remainder of this meeting."

"Whatever you say Liz.~"

He grins cheekily at me and then struts up to where his father is standing. Though he can't see my eye roll, I know from past experience that he will feel my displeasure instinctively.

Does he not know better than to tease me so openly? We have not announced our engagement yet and many of the townspeople would think us improper for being so familiar with each other. And then how would we convince them to allow Gilbert to lead the attack?

...However, it is still taking me a long time to feel comfortable with him taking on such a serious role so I can only imagine how others will feel. I have never known Gilbert to be good at strategy. He is more of an offensive attacker than a cautious one.

"Quiet down please," Lord Beilschmidt commands loudly. He motions for those standing to sit and then waits for the room to follow his order. It does not take long for people to cease their discussions and give him their undivided attention. "Thank you. Now my son will be speaking to you about how we think this surprise attack should be handled. Please save any comments until the end."

He nods over to Gilbert who returns the gesture before facing forward to address the crowd.

"Thank you, father. Now I would like to start off by saying that if you disagree with what I suggest, save your criticism for the end of my presentation and I will handle your concern then. Is that understood?"

A few grunts can be heard from various areas of the room and I can see a lot of nodding. I must say that I am impressed with Gilbert's ability to be mature about a situation and command a room just as his father is able to. It is easy to see that he inherited his father's presence though he may not have a stature like him.

"Now, what we will be planning to do is-"

"How was I?" Gilbert asks as he catches me at the door. Many of the men are muttering amongst themselves as the pass through the doorway. Gilbert has finished giving his presentation and was not met with any opposition to his idea, which is surprising. I was also surprised that Vash did not say something since he and Roderick would spend long hours discussing Gilbert's ineptitude.

But then again, there were little flaws that I could point out.

"Brilliant," I admit with a frown. "Why are you not that serious all the time?"

He shrugs.

"It is boring. And not awesome."

He pulls me out of the door frame and backs me against the wall of the hallway.

"Brilliant you said?" His lips turn up into an arrogant grin.

"Do not be so proud," I warn him, waving my finger in his face. "Or I will be sorry for telling you an honest answer."

Gilbert shakes his head and kisses the top of my head. "We should announce our engagement after this is over."

That was sudden for him to say. I blink a few times while I blankly stare at him. "Did we not agree on that already? And why bring that up now?"

"I want to see it on your finger," he lowers his lips to my ear. "And I want those townsmen to stop staring at you like you are available. And I want you to stop acting like you are still angry with me. You ignored me when I looked over at you while Jones was talking about his sister earlier."

"You want a lot," I turn away from him in an attempt to hide my blush. I do not even know why I am blushing, it is not as if people are paying us any attention. All of them are too focused on finding the food they smell. "And I am still annoyed with you."

He sighs and withdraws with a frown. "It is not awesome to hold grudges Liz."

"It is also not awesome to keep secrets from me," I remind him with a huff. "Now I am hungry, if I do not have any food soon you will be sorry."

He rolls his eyes at me and takes my hand. "Now who is acting like the child?"

Suddenly Gilbert's lips turn up into a mischievous smile. "Does this mean I can 'punish' you for bad behavior?"

"What behavior would warrant a punishment-?" I begin to ask until I realize what 'punish' implies and my face turns scarlet. "GILBERT!" I lash out at him and he laughs at my weak attempts to silence him.

"You k-know-" he manages to say between laughs "I-I would n-never-r be able to make a-a joke like tha-t to h-her."

Her? As in Madeline? I stop mid-hit and allow my arms to drop.

"So instead I get the pleasure of your inappropriateness?"

I know I should be feeling pleased by his confession, but I cannot help but feel jealous whenever he brings her name up.

Though I could see why he would never say anything like that to her. From what I could tell she seemed like the prim and proper type that would be offended by Gilbert's sense of humor.

"I would never be this comfortable around anyone else," he informs me with a small smile. "Liz, you understand me better than anyone else."

Why must he be so damn charming? I scowl and punch his arm weakly.

"That does not mean it is fine for you to make comments like that, especially in public."

My cheeks are still warm from my embarrassment but I manage to keep my voice firm. "And fine. I am not angry any more. If we are being honest then I suppose I can let you know that I am only annoyed with you now."

"But I am so awesome!" he defends with a grin.

"You keep telling yourself that," I suggest as my scowl deepens. "And you accept that invitation without asking if Alice will be present I will make sure you will not be able to move for a month."

Gilbert's eyes gleam with impish intent, but my warning look must have signaled him to say "You said you wanted to eat?"

Ah, so he is learning to control himself. I nod happily and allow myself to smile, "Shall we go?"

He offers his arm and I slip my hand around his upper arm. "We should." And without any further conversation we make our way to the dining room.

* * *

><p><strong>And thank you my wonderful readers for sticking with me and an extra thank you to those that stop and review. It means a lot and it makes me very happy to know you are enjoying the story.<strong>

**So once again thank you!**

**Also I wanted to stress this again: _I will not abandon this story._ It's just been super busy for me lately.**


	67. Chapter 67

**I promise I am still alive, though I am working so slow now. Anyway, I have this chapter that has not yet been edited, but you all deserve an update after such a long time. I am sorry about making you all wait so long between chapters but I promise this will be done eventually.**

**As usual, I do not own Hetalia only the plot of this story.**

* * *

><p>Alice slams her teacup onto the table and glares intensely at her fiance. "Let me make this absolutely clear...we will not be having any dancing girls at my wedding."<p>

Alfred's jaw loosens and he whines unhappily, "That was not my idea! Gilbert was only joking and who told you?"

"Gilbert came up with this?" I raise my eyebrow and frown. "I will be having a talk with him."

Alice groans and her blond hair whips around her face as she shakes her head. "I will be marrying an idiot."

Alfred's demeanor suddenly changes from pleading to one of confidence. "You love me." Alfred tells her before pecking her on the cheek. When that causes no reaction from her, he leans in to whisper something in her ear that makes her flush and duck her head.

It is during times like these that I remember how perfect they are for each other because even if Alice thinks that Alfred is a pain at times, he can still soothe everything over with a few words.

When I think about it, I realize that I feel the same way about Gilbert, although it takes a long time for me to accept his apology.

Oh, I have since gotten over his 'secret fling' with Madeline, but now he has given me another reason to be displeased with him. Especially now that he is refusing to allow me to help with their plan to storm the rebel's base. It just seems so unfair that he teases me with all this talk of strategy and then forbids me to go.

"Alfred."

All of us turn toward the soft sound of Madeline's voice.

I know that I am hyper-aware of her because of her past relationship with Gilbert, but most people do not hear her the first time she speaks. Madeline seems to be surprised from the way she leaned back slightly from our gazes.

"Yes, Maddie?" Alfred steps away from Alice and walks over to his sister. "Are you feeling better? I know that you were in your room for most of this week." His eyes suddenly widen and in one smooth motion he presses his hand to her forehead and demands, "You are not getting sick are you? Do you want me to send for the doctor?"

She tries to shake her head, but with Alfred's hand pressed against her forehead, her movement is very restricted. "I feel fine."

Her brother sighs audibly with visible relief written on his features, "Thank goodness. So what is going on?"

Alice and I exchange a knowing look. Alfred's mother died from pneumonia that was not treated right away and from how I have noticed Alfred doting on his sister and what Alice has told me, he seems to be terrified of losing his sister the same way.

I do wonder at her staying in her room. Alice tells me that she is shy, but she usually spends her days in the library and not in her room. It almost reminds me of how I tried to keep away from Feli and Roderick after seeing Gilbert. I did not actively stay away but I enjoyed being alone with my thoughts for the most part. Madeline cannot still be thinking about Gilbert, can she?

"Eliza?" Alice's voice breaks into my thoughts and I turn my attention to her. Her mouth is twisted into an amused smirk and her emerald eyes are sparkling with mirth. "Do you happen to be thinking about a certain loud-mouthed git?"

"Perhaps." I sing-song teasingly. Although Alice and I are close friends, she is getting closer to her sister-in-law and I do not want to ruin any budding relationship they may be building. So instead of telling her my true feelings, I tell her about something else I was thinking of before. "But only about how much I will punish him for mentioning dancing girls to your fiance."

Her eyes narrow coldly. "Yes, how will we deal with him? I cannot have him corrupting Alfred." The two of us watch Alfred and his sister interacting with each other. It is almost funny to think that they enjoy each other's company when they are so different from each other. Alfred's actions and words are always exuberant and loud while Madeline's are subdued and quiet.

Before I would not have guessed that they were siblings, but then again they have the same golden blond hair and eye shape. And I can see some of Alfred's softer features in Madeline's face.

"I will try to keep them away from each other when they have meetings." I promise her with a smile. She winks at me conspiratorially. Poor Alfred has been thinking that he has kept her out of the loop, but Alice has her own ways of picking up on the latest news.

The 'war' meetings are held at the Beilschmidt house usually, but some times they will go into town and meet in the blacksmith's shop. I tag along even with Gilbert protesting quite loudly for me to stay home. Alice has snuck into one wearing a disguise but she told me that she left soon after arriving because she found it tedious to hear people bicker over what to do.

My smile widens as I think of the Beilschmidt residence as home. My childhood home is now forever Sadik's and Roderick's house has been burned, but Gilbert's home has always been a constant presence in my life; it is stable- just like Gilbert.

"I will hold you to that promise." Alice's cold look melts into one of amusement. "Is Alfred not the most amusing creature you have ever seen? I think I shall never be bored."

"Or unhappy," I as her lips break into a smile. "I do like seeing you both together."

"And thankfully my mother approves of the marriage." Alice's nose scrunches up as she continues her thoughts. "She was very close to considering Francis to be my fiance, but I was having none of that. He is much too flamboyant and by the time he came into my life, Alfred had swept me off my feet with a charming grin and a pleasing laugh."

I stare at her with confusion. "Is she having second thoughts? I thought she adored Alfred." The last time she was here the older Lady Kirkland kept asking about his whereabouts.

Alice sighs. "She is being difficult once again. She still loves Alfred, but she also wants to be close to the Bonnefoy family. And without a marriage to tie us together..."

"You will not have a close relationship." I finish with an understanding nod. "I suppose that is one of the benefits of me being my own person, I have no one to please but myself."

Alice claps a hand over her mouth just as a stream of air blows into my ear.

"AH!" I jump out of my seat and whip my head around, only to find my mischievous and secret fiance behind me. "GIL!"

"Ja, mein liebe?" He teases with a grin. "Did I surprise you?"

"Dude they made me tell them!" Alfred blurts out before dashing off into the house. Madeline is left stunned by her brother's disappearance and maybe by Gil's entrance. How did he get here without us hearing the door open in any case?

"Tell them what?" Gil calls after him with curiosity evident in his tone. Then he catches sight of my expression and his mouth form an 'o.' "So he told you about our joke."

"Suggesting we have gypsy girls dance at our wedding is not a joke!" Alice's pitch is nearly a screech. "You save that for your unfortunate bride!"

He smirks and then gets down on his knee. "Liz, will you still marry me if I have gypsy girls dance at our wedding?"

"Only if you want to cancel it shortly after." I reply before sitting down to take another sip of my now lukewarm tea. "Besides I am truly thinking of forgetting all about you and marrying a privateer."

"LIZ!" Gilbert shouts in protest. "None of those guys are half as awesome as I am!" Though his voice sounds outraged, I can see in his eyes that he knows that I am only joking. Well, I am but I want to teach him a lesson and get what I want too.

"They would probably allow me to sail with them even with the high threat of danger." I say coolly as I give him a meaningful look. Because no matter what he has declared about me staying away from the operation, I am not giving up on going with them.

He narrows his eyes and stands to his full height as he stares into my eyes seriously, all traces of fooling gone. "Then they would not be valuing your life very much and I would ask if they truly loved you."

We silently argue with each other by means of only glaring into each other's eyes. Even the rarity of his crimson eyes does not distract me from trying to convey my full displeasure with his refusal.

Alice chuckles into her hand, breaking the tense standoff between us. "You two are very odd together."

Gilbert flashes an easy grin toward her, "That is because Liz cannot keep herself away from me."

I scoff and face away from him. "You only wish." Now that I am not facing him though, I am facing Madeline and her expression says it all. She is not at all pleased to see us together.

Did he tell her about us? She has to have guessed by now. In fact, I am almost sure that we did make that clear the last time we saw her. Or was that when Gilbert explained their previous relationship to me?

"Hello Gilbert." Madeline calls over to him. I twist back in time to see that even with her quiet voice she has manged to catch his attention. I suppose I am not the only one sensitive to her presence. "It has been a long while."

He nods carefully and shares a quick glance with me before his gaze is once again on her. "Ja, it has been." If this were for a different purpose I would have laughed at how awkward Gilbert is acting. It is almost as if he is frozen in place.

I nudge him in his torso to snap him out of it. Gil jumps in surprise and throws a quick and chastising look my way that has no effect on me. He should be grateful that I snapped him out of whatever stupor he was in. So I merely shrug in response and go back to drinking my tea.

"You left so quickly the other day." She continues as if she did not notice his discomfort. "I was wondering if you had some time today?"

"Uhh." Gilbert pauses for a moment before he asks me, "Liz? Are you in a hurry to go home?"

I feel my lips curve upward as I take note of his choice of words. So he also thinks of his house as mine as well? "I do not have any objections Gil but we do have a lot to discuss on the way. Your parents do would appreciate hearing our...heated discussions, I think."

"Again?" He groans and then rests his hand on my head for a moment. "You are too stubborn."

"I could say the same to you!" I shoot back before shaking his hand off and turning to face him. "Now go on. Alice and I will be talking badly about you and Alfred behind your backs."

"Not awesome Liz!" He shouts as Alice nods her agreement.

She huffs and says "Belt up, you git. Eliza and I are having a grown-up conversation."

"It's for comments like those that we are friends." I tell her with a smile.

Alice returns my smile with one of her own and says, "And I am grateful that someone appreciates it."

Gil rolls his eyes and then brushes my hair back. "I will be back to take you home." I slap his hand away but I know that my wide smile is not missed by Alice.

"Fine, go on." I tell him when I see that he has not left yet. Gil blows me a kiss and then particularly struts over to Madeline who seems to be amused by his antics.

"I have already informed her that you two were involved with each other." Alice sighs once they are out of earshot. "I sincerely hope she is not planing saying something to compromise your relationship."

Strangely enough, I do not feel very threatened by Madeline. I have full knowledge of Gilbert's commitment to me and I trust him not to do anything to ruin what we have. Honestly, it surprises me how I no longer feel jealous of their past relationship.

"Well, I do not believe Gilbert would allow anything to happen that would compromise our relationship either." I tell her with a soft sigh. I reach for my ring hidden in my dress pocket as a way of reassuring myself.

Maybe I am a bit worried after all. But I do trust Gilbert. Even if he seemed to be struck in awe by Madeline's presence. Even if they had a history together. Even if-

"Eliza, you'll break the teacup with a grip like that." Alice's hand covers mine and when I look up at her I can see the worry etched in her facial expression. "Gilbert is many things but even he is not that much of an idiot to do something to hurt you."

I try to smile as I put the teacup down gently. "I did not realize I appeared so distraught."

She laughs and pats my hand before withdrawing hers. "Oh Eliza, you have a hard time keeping your expression neutral. You just need to relax. He will probably be back soon enough."

And so I take her advice and talk about the wedding to keep my mind off of what they must be talking about. Every time my mind began to wander Alice would quickly steer the conversation to another topic that would keep me from thinking too much about them.

It must not have been easy but I am grateful to her for doing it.

"I'm surprised he hasn't proposed." Alice suddenly says.

I nearly spit out what little tea I had left. "What?"

"Oh come now Eliza, you cannot tell me that you are not hoping for it."

Actually I could since he has already done so I have no reason to hope for it again. Gilbert is the one waiting for a proper 'yes.' He claims that I have never given him one and that he deserves it.

Alice gaps at me. "He proposed hasn't he?" My eyes widen and she claps excitedly, "Oh Eliza why would you not tell me!?"

"Because it is a secret!" I whisper hurriedly and I glance around us to check if anyone is near. And to my relief I do not see even a servant. Once my attention is on her again I notice the wide grin of hers that will give it all away. "We don't want to distract anyone from what is going on."

She nods understandingly. "Right the 'business' that Alfred thinks I know nothing of."

"I still find it funny that he still believes he can keep secrets from you." I confide with a grin.

Alice sighs and pours more tea into her cup. "Yes, well I do not want to put more stress on him. It is better this way. Once this mess is over, I will tell him that I knew all along."

"And what a surprise that will be." I remark with a smile.

She smirks at me, "Not as much of a surprise as the news of your engagement will be to the rest of the town. I can only imagine how Gilbert's mother will react! The woman will be jumping with joy!" The two of us burst into laughter, neither of us taking care to be ladylike about it.

While we are trying to catch our breaths, I hear the door to the house open. That must be Gilbert but I do not spare a glance because I am too busy laughing.

"Elizaveta!"

That is not Gilbert's voice.

* * *

><p><strong>And thank you my wonderful readers for sticking with me and an extra thank you to those that stop and review. It means a lot and it makes me very happy to know you are enjoying the story.<strong>

**So once again thank you!**

**Also I wanted to stress this again: _I will not abandon this story._ It's just been super busy for me lately.**


End file.
